Pendant ce temps là
by Estellech
Summary: Quand des tribus sont envoyés dans l'arène, leurs amis tentent de continuer à vivre. Ils se raccrochent aux branches comme ils peuvent. Et il arrive, parfois, qu'ils se rapprochent pour tenir le coup ensemble. Fiction portant sur Madge et Gale durant les premiers jeux de Katniss et Peeta. POV Madge. Rated M, mais l'ensemble reste très soft.
1. Chapter 1 - Partie 1

Une idée de fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps ... Et cet après midi, au milieu de mes révisions, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire. Vous l'avez vu, mon histoire portera sur Madge et Gale. Même si leurs liens sont finalement très peu développés dans le livre de Suzanne Collins, j'ai toujours imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir eu quelque chose entre eux. J'ai choisi d'écrire du point de vue de Madge, qui est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Vos avis, commentaires, remarques et critiques sont les bienvenus :)

Estelle

* * *

La lumière du jour commence à filtrer à travers les rideaux et à me chatouiller le visage, signe qu'il est l'heure pour moi de me lever. Je me redresse doucement dans mon lit et étire mes bras endoloris, tout en contemplant le décor familier de ma chambre. Sobre, certes. Mais luxueux, au regard de ce que les autres habitants du district 12 bénéficient.

Le district 12. D'un coup, la réalité m'assaille. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai le soufflé coupé, par une boule qui semble s'être logée dans ma gorge. Nous sommes le jour de la Moisson. Le jour de la Moisson. Bien sûr, du haut de mes 16 ans, et en n'ayant jamais eu besoin de prendre de tesserae, je ne suis éligible que cinq fois. Ce qui est peu, j'en ai conscience. Mais si, cette fois, le sort ne m'était pas favorable ?

Pourtant, il l'a souvent été avec moi. Le douze est l'un des districts les plus pauvres, mais j'ai la chance d'être la fille du maire, ce qui me garantit un niveau de vie des plus acceptables. Mais ce qui me fait, aussi, me sentir coupable. Qu'ai-je fait de plus que les autres pour mériter d'être aussi bien lotie ? Pourquoi, moi, Madge Undersee, ai-je cette vie qui fait rêver la plupart des gens qui m'entourent ? Dans un souci d'équilibre, l'univers va forcément tenter d'inverser la tendance …

Je secoue la tête et passe une main impatiente dans mes longs cheveux blonds, avant de me lever. Rien ne sert de s'auto-flageller pour ce bien-être dont je bénéficie. Rien ne sert de se projeter pour le moment. Nous verrons après la Moisson. Futile tentative de me rassurer un peu. Alors que je descends les escaliers de notre maison, je songe à mon amie Katniss, dont j'espère que le nom ne sera pas tiré.

Enfin, « amie » est peut être un bien grand mot. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes vraiment des amies à proprement parler. Il y a toujours eu une certaine forme de retenue entre nous. Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis notre enfance, travaillons à deux pour certains projets scolaires, déjeunons ensemble. Mais nous parlons peu. Katniss n'est pas du genre à discuter pour discuter, pour combler les blancs. Toutefois, elle me rassure et elle m'apaise. J'apprécie beaucoup sa présence. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Ou, du moins, je l'espère.

Elle a perdu son père il y a quelques années. Tout le monde lui a alors tourné le dos, ainsi qu'à sa mère et à sa jeune sœur, Primrose. Cela explique beaucoup de choses dans son comportement. Sa méfiance naturelle. Sa timidité. Ses difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et son côté presque sauvage. Mais je pense avoir gagné sa confiance. Elle ne semble pas s'embarrasser des ridicules préjugés que certains peuvent avoir contre moi.

Arrogante. Bêcheuse. Condescendante. Dédaigneuse. Distante. Fausse. Favorisée. Fière. Fille de. Hautaine. Méprisante. Nantie. Pécore. Petite fille à papa. Pimbêche. Prétentieuse. Princesse. Privilégiée. Rogue. Snob. Vaniteuse.

Voilà ce que d'autres enfants pensaient de moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Le tout, sans me connaitre. Évidemment … La méchanceté de certains est sans limite, quand ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils peuvent être blessants. Katniss n'est pas de ceux là. Malgré nos multiples différences, elle m'a acceptée, sans se soucier de qui était mon père. Sans me voir comme une privilégiée. C'est pour cela que je l'apprécie. Et que je pense que je suis en droit de la considérer comme une amie.

Attablée dans la cuisine, je picore tranquillement dans le dernier morceau de pain au fromage que mes parents m'ont laissé. Je suis déconnectée de la réalité. Tant de choses se bousculent dans mon esprit. C'est la Moisson. Quelque chose attire alors mon attention. Un petit carton orné de mon prénom, déposé sur le buffet. Je tente alors de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et me saisis du dit-carton. Un message de mère. Le jour de la Moisson est l'un des seuls où elle sort de chez nous, afin de remplir ses obligations de « femme du maire ». Sa note est courte :

« _Ma chérie,_

_Je suis à la mairie avec ton père afin d'accueillir Effie Trinket. Je reviendrai en fin de matinée pour t'aider à te préparer. Avant ça, veux-tu bien, s'il te plait, aller acheter du pain, ainsi que quelques pâtisseries ? Nous en aurons besoin ce soir. _

_ A tout à l'heure, _

_Maman._ »

Je souris en imaginant ma mère aux prises avec Effie Trinket, envoyée spécialement par le Capitole pour tirer au sort le nom des deux moissonnés. Elle doit tenter de faire bonne figure, tout en retenant ses mains pour éviter de lui arracher sa ridicule perruque. Depuis quelques jours, et afin de nous détendre à l'approche de l'échéance de la Moisson, nous plaisantons en pariant sur la couleur criarde qu'aura choisi la représentante du Capitole cette année. Ma mère penche pour le vert pomme. Moi, pour le rose fushia.

Toujours avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, j'attrape la petite bourse à côté de son mot, engloutis ce qu'il reste de pain au fromage et monte rapidement dans ma chambre. J'enfile un chandail crème et un modeste pantalon de toile marron, ainsi qu'une paire de bottines, avant de dévaler à nouveau les escaliers. J'attrape un grand panier en osier dans la cuisine et sors de la maison. Direction la boulangerie Mellark.

Située au cœur de la ville, non loin de chez moi, ce commerce est probablement celui qui propose le meilleur pain du district, et ce, depuis des générations, si l'on en croit les plus anciens. Mon père m'a même dit un jour que les cookies de monsieur Mellark étaient encore meilleurs que ceux que l'on pouvait acheter au Capitole. Je n'ai jamais mangé ces derniers, mais je suis tentée de le croire, tant les petits biscuits colorés estampillés Mellark sont délicieux.

Arrivée devant la boutique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en observer un instant la devanture, débordante de pâtisseries et de viennoiseries. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Les soirées d'après-Moisson sont toujours l'occasion de faire la fête. Sauf pour les familles des deux malheureux qui prendront la direction du Capitole, cela va de soi. Mais les autres habitants du district, soulagés de voir leur progéniture rester dans le douze encore un an, sont souvent d'humeur acheteuse.

J'arrache enfin mon regard à la contemplation de la vitrine et me décide à entrer dans la boulangerie. Deux personnes attendent devant moi, ce qui me laisse le loisir d'admirer encore un peu ce qui m'entoure et d'apprécier l'odeur de pain chaud qui flotte dans l'air. Voilà qui me permet d'oublier totalement la Moisson pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix quelque peu timide me ramène sur terre.

- Madge ?

Je me retourne vivement, pour faire face à Peeta Mellark, le fils du boulanger, qui attend, debout derrière son comptoir, avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Oh, bonjour Peeta, désolée. Mais votre boutique est vraiment superbe.

Son sourire se fait alors plus affirmé.

- Je passerai le compliment à ma mère, elle sera ravie d'apprendre que la fille du maire apprécie notre magasin.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à Peeta, bien qu'il soit dans ma classe et très sympathique. Certains de ses amis sont de ceux qui m'insultaient durant notre enfance. Lui, en revanche, à aucun moment je ne l'ai entendu faire une réflexion désobligeante sur ma famille ou moi-même. Je sais qu'il a même déjà rabroué un garçon qui me disait d'aller voir au Capitole si la vie n'était pas plus belle pour des gens « de mon genre ».

Oui, Peeta Mellark me semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, bien loin de certains sales gamins que l'on peut croiser en ville. Je l'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois surpris en train de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table que je partageais avec Katniss, que ce soit pendant les cours ou notre déjeuner. Mais je suis intimement persuadée que ce n'était pas mon regard qu'il cherchait à accrocher. Bien que la principale concernée ne semble pas très réceptive.

- Alors, reprend-il, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ?

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de me décider pour un pain aux noix et un autre aux oignons.

- Et avec ça ?

- Trois cookies s'il-te-plait. Ils sont absolument délicieux, et les glaçages sont toujours extraordinaires.

Un franc sourire éclaire alors son visage.

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de cette partie.

- Alors, sache que ma mère est l'une de tes plus ferventes admiratrices !, dis-je, provoquant chez lui un éclat de rire. Mais, dis-moi, comment cela se fait-il que tu travailles ce matin, le jour de la Moisson ?

- On fait un roulement avec mes frères. Mes parents ont organisé le planning comme ça, et nous devons nous y tenir, Moisson ou pas Moisson …

- Tu es éligible combien de fois ?

- Cinq. Et toi ?, me demanda-t-il en retour.

- Cinq fois aussi.

- J'espère que le sort nous sera favorable. Nous avons déjà la chance de ne pas avoir à prendre de tesserae. Contrairement à d'autres …, ajoute-t-il doucement, le visage subitement triste.

- Oui, je le sais.

J'ai soudain l'impression qu'il a quelqu'un en tête. Et si je … Non, je ne dois pas être aussi curieuse, c'est très malpoli, je le connais à peine. Oui, mais, en revanche, je connais la personne à laquelle il est probablement en train de penser. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai le droit de le cuisiner à ce sujet. Pourtant, les mots sortent de ma bouche, sans que je n'aie pu m'en empêcher.

- Mon amie Katniss est dans ce cas.

Je le vois rougir et baisser les yeux, qu'il garde fixés sur ses mains.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

Le débat intérieur qui m'habitait continue. D'un côté, j'ai envie de me gifler pour avoir été aussi indiscrète. De l'autre, je suis fière d'avoir eu raison sur mes hypothèses passées. Peeta s'intéresse à Katniss. De quelle manière, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il s'intéresse à elle. Et je pense qu'un garçon aussi gentil que Peeta ne pourrait faire que du bien à Katniss. Je me promets qu'une fois la Moisson passée, je ferai tout pour que ces deux là se parlent.


	2. Chapter 2 - Partie 1

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en alerte etc.. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'avais peur que le sujet d'une relation Madge/Gale ne plaise pas, d'autant que Gale n'est pas un personnage très apprécié. (Bon, il ne va quand même pas devenir un gentil petit agneau fou d'amour pour Madge, ça n'aurait pas de sens ...) Mais visiblement, ça en interpelle quelques uns quand même et j'en suis ravie !

Je précise que pour les scènes existantes dans le livre original, j'ai choisi de reprendre les dialogues écrits par Suzanne Collins, j'espère que ça ne vous semblera pas trop redondant.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs :)

Estelle

* * *

Une fois rentrée de la boulangerie Mellark, je dépose la bourse, les pains et les cookies sur la table de la cuisine, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Je remplis le baquet d'eau, avant de m'y immerger entièrement. Je passe un moment dedans, et n'en sors que lorsque j'entends des voix au rez-de-chaussée, m'indiquant que mes parents sont rentrés. En sous-vêtements, mais toujours emmitouflée dans une serviette de toilette, je me rends dans ma chambre, où ma mère m'attend déjà. Elle m'enlace rapidement, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, avant de me contempler, tout en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux encore légèrement humides derrière mes oreilles.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Elle me tend une robe, que je saisis précautionneusement. Elle est bien plus belle que celles que je porte habituellement, pour aller à l'école ou même pour les cérémonies organisées par la mairie. Blanche, ornée d'une dentelle de la même couleur, elle m'arrive aux genoux et les manches courtes sont transparentes. Je l'enfile prestement, impatiente de voir le résultat. Ainsi vêtue, debout devant le grand miroir en pied, je souris timidement à mon reflet. Même si l'évènement auquel elle est destinée n'est pas une réjouissance en soi, je suis satisfaite de cette tenue. Je lève les yeux vers ma mère, qui me regarde avec une fierté non dissimilée.

- Elle est vraiment superbe Maman. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est toi qui es superbe. Tu sais ma chérie, je la portais lors de la dernière Moisson pour laquelle j'étais éligible.

- Ta dernière moisson, mais c'était …

- Oui, me coupe-t-elle. L'année qui a suivi l'appel de Maysilee. Durant toute la journée, les caméras étaient constamment braquées sur moi. Comme si le Capitole espérait que je sois tirée au sort à mon tour. Une jeune fille moissonnée un an après sa sœur jumelle, ça aurait fait le spectacle, tu comprends, ajoute-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Je déglutis et baisse la tête, les yeux rivés sur ma robe. Ma mère me relève le menton.

- Mais surtout, ne pense pas à cela. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Maintenant, occupons nous de tes cheveux.

Je m'assoie au bord de mon lit, alors qu'elle sèche, puis coiffe délicatement mes longues mèches blondes. Elle y accroche un ruban rose.

- Rose ?, je demande.

- Rose, répète-t-elle. Pour célébrer ta victoire.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Effie Trinket. Ses cheveux sont rose fuchsia, comme tu l'avais prédit.

J'éclate de rire.

- J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses.

- Mais je n'avais pas totalement tord pour le vert pomme, son tailleur est de cette couleur. Maintenant, attends-moi là.

J'obéis, toujours assise sur le lit, tout en jouant avec la dentelle de ma robe. Quand ma mère revient, elle a dans les mains une petite boîte en bois, sur laquelle sont habilement sculptés des motifs d'oiseaux, autour des lettres M et D.

- MD pour Madeline Donner ?, je demande, faisant référence à son prénom et à son nom de jeune fille.

- Maysilee Donner, me corrige-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle ouvre délicatement le couvercle du coffret, révélant une très belle broche en or massif. Un fin cercle entoure un oiseau en plein vol.

- C'est un geai moqueur, m'indique ma mère. Cette broche appartenait à ta tante. J'aimerais que tu la portes aujourd'hui, pour la Moisson.

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers ma mère. C'est un très beau cadeau, aussi beau que la robe. Toutes les deux sont chargées en symbole. Avec cette tenue et cette broche, je porterai fièrement les couleurs de la famille Donner. De Maysilee, envoyée dans l'arène lors de la seconde expiation. Mais aussi de Madeline, sa jumelle, qui voue une haine féroce aux Hunger Games, qui avaient causé la perte de sa sœur.

- Vraiment ?, je lui demande.

- Oui ma chérie, répondit-elle en fixant la broche à ma robe. Voilà, tu es vraiment parfaite maintenant.

Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir. En temps normal, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement jolie, quoi qu'en disent mes parents – ce sont mes parents après tout, l'objectivité n'est pas tout à fait leur fort. Et je ne fais pas particulièrement attention à mon apparence, contrairement à la plupart des autres filles de la ville. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette robe m'embellit. Je me tiens droite. Mes cheveux sont soyeux et brillants. Mon sourire est plus assuré.

Je regarde le reflet de ma mère à côté du mien. Bien que l'inquiétude se lise dans son regard, elle semble également heureuse, ce qui est rare, surtout à l'approche de la Moisson. Souvent déprimée, au bord de la rupture, elle sort très peu de chez nous. Mais, mariée au maire, elle se doit répondre à certaines obligations. Et, à chaque fois, je mets un point d'honneur à l'aider, à la soutenir, à la faire rire. Parce qu'elle en a besoin. Parce que ça me semble normal. Parce que c'est ma mère. Parce que je l'aime.

Quelques coups secs donnés à la porte d'entrée de la maison me sortent de ma rêverie.

- Madge, ma chérie, va ouvrir s'il-te-plaît, me demande ma mère, avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Je descends et je m'exécute. Katniss Everdeen est sur le perron, des fraises plein les mains et les traits tirés. Elle semble fatiguée. Son meilleur ami, Gale Hawthorne, se tient quelques marches plus bas, une moue boudeuse collée sur le visage. La moue boudeuse doit probablement être l'expression faciale préférée de Gale, car c'est celle qu'il adopte le plus souvent. Âgé de 18 ans, il fait l'admiration de nombreuses filles, de la Veine - d'où il vient - comme de la ville.

Grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, il a toujours cet air désintéressé de tout qui le rend mystérieux, très séduisant et très attirant. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'ai entendu des camarades de classe maudire Katniss à cause de sa proximité avec lui, bien qu'elle ne me semble nullement entichée de lui. Connaissant la jeune fille, elle doit le voir comme un partenaire de chasse avant de le voir comme un petit ami potentiel. Ainsi fonctionne Katniss Everdeen.

- Bonjour Madge, me salue-t-elle. Nous avons ramené quelques fraises, si ça intéresse toujours ton père.

- Bien sûr. Attends deux petites minutes, je vais chercher de quoi te payer.

Je retourne dans la cuisine et ouvre la bourse que j'ai déposé sur le buffet en rentrant de la boulangerie. J'y trouve quelques pièces, suffisamment pour acheter les fruits que me propose Katniss. De retour devant la porte d'entrée, je m'apprêter à donner son argent à mon amie, lorsque je constate que Gale me détaille de haut en bas, ce qui provoque chez moi une certaine gêne.

- Jolie robe, me lance-t-il.

Je le dévisage, un peu étonné. Certes, ma robe est très belle. Mais ça m'étonne de lui qu'il me fasse un compliment là-dessus. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçon qui aime parler chiffon. En fait, je sens plutôt de l'ironie derrière sa remarque, et même de la provocation. Comme s'il m'en voulait de porter une tenue assez luxueuse. Ce qui est ridicule, d'autant qu'il ne sait même pas ce que cette robe peut représenter pour moi, en termes d'héritage familial. Souhaitant rester polie, je prends sur moi, me pince les lèvres et lui dit, avec un petit sourire timide :

- Bah, si je dois partir pour le Capitole, autant paraître à mon avantage, non ?

Vu son air dubitatif et la manière dont il fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas vraiment du apprécier ma réponse.

- Tu n'iras pas au Capitole, me réplique-t-il, glacial.

Je le vois fixer d'un air désapprobateur la broche de ma tante, épinglée à ma robe. Il doit être à la recherche d'un nouveau détail sur lequel me critiquer. Ce qui a pour effet de m'exaspérer. Là encore, la broche n'est pas un étalage de la richesse de mes parents, mais bel et bien un souvenir de famille.

- Tu as combien d'inscription ?, me demande-t-il d'un ton assez virulent. Cinq ? Moi, j'en avais déjà six à douze ans.

Touchée. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Katniss intervient, visiblement peinée par le comportement de son ami à mon égard.

- Elle n'y est pour rien.

- Non, personne n'y est pour rien. C'est comme ça, rétorque-t-il, toujours aussi froid.

Mon cœur se serre. Encore une fois, je m'en veux d'être privilégiée, alors que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Me reviennent à l'esprit certaines critiques reçues dans ma jeunesse. Fille de. Nantie. Petite fille à papa. Princesse. Je me contiens, tente d'afficher un visage impassible et tend l'argent pour les fraises à Katniss. Celle-ci me donne les fruits en échange, et m'adresse un petit signe de tête, l'air désolée.

- Bonne chance, Katniss, dis-je, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de Gale, que je sens posé sur moi, perçant.

- A toi aussi.

Et je referme rapidement la porte, avant de subir à nouveau les foudres et les critiques de Gale Hawthorne.


	3. Chapter 3 - Partie 1

Il est presque 14 heures, et la grand-place grouille de monde. En son centre, se regroupe progressivement tout ce que le district douze compte comme enfants de 12 à 18 ans. A ses abords, de nombreux parents inquiets surveillent de loin leur progéniture. Et sur les hauteurs et les toits, les équipes de tournages, caméra sur l'épaule, n'en perdent pas une miette. L'ambiance est lugubre, l'angoisse nous colle à la peau.

Je me tiens, bien droite, au milieu du groupe des filles de mon âge, qui grossit progressivement. Tout le monde se dévisage, sans oser se parler. J'aperçois Katniss qui nous rejoint, très jolie dans sa robe bleue et admirablement bien coiffée. Son regard croise le mien, et je lui adresse un petit sourire d'encouragement, auquel elle répond par un hochement de tête. Je prie pour qu'aucune de nous ne soit tirée au sort.

Un peu plus loin, je remarque également Peeta Mellark, le fils du boulanger, qui joue avec ses mains, visiblement nerveux. Et, quelques rangées derrière lui, Gale Hawthorne. Qui semble s'ennuyer profondément. Pragmatique comme il est, j'imagine qu'il doit songer au temps de chasse qu'il perd actuellement, tout ça pour le plaisir du Capitole. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux perçants se posent sur moi, et je me hâte de regarder ailleurs. N'importe où. Vers la grande estrade par exemple.

Mon père y est déjà installé depuis quelques temps, tout comme Effie Trinket. Ainsi que ma mère me l'a confié un peu plus tôt, elle est tout sauf discrète, avec ses cheveux rose et son tailleur vert. On a déjà vu mieux comme assorti de couleurs. Les gens du Capitole ont vraiment un sens de l'esthétisme que j'ai du mal à saisir.

Mais, déjà, mon père interrompt le fil de mes pensées quand il se lève pour entamer son discours. Le même que l'année dernière. Et que l'année précédente. Et que l'année d'avant. Inlassablement, les maires des différents districts doivent déclamer le même texte idiot, que tout le monde connait, et qui rappelle l'histoire de Panem et la manière dont le Capitole y maintient l'ordre et la terreur. Une manière de retarder l'échéance du tirage au sort.

Et, cette année, Haymitch Abernathy, l'un des seuls vainqueurs de toute l'histoire de notre district, semble bien décidé à faire durer le jeu encore plus longtemps, en se donnant en spectacle. Enfin, « décidé » … C'est une façon de parler. Il est tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il ne doit plus être en mesure de prendre une décision. Il titube un instant, bafouille je ne sais quoi, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de mon père.

Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs particulièrement gêné de ce comportement, notamment quand Haymitch tente de serrer Effie dans des bras. Je me surprends à sourire en imaginant une possible histoire d'amour entre ces deux êtres diamétralement opposés, avant de reprendre mes esprits. En effet, la représentante du Capitole vient de se lever, et s'avance, presque en sautillant, vers la grosse boule de verre dans laquelle sont déposés les bulletins des filles. Et qui contient donc mes cinq bulletins.

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !, s'exclame Effie.

Puisse le sort vous être favorable … Bien que j'utilise cette expression par habitude, je l'ai en horreur. Dans les Hunger Games, tout n'est pas seulement question de sort et de chance. Du début à la fin. Du tirage au sort jusqu'à l'arène, en passant par la parade et les interviews. Tant de facteurs entrent en jeu que c'en est affolant.

- Les dames d'abord, lance Effie, toute joyeuse comme si elle nous faisait une belle surprise, alors qu'il est habituel que les filles soient moissonnées avant les garçons.

Durant les quelques secondes qu'elle passe à farfouiller dans la masse de papier, je prie pour moi, mais aussi pour Katniss, ma seule amie. Puis à nouveau pour moi. Le fameux papier se trouve maintenant dans la main d'Effie. Je prie encore pour Katniss. Et pour moi. Effie le déballe. Faites que ce ne soit pas moi. Ni Katniss. Et, d'un coup, la sentence tombe, implacable :

- Primrose Everdeen.

Un moment de silence. Puis un grondement, sourd. La foule, d'abord abasourdie, ne peut s'empêcher de protester devant cette injustice. Mon père secoue la tête, comme dépité. Primrose n'a que douze ans. C'est sa première année d'éligibilité. Elle a perdu son père très jeune. Elle est adorable, polie, gentille. Tout le monde l'adore dans le district. Je la connais peu, uniquement en tant que petite sœur de Katniss. Mais le fait qu'elle soit moissonnée me désole. Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ?

Je la vois s'avancer doucement, tremblante, les traits défaits par la peur. Elle semble sur le point de s'effondrer. Ses camarades lui glissent discrètement quelques tapes qu'elles imaginent rassurantes dans le dos. Mais je pense qu'à cet instant précis, rien ni personne ne peut rassurer Primrose Everdeen. Sauf peut-être …

- Prim ! Prim !

Katniss. Son cri étranglé, déchirant, fend l'air, et me retourne le cœur. Elle s'avance, perdue, désemparée, le regard paniqué. Tout le monde s'éloigne, comme pour lui laisser la possibilité d'aller embrasser sa sœur une dernière fois. Mais ce qu'elle fait est tout autre.

- Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !, hurle-t-elle.

- Mon dieu, je murmure, abasourdie.

Katniss. Volontaire. Comme tribut. Au milieu de toute l'agitation qui résulte de cette annonce, je capte le regard sidéré de Gale et celui profondément triste de Peeta, avant de reporter mon attention mon amie. Elle se tient droite, fière. Prête à tout faire pour protéger sa sœur. Prête à se sacrifier. Prête à mourir. Je déglutis.

- C'est trop chou !, juge Effie, qui est décidément aussi exaspérante que ces cheveux sont laids. Mais je crois qu'en principe, on doit d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la Moisson, puis demander s'il y a des volontaires, et ensuite seulement, si quelqu'un se propose, euh …

- Quelle importance ?, la coupe mon père, visiblement peiné. Quelle importance ? Qu'elle avance donc.

Les hurlements de Primrose, qui ne veut pas lâcher sa sœur, résonnent alors sur la grand-place, plongeant toutes les personnes présentes dans une tristesse et un désespoir palpables. Même les filles et les familles qui devraient se sentir soulagées semblent ne pas oser de réjouir pour leur propre sort.

- Non, Katniss ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

- Prim, lâche-moi !, lui répond sa grande sœur, assez sèchement. Lâche-moi.

Je vois Gale fendre la foule et attraper Primrose. La petite fille se débat, donne des coups dans le vide, mais le jeune homme tient bon et la maintient fermement, tout en l'éloignant de Katniss et en la confiant à leur mère. Celle-ci se redresse, fièrement, et monte vers l'estrade. J'ai du mal à y croire. En fait, je n'en reviens pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Les minutes qui suivent sont particulièrement pénibles. Effie a l'air en bord de l'extase après ce qu'il vient de se passer, alors que le reste des personnes présentes est mal à l'aise, gêné, attristé.

Et, tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais je décide d'agir. Par n'importe quel moyen. Je porte ma main gauche à ma bouche, plus précisément, les trois doigts du milieu. Puis, je tends mon bras vers Katniss. Un geste de respect, adressé à quelqu'un qu'on aime. Le geste parfait pour exprimer ce que je ressens actuellement.

Rapidement, plusieurs de nos camarades de classe autour de moi m'imitent. Peeta également, un peu plus loin. Et Gale. Puis une autre personne. Et une autre. Rapidement, l'ensemble de la foule a le bras en l'air, signe d'une profonde admiration à l'égard de Katniss. Je sens le regard de mon père posé sur moi. Mais, surtout, celui de ma mère, qui doit comprendre ce que Katniss a ressentit au moment où le nom de sa sœur a retenti sur la place

Au cœur de ce recueillement solennel, Haymitch, qui a décidément le don pour se faire remarquer, s'approche de Katniss et la secoue comme un prunier en se répandant en compliments sur son courage, avant de s'effondrer, abruti par l'alcool. Il est assez pitoyable. Mon père semble mal à l'aise, Effie a l'air carrément outrée. Et Katniss … La peur traverse son regard pendant deux secondes. Pas une de plus. Puis, elle paraît, tout d'un coup, totalement désintéressée de ce qui l'entoure. Elle a du prendre des cours avec Gale pour réussir à prendre cet air là.

- Quelle journée incroyable ! Mais nous n'en avons pas encore terminé, s'exclame goulument Effie. Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin.

Notre tribut masculin. Mon dieu, j'avais presque oublié cette partie là de la Moisson ! Mais, déjà, la main de représentante du Capitole pioche un papier, qu'elle ouvre prestement, avant d'annoncer le nom du malheureux.

- Peeta Mellark !

Pincez-moi. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Katniss et Peeta. Tributs du district douze. Amenés à se tuer pour survivre. Je secoue la tête. Par pitié, faites que je me réveille. Ce n'est pas possible. Katniss et Peeta ne peuvent pas être nos tributs. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien le fils du boulanger qui prend place aux côtés de ma seule amie.

Mon père lit alors, sans grande conviction, le traité de Trahison. Aucun mot n'arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je garde les yeux rivés sur mes deux camarades de classe, que je voulais voir se rapprocher. Mes deux camarades de classe qui se tiennent debout sur l'estrade. Mes deux camarades qui se serrent la main. Mes deux camarades de classe qui se dévisagent. Mes deux camarades de classe qui écoutent l'hymne de Panem, impassibles. Mes deux camarades de classes qui sont escortés jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice.

Mon dieu, s'il vous plait, faites que ce mauvais rêve s'arrête.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que je sache si je vais dans la bonne direction et vers quelque chose qui vous plait.

J'ai choisi de ne pas tout détailler concernant les Hunger Games et leur principe, ainsi que la vie dans le district et les rapports avec le Capitole. Ce sont des choses que vous connaissez déjà et je voulais éviter de répéter tout ce qu'il y avait déjà dans le livre.

Encore merci à ceux qui postent des reviews et qui suivent cette fiction. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)

Estelle


	4. Chapter 4 - Partie 1

Je me tiens toujours debout, au milieu de la place. Hébétée. Interloquée. Déconnectée. Mais quelque chose me ramène sur terre. Le brouhaha de la foule autour de moi, de ces gens qui retournent vaquer à leurs occupations et qui vont célébrer la fin de la Moisson. J'aurais du mal à fêter ma non-sélection cette année.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mets soudain à courir vers l'hôtel de justice. Je veux à tout prix voir Katniss une dernière fois avant son départ. Même si je ne suis pas de sa famille, personne ne pourra s'y opposer, et surtout pas mon père. A part Gale, je suis la seule adolescente qu'elle fréquente. Je pense donc être légitime et avoir le droit de lui dire au revoir. Au revoir, pas adieu.

Je déboule en trombe dans le hall du bâtiment. Mon père est là, en pleine discussion avec des officiels du Capitole. Ma mère se tient à ses côtés, le visage impassible, mais les yeux brillants. J'y lis du soulagement. Mais aussi, et c'est assez paradoxal, de la tristesse. Elle s'avance vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis et me laisse bercer, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas toi ma chérie, me chuchote-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui …

- Et j'imagine parfaitement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Ce qui arrive à la famille Everdeen est profondément injuste.

Je me détache d'elle, alors qu'elle me contemple, l'air désolée. Des larmes commencent à perler le long de mes joues, et l'une d'elle fini sa course sur ma broche. Une idée me vient alors. Je m'essuie prestement les yeux, avant de prendre la parole, d'une horrible voix de bébé que je reconnais à peine comme étant la mienne.

- Maman … Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'offrais la broche de Maysilee à Katniss ? Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, et pour la famille. J'en ai bien conscience. Mais ce serait une manière de rappeler le souvenir du district douze, et de lui faire honneur. Je sais que Katniss sera une bonne « ambassadrice » pour nous, même si ce mot est affreusement mal choisi. Et ce serait une sorte de porte-bonheur pour elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je lève les yeux vers ma mère, et c'est avec soulagement que je ne décèle aucune once de déception dans son regard.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ma chérie. Katniss est une personne admirable, et Maysilee serait extrêmement fière de savoir qu'elle porte sa broche. Maintenant, file, va vite la voir. Tu n'auras que très peu de temps pour lui parler.

Elle me pousse doucement vers l'un des Pacificateurs, qui me guide dans un long couloir au premier étage. Sans un mot, il ouvre l'une des portes, donnant sur une petite pièce qui sert visiblement de salle d'attente, et me désigne les quelques fauteuils qui y sont disposés, comme pour me proposer de m'assoir. Toujours sans parler, il part en claquant sèchement la porte.

J'attends quelques instants, assise, en me triturant les ongles. Brusquement, le battant face à moi s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée venir rendre une dernière visite à Katniss. Monsieur Mellark, le père de Peeta. Ne devrait-il pas passer du temps avec son fils ? Il pose ses yeux sur moi et se racle la gorge, visiblement gêné. Il semble se sentir obligé de me dire quelque chose, comme pour s'expliquer, se justifier.

- Je viens d'aller voir la petite. C'est une brave fille et je voulais qu'elle sache que je veillerai sur sa sœur.

Je hoche la tête, pour lui signifier que j'ai compris. Au moment où nous nous croisons, lui pour partir, moi pour aller voir Katniss, il prend une dernière fois la parole.

- Fais vite. Le temps passe très vite. J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir à mon fils.

Mon cœur se serre et je le remercie d'un petit sourire triste, avant de détacher délicatement la broche qui orne ma robe et de pénétrer dans la pièce où Katniss reçoit ses visites.

- Madge ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclame celle-ci.

Elle semble étonnée de me voir ici, alors que j'estime cela naturel et logique. Ni une, ni deux, je m'approche d'elle, et, suivant le conseil de monsieur Mellark, je lui parle très vite, sans m'encombrer d'adieux dramatiques et théâtraux.

- On te laisse garder un objet personnel, dans l'arène. Quelque chose qui rappelle ton district. Voudrais-tu porter ça ?, je lui propose, en lui tendant la broche de ma tante.

La voilà encore plus abasourdie. Elle fixe le geai moqueur doré avec attention, comme si elle souhaitait en graver le moindre détail dans son esprit.

- Ta broche ?, me demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, et je m'approche encore un peu d'elle.

- Tiens, laisse-moi l'épingler sur ta robe, d'accord ?

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de me donner son accord, et j'accroche délicatement le bijou sur sa jolie robe bleue. Je la regarde un instant, sondant son visage impassible.

- Promets-moi de la porter dans l'arène, Katniss. C'est promis ?

- Mais oui, me dit-elle, sans grande conviction pourtant.

J'ai envie de lui dire tellement d'autres choses. Que je suis heureuse de la connaître et de l'avoir côtoyée. Que, bien que nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, je la considère comme une véritable amie. Que c'est une fille extraordinaire. Que je suis persuadée qu'elle est capable de s'en sortir dans l'enfer des Jeux de la Faim. Mais je n'ose pas. A la place, je l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de sortir rapidement.

Au moment où je referme la porte, je garde la tête baissée et souffle un grand coup. Je suis à nouveau au bord des larmes. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir eu le cran de lui dire tout ce que je pensais. J'ai envie de me gifler. Je suis une amie absolument pitoyable. Un raclement de gorge sonore me pousse soudain à lever les yeux.

Gale Hawthorne. Evidemment. Il me dévisage, comme s'il me voyait pour la toute première fois. Je soutiens son regard sombre, malgré les larmes qui emplissent progressivement mes grands yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, me demande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Contrairement à ce matin, son ton n'est ni froid, ni méprisant. Juste interrogateur.

- Je voulais juste saluer Katniss avant son départ.

- Je vois.

Il continue de me détailler, s'attardant sur l'endroit où était accrochée ma broche il y a encore quelques minutes. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer.

- Je l'ai offerte à Katniss, dis-je, répondant ainsi à sa question informulée, avant d'ajouter doucement : Tu devrais y aller, Gale. Tu n'auras que très peu de temps avec elle, ne le gâche pas inutilement en restant ici.

Il me contemple une dernière fois et me remercie d'un signe de tête, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la salle où se tient Katniss. Encore sous le choc, tremblante, je m'assois sur l'un des fauteuils, avant de me relever subitement. Peeta. Lui aussi est maintenant un tribut du district 12. Même si je ne suis absolument pas proche de lui, j'ai envie d'aller le saluer. De l'encourager.

Je me dépêche de sortir dans le couloir, où le Pacificateur de tout à l'heure, toujours muet, m'indique une autre porte, un peu plus loin. J'arrive dans une pièce semblable à celle où j'attendais avant de parler à Katniss. Je colle mon oreille sur le panneau qui me sépare de Peeta. Aucune voix, aucun bruit. Je me risque à donner un petit coup, avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il est assis sur un canapé et a l'air affreusement angoissé.

- Madge ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demande-t-il, éberlué.

Je souris nerveusement. Katniss m'a accueillie exactement de la même manière, et Gale m'a posé une question similaire. Comme si personne ne s'attendait à me voir ici.

- Je venais te dire au revoir. Te souhaiter bonne chance. Ce genre de choses ...

Il déglutit et je peux lire de la reconnaissance dans son regard.

- Merci Madge, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- J'ai croisé ton père, en allant voir Katniss.

Peeta semble se raidir.

- Oui. Je lui ai demandé d'aller la voir et de la rassurer un peu. Vu la position un peu particulière que j'occupe maintenant, je vais difficilement pouvoir le faire par la suite.

- Tu lui as aussi demandé de s'occuper de Primrose, je ne me trompe pas ?

Il hésite un instant avant de répondre.

- Tu ne te trompes pas.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Peeta.

Il secoue la tête et balaye mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

- Merci, mais ça ne me servira pas à grand-chose dans l'arène.

- Détrompe-toi. Les spectateurs et les sponsors vont t'adorer, j'en suis persuadée. Et Katniss se rendra également compte de ça, et je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Katniss ? Mais que …

Il s'interrompt quand il voit le regard appuyé que je lui lance.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Disons plutôt que je suis assez observatrice, mais Katniss ...

Le Pacificateur qui rentre dans la pièce me coupe à mon tour, avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Je serre rapidement la main de Peeta.

- Courage. Je sais que tu feras les bons choix au bon moment. J'ai confiance en toi.

Et je laisse le Pacificateur m'emmener hors de la pièce. Je déboule alors dans le couloir, et tombe nez à nez avec Gale. Un Gale qui a laissé tomber sa moue boudeuse et son masque d'indifférence. Il semble bouleversé. J'aimerais le réconforter, mais je n'ose pas prendre la parole. Nous restons face à face un moment, à nous regarder en chien de faïence.

- Tu as également été voir Peeta Mellark ?, me demande-t-il finalement.

- Oui, nous étions dans la même classe, et ma famille a l'habitude d'acheter du pain dans la boulangerie de son père. Je lui ai parlé ce matin même. C'est un garçon profondément gentil.

- Gentil ou pas gentil, tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de ne pas tuer Katniss. Le reste, je m'en contrefiche.

- Il ne la tuera pas, dis-je doucement, sûre de ce que j'avance.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

- Et comment peux-tu être aussi certaine de cela, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?, me demande-t-il, avec une brusquerie et une méchanceté que je ne pense pas mériter.

Il n'y a pas dix minutes, il me parlait calmement, presque gentiment. Mais, d'un coup, et alors que je ne lui ai rien fait, il est agressif, plus encore que ce matin, ce qui me révolte. Je mets alors mes mains sur mes hanches, dans une attitude de défi, avant de lui dire calmement ses quatre vérités.

- Je comprends que le départ de Katniss pour le Capitole te blesse, mais ça ne t'autorise pas pour autant à me parler sur ce ton. Pour ta gouverne, sache, Gale Hawthorne, que tu n'es pas la seule personne de ce district à être secoué par cette Moisson. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Katniss était également mon amie, et je suis tout autant que toi attristée par ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je saute à la gorge de la première personne qui fait une remarque qui ne me plait pas. Alors surveille un peu tes émotions, et évite d'agresser des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller retrouver mes parents.

Je tourne les talons, et m'éloigne, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir vide.

* * *

Et voilà, la scène des adieux, et une nouvelle confrontation entre Madge et Gale ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Si quelque chose vous chiffonne, vous déplait ou si vous avez l'impression que tout n'est pas cohérent, dites le moi, histoire que je corrige le tir. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour vos reviews et pour les nouvelles mises en alerte, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à continuer.

Par contre, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé pas mal de fautes et de répétitions dans le chapitre précédent, j'en suis désolée, je vais essayer de faire plus attention par la suite ...

A très vite pour le chapitre 5 ! :)

Estelle


	5. Chapter 5 - Partie 1

Je passe une très mauvaise nuit. Les cris de Primrose résonnent sans cesse dans mes rêves, ainsi que l'implacable de « _Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !_ » de Katniss. Je revois le visage attristé, puis paniqué de Peeta. Tout à coup, je me retrouve au milieu d'une arène désertique. J'assiste, impuissante, à un combat à mort entre les deux tributs du district 12. Et soudain, le corps sans vie de Katniss git à mes pieds. Le regard dur et froid de Gale m'apparait alors. Il me hurle dessus. « _Alors mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, je pensais qu'il n'allait pas la tuer ? Quelle utopie ! Naïve ! Idiote ! Princesse !_ »

Cette dernière vision d'un Gale accusateur et insultant achève de me réveiller dans un sursaut. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer. Ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve stupide. Katniss et Peeta ne se sont pas battus. Personne n'est mort. Du moins, pas encore. Je me lève et me rends dans la salle de bains, où je me rafraichis le visage. L'horloge fixée au mur indique huit heures du matin. Je peux donc décemment descendre sans que ma mère ne s'inquiète.

Accoudée à la table de la cuisine, en mangeant du pain aux noix, je pense, à nouveau, à Peeta et Katniss. Ils doivent encore être dans le train. Je me demande quelle attitude ils adoptent l'un envers l'autre. Katniss est surement terrée dans le silence, le visage vide de toute expression. Peeta, lui, fait probablement des efforts pour faire la conversation, sans succès. Quelle ironie qu'ils soient envoyés au Capitole ensemble. Et quelle injustice.

L'arrivée de ma mère dans la pièce m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Elle s'attable face à moi sans dire un mot, et arrache un petit morceau de pain. Elle le déguste lentement, avant de prendre la parole, presque hésitante.

- Ton père est parti assez tôt à la mairie. Il avait une interview à donner pour le Capitole, afin de présenter brièvement Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark au grand public.

Elle m'annonce quelque chose que je sais déjà. Elle souhaite donc uniquement faire la conversation. Je lui réponds, mécaniquement et sans enthousiasme. Juste histoire de lui faire plaisir.

- Je m'en doutais, quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle me dévisage, l'air soucieuse.

- Mauvaise nuit ma chérie ?

- Non, ça va.

- Madge, nous t'avons entendue parler dans ton sommeil, ton père et moi. Et les mêmes mots revenaient sans cesse. Un « non » déchirant. Katniss. Peeta. Primrose. Et Gale.

- Disons que la Moisson m'a fait réfléchir, je marmonne.

- Va te laver et t'habiller, nous allons nous promener.

- Toi et moi ?, je demande, surprise.

- Toi et moi.

Nous sommes dimanche, et je n'ai pas école aujourd'hui. Ma mère me propose souvent de me balader ces jours là, mais elle me laisse toujours y aller seule. Elle déteste sortir. Sa suggestion de venir avec moi m'étonne donc énormément.

- Nous avons quelques courses à faire, reprend-elle. En chemin, nous pourrons discuter de tout ça. Et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi Gale est également présent dans tes cauchemars.

Je lui lance un regard plein de reconnaissance, avant de monter me préparer. Après un rapide bain, j'enfile une confortable, mais adorable robe beige que je mets souvent pour aller à l'école et j'attache mes cheveux en un petit chignon lâche. Au moment où je rejoins ma mère près de la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un y frappe.

Intriguée, j'ouvre, et découvre avec stupéfaction Gale, qui se tient sur le perron. Un panier de fraises dans les mains et l'air penaud. Décidément, en deux jours, j'aurais pu constater qu'il avait plus que la moue boudeuse dans son répertoire d'expressions faciales.

- Oui ?, je demande, un peu froide.

- J'étais … Je suis … venu vous apporter des fraises.

- Des fraises, intervient ma mère, soudainement aussi joyeuse qu'une Effie Trinket des grands jours. Quelle merveilleuse idée, nous avons déjà terminé celles d'hier !

- Quoi ? Mais non, nous …

- Merci beaucoup Gale, me coupe-t-elle sans ménagement.

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Nous n'avons même pas commencé les fruits que Katniss nous a ramené la veille. Ma mère attrape quelques pièces dans la poche de sa veste et les tend à Gale, qui la remercie à son tour en lui donnant ses fraises.

- Mais, dis-moi mon grand, tu te rendais en ville ?

- Oui, j'ai encore quelques petites affaires à y régler, dit-il en désignant la besace en cuir qu'il tient sur son épaule.

- Madge va t'accompagner, j'ai besoin qu'elle y fasse quelques courses pour moi.

- Mais Maman, on devait y aller ensemble !, je proteste, un peu déçue.

- Je suis fatiguée ma chérie, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, moi aussi. Prends ton temps, mais reviens pour le déjeuner, s'il te plait.

Elle me tend une petite liste de commissions, et, ni une, ni deux, je suis mise à la porte de ma propre maison, par ma propre mère.

- Bon, on se met en route ?, me propose Gale.

Je soupire, avant de marcher à ses côtés, tendue. Nous avançons d'abord en silence. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, après notre entrevue de la veille, à l'hôtel de justice. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour hier.

Je m'arrête d'un coup, et lève un regard étonné vers lui. Il cesse de marcher à son tour, me fixe un moment, puis ferme les yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, ni te traiter de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout ». Si tu m'as dit ça sur Peeta Mellark, tu devais avoir tes raisons, je n'avais pas à insister ni à te critiquer. Et pour ce que je t'ai dit hier midi, c'est la même chose. J'aurais du m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Je reconnais que j'étais à cran, mais je te promets de faire attention pour la suite. Je vais essayer d'être moins virulent, avant toi comme avec les autres.

Il soulève doucement les paupières, et je lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement et un signe de la tête, avant de recommencer à avancer. Comme ses paroles de la veille, ses excuses me touchent. Mais cette fois, dans le bon sens.

- Dis quelque chose, me demande-t-il en s'élançant à ma suite.

- Je ne vais pas te baiser les pieds parce que tu es désolé de ton comportement impoli à mon égard …

Je le taquine, évidemment. Mais la moue boudeuse de Gale Hawthorne fait son grand retour.

- Merci, dis-je doucement.

Il me sourit faiblement. Nous restons encore silencieux un moment, perdus dans nos pensées, probablement dirigées vers la même personne. Nous continuons notre route ensemble dans les rues presque vides en raison de l'heure matinale. Nous nous rendons dans différents commerces, moi pour acheter, lui pour vendre. Toujours sans mot dire. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais cette présence muette me fait du bien et m'apaise. Comme quand je passais du temps avec Katniss.

Une fois que j'ai acquis tout ce que ma mère m'avait demandé et qu'il s'est défait du contenu de sa besace, il me demande, sans me regarder :

- Tu veux qu'on continue cette promenade ?

Pour toute réponse, je me mets en route vers le pré. Je me trouve bien silencieuse aujourd'hui. Il me suit d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Et quand je décide de m'assoir au pied d'un des grands platanes qui bordent la prairie, il en fait de même et s'installe à ma droite. Je réfléchis un instant, avant de sortir de mon mutisme et de prendre la parole.

- On devrait peut-être en parler, tu ne penses pas ?

- De quoi ?

- D'elle. De Katniss. C'était la seule personne avec qui je passais du temps ici, excepté mes parents. Et je sais que tu étais proche d'elle. Très proche d'elle. Nous étions ses uniques amis ici. J'ai besoin d'en parler, de parler de ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. Parce que ça me fait trop mal au cœur de penser à ce dans quoi elle est embarquée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as eu le temps de lui dire hier, et je ne te demande pas de me le confier, parce que ça ne regarde qu'elle et toi. Mais moi, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'encourager et à lui dire qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Je lui ai donné cette broche, et je suis repartie. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Je suis pitoyable. Et à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être arrivée au Capitole. Elle doit avoir été au contact des habitants. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas les apprécier. Mon père m'a parlé d'eux. Pour la plupart, ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants. Juste un peu … Stupides. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte de l'horreur que sont les Hunger Games. Tu peux y croire, à ça ? Ils n'ont même pas conscience de ce que c'est, ils ne voient ça que comme un jeu. Et dans ce jeu, il faut que Katniss se batte. Pas seulement pour survivre dans l'arène. Mais aussi pour se faire aimer. Avant le jeu, et pendant. Tu imagines le ridicule de la situation ? Se battre pour qu'on l'aime … C'est un concept tellement sordide. Mais pourtant, je garde espoir. Je me dis que c'est une fille fantastique et courageuse. Que le fait qu'elle se soit portée volontaire, pour prendre la place de sa petite sœur et la sauver, va la rendre sympathique auprès des sponsors. Qu'ils vont tout faire pour l'aider. Et qu'elle va s'en sortir. Parce que c'est une battante. Parce que c'est Katniss.

Les larmes coulent maintenant le long de mes joues, au même rythme que les mots s'échappent de ma bouche. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter, mais je me gifle mentalement. C'est moi qui craque, alors que Katniss, elle, est restée forte et droite hier. Gale me regarde pleurer un moment, une expression paterne sur le visage, avant de me répondre, presque en chuchotant.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un arc. Que c'était sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Et qu'elle arriverait à gagner parce qu'elle avait déjà tué. Que les animaux n'étaient pas différents des hommes. Tu te trouves pitoyable. Moi, avec le recul, je me rends compte que je suis sans cœur. Mais elle aura besoin de ça. Du côté humain, pour se faire aimer, comme tu l'as dit. Et du côté barbare, pour tuer et gagner. Et nous, depuis notre district, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, en priant pour qu'elle réussisse à gagner. C'est la dure loi des Hunger Games.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis enfin calmée.

- Tu as raison.

- Ca m'arrive, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, sinon tu ne seras jamais à l'heure pour le repas, et ta mère m'en voudra.

Nous nous levons, et nous mettons en route. Quand nous traversons la ville, nous croisons beaucoup plus de monde qu'à l'aller. Certains nous dévisagent, visiblement surpris de nous voir ensemble.

- Et bien, il n'a pas trainé à remplacer sa grande copine, le petit Hawthorne !, s'écrie un vieil ivrogne, connu pour fréquenter la Plaque.

- La ferme, Marcus !, lui lance Gale, visiblement énervé.

- Tu ne devais pas essayer d'être moins virulent ?, je demande malicieusement.

- Oh, ça va … bougonne-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Sa moue boudeuse est de retour en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce qui me fait rire aux éclats. Ca me fait tellement de bien. Mais nous croisons alors Elie et Monica, deux filles de 18 ans qui viennent de la ville et qui sont particulièrement entichées de Gale. Elles me dardent du regard, avant de s'adonner à de stupides commérages, assez fort pour que je les entende.

- Mais tu as vu ça, Monica ?

- Je n'en reviens pas. Il est avec la Princesse.

- Non mais regarde moi sa tenue.

- Ce n'est pas pire qu'hier, avec sa robe de mariée.

- Toujours prête à tout pour qu'on la remarque.

- Et c'est tellement mesquin de s'approprier Gale juste après le départ de Katniss.

- Que veux-tu, la Princesse n'a aucun principe. Tout pour elle, rien pour les autres.

Quelles idiotes. Je prends sur moi et me retiens de leur balancer je ne sais quelle insanité à la figure. Je capte le regard en coin de Gale, alors que nous nous éloignons de ces deux écervelées.

- Je vois donc ce que c'est de réussir à se contenir, bravo. Mais en revanche, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'appellent « la Princesse » ?

- A cause de mon père et de sa situation.

- Mais elles sont de la ville pourtant. Elles n'ont pas à jalouser ta famille.

- D'après elles, je suis la petite privilégiée du district, encore plus favorisée qu'elles. J'ai souvent le droit à ce genre de remarques. Et c'était encore pire quand j'étais petite. Heureusement, certains ont muri et ne me font plus de commentaires désobligeants. Mais pour d'autres, je reste une princesse.

- Une princesse …, répète Gale. Ca te va bien.

Je lui jette un regard assassin, ce qui a pour effet de le faire rire. Crétin.

- Pas dans ce sens là, se corrige-t-il immédiatement. Mais tu as de longs cheveux blonds toujours soignés, tu portes souvent des robes, tu te tiens droite, tu parles bien. Et Katniss m'a dit que tu savais jouer du piano. Tu es comme les princesses dans les histoires pour enfants.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi !, je réplique.

Il est hilare, fière de sa ridicule trouvaille. Une fois devant chez moi, il m'adresse un franc sourire, bien plus amical que d'habitude. Je suis surprise de découvrir que, même sans son air renfrogné et mystérieux, il reste très mignon.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. Et de m'avoir écoutée …

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu avais raison, c'est normal que nous parlions de Katniss ensemble. Ca m'a fait du bien d'en discuter.

- Tu regarderas la cérémonie d'ouverture ce soir ?

- Bien obligé. Tu sais comment ça se passe.

J'opine du chef, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- On se voit demain à l'école alors ?, je demande, prête à rentrer.

- On se voit demain à l'école … Princesse !

- Idiot, je réplique en claquant la porte, pourtant amusée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus de chaleur entre Madge et Gale ... Je sais que Gale n'est vraiment pas aimé par une partie des fans de la trilogie, alors je voulais essayer de le montrer sous un jour différent. Moi-même, je n'en suis pas une grande fan, donc c'est plutôt dur d'écrire sur lui d'une manière plus positive. J'espère avoir réussi, donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait ...

Par ailleurs, merci à Anonymette (à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP) pour ses reviews :)

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant, car je pars demain pour des petites vacances, jusqu'au 15 juillet, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le wifi là bas ... Mais je tenterai le coup quand même ! Sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous le 16 juillet !

Estelle


	6. Chapter 6 - Partie 1

- Madge, c'est toi ?, me demande ma mère depuis le grand salon, dès le moment où je referme la porte, assez violemment il faut le dire.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Je dépose mes courses dans la cuisine, avant de la rejoindre. Elle est assise dans le canapé proche du piano, un livre à la main.

- Tu as trouvé tout ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui, aucun problème pour ça. Mais, Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée y aller seule avec Gale ? Je pensais que nous devions faire un tour ensemble, dis-je d'un ton teinté de reproche.

- Il était assez évident que ce garçon ne venait pas que pour nous proposer des fraises. Il avait envie de te voir et besoin de te parler. Et c'était la même chose pour toi, si on se réfère à tes cris de cette nuit. Après tout, vous êtes, d'une certaine manière, liés par Katniss.

Je hoche la tête, et réfléchis à ses paroles tout l'après midi, en lisant, en jouant du piano, ou tout simplement en restant allongée sur mon lit. Alors que le soir commence à pointer le bout de son nez, mon père vient me chercher dans ma chambre.

- Madge ? Nous devons y aller.

- J'arrive.

Je me redresse péniblement. Comme chaque année, je dois assister à la retransmission des grands moments des Hunger Games devant l'hôtel de justice. Le Capitole demande en effet aux mairies des différents districts d'organiser une grande projection pour toutes ces occasions. Tous les habitants y sont conviés, afin de regarder tous ensemble leurs tributs en action. Selon moi, c'est quelque chose de très sordide, mais je suis obligée d'y accompagner mes parents.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de me changer, ma robe beige fera très bien l'affaire. Quand je passe devant ma mère, elle exige quand même que j'abandonne cet « horrible petit chignon », comme elle le dit, et elle coiffe soigneusement mes cheveux blonds, de manière à ce qu'ils pendent sagement sur mes épaules.

Je la gratifie d'un sourire, et nous nous mettons en route pour l'hôtel de justice. Une grande foule est déjà présente sur le parvis. Devant, tout près de l'écran, sont installées des tables pour les personnalités les plus influentes – et donc les plus riches – du district. Et, comme d'habitude, autour de moi, les seules filles de mon âge sont des bêcheuses. J'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de revoir Monica et Elie, qui me fusillent du regard. Je peux lire le mot « Princesse » sur leurs lèvres. Je les ignore et m'assoie avec ma mère aux places qui sont réservées au maire, aux principaux membres du conseil de mairie et à leurs familles respectives. Je suis la seule adolescente de la tablée, ce qui ne me déplaît finalement pas trop.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, tentant d'apercevoir la mère et la sœur de Katniss, ainsi que les parents et les frères de Peeta. Les familles des tributs ont toujours une place réservée lors de ces projections. Ironie du sort, elles sont à chaque fois rassemblées à la même table, ce que je trouve particulièrement cruel. Et, effectivement, je vois, un peu plus loin, madame Everdeen, assise à côté de Primrose, elle-même voisine du père de Peeta. La femme du boulanger et leurs deux fils complètent le tableau.

La scène n'est guère joyeuse. J'observe un instant Primrose, qui semble abattue. Sa mère reste presque immobile, les yeux dans la vague. Ses seuls mouvements sont destinés à sa fille une pression sur l'épaule, une caresse sur la main. Monsieur Mellark reste silencieux, comme indifférent à ce qui l'entoure. Sa femme discute avec leurs enfants, mais on voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas.

Je me concentre alors sur mon propre père, qui se tient debout devant l'assemblée. Il fait un petit discours, adressant tout son soutien aux familles Everdeen et Mellark. Des applaudissements polis suivent sa déclaration et l'accompagnent jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à ma droite. La projection commence alors, avec diverses interviews et reportages concernant la moisson et les différents tributs. Quand vient le tour du district 12, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré et de prier pour Katniss et Peeta.

L'heure de la parade pour la cérémonie d'ouverture – ce que tout le monde ici attendait - arrive finalement assez vite. Tous les spectateurs présents autour de nous semblent se redresser d'un même mouvement quand la musique d'ouverture, rythmée et guerrière, retentit. En toute logique, c'est le char du district un qui ouvre le bal. Les deux tributs sont particulièrement séduisants et admirablement mis en valeur par leurs tenues luxueuses. Et tout s'enchaîne alors, les véhicules défilent les uns derrière les autres. Plusieurs candidats retiennent mon attention, comme les représentants du deux, dont les costumes dorés sont éblouissants, mais aussi le duo du onze, composé d'une fille très jeune et d'un colosse.

Et, soudain, comme dans un rêve, Katniss et Peeta font leur entrée. Je n'en reviens pas. Ils sont absolument renversants. Leurs combinaisons moulantes de cuir noir sont somme toute assez banales. Mais ce qui est impressionnant, c'est le feu qui les entoure. Littéralement. Des flammes lèchent leurs costumes, créant un halo lumineux qui les rend magnifiques. Tels des dieux d'anciennes légendes, ils se tiennent fièrement la main. Des grands sourires éclairent encore un peu plus leurs visages, si c'est vraiment possible.

On entend distinctement la foule les acclamer. Scander leurs prénoms et leur numéro de district. Katniss. Peeta. Douze. Katniss. Peeta. Katniss et Peeta. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se sont mis l'ensemble du public dans la poche. Ils reçoivent des encouragements, des baisers, des fleurs … Espérons que ces cadeaux ne soient qu'un avant-goût de ce que les sponsors vont leurs envoyer une fois qu'ils seront dans l'arène.

La cérémonie s'achève par un discours du président Snow, durant lequel Katniss et Peeta ne se lâchent pas. La caméra passe sans cesse du président aux tributs du douze et à leurs doigts entremêlés. Une fois l'allocution de Snow terminée, les douze chars des tribus font un dernier tour d'honneur, avant de quitter le Grand Cirque et de rentrer dans leur centre d'entraînement.

La retransmission s'arrête là, et chacun, devant l'hôtel de justice, y va de son petit commentaire. Tous sont du même avis : Katniss et Peeta ont, assurément, marqué les esprits. Alors que la foule se disperse lentement, je regarde discrètement la table où sont installées leurs familles. Ils semblent tous un peu moins tendus. Comme si cette entrée réussie dans les jeux les avait un peu rassurés. Je croise le regard de Primrose. Je lui adresse un sourire un peu forcé, qu'elle me rend difficilement.

- Ma chérie, nous allons rentrer, me glisse ma mère à l'oreille. Ton père nous rejoindra plus tard, il doit attendre que tout le monde soit parti.

Nous saluons nos voisins de table et quittons le parvis. Sur la route jusqu'à chez nous, nous discutons de ce que nous venons de voir.

- Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?, me demande-t-elle.

- Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Ils respiraient le calme, la sérénité. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça, mais c'était comme si une certaine force émanait d'eux. Et cette idée de se tenir la main comme ça, c'était génial. Je ne pense pas que c'était spontané, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas proches du tout. Surtout en connaissant Katniss … A mon avis, quelqu'un a du leur dire de le faire. Mais ça montrait une espèce d'unité entre eux, qui était très belle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'était une jolie cérémonie. Je pense que le public a bien accroché, j'espère que les sponsors vont suivre.

Une fois à la maison, je parle encore un peu avec ma mère, jusqu'au retour de mon père, qui partage nos avis quant à la prestation de Katniss et Peeta. Je me couche et m'endors immédiatement, tombant dans un sommeil un peu plus paisible que la veille.

Je me lève toutefois difficilement. La journée de cours qui s'annonce promet d'être tout, sauf une partie de plaisir. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bains, je fais un détour par la cuisine, où j'attrape un morceau de pains et quelques baies que je mange sur la route vers l'école. Perdue dans mes pensées, comme à mon habitude, je n'entends pas les bruits de pas derrière moi.

- Hey Princesse !, me lance-t-on.

Je me retourne, prête à fusiller du regard la personne qui vient de m'appeler ainsi, et tombe nez à nez avec Gale Hawthorne.

- Evite de m'appeler comme ça la prochaine fois, j'étais sur le point de répliquer en t'insultant.

- Et le contrôle des émotions, Undersee ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me demandais de faire attention à mes réactions et à mon comportement ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre ma route, le jeune homme sur mes talons.

- Si pour une fois, je m'emballe et je m'énerve, ça ne rattrapera jamais toutes les fois où tu as agressé verbalement de pauvres innocents.

- Touché !, lâche-t-il avec une grimace amusée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la cérémonie d'ouverture ?, je demande, curieuse de connaître son opinion.

- Et toi ?

Génial, il évite ouvertement ma question. Je lui fais la même réponse qu'à ma mère, à savoir que j'ai trouvé que Katniss et Peeta étaient particulièrement beaux et que l'idée de se tenir la main était, selon moi, absolument géniale.

- Et donc, ton avis ?, j'insiste.

Il hausse les épaules avec un air dédaigneux.

- Katniss était jolie, effectivement. Peeta Mellark, pas plus que ça. Quoi ?, s'exclame-t-il devant mon sifflement d'exaspération. Bon, il était bien aussi. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule qu'ils soient main dans la main, quand tu sais qu'ils vont devoir s'entretuer après.

Effectivement. J'avais peut-être volontairement oublié cet aspect là. Je coupe court à la conversation, car nous sommes déjà devant le bâtiment où se déroulent nos cours. Je souhaite une bonne journée à Gale, avant de rejoindre ma salle de classe, qui est déjà pratiquement pleine. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle. La chaise à côté de la mienne est vide. L'atmosphère est assez étrange. C'est comme si personne n'osait regarder dans ma direction. Le manque de Katniss se fait ressentir.

La matinée de cours, portant sur l'histoire des différents districts, se passe sans encombre. Je me rends tranquillement à la cantine et choisi une table dans un coin de la grande pièce, toujours seule. Je vais devoir m'habituer à cette solitude. Au moins jusqu'au retour de Katniss. Parce qu'elle va revenir. Je le sais. Je mange lentement, les yeux dans le vide, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un attroupement attire mon attention. Un groupe s'est formé non loin de moi. Je tente d'en comprendre la raison, et je remarque soudain qui est au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Primrose Everdeen. Elle semble particulièrement mal à l'aise, encore plus que la veille, lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture des Hunger Games. Les enfants autour d'elle jacassent sans cesse, alors qu'elle n'ouvre même pas la bouche. Des brides de conversation me parviennent.

- C'est quand même dingue que ce soit tombé sur toi.

- Ton nom n'y était qu'une fois, c'est ça ?

- Mais réfléchis, sa sœur ne l'aurait jamais laissée prendre de tesserae !

- Chut idiot, ne parle pas de sa sœur !

- Mais dis-nous, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir sa grande sœur se sacrifier pour soi ?

- Ca, c'était encore plus dingue que le fait qu'un nom inscrit une seule fois soit tiré au sort !

- Franchement, tu ne te sens pas mal qu'elle soit partie à ta place ?

Depuis ma place, je bouillonne. Bien sûr que Primrose se sent mal, c'est évidemment ! Ca se lit sur son visage. Si les gens qui l'entouraient n'avaient été que des gamins d'une dizaine d'années, j'aurais pu comprendre leur maladresse. Mais, là, certains ont près de 16 ans. Je vois même certains de mes camarades de classe. Quelle bande d'idiots. Je décide d'intervenir, et je m'approche, rageuse.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant vous tous ! Lâchez-là, éloignez vous d'elle ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a déjà assez mal au cœur comme ça, sans que vous soyez obligés d'en rajouter ? Vos remarques sont stupides et vos questions indiscrètes ! Faites comme tout le monde, contentez vous de ce que le Capitole vous montre, et laissez la un peu tranquille. Viens, Primrose.

J'attrape la petite fille d'une main, son plateau repas de l'autre, et la conduis jusqu'à ma propre table. Elle s'assoie en face de moi et se met à manger lentement, tête basse et silencieuse. Je la contemple un moment. Cette gamine est vraiment mignonne, avec ses deux tresses blondes. Je réfléchis avant de prendre la parole.

- Désolée de m'en être mêlée Primrose, mais tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, et leur comportement m'a énervée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du intervenir.

- Si, tu as bien fait, me répond-elle d'une petite voix fluette. Leurs commentaires ne me plaisaient pas du tout, mais je n'aurais jamais osé leur demandé d'arrêter. Je n'ai même plus le courage de parler avec tous ces gens qui m'entourent. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de courage, mais plutôt de volonté et d'envie. Le cœur n'y est pas. Ma mère essaye de suivre le dernier conseil que Katniss lui a donné : prendre soin de moi. Elle me parle beaucoup. Mais j'ai du mal à tenir une conversation complète avec elle.

- Ca viendra avec le temps, lui dis-je doucement.

- J'espère. En tout cas, merci d'être venue me sortir de là, Madge. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, toutes les deux, mais je sais que Katniss t'aimait bien. Elle semblait toujours détendue quand elle avait été te voir. Elle m'a dit que tu jouais très bien du piano et que ça l'apaisait, c'est vrai ?

Sa dernière remarque m'arrache un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en joue très bien, mais j'en joue régulièrement. J'aime beaucoup ça.

- Je pourrais venir t'écouter une fois, s'il te plait ?

- Evidemment. Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, quand tu le souhaites.

Le visage de Primrose s'éclaire enfin.

- Merci beaucoup Madge. Katniss avait raison, tu es gentille.

- C'est normal Primrose. Allez, tu as terminé ton repas, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle de classe.

Nous nous levons d'un même mouvement et déposons nos plateaux sur la pile proche de la sortie. Primrose saisit ma main, au moment où nous croisons Gale, qui s'apprête également à quitter la salle. Elle lui adresse un petit signe de la main, que le jeune homme lui rend. Et, alors que nous nous éloignons, je peux sentir son regard posé sur nous.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis revenue de vacances un jour plus tôt que prévu et j'ai lu avec plaisir vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, avec le point de vue de Madge sur la cérémonie d'ouverture, ainsi que la scène avec Prim. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis et remarques ! (Et désolée si j'ai encore laissé des fautes ...)

Merci de me lire.

Estelle


	7. Chapter 7 - Partie 1

Une fois que les cours sont terminés, je ne m'attarde pas à l'école. Quand Katniss était là, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de trainer près du bâtiment, entourées d'un groupe d'amis, comme le font la plupart des autres élèves. Katniss absente, j'ai encore moins de raisons d'y rester. Je me mets donc en route, afin de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez moi. L'après-midi n'a pas été des plus réjouissants et j'ai hâte d'en terminer avec cette journée.

J'entends que quelqu'un marche juste derrière moi, mais je ne veux voir personne. J'accélère le pas, sans regarder où je mets les pieds. Grave erreur. Le chemin que j'emprunte est assez tortueux, et je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi, me tordant violemment la cheville droite. Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche, alors que je m'assoie lamentablement par terre. Je suis une empotée de première.

- Bien joué, Princesse …, lâche Gale en prenant place à mes côtés, à même le sol.

Evidemment, c'était lui qui me suivait. Je gronde intérieurement devant ma bêtise et ma maladresse.

- Arrêter de m'appeler Princesse.

- Je te l'ai dit, ça te va bien.

- C'est ridicule.

Je masse doucement mon articulation douloureuse, sous le regard moqueur de Gale.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à te faire ça.

- Tu as vu l'état de la route ?, je râle. Et je ne regardais pas par terre, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, et en vitesse.

- Qui fuyais-tu ?

- A ton avis, Hawthorne ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et reste silencieux un moment.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait pour Prim, ce midi.

Je ne dis rien, et attends qu'il continue. Mais Monsieur aime prendre son temps. Je décide de le relancer.

- Et ?

- J'ai apprécié. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'attroupement, jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves, que tu t'énerves, que tu hurles et que tu les fasses tous fuir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas hurlé.

- Tu rigoles ? « Bon, ça suffit maintenant vous tous ! Lâchez-là, éloignez vous d'elle ! », dit-il dans une très mauvaise imitation de moi. Tu étais effrayante.

- Ca fait plaisir …

- Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que je te voyais uniquement comme une fille calme et discrète. C'était donc un peu étonnant de te voir aussi … enragée.

- Mais dis donc, tu es absolument charmant quand il s'agit de parler de moi !

Il pouffe de rire, mais me laisse réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

- En fait, ça m'a juste mise hors de moi de voir cet acharnement autour de Primrose. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle souffre, et ça, tout le monde le sait dans le district. Chacun ici a au moins un parent, un ami, une connaissance, qui a un jour été moissonné. Et je peux comprendre qu'ils soient tous impressionnés par ce que Katniss a fait, mais je trouve ça cruel d'en parler encore et encore à Primrose. Elle n'a pas besoin d'eux pour se souvenir que sa grande sœur s'est sacrifiée pour elle, et que dans cinq jours, elle sera jetée dans une arène pour se battre à mort avec 23 autres personnes. Donc ça m'a fortement agacée de voir ces gens autour d'elle, lui posant toutes ces questions.

- Ca, pour être agacée, tu l'étais. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte, mais tout le monde dans la cantine se taisait et écoutait tes réprimandes.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Mais non, c'est vrai ! Il y avait un silence de mort, il n'y a que toi qui le rompais. Je pense que personne ne va oser s'approcher de Prim pendant un moment, de peur de se frotter à son nouveau garde du corps. Mais tu as eu raison d'intervenir. Elle avait vraiment l'air de t'en être reconnaissante.

Je déglutis.

- Tu sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que Katniss m'aimait bien. Ca m'a touchée.

- Evidemment que Katniss t'aime bien. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à le montrer et à se répandre en déclarations d'amitié, ça c'est sûr et certain. C'est Katniss, elle est comme ça.

Je lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance.

- Primrose m'a également avoué que Katniss lui avait confié que je jouais bien du piano.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu joues du piano, dit-il, soudain pensif.

- En effet …

Je me rappelle que, la veille, il avait dit que je ressemblais aux princesses des contes de fée parce que, entre autres, je savais jouer du piano. Va-t-il encore me faire des reproches, critiquant cet instrument cher et réservé à une certaine élite ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne en jouer. En vrai, je veux dire.

- Je te montrerai, un jour, si tu le souhaites.

- Avec plaisir, me répond-il dans un sourire, en se redressant. Ca va ta cheville, tu peux te lever ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien !

Mais quand je me mets debout, je me contredis immédiatement. La douleur m'arrache un cri, et je rétablis mon équilibre en me rattrapant je peux. A savoir, le bras de Gale.

- Oh là, s'exclame-t-il en me maintenant, reste avec moi !

- Ca va, ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Je grimace toutefois en tentant de marcher.

- Je vais vite rentrer chez moi, et laisser mon pied se reposer. Demain, je ne sentirai plus rien.

- Hors de question, tu ne peux pas laisser ta cheville comme ça sans rien faire. Je t'emmène voir la mère de Katniss.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne vais pas déranger madame Everdeen pour une simple petite foulure, c'est idiot.

- Ce qui est idiot, c'est que tu t'entêtes comme ça, gronde Gale. Ca lui prendra dix minutes à tout casser pour remettre tout ça en place, alors ne discute pas et suis moi.

Je me sens soudainement minuscule et penaude face au jeune homme, qui me regarde avec une expression sévère, du haut de son mètre 80. Je me fais donc docile, et accepte de me rendre chez la famille Everdeen. Exaspéré de me voir boiter comme une bête blessée, il me propose son bras, afin que je puisse m'appuyer dessus.

- Merci, je murmure, gênée par ma gaucherie.

Nous avançons doucement. Il respecte d'abord mon allure de grand-mère, mais j'ai l'impression que ça l'agace et qu'il ne tient pas en place.

- Bon, Madge, tu es vraiment trop lente. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

Il détache son bras du mien et me saisit subitement par la taille, avant de me soulever aussi facilement que si j'étais un petit lapin. Et, soudainement, il me jette sur son épaule, comme il le ferait avec un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Perchée là haut, je me sens totalement ridicule. Mes jambes pendent le long de son torse, alors que le reste de mon corps bascule dangereusement près de son dos.

- Gale, arrête ça, je peux marcher !

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et se remet en route. L'inconfort est total et la situation des plus saugrenues. Ca fait d'ailleurs bien rire les gens que nous croisons en chemin.

- Gale Hawthorne, repose-moi immédiatement ! On a vraiment l'air bêtes là.

Il ne répond toujours pas et continue à marcher. Je le déteste. Je donne alors des petits coups de poing sur son dos.

- Calme-toi, Princesse. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Je relève la tête et constate que nous sommes effectivement dans la Veine, non loin de chez Katniss. Arrivés devant la modeste demeure de la famille Everdeen, Gale me repose délicatement sur le sol.

- Alors, tu as vu, ce n'était pas si terrible.

- Parle pour toi, je bougonne, tu n'as pas été balancé sur l'épaule de quelqu'un …

Il ricane, et donne trois coups secs sur la porte d'entrée. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvre, et le visage enfantin de Primrose apparaît. Elle parait d'abord surprise, puis heureuse, avant d'avoir l'air inquiète en remarquant la manière dont je me tiens debout.

- Madge ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien du tout, je commence, mais Gale a …

- Elle s'est foulé la cheville, me coupe-t-il. Et elle ne sait plus marcher, elle ressemble à ces vieux grands pères alcooliques qui trainent au fond de la Veine.

Je le darde du regard, alors qu'un fin et timide sourire se dessine sur le visage de Primrose.

- Suis-moi Madge. Ma mère va s'occuper de toi.

Je me sens soudain coupable de demander de l'aide à Madame Everdeen pour une blessure aussi superficielle, alors que sa propre fille va participer aux Hunger Games dans moins de cinq jours. Je m'installe toutefois sur la chaise en bois que Primrose me propose alors que Gale s'assoie dans un coin de la petite cuisine où nous nous trouvons.

- Maman est dehors, je vais la chercher, attendez moi là, nous dit la petite fille en sortant de la pièce.

- C'était absolument inutile de m'emmener ici, Gale, dis-je à peine la porte refermée. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je …

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?, m'interrompt-il. Tu me frapperais, avec ta force d'enfant ? Laisse-moi rire, même un petit écureuil me ferait plus mal.

- J'engagerai un écureuil pour t'attaquer alors !

Il éclate de rire, alors que je lui renvoie une moue boudeuse. Ca y est, je commence à agir comme lui. Je m'apprête à lui dire d'arrêter de rire ainsi, lorsque la mère de Katniss entre dans la pièce avec Primrose. Elle a les traits tirés et semble exténuée. Malgré tout, elle fait bonne figure, et me salue. Je lui rends son bonjour, accompagné d'un petit sourire contrit.

- Alors, Prim m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée à la cheville ?

- Juste une petite foulure …

- Qui l'empêche de marcher correctement, complète Gale.

- Je vois. Montre-moi ça.

Elle s'installe sur un tabouret face à moi, et pose mon pied endolori sur sa jambe. Après avoir ôté ma sandale, elle passe délicatement ses doigts sur l'articulation, concentrée.

- Je vais devoir remettre ta cheville en place. Ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais ça va aller très vite. Prête ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre. D'un geste franc, elle replace sèchement ma cheville. Je sens un cri monter dans ma gorge, mais j'appose rapidement ma main sur mes lèvres afin de le contenir, si bien qu'il se transforme en un simple petit gémissement. Madame Everdeen me fait maintenant un massage, en appliquant une pommade dont les effluves de lavande embaument la pièce. La crème est fraîche et me fait beaucoup de bien. Elle place une attelle contre mon pied, et l'enveloppe ensuite dans une bande blanche qu'elle maintient bien serrée.

- Et voilà. Fais attention, n'appuie pas trop dessus ce soir et demain, sinon ce sera douloureux. Quand tu te laveras, masse la délicatement dans l'eau chaude, et refais un bandage comme celui-là. Ca passera vite.

- Merci beaucoup Madame Everdeen, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris le temps de vous occuper de ça.

- C'est tout naturel Madge. Gale, tu l'aideras à rentrer chez elle, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Nous la saluons et Primrose nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La petite fille exerce une légère pression sur ma main au moment de partir.

- A demain Primrose.

- A demain Madge, et encore merci pour ce midi.

La porte se referme, et je me retrouve à nouveau seule à seul avec Gale.

- Alors Princesse, comment fait-on pour aller jusque chez toi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je peux m'en sortir toute seule, ma cheville est bien maintenue. Merci de ta proposition quand même Gale, à demain, dis-je en m'éloignant, aussi vite que je peux.

C'est-à-dire à la vitesse d'un escargot. Ni une, ni deux, Gale me rattrape.

- Ne sois pas stupide Undersee. Tu as entendu ce que Madame Everdeen a dit, tu ne dois pas trop poser ton pied. De plus, tu boites comme une unijambiste !

- Une unijambiste ?, je répète, plus amusée que vexée.

- Façon de parler. Allez, approche, je vais te porter.

- Comme tout à l'heure ? Non merci, je préfère encore marcher.

- Mais non voyons, je serai un peu plus délicat.

- Tu me poseras doucement sur ton épaule cette fois ?

- Tu as tout compris, répond-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Pourtant, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir ou de protester, il s'approche de moi et me soulève. Passant un bras sous mes jambes, l'autre derrière mon dos, il me cale contre mon torse et se met en route. Je me sens, tout à coup, terriblement gênée. Pas parce que nous avons l'air ridicules. Au contraire, sa manière de me tenir est assez chevaleresque. Mais je ne suis pas habituée à cette proximité avec un garçon. Surtout un garçon aussi mignon que Gale. Si nous croisons l'une de ces filles qui s'extasient devant lui, demain, je serai morte avant d'avoir posée ma cheville foulée dans l'enceinte de l'école. J'écarte donc mon visage de son buste. Je suis vraiment troublée. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois esquisser un sourire dans ma direction.

- Alors, ça te convient, de cette façon ?, me demande-t-il.

- Disons que c'est moins brutal.

- Dis plutôt que c'est absolument plus confortable.

- Bon … C'est absolument plus confortable.

- Ah, merci de le reconnaître !, s'exclame-t-il, victorieux.

Le petit rire qui s'échappe de sa gorge me ferait presque frissonner, tout comme son odeur qui m'emplit les narines. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille, fraiche, entêtante. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je secoue la tête, et me concentre sur le chemin. Je constate que nous sommes déjà à moins de cinquante mètres de chez moi. La traversée de la Veine et de la Ville m'a parue bien plus rapide qu'à l'aller, lorsqu'il m'avait jetée sur son épaule. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison, il me dépose tout en douceur sur le sol.

- Voilà, mademoiselle est arrivée. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne peux pas nier que tu ressemblais en tout point à une princesse.

Pour lui faire plaisir, je ne proteste pas à son affirmation et je lui adresse un sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Gale, et de m'avoir emmenée chez madame Everdeen.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, dit-il doucement. A demain, Madge.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche me pique, mais pour toute réponse, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds – autant que ma cheville me le permet – et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Le même qu'à Katniss, deux jours auparavant.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles me touchent beaucoup et me motivent pour continuer, donc ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez un peu de temps pour les écrire, même si vous n'en postez qu'une de temps en temps.

Merci notamment à Anonymette et Fan de Twilight, que je ne peux pas remercier en message privé, mais qui me laissent toujours de jolis commentaires, c'est adorable de votre part. :) Et Doudou, comme tu n'as toujours pas accès à ton compte, je te le dis ici : merci pour tes reviews débordantes de compliments et d'enthousiasme, tu me fais toujours autant rire ! :D

A part ça, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'ai conscience que certains peuvent penser que Gale et Madge se rapprochent trop vite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout n'ira pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles et imaginables, je prévois quelques difficultés pour la suite ...

Je vous embrasse.

Estelle


	8. Chapter 8 - Partie 1

Après la cérémonie d'ouverture, Katniss doit passer trois jours au centre d'entrainement, en compagnie de Peeta et des vingt deux autres tributs, afin de parfaire ses techniques d'attaque et de survie. Passée cette période d'apprentissage, il y aura une présentation des aptitudes des différents représentants de districts devant une assemblée de juges, qui attribueront ensuite des notes à chacun d'entre eux.

Notre vie sans Katniss, bien qu'éprouvante car nous renvoyant sans cesse à son triste sort, s'organise tant bien que mal. Gale et moi nous soutenons mutuellement, par une simple présence. Hier matin, il est passé par chez moi afin que nous allions à l'école ensemble, et m'a raccompagnée le soir, après notre journée de cours. « Madame Everdeen m'a demandé de veiller sur toi tant que ta cheville n'est pas rétablie », m'avait-t-il dit. Soit.

Ce matin, pourtant, et alors que je remarche presque normalement, il m'attend à nouveau, assis sur les marches qui mènent au perron de ma maison. Ce qui me touche, mais me met mal à l'aise en même temps. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser depuis cette pulsion inexpliquée qui m'a poussée à l'embrasser sur la joue, deux jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, purement amical. Gale a été, et c'est de notoriété publique, plus loin avec plusieurs filles. Bien plus loin.

Mais moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu de proximité de ce genre avec un garçon. Alors le fait de passer du temps avec lui me perturbe. D'autant que, Katniss mise à part, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun. Pire encore, il n'y a pas une semaine, il me méprisait, en raison du statut de mon père, même s'il ne s'était jamais adonné aux messes-basses idiotes des autres enfants. Il est donc logique que je sois un peu dépassée par son attitude avec moi.

Car il est vraiment adorable. Il me taquine, continue à m'appeler « Princesse », et explose de rire quand il voit que ça m'agace. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi longtemps sans sa moue boudeuse. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être avec le vrai Gale Hawthorne. C'est très déstabilisant. Tout comme le sourire qu'il m'adresse en se levant quand je sors de chez moi.

- Ca va ta cheville, Princesse ?

Je ne relève pas le petit surnom. Je sais que ça lui fait trop plaisir quand je réagis.

- Oui, encore mieux qu'hier soir, je marche sans problème.

- Parfait, allons-y alors !

Nous nous mettons en route tranquillement. Nous discutons d'abord de sujets futiles, comme l'école, le programme de notre journée, le cours de sport que nous avons en même temps. Mais je sens bien qu'un sujet nous brûle les lèvres, à lui comme à moi. Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tiens plus, et je lâche la bombe.

- Les juges attribueront une bonne note à Katniss, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sonde ses yeux gris. Gale se mordille la lèvre, mais soutient mon regard un moment, avant de me répondre.

- Si elle leur montre de quoi elle est capable avec un arc ou des pièges, en gardant son calme et sans les agresser, je pense qu'elle peut viser un huit. Voir un neuf, elle est tellement précise quand elle tire …

- Et si elle s'énerve ?

Gale préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

- Et pour Peeta, tu en penses quoi ?, je demande, curieuse.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air soudainement désintéressé.

- Il en a dans les bras. Pas sûr que ce soit la même chose dans le cerveau, mais … Aïe !, s'exclame-t-il quand j'expédie mon poing dans ses côtes. Quoi ?

- Arrête d'être désagréable quand tu parles de lui. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

- C'est un adversaire de Katniss, Madge. Ne me demande pas de l'encenser. En plus, c'est un gamin favorisé de la Ville, il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, ne compte pas sur moi pour le plaindre ou avoir de la sympathie pour lui.

- Juste comme ça, Gale, je te signale que je suis moi aussi « une gamine favorisée de la Ville qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait », comme tu le dis si bien. J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as de la sympathie pour moi. A moins que je ne me trompe totalement et que tu ne sois juste qu'un hypocrite.

Silence. Long silence. Long silence gêné. Long silence gêné qui se prolonge et que je ne veux pas briser.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, dit-il finalement à voix basse.

- C'est exactement la même chose, je réplique, assez froidement.

- Non, toi, tu …, commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter presque aussitôt.

- Moi, je ?

- Laisse tomber. Donc, je disais, pour Peeta, il en a dans les bras, il est vraiment musclé, il a de quoi décrocher un sept ou un huit.

Je souffle d'exaspération et accélère le pas, tant bien que mal. Il m'agace. Ses remarques sur les jeunes de la Ville qu'il ne connait pas m'agacent. Son refus de m'expliquer ce qu'il allait me dire m'agace. Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant l'école, où je le plante en lui lançant un sec « Bonne journée ». En m'éloignant, je vois qu'il a un air interdit.

Je tente de ne pas y penser durant ma matinée de cours et pendant le repas à la cantine, que je partage avec Primrose. J'apprécie vraiment cette petite. Malgré ses douze ans, elle fait preuve d'une grande maturité. Elle reste forte. Je vois qu'elle fait des efforts pour me parler de Katniss, le plus naturellement possible. Comme moi, je sens qu'elle a foi en sa sœur, qu'elle sait qu'elle est capable d'y arriver. Cela me rassure encore un peu plus.

L'heure du déjeuner terminée, je dois me rendre en cours de sport avec ma classe. Notre pratique sportive est très limitée dans le douze, et bien loin des multiples et ludiques jeux proposés au Capitole. Nous nous contentons de courir, parfois en relais, d'autre fois sur des sortes parcours du combattant, avec des obstacles, des haies, des ponts … Rien de très amusant, mais une partie des garçons préfèrent courir et se rouler dans la boue plutôt que d'étudier la littérature ou l'histoire de Panem.

Etant donnée ma récente foulure de la cheville, notre professeur m'autorise à rester près de lui et à observer les autres. Ma classe pratique aujourd'hui la course en relais.

- Prends ça Madge, me dit mon professeur en me tendant un crayon de bois et un carnet, tu noteras la composition des groupes et les résultats.

Me voilà donc affublée d'une mission arbitrale. J'inscris consciencieusement le nom de mes camarades répartis dans différentes équipes, et j'attends pendant qu'ils trottinent pour s'échauffer. Mon regard se détourne vite vers le terrain d'à côté, où sont aménagés les différents obstacles du parcours du combattant, et sur lequel la classe de Gale s'entrainera aujourd'hui.

Je le repère d'ailleurs assez vite au milieu des autres élèves. Grand, mince et musclé, il domine le groupe. Son visage est fermé, il a l'air de sérieusement s'ennuyer, alors que leur professeur énonce ses consignes. Soudain, et comme s'il se sentait observé, il tourne la tête autour de lui. Il me remarque finalement et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Je me détourne rapidement, gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de le dévisager, et je me concentre à nouveau sur ma propre classe.

Au fur et à mesure des différents relais et résultats annoncés par mon professeur, je noircis peu à peu ma feuille. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer de temps en temps le terrain voisin. Les élèves, âgés de 18 ans, s'en sortent mieux que ceux de ma classe, quand nous effectuons nous-mêmes cet exercice. Mais Gale est incontestablement le plus impressionnant. Il survole littéralement le parcours, ne laissant à personne la moindre chance de le rattraper, et encore moins de le dépasser. Son corps fin, mais musclé lui donne un avantage certain. Pourtant, nous avons cours de sport en même temps depuis des mois, et je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi bon.

Epuisés par leurs efforts lors de la course en relais, la plupart de mes camarades s'endorment à moitié sur leur table durant notre cours de littérature. Comme à mon habitude, j'écoute attentivement. J'adore lire. La famille de mon père a toujours possédé une collection impressionnante de livres, dont il a hérité et dont ma mère et moi profitons depuis des années. Je me suis assez vite lassée des ouvrages provenant du Capitole. Ils n'ont été écrits que pour rappeler à chacun que la vie y est merveilleuse et que les districts doivent se soumettre.

Je suis bien plus intéressée par les livres du « Monde d'avant », comme on l'appelle. Ecrits il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, ils sont vieux, abimés, voir illisibles pour certains. Mais c'est dans ces lectures là que je me plonge avec le plus de plaisir. Avec ces romans, ces pièces de théâtre ou ces poèmes, je rentre dans des univers incroyables, inventés ou décrits par des auteurs aux noms chantants : François-René de Chateaubriand, William Shakespeare, Guillaume Apollinaire, Victor Hugo ...

Ce dernier est, sans conteste, mon préféré. J'ai lu tout ce que la bibliothèque de la famille Undersee compte comme ouvrages de cet écrivain. A l'approche de la Moisson, j'avais d'ailleurs décidé de relire un de ses romans, relatant les vingt quatre dernières heures d'un condamné à mort. Triste ironie, dans le contexte des Jeux de la Faim. Après notre cours, je m'attarde un peu dans la salle de classe pour en discuter avec mon professeur, lui aussi féru de la littérature du « Monde d'avant ».

Quand je sors de l'école, je vois que Gale m'attend toujours, assis contre l'un des arbres qui borde l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Tu étais longue, Princesse, me lance-t-il en se relevant.

- Je discutais avec mon professeur, je-grommelle en commençant à marcher, toujours agacée par ses propos de ce matin.

- Ca a été ta journée ?

- Pas trop mal.

- Et ton cours de sport ?

- Tu l'as bien vu, je n'y ai pas participé.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

- C'est un moyen de me demander si j'ai vu que tu avais été meilleur que tes camarades ?

- C'en est un, concède-t-il avec un sourire.

- Alors je n'ai rien vu, j'étais trop concentrée sur mes propres camarades.

- C'est ça …

Je m'adoucis, et nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à chez moi, tout en discutant paisiblement. Mais, tout à coup, quelque chose me gène, sans que je n'arrive à déceler ce que c'est. Je tiens la conversation comme si de rien n'était, mais mon esprit est ailleurs.

- Allez, je te laisse là, me dit Gale une fois que nous sommes au pied des marches menant à ma maison.

- Je suppose que l'on se croisera ce soir à la retransmission de l'annonce des notes ?

- Sûrement, oui. A tout à l'heure, Princesse.

- A plus tard Gale.

Je referme la porte d'entrée et me dirige vers la porte du salon, où ma mère, assise dans son fauteuil favori, est en train de faire de la broderie. Perle, mon bébé chat gris, est lové à ses pieds et dort profondément. Je m'affale sur le sofa, toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

- Madge, ma chérie ?

Je me redresse et m'installe un peu plus convenablement.

- Oui Maman ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien, rien, je réponds précipitamment.

- Madge …, insiste-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je vois bien que tu es préoccupée.

Je me lève et m'assois dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face. J'attrape Perle, et le pose sur mes genoux. Les yeux plissés, ma mère semble scruter attentivement chaque trait de mon visage. Je lisse les plis de ma robe et caresse mon petit chat pour me donner une contenance, et je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, le fait que je passe du temps avec Gale Hawthorne ?

- Etrange ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait étrange ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. En fait, Gale n'aime vraiment pas les gens de la Ville. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Je dirais même qu'il les méprise. Il est révolté contre les différences de statut et de richesse qu'il peut exister entre les habitants de la Ville et ceux de la Veine. Il n'y a qu'à écouter le discours qu'il m'a tenu sur Peeta Mellark ce matin.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a parlé de lui comme de quelqu'un de favorisé, qui a toujours tout eu.

- Peux-tu vraiment nier cela ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Effectivement, ma mère a raison, je ne peux pas dire que Gale soit dans le faux.

- Soit. Mais il tient le même discours pour tous les autres enfants. Comme s'il estimait qu'ils étaient responsables du niveau social de leurs parents respectifs. Ce qui est idiot, personne ne choisit sa famille.

- C'est l'éternel débat des classes sociales ma chérie, intervient ma mère. Mais continue, je t'en prie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il passe du temps avec moi s'il déteste autant les gens de la Ville. Je l'ai toujours senti sur la réserve avec moi. Quand j'étais avec Katniss à l'école, j'avais régulièrement le droit à ses regards ombrageux.

- Mais Gale Hawthorne est-il capable de proposer autre chose qu'un regard ombrageux ?, me demande malicieusement ma mère, ce qui me fait rire.

- Mais, ce que je ne t'ai pas encore dit, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux, c'est que le matin de la Moisson, il m'avait plus ou moins reproché de porter ta jolie robe et la broche en or de Maysilee. Il s'était énervé contre moi, critiquant le fait que je n'avais jamais pris de tesserae. Il était presque haineux. Et c'était il y a seulement quatre jours. Alors que maintenant, nous discutons comme si nous étions amis depuis toujours. Je ne comprends pas ce changement soudain d'attitude envers moi.

Ma mère me contemple un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait au meilleur conseil à me donner.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a vue, quand tu as été dire au revoir à Katniss ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes mêmes plus ou moins disputés.

- Mais le lendemain, il est venu te voir, c'est bien cela ?

- Pour s'excuser, en effet.

- Je crois qu'il a simplement du prendre conscience, un peu tard, que, si Katniss a accepté de t'accorder son amitié, c'est parce que tu le mérites. A mon avis, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui connait Katniss, afin de parler d'elle, évidemment, mais aussi de tout et n'importe quoi. Pour se changer les idées, pour éviter d'y penser. Il ne peut pas faire ça avec la famille Everdeen, qui doit avant tout s'occuper d'elle-même. Et il ne peut pas faire ça avec n'importe qui. Certains ne comprendraient pas son envie d'oublier, même pour un court instant, l'horreur des Hunger Games et le fait que sa meilleure amie soit tribut pour le district. Et je pense que tu ressens pareil, et que c'est pour ça que tu passes du temps avec lui, malgré ses remarques et commentaires contre les gens de la Ville qui, je le sais, te blessent.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, songeuse. Je me répète ses paroles plusieurs fois.

- Tu as ressenti pareil Maman ?, je demande timidement. Quand Maysilee a été moissonnée ?

Elle me regarde avec un sourire triste.

- Oui Madge. Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'étais toujours avec les mêmes filles. Maysilee, évidemment, c'était ma sœur jumelle et on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de se parler. Et Paula, notre meilleure amie, qui était de la Ville, comme nous. Quand Maysilee est partie pour le Capitole, je me suis encore plus rapprochée de Paula, nous avions besoin du soutien de l'autre. Nous passions notre temps ensemble. Nous parlions de Maysilee, mais aussi de futilités. Cela nous faisait du bien et nous soulageait énormément.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue après les jeux, Paula ? Vous êtes tout de même restées amies ?

- Avec le temps, les gens évoluent, Madge. Progressivement, nous nous sommes éloignées. Je me suis mariée avec ton père, elle a épousé un jeune homme de la Veine.

- De la Veine ?

- Oui. Il était charmant, généreux et avait une voix hors du commun. Les parents de Paula n'ont pas pu s'y opposer. Et tu sais ce qui est tristement ironique ?

- Dis-moi.

- Elle a eu deux filles, et son aînée, qui est née quelques jours seulement avant toi, est maintenant au Capitole, avec la broche de ta tante sur la poitrine.

Il me faut un moment pour encaisser la nouvelle. Paula, la grande amie d'enfance de ma mère, n'est autre que Madame Everdeen. La mère de Katniss.

- C'est pour cela que tu as accepté que je lui offre le geai moqueur ?

- En partie.

Je hoche la tête et reste silencieuse. Perle se frotte contre ma main, quémandant une caresse. Je lui gratte le cou, pensive.

- Et pour en revenir à Gale, reprend ma mère, même après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui … Non, je ne trouve pas ça étrange que tu passes du temps avec lui.

C'est donc un peu plus sûre de moi que je retrouve le jeune homme le soir, lors de la courte projection organisée sur la grand-place devant l'hôtel de justice. Ensemble, nous découvrons que Peeta a décroché la note de huit, ce qui est assez admirable pour quelqu'un du district douze. Mais Katniss fait encore mieux, avec un onze. Extraordinaire. Le regard entendu que j'échange avec Gale veut tout dire : elle a clairement ses chances.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Madge commence à se poser des question sur sa relation avec Gale, et j'ai bien aimé jouer sur le fait qu'elle était troublée non seulement parce que c'était quelqu'un qui méprise les gens de la Ville, mais aussi parce que c'était un garçon.

J'ai choisi de m'attarder un tout petit peu sur le sport, qui est quelque chose qui me passionne. Suzanne Collins mentionne l'existence de cours de sport dans le Tome 1, quand elle présente Madge, mais n'explique rien concernant les pratiques sportives (en même temps, ce n'est pas le sujet principal du livre). Mais je me suis toujours fait la réflexion que le sport ne devait pas être super fun et ludique, étant donné le peu de moyens dont dispose le district douze. Donc voilà, j'espère que ce dont j'ai parlé ne vous semble pas totalement idiot.

Ensuite, concernant l'évocation de la littérature, encore une fois, j'ai parlé de quelque chose que j'adore. On sait que Panem est construit sur les ruines des États Unis d'Amérique, donc j'ai pris le parti d'intégrer un héritage culturel (en utilisant des auteurs européens, j'en conviens) de la période pré-Panem. Là encore, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça incongru.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et sera consacré à la soirée des interviews. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, **j'ai besoin de votre avis**, puisque c'est à vous que se destinent mes écrits :) Pendant la diffusion des jeux, voulez vous que je vous fasse tout revivre du point de vue de Madge comme je l'ai fait pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, ou est-ce que ça vous semble trop redondant avec le livre original ? J'attends vos reviews et avis avec impatience, et je vous dis à très vite :)

Estelle


	9. Chapter 9 - Partie 1

Deux jours plus tard, l'ensemble du district douze est à nouveau rassemblé sur la grand-place. Ce soir a lieu la retransmission des interviews des différents tributs. Menées par l'indéboulonnable Caesar Flickerman, elles ont pour but d'aider le public à mieux connaitre les vingt quatre participants des Hunger Games. C'est une étape déterminante pour la suite des jeux, car elle influence beaucoup le choix des sponsors à soutenir tel ou tel candidat.

Avant la projection, que je dois regarder assise aux tables du premier rang avec mes parents, je vais rapidement saluer Primrose et sa mère. La première m'enlace un instant avec reconnaissance, la seconde m'adresse un rictus crispé et nerveux. Je fais ensuite un détour du côté de la famille Hawthorne, afin de voir Gale. Il s'éloigne quelques minutes de sa mère, Hazelle, et de ses trois petits frères et sœurs, pour venir me saluer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va Princesse ?

- Ca va, mais je suis impatiente de voir comment Katniss et Peeta vont s'en sortir. Et toi ?

- Pareil, même si je t'avoue que mon attention sera bien plus portée sur la première.

- Ah tiens, ça m'aurait étonnée …

- Mais j'écouterai tout de même Peeta avec attention, reprend-t-il immédiatement. Qui sait, peut être que le fils du boulanger saura me surprendre.

- J'en suis certaine. Je me demande quelle approche ils auront choisi, sous quel jour ils vont se présenter.

- A mon avis, Katniss jouera la carte de la fille courageuse. Et Peeta nous parlera sûrement de son talent pour cuire le pain.

- Ne sois pas moqueur, Gale Hawthorne.

- Gaaale, dans tes bras !, s'écrit Posy, sa jeune sœur, en s'avançant vers nous.

- Allez, viens là !, lui répond son frère en l'attrapant, avant de se tourner vers moi. Ca va bientôt commencer, je vais les rejoindre.

- Moi, je dois m'installer devant avec mes parents.

- Je vois …

- Oui Gale, je sais, encore un moyen de marquer la différence entre les classes sociales du district.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu n'en pensais pas moins. On se voit après ?

- On se voit après. Entrée nord de la place. Je te raccompagnerai jusque chez toi. A tout à l'heure Princesse.

Je le regarde avec un sourire, avant de retourner près de mes parents. La projection commence quelques minutes seulement après. Les vingt quatre tributs sont installés en demi-arc de cercle sur le plateau. Katniss, assise entre le grand métisse du onze et Peeta est absolument magnifique. Sa robe, aux tons rouges, jaunes et blancs, est divine. Sa tenue, sa peau dorée, son maquillage … Tout semble fait pour rappeler le feu qui l'entourait lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Et l'effet est réussi. Elle scintille, brille, éblouit. Elle est parfaite. Peeta, à sa gauche, n'est pas en reste. Son costume noir, orné de quelques flammes, le rend extrêmement séduisant. D'une certaine manière, il est bien assorti à Katniss.

Mais très vite, je détourne mon attention des tributs pour la porter sur Caesar Fickerman. Il est l'incarnation même de l'horreur du Capitole en général et des Hunger Games en particulier. Il ne me semble pas foncièrement méchant. Au contraire, chaque année, il se démène pour mettre en valeur chaque participant. Mais il est déconnecté de toute réalité. Depuis plus de quarante ans, il présente un spectacle morbide avec enthousiasme, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que vingt trois jeunes enfants allaient mourir. Et même son apparence me révulse. Son visage est blanchâtre, mais mis à part ça, il est bleu des pieds à la tête. Son costume scintillant, ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses cheveux … Tout est bleu. C'en est effrayant. Mais je dois admettre qu'il fait bien son travail.

En parfait maître de cérémonie, il commence l'émission avec des remarques amusantes, notamment sur la parade d'ouverture. Il prend même le temps d'évoquer le feu qui a entouré Katniss et Peeta. Parfait, il les rappelle au bon souvenir du public, qui va attendre avec encore plus d'impatience de les revoir.

Tour à tour, les tributs se prêtent de bonne grâce au jeu de l'interview, en répondant aux multiples questions de Caesar. District par district, fille puis garçon, chacun tente de faire bonne impression. Ma mère et moi échangeons un regard entendu en voyant que Glimmer, la représentante du Un, ne peut s'empêcher de se dandiner. En même temps, elle joue sur ses formes avantageuses … Et ca semble marcher, si l'on se réfère aux cris d'encouragement poussés par les spectateurs masculins. Son compagnon de district, Marvel, se montre lui plus calme et posé, mais paraît doté d'une détermination sans faille. Clove, la petite brunette du Deux, me donne l'impression d'être mesquine et vicieuse, ce qui peut servir dans l'arène. Cato, qui lui succède, me fait froid dans le dos. Son regard est dur. Ses muscles, impressionnants. Et son discours, affirmé. Il n'aura aucun mal à tuer.

J'ai un peu de mal à retenir les noms et les visages qui défilent devant moi, mais je me redresse quand Rue, la gamine du Onze, est appelée. Habillée comme une petite fée, elle est adorable. Ses grands yeux noirs respirent l'innocence. Dire qu'elle n'a que douze ans … D'une voix chantante, elle explique qu'elle est agile, impossible à débusquer. Je me surprends à espérer qu'elle s'en sorte. Derrière elle, Tresh est complètement différent. Il est immense. Même Gale aurait l'air petit à côté de lui. Et il est froid au possible, ne répondant que par oui ou non. Presque hautain, comme si Caesar ne l'intéressait pas, comme s'il était au dessus de tout ce cirque. Comme Cato, il me fait frissonner. Il m'impressionne.

Vient ensuite le tour de Katniss. Les quelques habitants de districts présents qui étaient en train de livrer leurs commentaires sur Tresh se taisent immédiatement. Un silence de mort règne sur la grand-place. Toute l'attention est portée sur le grand écran et sur Katniss Everdeen. Elle serre la main de Caesar qui, affable, lui souhaite la bienvenue.

- Eh bien, Katniss, commence-t-il, le Capitole doit représenter un sacré changement, quand on vient du district Douze. Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus impressionnée depuis ton arrivée ici ?

L'espace d'un instant, Katniss semble perdue. Ses yeux balayent le public, qui attend une réponse avec impatience. Et, comme souvent, elle surprend tout le monde quand elle bredouille « le ragoût d'agneau ». Les spectateurs éclatent de rire. Autour de moi aussi, j'entends plusieurs personnes pouffer. Moi-même, je m'autorise un sourire. Sur toutes les choses étranges qui doivent exister au Capitole, Katniss Everdeen n'a retenu que le ragoût d'agneau.

- Celui aux pruneaux ?, demande Caesar.

Elle montre son approbation d'un hochement de tête.

- Oh, je peux en avaler un seau entier ! Ca ne se voit pas j'espère ?, lance-t-il à la foule en se tapotant le ventre.

Les spectateurs, enthousiastes, lui répondent par la négative, et le présentateur, satisfait, reporte son attention sur mon amie.

- Entre nous, Katniss, quand tu as surgi lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, j'ai failli avoir une attaque. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce costume ?

Parfait, il reparle, encore une fois, de la parade, lors de laquelle elle avait impressionné le public. Katniss hésite un instant avant de répondre.

- Passé le premier moment de terreur à l'idée de brûler vive ?

Encore une fois, et sans le faire exprès, elle arrive à faire rire tout le monde. Il faut qu'elle continue comme ça.

- Oui. Passé ce moment là.

- J'ai trouvé Cinna brillant. C'était le costume le plus fabuleux que j'aie jamais vu, et je devais me pincer pour vérifier que c'était moi qui le portais. C'est la même chose que celui-ci, d'ailleurs. Regardez-moi ça !, ajoute-t-elle en secouant le bas de sa robe.

Sa tenue semble tout à coup encore plus lumineuse et brillante. Katniss décrit un tour sur elle-même, déclenchant des exclamations d'admiration dans la foule. Caesar l'encourage à continuer, encore et encore. Les flammes l'enveloppent à nouveau. Le résultat est superbe. Toutefois, j'ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés quand elle lâche en gloussant qu'elle n'en peut plus et qu'elle a la tête qui tourne. En gloussant. Katniss Everdeen vient de glousser. Nous mettrons ça sur le compte du feu environnant, qui a du faire surchauffer quelque chose.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens, déclare Caesar en passant son bras autour de la taille de mon amie. Je ne voudrais pas te voir marcher sur les traces de ton mentor.

Petite référence à Haymitch Abernathy qui ravit le public et provoque quelques rires moqueurs sur la grand-place du Douze. Le mentor de Katniss et Peeta se lève et salue les gens autour de lui, comme une vedette, avant de pointer un doigt vers la jeune fille. Caesar reprend la parole.

- Tout va bien. Elle ne risque rien avec moi. Alors, parlons un peu de ce score à l'entraînement. Onze ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Malgré le dégoût que peut m'inspirer cet homme, je dois reconnaitre qu'il mène bien son interview et qu'il arrive à mettre Katniss en valeur. Il aborde les sujets qui la rendent inoubliable et spectaculaire. Voilà qui va plaire aux sponsors. Mais la jeune fille semble gêné, elle se mordille la lèvre, le regard fuyant.

- Euh … Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était une première.

La caméra passe vers la vingtaine de Juges. Fiers dans leurs robes violettes, ils sont installés dans ce qui semble être un balcon, non loin de la scène. Certains hochent la tête en gloussant. Mais chez eux, le gloussement ne me choque pas.

- Tu nous mets au supplice ! Des détails, on veut des détails.

Caesar insiste. J'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour décrocher cette note. Katniss semble hésiter.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, je crois ?

- Interdit !, s'exclame avec empressement l'un des juges.

- Merci. Désolée, je ne peux rien dire.

Elle ne me paraît pas vraiment désolée. Caesar prend alors une expression grave, et je pense savoir de quoi il va parler maintenant.

- Bon, revenons au moment où tu as entendu appeler le nom de ta sœur pour la Moisson. Tu t'es portée volontaire. Peux-tu nous parler d'elle ?

Bingo ! Encore quelque chose qui va permettre à Katniss de se valoriser, en montrant qu'elle est courageuse. Son visage se ferme pourtant un peu, alors qu'un grand silence se fait autour d'elle.

- Elle s'appelle Prim. Elle vient d'avoir douze ans. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je déglutis, et jette un coup d'œil vers Primrose. Elle se tient droite sur sa chaise, mais a les mains crispées sur la table et le regard brillant.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Après la Moisson ?

- Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour gagner.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Katniss reste silencieuse quelques secondes. Quand elle reprend, sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- Je lui ai promis d'essayer.

- Je veux bien le croire, dit gentiment Caesar.

L'horrible bruit de buzzer annonçant la fin de chaque interview résonne. Katniss a terminé. Katniss a ému. Katniss a plu. Katniss a réussi. J'en suis persuadée. Elle retourne s'assoir sous les applaudissements nourris d'une foule en délire. La tension retombe un instant autour de moi, avant de remonter en flèche quand Peeta s'avance à son tour au centre du plateau.

Le courant passe très bien entre Caesar et lui. Ils parlent et rient ensemble avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Le jeune homme évoque la boulangerie de son père, et je me tourne vers Gale qui, un peu plus loin dans la foule, m'adresse un clin d'œil. J'arrive à lire un « J'avais raison » victorieux sur ses lèvres. Je lui fais une grimace amusée, avant de reporter mon attention sur le grand écran. Comme à Katniss, Caesar demande à Peeta ce qui l'a le plus marqué depuis son arrivée au Capitole.

- S'il nous parle encore de pain, je vais jusque là bas et je l'assomme avec une baguette, je grommelle à ma mère, qui rit doucement.

- Et bien, vous allez peut-être trouve ça étrange …, commence le tribut du district douze.

- Après le ragout d'agneau de Katniss Everdeen, rien ne nous paraitra étrange !, lance Caesar, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Peeta.

- Pour ma part, ce sont les douches.

- Les douches ?, s'exclame le maître de cérémonie.

- Mais oui !, insiste-t-il. Il devait y avoir une centaine d'options, j'ai passé une demi-heure devant le tableau de commande avant de me décider. Un vrai casse tête !

La foule éclate de rire.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation, et la douche m'a aspergée de parfum des pieds à la tête. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de trouver comment arrêter ça. A ce propos, Caesar, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Evidemment Peeta, tout ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce que j'empeste encore la rose ?

Des rires se font entendre jusque sur la grand-place du Douze. Peeta fait signe à Caesar de s'approcher de lui pour le sentir, et ils comparent leurs odeurs respectives sous les exclamations du public, qui a visiblement adopté le fils du boulanger. Je souris en le voyant aussi à l'aise. Il a en lui cette gentillesse naturelle qui le rend très sympathique.

- Maintenant Peeta, reprend Caesar une fois que les spectateurs se sont un peu calmés, à moi de te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as une petite amie, là bas, au district douze ?

Oh oh, sujet délicat. Non, il n'en a pas. Et pour autant que je sache, il n'en a jamais eu. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu, et je le sais. En le voyant hésiter, je repense au début de conversation que j'ai eu avec lui au sujet de Katniss, juste avant son départ. Il répond finalement à Caesar par la négative, d'un hochement de tête. Dans le public, des gens soupirent de déception.

- Un beau jeune homme comme toi ? Tu dois bien avoir une jeune fille en vue. Allez, dis-nous son nom !

Non Peeta, ne dis pas son nom. A ce stade-ci des Jeux, je ne suis vraiment pas sure que Katniss apprécierait.

- C'est vrai, il y a une fille. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins, commence-t-il.

Depuis qu'ils sont gamins ? Mon dieu, je ne savais pas qu'elle lui plaisait depuis autant de temps.

- Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Je pense qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce point là. Katniss s'intéressait tellement peu aux gens de notre classe …

- Et elle a quelqu'un d'autre ?, veut savoir Caesar.

- Je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle.

Encore une fois, il a raison. Elle est très jolie, courageuse, impressionnante, inaccessible … Ca plait. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est le seul à avoir des vues sur elle depuis l'enfance.

- Je vais te dire : gagne, et puis rentre chez toi. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts, non ?

- Ca ne marcherait pas. La victoire … Ne pourra pas m'aider.

En effet. Une chose de plus qui me fait détester les Hunger Games, cette année.

- Pourquoi ça ?, demande Caesar, visiblement perplexe.

- Parce que …

Tais toi tout de suite Peeta, ne dis rien. Elle t'en voudrait.

- Parce qu'elle …

Non Peeta, non.

- Est venue ici avec moi, achève-t-il.

Il l'a fait.

Le silence qui règne sur la grand-place du Douze se fait pesant. Le visage rouge écarlate de Katniss apparait sur le grand écran. Elle semble confuse. Perplexe. Stupéfaite. Interloquée. Sonnée. Gênée. Elle baisse soudainement la tête, comme pour se cacher des caméras braquées sur elle. Caesar reprend la parole, peiné.

- Oh, alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

On entend une partie de la foule autour du plateau se lamenter. Chacun prend enfin conscience de l'horreur de la chose. De ces deux adolescents qui vont être obligés de se battre jusqu'à la mort.

- En effet, dit finalement Peeta d'une voix faible.

- Ma foi, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse te blâmer, tente de le consoler le présentateur. Difficile de rester insensible à cette jeune demoiselle.

Encore une fois, il arrive à glisser une petite phrase qui met Katniss en valeur. Mais cette fois, je peux difficilement m'en réjouir. La situation est trop cruelle. Les caméras continuent de faire des allers/retours entre elle et Peeta.

- Elle n'était pas au courant ?

- Pas jusqu'à maintenant, non.

- Aimeriez-vous la faire revenir afin de lui poser la question ?, lance Caesar au public, qui approuve en masse.

Visiblement, le Capitole a aimé cette histoire d'amoureux transis et secret. Ici, en revanche, les gens gardent toujours le silence. Tristes pour leurs deux tributs.

- Hélas, les règles sont les règles, et le temps de parole de Katniss Everdeen est écoulé. Eh bien, bonne chance à toi, Peeta Mellark ! Et je pense parler au nom de tout Panem en disant que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

Les spectateurs confirment les dires de Caesar. Ils applaudissent le jeune homme avec une force inégalée depuis le début de la soirée, hurlent son nom, lui crient leur soutien. Certains vont même jusqu'à pleurer, profondément touchés par les sentiments de Peeta. Le fils du boulanger, ce garçon qui, il y a quelques jours encore, était chargé de réaliser les glaçages sur les cookies que vend son père, a assurément marqué les esprits. Son interview restera dans les annales. Il lâche un « Merci » difficilement audible, avant de retourner s'assoir à la gauche de Katniss. Les caméras ne veulent pas les quitter, pendant l'hymne, et jusqu'à la fin de l'émission.

Quand la retransmission s'arrête finalement, le silence autour de moi se brise soudainement. C'est l'explosion. Le choc. Les habitants du Douze discutent frénétiquement de ce qu'ils viennent de voir et d'entendre. La déclaration d'amour surprise de Peeta les a tous retournés. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, jamais une diffusion d'interview n'avait provoqué pareil émoi.

- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il a fait son petit effet …, dit doucement ma mère.

- C'est incroyable, intervient mon père, hébété. Du jamais vu.

- Oui, je murmure.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait osé le faire. Avouer ça devant tout Panem, alors que depuis des années, il ne se contentait que de simples coups d'œil vers notre table à la cantine.

- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure à la maison, je dois aller voir Gale.

- J'espère qu'il te raccompagne, je n'aime pas que tu rentres seule le soir comme ça, s'inquiète mon père.

- Ne t'en fais pas Papa.

Je les embrasse furtivement, avant de me rendre à l'entrée nord de la place, où Gale m'attend, appuyé contre un muret. Une expression maussade sur le visage. La mythique moue boudeuse de Gale Hawthorne, en somme …

* * *

Bonjour !

J'ai profité de mon dernier jour de vacances (je commence le boulot demain ...) pour vous poster un petit quelque chose, avec les interviews. J'espère que vous avez aimé le regard de Madge sur ce moment important des jeux. La réaction de Gale aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le chapitre 7, donc j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous gène, que je corrige le tir ;) Et à ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore donné leur avis, dites moi, s'il vous plait, si vous voulez un POV Madge sur l'ensemble des jeux ...

**Kali44**, quand tu dis "Je croyais que la mère de l'adversaire était malade", tu parles de la mère de Madge en fait ? Si oui, j'ai choisi de modifier un peu la chose, en disant juste qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas sortir et qu'elle ne le faisait que quand elle devait accompagner son mari pour les grands évènements.

**Magoo**, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je parlerai du moment où l'histoire du cousin est inventée. J'ai même prévu un petit truc pour ce moment là qui devrait vous plaire ...

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, car comme je vous l'ai dit, je commence mon boulot demain, dans un cabinet d'avocats et avec des horaires pas tip top, donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, me relire et me corriger ... Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Encore merci de me lire et de me donner vos avis, qui me motivent vraiment.

Bisous ensoleillés à tous :) (et oui, il fait beau dans le Nord !)

Estelle


	10. Chapter 10 - Partie 1

Je m'approche de Gale, quelque peu intimidée par son visage fermé.

- Ca va ?, je demande doucement.

- Mouais, répond-t-il dans un grognement, en se redressant et en haussant les épaules.

Traduction : non, ça ne va pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pas de réponse. Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Bon, et bien, vu ton enthousiasme débordant, je pense que je vais te laisser et rejoindre immédiatement mes parents chez moi.

- Non, reste, me dit-il finalement. Allez, viens, on se met en route.

Il commence à marcher sans un mot et sans un regard vers moi, ce qui m'agace. Le silence se fait pesant, jusqu'à ce que je décide de le briser.

- Sérieusement Gale, si tu ne veux pas que nous parlions, ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je reste avec toi. Alors soit tu m'expliques ce qui te rend si bougon, soit je m'en vais et je te laisse ruminer tout seul.

Il s'arrête brusquement et me fait face, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je me sens soudainement minuscule.

- Tu le savais hein ?, me demande-t-il avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Que le fils du boulanger en pinçait pour Katniss. Tu le savais.

Ce n'est plus une question cette fois-ci, mais une affirmation. Je le regarde, interloquée. C'est donc ça qui le met en rogne ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Après la Moisson, tu m'as dit que tu étais sûre qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Qu'il en serait incapable. Je pensais que tu disais ça parce que tu estimais qu'il manquait de courage, mais en fait, je n'y étais pas du tout. Et j'aurais préféré ça, en fin de compte. Tu étais au courant que Katniss lui plaisait. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne comprends toujours pas où il veut en venir, mais je lui réponds tout de même.

- Oui, je le savais. Nous étions dans la même classe. Et depuis des mois, des années même, j'avais remarqué qu'il la regardait régulièrement, notamment quand nous déjeunions à la cantine. J'en ai donc parlé avec lui, le matin de la Moisson et quand j'ai été lui dire au revoir. Et alors ?

- Alors tu aurais du me le dire !, me lance-t-il sèchement.

- Quoi ?, je m'exclame. Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que j'aurais du te le dire ?

- Katniss est ma meilleure amie, j'avais quand même le droit de savoir ça.

Je suis hors de moi. Ses reproches sont stupides et infondés.

- Mais Gale, c'est du grand n'importe quoi là ! Surtout qu'u contraire, quand nous en avons discuté, Peeta ne souhaitait visiblement pas trop que ça se sache.

- C'est vrai que ce soir, on l'a remarqué qu'il voulait garder ça secret, dit-il ironiquement.

- Mais il y a peut être été forcé, si ça fait partie de leur stratégie pour attirer de potentiels sponsors pour la suite ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'as pas remarqué la folie sur le plateau et sur la place du district après l'interview de Peeta ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment ça se passe pour eux là bas. Tu réagis comme un enfant de cinq ans. Et, de toute façon, je ne vais quand même pas te raconter tout ce que l'on me confie !

- De toute façon, vu le nombre d'amis que tu as, tu ne dois pas avoir grand-chose à raconter, me crache-t-il au visage, mauvais.

Non … Il n'a tout de même pas osé me dire ça … Il a le droit d'être colère s'il en a envie, mais alors là, il a dépassé les bornes. Je le regarde, hébétée, mais surtout ulcérée. Je m'approche de lui, énervée comme jamais. Je me retiens de le gifler. Un bon millier d'insultes potentielles me traversent l'esprit, mais ma bonne éducation m'empêche d'être trop vulgaire.

- Non mais sérieusement, pour qui te prends-tu Gale Hawthorne ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Tu me connais à peine, tu ne sais presque rien de moi, et tu penses avoir le droit de me juger ainsi ? Permets-moi de te dire que ton attitude est déplorable. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais dès que quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu deviens méchant, mesquin et blessant. C'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir pour les gens qui t'entourent. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour supporter tes sautes d'humeur, surtout quand elles sont causées par des prétextes aussi idiots ! Grandis un peu Gale, et reviens me voir quand tu auras muri. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Mon monologue terminé, je le plante là, en plein milieu du chemin, et je m'éloigne prestement sans même poser mon regard sur lui. Je n'ai actuellement aucune envie de rester près de lui. Et alors que j'approche de ma maison, des larmes obstruent ma vue. Sa remarque m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur. Quel imbécile. Et dire que je pensais que nous devenions amis. Je rentre en trombe chez moi, et claque la porte. J'entends mes parents m'appeler depuis le salon.

- Madge ?

- Ma chérie ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je me jette dans mon lit sans me changer et relâche la pression. De grosses larmes roulent le long de mes joues. J'ai critiqué Gale pour son manque de maturité, et voilà que je pleure comme le ferait une gamine de cinq ans. Évidemment, j'ai toujours souffert de ne pas avoir d'amis. C'est humain. Quand j'ai rencontré Katniss, ça a un peu changé, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être à la marge, moins bien que les autres. Et alors que, ces derniers temps, je prenais un peu plus confiance en moi, Gale Hawthorne brise tout ça d'une simple phrase. Idiot.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Probablement maman. J'essuie mes pleurs et je fais la morte, faisant semblant de dormir. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation mère/fille. Le battant s'ouvre tout de même et je reconnais avec surprise le pas lourd de mon père. Il s'approche doucement de mon lit, me regarde un instant, avant de replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux et de m'embrasser délicatement sur le front. Je le laisse sortir, toujours sans dire mot.

J'écoute attentivement les bruits dans le couloir, m'indiquant que mes parents vont se coucher. Une fois que le silence s'est installé dans la maison, je me lève discrètement et troque ma tenue de ville contre une simple chemise de nuit mauve, aux fines bretelles. Je m'installe à nouveau sur mon lit, et attrape les quelques livres posés sur ma table de chevet. Tous provenant du Monde d'avant. « _Candide ou l'optimiste_ », de Voltaire, qui moque, par le biais d'un personnage naïf et innocent, le conservatisme des classes privilégiées. « _David Copperfield_ », de Charles Dickens, dont le héros, toutefois sympathique, réagit parfois un peu excessivement avec des réactions inappropriés. « _Notre Dame de Paris_ », de Victor Hugo, dans lequel Quasimodo est rejeté par toute la population de la ville où il vit en raison de ses différences.

Le hasard fait parfois mal les choses. Je me retiens de lancer rageusement les ouvrages par terre et les repose sur ma table de nuit. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma fenêtre, que j'ouvre précautionneusement, et me glisse hors de ma chambre, pour m'installer sur la petite avancée de toit qui couvre le perron de notre maison. J'aime m'assoir là pour lire, regarder les étoiles ou simplement réfléchir, comme je le fais ce soir.

Et évidemment, je repense à ma dispute avec Gale, qui repasse en boucle dans ma tête. La dispute la plus idiote de toutes les disputes de l'histoire des disputes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que son énervement était plus dû à la déclaration d'amour de Peeta qu'au fait que je lui ai caché ce que je savais. Il est vrai que ses relations avec Katniss, innocentes quand elle n'avait que douze ans, peuvent aujourd'hui sembler ambigües, maintenant qu'elle est plus âgée. De nombreuses filles la jalousent d'ailleurs pour la proximité qu'elle a avec lui.

Mais à mon humble avis, et la connaissant, Katniss n'a pas développé de sentiments amoureux pour Gale – du moins, pas encore. En revanche, je ne suis pas persuadée que la réciproque soit vraie. Ce qui expliquerait la colère du jeune homme ce soir, en découvrant qu'avec Peeta, il avait une certaine concurrence. Cependant, cela n'excuse en rien son comportement à mon égard.

Et alors que je continue à me triturer l'esprit en m'interrogeant sur la nature de son attachement pour Katniss, je laisse mon regard divaguer. Vers le ciel. Vers les étoiles, nombreuses ce soir. Vers l'horizon. Vers les maisons voisines. Vers la petite route qui borde ma propre demeure. Vers Gale qui, debout au milieu du chemin, me fixe. Je cligne des yeux. Vers Gale qui me fixe ? Je dois vraiment être fatiguée, je commence à halluciner. Je me lève prudemment pour retourner dans ma chambre et me mettre au lit, quand une voix m'interpelle.

- Madge, attends, je dois te parler.

Donc, je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Mais je ne suis pas non plus disposée à écouter Gale. Je m'approche de la large fenêtre, pour rentrer dans la pièce.

- Madge !, crie-t-il plus fort.

Je me retourne brusquement.

- Mais tais-toi donc, idiot, je siffle entre mes dents. Tu tiens vraiment à réveiller mes parents et à leur expliquer ce que tu fais là, planté devant chez nous au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait.

- Pas maintenant Gale. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et je suis fatiguée. Et de toute manière, je n'en ai pas envie. Bonne nuit et au revoir.

- Madge, s'il te plait. Les jeux commencent demain matin, et je veux pouvoir te parler avant ça.

Les jeux commencent demain matin. Je préférais l'oublier avant que ce soit trop réel. Avant que Katniss et Peeta ne soit jetés dans l'arène. Je frisonne rien que d'y penser, et j'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer.

- Alors ?, insiste-t-il.

- Bon …, je concède, la voix légèrement tremblante. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Attends, je te rejoins là haut.

- Quoi ? Non Gale, tu ne va pas …

Trop tard. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il est monté sur le toit en s'aidant de l'arbre tout proche de l'entrée de la maison. Il s'assoit, alors que je me recule instinctivement, toujours énervée contre lui. Je m'installe à mon tour en m'appuyant contre le mur près de ma fenêtre, face à lui.

- Alors ?, je demande, un peu sèchement.

- Alors je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est bien gentil Gale, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va tout arranger. Tu ne peux pas à chaque fois me traiter comme une moins que rien, et venir la bouche en cœur en me demandant pardon.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas du te sauter à la gorge comme ça. Je m'en veux. Sincèrement, ajoute-t-il devant ma moue dubitative. Je t'avais promis de faire des efforts, d'être moins virulent, et là, j'ai vraiment foiré. Comme l'autre jour, j'étais énervé, et j'ai passé ma colère sur toi. Et je t'ai dit quelque chose que je regrette.

- Que j'étais une sans amie ?

- Ce qui est faux. Tu as Katniss. Et tu m'as moi, ajoute-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers lui. Son regard est perçant, mais suppliant.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Peut-être. On verra, si tu m'expliques ce qui t'a mis autant en colère.

- Je te l'ai dit, parce que je n'ai pas aimé que tu me caches ce que tu savais au sujet de Katniss et Peeta.

- Ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plaît.

Il se tait un moment, tête basse.

- Gale, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce soir, on laisse tomber pour le moment, on va dormir et on en rediscute demain.

Quand il prend finalement la parole, il est hésitant et sa voix est basse. Tellement basse que je dois me pencher vers lui et tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- C'est juste que … Katniss compte énormément pour moi. Je la connais depuis quelques années maintenant, et j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés. On se comprend facilement, tu vois ? Nous n'avons même pas besoin de parler. Tout se fait si … Naturellement. Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer.

Il semble un peu perdu, tout à coup. Chose assez inhabituelle chez Gale.

- « Les mots manquent aux émotions … », dis-je doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Ca vient d'un livre d'un auteur du Monde d'avant que j'adore. Mais laisse tomber, continue.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. En fait, ça me tue de savoir Katniss là bas, au Capitole. Je tiens vraiment à elle.

- C'est pour ça que ça t'énerve que Peeta soit amoureux d'elle ? Parce que tu l'es aussi ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Pendant longtemps, je l'ai plutôt considérée comme une petite sœur.

- Et maintenant ?

Il me regarde et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je sonde ses yeux gris et y découvre un tas d'émotions contradictoire, que j'ai un peu de mal à saisir.

- C'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il me ment.

- Sûr ?, j'insiste.

- Sûr, affirme-t-il.

Je vais faire comme si je le croyais. Du moins, pour le moment. Cependant, j'ai encore une question à lui poser.

- Mais alors, pourquoi cet énervement contre Peeta ?

Énervement contre Peeta qu'il a répercuté sur moi, je tiens à le rappeler.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Katniss est importante pour moi. Je ressens toujours le besoin de la protéger.

- Tu sais Gale, tu n'as pas besoin de protéger Katniss contre Peeta, c'est un garçon très bien, dis-je doucement. Bon, je suis consciente que le contexte actuel n'est pas propice à la naissance de sentiments et d'une histoire d'amour, mais …

- Il n'est pas fait pour elle, me coupe-t-il avec empressement.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et ne me reparle pas de ton éternel débat Ville/Veine, ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments.

- Ca a à voir avec la manière de vivre. Katniss a du se battre toute sa vie pour ne pas mourir, là où Peeta n'a jamais manqué de rien. Ils sont trop différents pour bien s'entendre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de pousser Gale du haut de mon toit.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis là. Si c'était vrai, toi et moi, nous ne pourrions pas être amis.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Nous avons quelque chose en commun, murmure-t-il.

- Donc, si je suis ta logique, tu ne m'apprécies pas forcément, mais tu passes du temps avec moi uniquement parce que nous sommes tous deux proches de Katniss.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça !

- Tu sais Gale, quand on tient à quelqu'un, peu importe la conception de la vie que l'autre a, on est censé l'accepter et faire des concessions.

- Pourtant, toi, tu n'acceptes pas tout à fait ma manière de voir les choses.

Bon, là, je reconnais que j'ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre.

- Qui a dit que je tenais à toi ?, je réplique, en manque d'arguments.

- Ca se voit, Princesse.

- N'importe quoi. Et puis, de toute façon, on s'en moque. Je te demande juste de revoir tes préjugés sur les gens de la Ville. Tu as réussi à surmonter ça quand tu es venu vers moi. Essaye de faire pareil pour les autres. S'il te plait …, j'ajoute devant sa grimace contrariée.

- Je vais essayer, répond-t-il simplement.

- Avec un peu plus d'application que pour le contrôle de ta mauvaise humeur ?

- Promis. Alors, je suis pardonné ?, me demande-t-il en me voyant me lever.

- On va dire que oui. Mais fais vraiment attention à ne pas toujours m'utiliser comme punching-ball, parce que je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup pendant longtemps.

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester si calme …

- C'est dans mon caractère. J'ai toujours été une fille discrète et réservée.

- Sauf quand on touche à la sœur de ta meilleure amie.

- Sauf quand on touche à la sœur de ma meilleure amie, je répète avec un sourire en coin.

Je passe mes jambes par l'embrasure de la fenêtre de ma chambre et rentre dans la pièce.

- Fais attention à ne pas te briser le cou en descendant du toit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vu pire.

- J'imagine. Gale le magnifique, le grand chasseur …

Il ricane, avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

- Ah, et pendant que j'y pense …, dit-il, l'air pensif.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as donné quelque chose l'autre jour, que je dois te rendre.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir offert le moindre objet. Il ne me laisse pourtant pas la possibilité de réfléchir d'avantage, car tout de suite, sa main attrape mon bras droit. Il passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, et dépose délicatement un baiser sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il a déjà filé, laissant derrière lui son odeur de chèvrefeuille, fraiche et entêtante.

Est-ce mon cœur que je sens s'agiter furieusement dans ma poitrine ?

* * *

Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! :)

Vous allez bien ? Personnellement, je suis exténuée, le travail me fatigue vraiment. Pourtant, il y a de longs moments où je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, mais les horaires ne sont pas géniaux et je rentre hyper tard chez moi. Bref, j'ai quand même fait un effort et je me suis dépêchée de boucler ce chapitre pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Je suis complétement nulle pour écrire les disputes, c'est hallucinant, mais bon ... Je prie pour ne pas trop vous décevoir pour autant, et j'espère que la réaction de Gale vous plait, vu que vous étiez plusieurs à attendre ça.

Merci à** Fan de Twilight** et **Anonymette** pour leurs adorables reviews auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ... Mais ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire vos remarques !

Les jeux commencent dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)

A très vite !

Estelle

Note : Pour ceux qui se demandaient, la citation « Les mots manquent aux émotions » est issue du Dernier jour d'un condamné, de Victor Hugo.


	11. Chapter 11 - Partie 1

Le gong annonçant le début des jeux retentit. Au milieu d'un décor glacé, assise au sommet de la Corne d'abondance, Gale à mes côtés, j'assiste au bain de sang qui, inévitablement, a lieu chaque année durant la première heure dans l'arène. Peeta et Katniss courent tête baissée vers les provisions et le matériel qui s'étendent à nos pieds. Cato, le grand balaise du district deux, saute sur Peeta alors que celui-ci s'approche de lui et le plaque au sol. Il le bat à mort pendant un temps qui me semble interminable. Katniss, qui s'est arrêtée un peu plus loin, observe le massacre sans rien dire, les bras ballants.

- Katniss, va l'aider ! Ne le laisse pas comme ça !, je hurle.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient trop différents pour bien s'entendre, me souffle Gale.

Et, quand Katniss s'approche finalement de Peeta, c'est Clove qui se jette sur elle pour l'étrangler. Je me lève pour descendre et aller l'épauler. Mais Gale me retient par le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu peux juste la regarder mourir.

- Non Gale, on doit faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il secoue la tête, comme résigné et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à ne pas penser à ce qui se passe là-dessous.

Et je vois son visage s'avancer doucement vers le mien, les lèvres entrouvertes … Jusqu'à ce que la voix de mon père, provenant de derrière la porte de ma chambre, ne me réveille en sursaut.

- Madge ! Je pars pour la mairie, rendez-vous dans une heure et demie sur la Grand-Place. Ne sois pas en retard, il ne faut pas que tu rates le lancement des jeux.

- Oui, oui, je réponds d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je me redresse difficilement, l'esprit encore perturbé par le rêve horrible que je viens de faire. Je repense à Peeta, frappé par Cato. A Katniss, le cou entouré par les mains de Clove. Et à Gale, penché vers moi. Prêt à m'embrasser. Je me secoue la tête, histoire d'évacuer ces ridicules images et de me re-concentrer sur la réalité. Le début des Hunger Games, aujourd'hui, samedi, à dix heures. Soit dans moins de deux heures. Je vais me laver, histoire de me réveiller complètement, avant de me préparer et d'enfiler une jupe noire et un chemisier. Quand je descends, ma mère me propose un jus de groseilles et de fraises ainsi qu'un morceau de pain, que j'ai bien du mal à avaler, tant j'ai l'estomac noué.

- Ma chérie ?

- Oui, Maman ?

- Avant que nous ne nous rendions sur la place, je voudrais te parler un petit peu.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, mais tu sais que j'ai été à la même place que toi, il y a maintenant vingt quatre ans. Voir sur un grand écran quelqu'un de proche se battre à mort pour sa propre survie est quelque chose d'horrible, tu t'en doutes.

- Ca me fait vraiment peur.

- Et c'est tout à fait naturel. Cependant, tu dois toujours espérer. Espérer qu'elle survive et qu'elle sorte de cet enfer. N'écoute pas ce que les gens autour de toi peuvent dire sur elle. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne la connaissent pas et la jugeront uniquement sur les images que le Capitole leur diffuse. Mais pense à elle, prie pour elle. Ca ne l'aidera pas, je le sais, j'en ai conscience. Mais ça t'aidera toi. Et surtout, reste proche des gens qui la connaissent. Eux seuls pourront comprendre ce que tu ressens en la voyant là bas.

Quand elle me dit ça, je sais qu'elle fait référence à Gale. Je hoche gravement la tête.

- De plus, reprend ma mère, je pense vraiment que Katniss a ses chances. Je ne dis pas ça pour te donner de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais sincèrement et très objectivement, elle peut y arriver. Le public l'adore déjà et c'est une fille fabuleuse. Courageuse, agile, débrouillarde. Des qualités essentielles pour réussir dans les Hunger Games. De nombreux autres facteurs rentrent en jeu, mais elle a déjà de solides arguments sur lesquels s'appuyer. Elle peut y arriver.

Ces paroles me rassérènent. Je me répète tout cela depuis plusieurs jours, mais l'entendre de la bouche de ma mère me fait du bien. Je la remercie d'un petit sourire.

- On se met en route, Maman ?

- Laisse-moi arranger ces cheveux avant que nous ne partions.

Ma mère adore me coiffer. Elle me fait parfois penser à ces gamines qui jouent avec leurs poupées. Mais je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, alors je la laisse toujours faire. Elle me conduit jusqu'à la salle de bains à l'étage, où elle passe avec douceur une brosse dans ma chevelure, comme elle l'avait fait le matin de la Moisson. D'un geste précis, elle tresse lâchement quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, en laissant quelques unes border mon visage.

- Voilà, maintenant, on peut y aller.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, et nous nous partons ensemble vers la Grand-Place, où une bonne partie de la population est déjà présente. Comme avant les interviews, je vais saluer la famille Everdeen. Primrose s'attarde dans mes bras. Je lui glisse un « Ca va aller, elle va y arriver » dans l'oreille, et elle resserre sa prise autour de ma taille. Je la détache doucement de moi et la regarde dans les yeux.

- Ta sœur est une battante, Primrose. On y croit ensemble ?

- On y croit ensemble.

- Promis ?

- Promis, Madge.

Je l'embrasse sur le front alors que sa mère me regarde fixement. Un regard reconnaissant, mais profondément triste. Une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge et je les laisse entre elles. En partant, j'adresse un signe de tête au père de Peeta, qui, installé juste à côté, m'observait quand j'étais avec Primrose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Je ne connaissais pas assez Peeta pour avoir la légitimité de faire autre chose. Alors je me contente de ça.

J'ai besoin de voir Gale. La diffusion n'a pas encore commencé, alors je fends la foule pour me rendre vers l'endroit où se tiennent habituellement les membres de la famille Hawthorne. Je tombe alors sur Rory, son jeune frère âgé d'une douzaine d'années, qui tient la petite Posy par la main. Il me dévisage avant de se tourner vers sa mère, Hazelle, assise un peu plus loin avec Vick, leur autre frère.

- Maman ! La fille du maire est là !, lui lance-t-il.

- Rory ! Elle a un prénom !, lui reproche sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pardon Madge, me dit-il avec une grimace désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude. Gale n'est pas là ?, je demande à Hazelle en m'approchant.

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire un tour avant, puis qu'il nous rejoindrait ici. Mais pour être franche, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi …

J'opine d'un mouvement de tête. Oui, je comprends. Mais je suis tout de même déçue. J'aurais vraiment aimé le voir. Qu'on en parle ensemble. Qu'on se soutienne.

- Je vais vous laisser alors.

- Attends un instant s'il te plait, Madge.

- Oui, Madame Hawthorne ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour Gale. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais ta présence lui fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et je sais que tu es là pour l'aider. Pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point il a mauvais caractère.

- Ca, je ne vous le fait pas dire …

J'entends Rory et Vick ricaner.

- Il est parfois un peu excessif, trop campé sur ses positions. Mais c'est un jeune homme bien. Et je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé une amie comme toi. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille formidable.

Les paroles d'Hazelle me touchent. J'ai du mal à répondre, alors je lui adresse un sourire timide et un remerciement bégayant.

- Merci Madame. Il m'aide beaucoup également.

- C'est comme ça que ça marche, l'amitié. Allez, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, file retrouver tes parents.

Je salue le clan Hawthorne, avant de retourner sur le devant de la place et de m'installer à côté de ma propre mère.

- Gale n'est pas là, j'annonce dans un murmure.

- Mais il viendra après, non ?

- Sa mère pense que non.

- Tu iras le voir après. Tu lui parleras. Il en aura besoin. Et ça te permettra d'évacuer ce que tu auras vu.

- Probablement. Mais tu sais …

Je suis interrompue par le jingle du Capitole, une musique qui est jouée alors que la diffusion commence sur le grand écran étendu face à nous. Ma mère m'adresse un regard qui signifie « Nous en parlerons plus tard ». Je porte donc mon attention sur le visage blanchâtre et les cheveux bleus de Caesar Flickerman qui apparaissent. Comme tous les ans, il est installé aux côtés de Claudius Templesmith, qui est le speaker officiel des jeux de la faim. La drôle de chemise dorée et argentée que porte ce dernier me pique les yeux. Quelle horreur.

- Enfin, nous y sommes !, s'exclame Caesar, enjoué comme à son habitude. Les soixante quatorzième Hunger Games sont sur le point de commencer.

- Oui oui oui !, renchérit Claudius, tout aussi excité. Et cette année, nous avons de sacrés candidats ! Le combat s'annonce rude et palpitant !

- Nous allons nous régaler !

J'ai envie de les gifler. Vraiment.

- Mais nous n'allons pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, reprend Caesar, et rendons nous dans l'arène !

L'enceinte dans laquelle les tributs vont combattre apparait enfin, d'abord en plan large. Une grande forêt, avec quelques cours d'eau, des mares, des falaises et des champs. Une forêt … L'endroit idéal pour Katniss. La caméra se rapproche du sol et de la Corne d'abondance, située au cœur d'une grande plaine, entourée de sapins. Vingt quatre plaques métalliques sont réparties autour de l'immense corne dorée qui contient bon nombre d'armes, de provisions et de matériel de survie.

- Chers téléspectateurs, vous le découvrez en même temps que Claudius et moi-même, voici le lieu où vont s'affronter nos concurrents cette année ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment ils vont s'en sortir. Dites moi Claudius, lesquels attendez vous le plus de voir à l'œuvre ?

Claudius fait mine de réfléchir, mais nous savons tous qu'il a déjà préparé ses réponses depuis longtemps.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, Cato, du deux, me semble particulièrement redoutable, tout comme Tresh, du onze. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai surtout hâte de découvrir les amants maudits du district douze !

Les amants maudits du district douze ? Mais qui a eu l'idée de ce surnom idiot pour désigner Katniss et Peeta ?

- Moi aussi, je dois avouer que ces deux là m'intéressent énormément ! Mais attention, les voilà déjà qui arrivent !

En effet, les différents adolescents émergent tous simultanément des plaques sur lesquelles ils devront attendre le début des jeux. Et du massacre. Certains sont éblouis par le soleil. D'autres, anxieux. Les plus effrayants sont ceux qui semblent heureux et déterminés. Je vois Katniss, bien droite, le visage vide de toute expression. Un peu plus loin, Peeta garde le regard posé sur elle. Mon cœur se serre.

- Claudius, c'est à vous !, s'écrie Caesar, permettant ainsi au speaker de déclarer les jeux ouverts.

Quand il aura fait son annonce, les tributs devront attendre soixante longues secondes avant de se lancer. Il laisse passer un moment, puis prend la parole d'une voix tonitruante.

- Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

Ca y est. Il l'a dit. Le décompte se met en route.

60 … 59 … 58 … 57 … 56 … 55 … 54 … 53 … 52 … 51 … Les yeux de Katniss détaillent fébrilement le contenu de la Corne d'abondance, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile pour la suite.

50 … 49 … 48 … 47 … 46 … 45 … 44 … 43 … 42 … 41 … Peeta continue de la fixer, comme si à cet instant-précis, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Comme s'il n'était pas sur le terrain d'un jeu sordide dans lequel il a vingt trois chances sur vingt quatre de mourir.

40 … 39 … 38 … 37 … 36 … 35 … 34 … 33 … 32 … 31 … Elle porte maintenant son regard sur les tributs qui l'entourent, sur ses voisins directs. Elle semble tenter d'évaluer ses chances.

30 … 29 … 28 … 27 … 26 … 25 … 24 … 23 … 22 … 21 … Il ne la lâche pas du regard. J'ai envie de lui crier de se concentrer un peu sur lui et d'oublier Katniss pour une fois, d'autant que celle-ci n'a visiblement pas remarqué où il était placé.

20 … 19 … 18 … 17 … 16 … 15 … 14 … 13 … 12 … 11 … Enfin, soudainement, elle le voit. Ils se regardent quelques secondes. Elle a les sourcils froncés, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Il secoue imperceptiblement la tête.

10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 … C'est parti. Les jeux ont commencé. S'en suit alors un désordre total, un méli-mélo d'adolescents luttant pour leur survie.

L'écran est coupé en quatre, afin de pouvoir visualiser la scène dans son ensemble. Mais tout cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que Peeta devient. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Katniss. Elle s'est jetée en avant et vient de récupérer un carré de toile en plastique et un morceau de pain. Elle semble énervée et entame une course folle vers un sac à dos orange. Seulement, un autre tribut en a également fait son objectif. Ils se disputent l'objet un moment, avant que le garçon ne s'effondre en crachant du sang. Tué d'un coup de couteau dans le dos par Clove, la petite brune du district deux. Elle fixe Katniss avec un regard froid et déterminée.

Mon amie fait alors la chose qui est la plus censée à l'heure actuelle. Elle s'enfuit. Le sac sur le dos, elle court comme n'a probablement jamais couru de sa vie. Un couteau habillement lancé par la tribut du deux se plante sur son sac, mais elle continue de sprinter, jusqu'à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. La caméra la suit encore un moment, puis le coin d'écran qui lui était consacré rebascule vers le bain de sang. Elle doit être tirée d'affaire pour le moment. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes sont mortes. Je n'ai rien suivi. Mais plusieurs cadavres jonchent le sol autour de la Corne d'abondance. Je prie pour ne pas voir la chevelure blonde de Peeta parmi eux.

Cato, le colosse du deux, tue un gamin à mains nues. Simplement en lui broyant le cou. J'en tremble d'effroi. Peeta, mais où es-tu ? Pas dans la plaine en tout cas. Au milieu des corps étendus, il ne reste que cinq personnes debout. Glimmer, la fille provocante du un, et son compagnon de district, Marvel. Clove et Cato. Et la tribut du quatre, grande, mince et musclée, qui répond au prénom d'Aglaé. Tous des Carrières, formés spécialement pours les jeux. Ils discutent un moment, comparant avec fierté le nombre d'enfants que chacun a tué. Ils se congratulent, satisfaits, en cherchant leurs armes préférées dans la masse étalée autour d'eux. Ils me dégoutent.

Pendant ce temps là, une des quatre parties de l'écran se trouve occupée par Claudius et Caesar, qui se livrent à quelques commentaires divers et variés sur ce qui vient de se dérouler. Mais soudain, ils sont interrompus lorsque les cinq adolescents présents se figent, armes pointées vers un fourré qui vient de bouger. Je me demande qui est assez fou pour revenir vers la Corne d'abondance. Probablement le tribut du district quatre, lui aussi un carrière. Ah non, je le vois allongé près d'un sac orange semblable à celui dont Katniss a réussi à s'emparer. Peut-être Tresh alors, l'armoire à glace du district onze, que le groupe des favoris pourrait accepter de compter dans ses rangs.

Le visage que je vois apparaitre en gros plan me laisse pantoise. Peeta Mellark. Particulièrement amoché. Il a les traits tirés, le bras en sang et il boite. Mais pourquoi donc est-il revenu ? C'est très risqué. Stupide, également. A cinq contre un, ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Excepté Marvel, les carrières se redressent tous d'un même mouvement, comme rassurés, Cato affichant même une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Joli Cœur ? Tu cherches ta copine ?, lui lance-t-il, moqueur.

- Je venais voir comment ça se passait pour vous, lâche Peeta avec un air détaché.

Je vois Glimmer et Aglaé échanger un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Tu te moques de nous ?, demande Clove, qui semble passablement énervée.

- Pas du tout, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

- Tu cherches de la compagnie peut-être ?, s'esclaffe Cato.

- Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de le garder avec nous.

C'est Marvel, toujours tendu, qui a prononcé cette phrase. Les autres le regardent, stupéfaits. La tribut du quatre garde d'ailleurs sa bouche ouverte un long moment, si bien qu'elle pourrait sûrement avaler n'importe quel insecte passant par là.

- Si c'est pour sortir des bêtises de ce genre, reste silencieux !, crache Clove.

- Du calme, du calme, tempère son compagnon de district. Explique-nous Marvel, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait le garder avec nous ?

Le jeune homme semble se détendre, et reste songeur un moment avant de prendre la parole, alors que je vois les trois filles piaffer d'impatience. Peeta reste silencieux, le visage fermé. Serein. Il attend de connaitre son sort.

- Il pourrait nous servir d'appât, pour attirer la fille du feu. Quand il a fait sa petite déclaration lors des interviews, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle tenait à lui. Si elle le cherche afin d'avoir un allié, elle tombera forcément sur nous. Et lui, de son côté, il la connait bien, et il va pouvoir nous aider à la débusquer. En plus, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec un couteau pendant le bain de sang, quand il essayait de sauver sa peau. Il n'est peut être pas aussi doué que toi Clove, mais il s'en sort plus que bien. Il peut vraiment nous être utile.

Alors qu'il fait son petit monologue, un coin de l'écran se porte sur Katniss, qui continue de s'avancer dans la forêt. Près de la Corne d'abondance, Cato réfléchit un instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est imposé en leader naturel de ce petit groupe et qu'il est celui qui prendra toutes les décisions.

- Allez, je marche, dit-il finalement. Ca vous convient les filles ?

Son ton implique très clairement qu'elles ont intérêt à être d'accord. Elles hochent donc toutes les trois la tête en même temps

- Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Joli Cœur !

Si on m'accueillait quelque part avec ce ton, je ne me sentirais absolument pas la bienvenue. Mais au moins, Peeta est sain et sauf. Pour le moment. Il n'a rien dit pendant l'échange, mais je l'ai vu tressaillir quand Marvel a parlé de Katniss. Une lueur étrange a même illuminé son regard quand le tribut du un a annoncé qu'elle tenait à lui. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne tient pas assez à lui pour le chercher comme allié, comme le supposait Marvel.

Claudius et Caesar reprennent l'antenne, visiblement ravis de ce retournement de situation. Peeta Mellark, tribut du district douze, avec les Carrières. Voilà qui n'était jamais arrivé. Autour de moi, la foule s'agite soudainement. J'avais presque oublié que nous étions sur la Grand-Place. Chacun y va de son petit commentaire. Pour certains, Peeta n'est qu'un traitre. Pour d'autre, il a simplement fait ça pour garder les Carrières à l'œil et les éloigner de Katniss. Le connaissant un peu, je penche plutôt vers la seconde proposition. Un regard échangé avec ma mère me fait comprendre qu'elle est du même avis que moi.

- Maman, tu penses que je peux y aller ?, je lui chuchote.

Elle comprend immédiatement pourquoi je veux partir. Qui je veux aller voir. C'est comme ça, avec ma mère. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'échanger beaucoup pour nous comprendre.

- Profite de l'animation qui règne encore sur la place pour t'éclipser discrètement.

Et alors que je me lève, la diffusion continue. Les images du groupe des Carrières rassemblant les affaires qui jonchent le sol autour de la Corne d'abondance, s'alternent avec celles de Katniss et des autres tributs encore en vie, éparpillés dans la forêt, ainsi que les commentaires des présentateurs. Ceux-ci font un point sur la situation actuelle des jeux. Onze enfants sont décédés aujourd'hui. Et douze devront encore mourir.

Je quitte la Grand-Place et traverse la ville, déserte. Toute la population du district a les yeux rivés vers les jeux. Toute la population, sauf une personne. Gale sera probablement en forêt, en train de chasse. Pourtant, d'instinct, je me rends vers le pré où j'ai discuté avec lui le lendemain de la Moisson. Je m'installe au pied du platane contre lequel nous nous étions appuyés ce jour là. Et j'attends. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attends. J'espère juste qu'il aura la même pulsion que moi, et qu'il me rejoindra ici. Alors j'attends. Je pense même que je m'endors un moment, épuisée par mes cauchemars de la nuit précédente.

Je ne l'entends pas arriver, son pas est si léger, si discret. En revanche, je sens le contact de sa main sur mon front, quand il replace délicatement derrière mon oreille une mèche blonde qui me barrait le visage. Je frémis, en émergeant de mon demi-sommeil. Accroupi près de moi, il me contemple, l'air inquiet et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, hésitant.

- Elle est toujours …

Je ne le laisse pas terminer, et je complète sa phrase.

- En vie. Oui.

Il pousse un long soupir, signe de son profond soulagement, et se laisse glisser à côté de moi, contre le tronc du platane.

- Elle a réussi à attraper une sorte de sac de survie, et elle s'est éloignée de toute l'agitation du bain de sang. Il y a déjà onze morts. Ah, et l'arène est une sorte de grande forêt …

Il se tourne pour me faire face et plante son regard gris plein d'espoir dans le mien. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela veut dire. Katniss sera dans son élément.

- Tu penses qu'elle va y arriver ?, me demande-t-il fébrilement.

- J'en suis persuadée.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais le sourire reconnaissant qu'il m'adresse à ce moment là m'emplit d'une étrange chaleur.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! :)

On y est enfin, les jeux ont commencé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce point de vue et que l'arrivée de Peeta dans le groupe des Carrières vous semble un minimum logique. Et j'ai eu envie de montrer encore un peu la relation qui se crée entre Madge et Primrose, j'espère que vous trouverez ça cohérent.

Bon, en revanche, on voit peu Gale, ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai choisi de prendre la version proposée dans le film, à savoir qu'il ne regarde pas le lancement des jeux. Et je sais que certaines ont été frustrées par le petit bisou sur la joue de rien du tout de la fin du dernier chapitre, mais je vous PROMETS que vous aurez du mieux entre eux par la suite ;)

J'ai moins de retour sur mes chapitres ces derniers temps, j'espère que c'est juste à cause des vacances et pas parce que vous trouvez que ça perd en qualité ... Ne soyez pas timides (Je ne mords pas, demandez à KatnissLJay ;)), donnez moi votre avis, critiquez, ça m'aide à avancer, à corriger certaines choses ...

J'essaye de vite vous poster une suite ! Bisous à tous :)

Estelle


	12. Chapter 12 - Partie 1

Nous sommes assis dans le pré depuis quelques temps déjà, à discuter du début des jeux. Gale me pose je ne sais combien de questions sur Katniss. Il tient visiblement à connaitre tous les détails sur le début des Jeux de son amie. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il aurait pu venir voir la retransmission de ses propres yeux, s'il tenait tellement à savoir tout ça. Mais je me retiens. Quelque chose, peut être le contact de son bras contre le mien, m'en empêche.

- Et le fils du boulanger au fait, il est toujours en vie ?, me demande-t-il soudain.

Voilà qu'on aborde un sujet délicat. Je commence à connaître Gale. Et je sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier l'alliance de Peeta avec le groupe des Carrières, et qu'il verra ça comme une trahison et non comme un moyen de protéger Katniss. Je ne pourrai cependant pas l'en blâmer, une partie du district pense comme lui.

- Oui, oui.

Faites qu'il se contente de cela …

- Mais encore ?

Raté. Je reste silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de tourner ma phrase. Je suis, de toute façon, obligée de lui dire. Il finira forcément par l'apprendre par la suite, et il m'en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dit moi-même.

- Madge ?, insiste-t-il finalement.

- Je n'ai pas trop vu comment ça s'est passé pour lui dans le bain de sang, j'étais vraiment concentrée sur ce que faisait Katniss.

- Mais tu sais qu'il est en vie. Donc, tu l'as vu après, non ?

- Justement, après le massacre, les Carrières étaient rassemblés autour de la Corne d'abondance. Un groupe de cinq : ceux du un, ceux du deux et la fille du quatre. Ils faisaient le point sur les autres tributs qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer. Et Peeta est arrivé, de je ne sais où.

- Quoi ? Il est revenu vers la Corne ? Mais quel idiot de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, il aurait du rester loin d'eux. Mais, attends … Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué ? Ne me dis pas que …

Mon visage se tord d'une grimace.

- Il a fait alliance avec les Carrières, c'est bien ça ?

Je hoche la tête en restant silencieuse. J'attends l'explosion de rage, la colère. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration. Souffler. Inspirer à nouveau. Puis finalement …

- Bon, il doit avoir ses raisons …

Je lève des yeux incrédules vers lui. Gale qui ne s'énerve pas ? Gale qui ne critique pas le choix de Peeta, un garçon de la ville, alors que celui-ci a laissé sa meilleure amie seule et livrée à elle-même au milieu d'une arène ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?, me lance-t-il.

- Rien, rien. Je suis juste … Etonnée.

- Développe.

- Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à ce que tu t'emportes. Que tu cries à la trahison, comme l'avaient déjà fait avant toi certaines personnes devant le grand écran.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je bouillonne intérieurement. J'ai du mal à le comprendre, même si je pense qu'il a du y réfléchir longtemps. Et j'ose espérer qu'il fait ça pour protéger Katniss et non pas par intérêt personnel.

- C'est ce que je me disais également.

- La suite nous le dira. Toujours est-il que j'essaye de ne pas te faire subir ma colère. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la surprise, mais je me reprends vite.

- Oh, que c'est mignon, il fait des efforts pour moi !, je le taquine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais demandé Princesse ?

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

- Si. Merci d'y faire attention.

Il hésite un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Madge, j'ai une question à te poser, mais promets moi d'y répondre sincèrement.

Je sonde son regard pendant quelques secondes. J'y lis de la détermination, mais aussi de la curiosité.

- Promis.

- Peeta Mellark, tu crois que … Qu'il … Il aime vraiment Katniss ?

Ah. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la réponse, mais je prends quand même mon temps, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui expliquer tout ce que je sais et ce que j'en pense.

- J'en suis persuadée. Tu sais que ça fait déjà quelques années que je passe du temps avec Katniss à l'école. Et on peut dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment l'archétype des filles populaires. Quand on passe devant les autres élèves, ils nous ignorent, ils m'insultent ou jettent un regard effrayé à Katniss, impressionnés par ce que certains considèrent comme un « manque de chaleur humaine ».

Cette remarque arrache un petit rire à Gale.

- Mais Peeta n'a jamais rien fait de tout ça. Quand nous le croisions à la cantine, dans les couloirs, ou tout simplement quand on se retrouvait non loin de lui pendant les cours, j'avais le droit à un sourire poli. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour moi, au regard du traitement que certains me réservaient. Mais Katniss … Il avait une façon de la regarder incomparable. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais te la décrire. Pour résumer, je pense que toutes les filles aimeraient qu'un garçon les regarde ainsi. Toutes les filles, sauf Katniss, évidemment, qui ne remarque rien. Tu la connais …

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? A Katniss ?, me demande-t-il.

- Parce que nous n'avions jamais ce genre de discussions, je ne me voyais pas commencer maintenant. De plus, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas considéré les regards que lui lançait Peeta comme un possible intérêt. Mais surtout, parce que jusqu'au jour de la Moisson, je n'avais pas eu de confirmation qu'il l'aimait.

- Tu lui en as parlé ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Le matin, je suis allée acheter du pain à la boulangerie de ses parents, et je suis tombée sur lui en caisse. Nous avons, naturellement, parlé du tirage au sort, et il a eu l'air de s'inquiéter sincèrement du sort des enfants qui avaient du prendre beaucoup de tesserae. Et quand j'ai évoqué Katniss, il m'a semblé particulièrement gêné. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en faute. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique ?

- Dis le moi …

- En sortant de la boutique, je m'étais dit que j'allais me débrouiller pour qu'ils se parlent.

- Je vois …

- Et ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai vu son père après la Moisson, à l'hôtel de ville.

- En allant dire au revoir à Peeta ?

- En allant dire au revoir à Katniss.

Je guette sa réaction, qui ne se fait pas attendre. Il arque les sourcils, surpris.

- Quoi ?!, s'exclame-t-il.

- Peeta lui a demandé d'aller la voir. Pour la rassurer, en lui disant qu'il veillerait à ce que Primrose ne meurt pas de faim.

- Je ne savais pas. Mais donc, alors que Peeta était sur le point de partir au Capitole et qu'il faisait ses adieux à son père, la dernière chose qu'il lui a demandé, c'est de …

- Prendre soin de la petite sœur de Katniss, oui, je complète.

Gale semble soudain impressionné par le comportement du fils du boulanger.

- Et si jamais tu as encore des doutes sur les sentiments de Peeta, sache que j'en ai parlé rapidement avec lui quand j'ai été lui dire au revoir.

- Je n'ai plus de doutes.

- Bien.

- Donc, ce n'est pas de la comédie.

- Non.

- Et si, aujourd'hui, il est dans le groupe des Carrières, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit dans le but de protéger Katniss.

- Oui.

- Il monte un peu dans mon estime.

- Pas mal pour un gamin de la ville, non ?, je lui lance avec un petit sourire triste.

- Pas mal, en effet, réplique-t-il avec le même air. Bon, allons sur la Grand-Place, je veux voir Katniss en train de les faire tourner en bourrique en passant d'arbre en arbre.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà loin d'eux, en train de chasser le lapin.

Il opine en se levant et me tend une main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. J'accepte volontiers et nous nous mettons immédiatement en route en nous chamaillant gentiment. Cela nous permet de nous détendre un peu avant ce qui nous attend en ville. Alors qu'il se moque une énième fois de moi, je fais mine de lui donner un petit coup sur le thorax, mais il saisit mon poignet droit avant que j'ai le temps de réagir. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et me cale au creux de son bras avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai gagné !

Je tente de me dégager, mais il ne me lâche pas, maintenant fermement mes épaules à l'aide de son bras. Il ricane alors que nous arrivons sur la place, par le Sud. Elie et Monica, deux des filles entichées de Gale, sont très proches de cette entrée et me dardent du regard en voyant notre posture. Je repousse doucement le jeune homme avec un regard éloquent. Il comprend immédiatement.

Un coup d'œil rapide au grand écran nous confirme ce que nous pensions. Katniss s'est enfoncée dans la forêt et s'est éloignée du reste des tributs. Un coin de l'écran reste constamment sur le groupe des carrières, alors que les sept autres concurrents se relaient sur les trois coins restants. Evidemment, ceux des districts un, deux et quatre sont les favoris, ce sont donc eux qui apparaissent le plus.

- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'installe ?, me demande soudain Gale.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- On ne va pas rester là, debout près de l'entrée, on voit très mal, dit-il, répondant ainsi à ma question muette.

- Euh oui, c'est vrai ça.

- Si tu veux aller tout devant avec tes parents, je comprendrais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Nous n'avons qu'à rejoindre ta mère, tes frères et ta sœur.

- Parfait.

Les gens sur la place sont installés de manière désordonnée et changent constamment de place. Nous contournons la foule et jouons des coudes jusqu'à nous approcher suffisamment de la famille Hawthorne, et nous nous asseyons auprès d'eux, à même le sol. Hazelle m'adresse un petit sourire.

- Alors, qu'est ce que Katniss a fait jusqu'à maintenant ?, veut savoir Gale.

- Elle a marché. Elle a couru. Et elle a marché. Et elle a ouvert son sac, qui contient un sac de couchage, des allumettes, du fil de fer, des lunettes, un peu de nourriture. Et une gourde vide.

- Visiblement, nous n'avons pas raté grand-chose, me chuchote le jeune homme à l'oreille.

- Enfin, toi, tu as quand même raté le début …, lui dis-je sur le même ton, récolant une grimace boudeuse.

L'écran repasse soudain en vue pleine, pour ne montrer que le groupe des Carrières, qui sont en pleine discussion sur la tactique à adopter pour la fin de journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, demande Clove avec impatience.

Elle ne supporte visiblement pas de rester sans rien faire. Depuis le bain de sang, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont fait que rassembler du matériel et des armes. Pas assez intéressant pour le Capitole et pour des tributs qui s'entrainent au combat depuis l'enfance.

- On va chasser du gamin ?, propose Cato avec un sourire carnassier.

Marvel, Glimmer et Aglaé répondent par la positive avec un enthousiasme débordant. Et écœurant. Seul Peeta reste silencieux. Il garde un visage amène, mais le gros plan sur son regard dévoile une réflexion intensive.

- Tu n'es pas partant, Joli Cœur ?, lance le tribut du district deux.

- Si, si.

Tu parles !

- Mais vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de laisser tout notre butin ici sans surveillance ?

- Justement, intervient Aglaé, ils vont tous penser que nous allons rester ici pour le premier jour et surtout pour la nuit. Personne ne va penser à venir jusqu'à la Corne.

- Ils ont trop peur !, ajoute Glimmer en riant.

Un rire sans joie et froid. Effrayant.

- Donc on est tous d'accord, on y va ?, demande Marvel.

Il a posé la question à l'ensemble du groupe, mais en réalité, ils fixent tous Peeta, attendant sa réponse. Il a intérêt à accepter, ou ils risquent de le prendre mal. Très mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, dit finalement le fils du boulanger.

Et les voilà partis au cœur de la forêt. L'écran se sépare à nouveau en quatre, et nous montre Katniss, qui continue sa progression.

- Maman, j'ai faim …, gémit soudain Posy.

- Tu vas devoir attendre ce soir ma chérie, dit calmement sa mère.

- Mais Maman, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Mon père m'a raconté qu'au Capitole, la diffusion des Hunger Games était synonyme de grands banquets et de repas festifs. Personnellement, manger en regardant des gens s'entretuer dans des jeux me couperaient l'appétit. Mais la logique des habitants du Capitole est dure à saisir. Ici, dans le district douze, il est évident que nous n'organisons pas de pareils buffets au pied du grand écran. Quelques miches de pain sont à disposition pour les tables installées au premier rang, c'est tout. Les gens n'en demandent pas plus. Sauf Posy qui, du haut de ses quatre ans, est visiblement affamée. J'ai soudain une idée.

- Excusez-moi madame Hawthorne, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre fille un moment ?, je demande poliment.

Toute la famille me lance un regard interrogateur, mais Hazelle me répond rapidement.

- Oui, oui, évidemment, si elle est d'accord.

Je me lève et me penche vers la petite fille en lui tendant la main.

- Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi Posy ?

Elle me contemple tout d'abord avec une moue boudeuse digne de son grand frère, et pendant un instant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne refuse. Mais elle m'adresse finalement un sourire timide, se lève et dépose ses minuscules doigts sur les miens. Nous traversons la Grand-Place tranquillement, au rythme imposé par la sœur de Gale, et rejoignons mes parents au pied de l'écran. Mon père discute avec des membres du conseil de mairie, commentant le début des jeux pour les deux tributs de notre district. Ma mère, en revanche, nous accueille chaleureusement et salue Posy qui se cache le visage dans ma jupe noire.

- Maman, est-ce qu'il te reste du pain s'il te plait ? C'est pour la jeune demoiselle qui ne veut pas te montrer son joli minois …

A ces mots, la fillette extirpe sa tête des plis de mon vêtement, dévoilant une expression malicieuse. L'innocence de l'enfance.

- Mais bien sûr, j'en ai toujours pour les gens d'exception !

Posy lève un regard brillant vers ma mère, qui prend un morceau de pain aux céréales dans une corbeille posée sur la table et lui tend. La petite fille s'en saisit prestement.

- Merci Madame la maire, dit-elle tout bas.

Ma mère éclate de rire.

- Je ne suis pas maire du district. C'est le monsieur que tu vois là bas, explique-t-elle en désignant mon père.

- C'est votre amoureux ?

- Oui, c'est mon amoureux, répond ma mère avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Et toi Madge, c'est Gale ton amoureux ?

Je me sens rougir et j'attrape deux autres miches de pain pour me donner une contenance.

- Non, Posy. Allez, on va rejoindre les autres.

Nous saluons ma mère et retournons vers les Hawthorne. J'ai les deux mains prises par ce que j'ai récupéré sur la table, alors la petite fille me tient par le poignet, tout en dégustant son en-cas.

- Ca, c'est pour vous, les garçons, dis-je en donnant les pains à Vick et Rory, qui me remercient bruyamment.

Je me rassois à côté de Gale, et Posy s'installe tout contre moi, au creux de mon bras.

- Merci Madge, me souffle-t-il.

Je lui adresse un simple regard, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grand chose et que ça m'a fait plaisir, et je reporte enfin mon attention sur l'écran et sur l'arène. Les Carrières et Peeta se déplacent tels une meute de chiens sauvages, criant et riant, insouciants, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire un cache-cache ou je ne sais quel jeu d'enfant. Pendant ce temps, Katniss continue son avancée dans la forêt, mais elle semble ralentir l'allure et observe ce qui l'entoure. Je la vois se saisir du couteau avec lequel Clove l'a attaqué ce matin et qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle découpe délicatement un morceau d'écorce sur un sapin et le mange. Je lève des yeux étonnés vers Gale.

- C'est assez tendre, m'explique-t-il. Pas excellent, mais ça va la nourrir. Ca nous arrivait régulièrement de faire ça quand nous partions en forêt pour la journée.

Et Katniss repart de plus belle. Mais il fait de plus en plus noir, autour d'elle comme sur la Grand-Place. Elle s'applique à installer quelques collets par endroit, avant de se trouver un grand saule, qu'elle escalade agilement. Elle a donc prévu d'y passer la nuit. Elle déroule son sac de couchage et s'y enfonce, en prenant bien soin de s'accrocher à la branche sur laquelle elle est assise à l'aide de sa ceinture. Un peu plus loin dans l'arène, le groupe des Carrières décide également de s'arrêter un moment afin de se reposer.

L'hymne de Panem résonne tout d'un coup, signal du récapitulatif des morts du jour. Les cinq tributs de carrière se réjouissent en voyant les visages de leurs onze adversaires décédés. J'échange un regard excédé avec Gale. Mais les caméras, qui zooment sur Katniss d'un côté et sur Peeta de l'autre, nous montrent qu'ils sont tendus alors qu'approche le district douze. Mais ils semblent ensuite soulagés quand ils se rendent compte que l'autre est toujours en vie. Le public du Capitole et les sponsors vont adorer.

Aux quatre coins de l'arène, les différents tributs tombent progressivement dans les bras de Morphée, et les Pacificateurs présents sur la Grand-Place nous renvoient chez nous. Evidemment, nous avons rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour voir la suite des Jeux. Je me relève et fais un dernier câlin à Posy, qui ne veut décidément plus me lâcher depuis que je lui ai donné le pain. Gale pose doucement sa main sur la mienne et exerce une légère pression dessus en guise d'au revoir. Je salue le reste de la famille Hawthorne, et rejoins rapidement ma mère.

- Ton père doit encore discuter avec un milliard de gens, donc nous allons rentrer tout de suite.

- Un milliard, rien que ça ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, ou je vais parler à ton amoureux …

Je lève les yeux au ciel, toutefois amusée. Sur la route, nous discutons, encore une fois, de l'alliance de Peeta avec les Carrières. Et nous tombons à nouveau d'accord sur le but de la manœuvre. Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe comme prévu et qu'il parvienne à tenir ces combattants surentrainés loin de Katniss. Une fois chez moi, je m'endors bien vite, épuisée, mais sincèrement confiante en les chances de mon amie.

Etrangement, cette nuit, je ne fais aucun rêve horrible, dans lequel les tributs du district douze meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais mon réveil est brutal. De grands coups frappés violemment à la porte d'entrée de ma maison me tirent de mon sommeil. Dehors, l'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez. J'entends mon père se lever et descendre prestement les marches de l'escalier pour aller ouvrir. Je me glisse sur le palier afin de voir qui nous dérange à cette heure-ci. Des Pacificateurs.

- Monsieur le maire, nous allons réunir tous les habitants du district sur la Grand-Place.

- A cette heure-ci ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je tends un peu plus l'oreille, et ce que j'entends me glace le sang.

- Ca chauffe pour votre tribut féminin, les Carrières s'approchent d'elle.

* * *

Hello ! :)

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, dont je suis moyennement satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. J'aime beaucoup la petite Posy, je la trouve toute choupie (désolée** LJay** pour la guimauve que je t'inflige ...). Sincèrement, j'adore écrire sur Gale et Madge et sur l'évolution de leur relation, donc si ça vous plait, j'en suis ravie. Vos derniers commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Merci, encore une fois, **Fan de Twilight** et **Anonymette** pour vos adorables reviews. Et pour répondre à ta question Anonymette, je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire sur le second tome. J'ai déjà une idée précise de comment terminer la ré-écriture du premier tome. Mais pour la suite, j'attends de voir s'il y a toujours des gens motivés pour me lire (mais vos dernières reviews me laissent à penser que oui) et j'attends de connaître mon emploi du temps et mon volume horaire pour l'année prochaine, car je rentre en école de journalisme et je ne sais pas encore ce que j'aurai comme temps libre ...

A part ça, je souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices : **Pure O'Black**, **MissSarah20**,** Ally Hope**, **Writings of Rawrs** et **AccioLexi** :) Je suis d'ailleurs bêta-reader pour cette dernière, sur son excellente fiction _Les oubliés de Panem_, que je vous invite tous à lire !

Je pense avoir tout dit, alors je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Des bisous à tous.

Estelle


	13. Chapter 13 - Partie 1

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'habille et je dévale les escaliers. Mon père est déjà prêt à partir pour la Grand-Place.

- Madge, attends ta mère, s'il te plait.

- Mais papa …

Il me coupe d'un ton sec et ferme, qui ne laisse place à aucune discussion possible.

- Madge, tu attends ta mère et vous venez ensemble. Je vais avoir suffisamment de choses à gérer sans que tu ne sois en plus dans mes pattes à paniquer. S'il te plait, ajoute-t-il devant la grimace que je fais.

Et il part sans attendre de réponse de ma part, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

- Maman !, je crie. Tu es bientôt prête ?

- Dans cinq minutes !, me répond-elle depuis l'étage.

Je ne peux pas rester debout sans rien faire, alors je vais dans le salon, et je m'installe devant mon piano. Il faut que je m'occupe les mains et l'esprit, par la même occasion. Mes doigts dansent sur les touches, alors que j'entame une sonate écrite par Fédéric Chopin, un musicien du Monde d'avant. Une marche funèbre. Je me laisse porter par la musique, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne m'interrompe d'un toussotement. J'arrête de jouer et je me tourne vers elle.

- Tu n'avais pas d'autre morceau ?

- Pas maintenant, non.

- Allons-y, Madge.

Je me lève immédiatement. Nous partons prestement pour la place, vers laquelle convergent, dans un mouvement de panique, tous les habitants du district, encadrés par des Pacificateurs. Certains visages sont marqués par la fatigue, d'autres par l'inquiétude. Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie. J'échange des regards anxieux avec ma mère, qui tente vainement de me rassurer.

- Elle est toujours vivante ma chérie. Ils approchent de son arbre, ils ne l'ont pas tuée. Peeta ne laisserait pas faire ça.

Ses mots m'atteignent à peine. Je me dis soudain que l'alliance de Peeta avec les Carrières était une idée stupide, qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre cinq tributs surentrainés. Une voix s'élève dans la foule qui m'entoure et me sort de ma torpeur.

- Madge !

Je cherche autour de moi l'origine de ce cri. Gale. Il joue des coudes pour me rejoindre. Quand il est près de moi, je ne réfléchis pas et je me loge dans ses bras sans même lui demander son avis. Il semble d'abord surpris, mais passe ensuite une main rassurante le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me parle doucement au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix calme. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin à ce moment précis. Etre apaisée.

- Madge, ça va aller. On va voir où ça en est, mais ça va aller pour elle.

Je respire un grand coup et me détache de lui, les joues rosies par les émotions qui me traversent. La peur que je ressens pour Katniss. La honte que j'éprouve à craquer ainsi. Et la gêne de m'être jetée sur lui de cette manière.

- Allez, dépêchons nous.

Alors que nous suivons ma mère, qui nous attendait un peu plus loin, il garde sa main posée sur le bas de mon dos. Ce contact me détend et me perturbe en même temps. Nous débouchons sur la Grand-Place, où je remarque que mon père et les Pacificateurs essayent tant bien que mal d'organiser le placement, le tout dans le calme, afin que chacun puisse suivre les Jeux. Ma mère, qui comprend que j'ai envie – et besoin - de rester avec Gale, va s'installer à sa place habituelle sans me demander de l'accompagner, tandis que je m'assois au milieu de la foule avec le jeune homme. Je suis tendue.

L'écran diffuse déjà les images de l'arène, et les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman et de Claudius Templesmith nous aident à comprendre ce qu'il s'y passe. Une tribut, la fille du district huit, a allumé un feu pour se tenir chaud. Logique, mais idiot dans ce contexte. En pleine nuit, le risque de se faire repérer et d'attirer des adversaires est grand. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arrive. Le groupe des Carrières fonce droit sur elle. La situation ne m'aurait pas inquiétée outre mesure, si Katniss ne s'était pas installée dans un arbre à quelques encablures de la pauvre malheureuse.

Mon amie est d'ailleurs éveillée, sous pression, aux aguets. Pendant ce temps là, l'alliance de six tributs fonce droit sur la gamine du huit. Ils sont équipés de lampes torches, évidemment. Je les observe tour à tour. Le regard goguenard de Marvel. Les moues moqueuses de Glimmer. L'envie de tuer qui se lit dans les yeux de Cato. Le visage haineux de Clove. Le sourire gouailleur d'Aglaé. Et Peeta qui détaille tout ce qui l'entoure, espérant sans doute ne voir aucune trace du passage de Katniss.

Ce petit groupe tombe tout à coup nez à nez avec la fille du huit. Elle doit avoir quatorze ans, tout au plus. Des boucles brunes mangent une partie de son visage effrayé. Et elle a raison d'avoir peur. Les cinq Carrières se disputent un moment pour savoir qui aura la chance, selon leurs propres mots, de la tuer. Cato décrète que c'est au tour de Clove et personne n'ose protester, sauf la gamine qui leur demande de l'épargner, provoquant les rires carnassiers des autres adolescents. D'un geste sec et précis, la jeune Carrière lui expédie un couteau dans le cou. La petite hurle de douleur. J'en ai froid dans le dos. Ils congratulent tous Clove, même Peeta. Mais son sourire est tout sauf naturel. Crispé. Forcé.

- Et de douze ! Plus que onze !, rugit Glimmer.

A cet instant précis, elle n'a l'air ni féminine, ni jolie. Je l'insulte mentalement de tous les noms. Marvel fouille consciencieusement le corps de la défunte tribut, mais grogne en déclarant que rien ne leur sera utile.

- Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer, ordonne Cato d'un ton railleur.

Chacun approuve et ils se remettent en route. Droit sur Katniss. L'inquiétude se lit dans son regard. Elle n'esquisse plus un mouvement et retient même son souffle. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale, qui est aussi tendu que moi. Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne, autant pour le rassurer que parce que j'en ai besoin. Il continuer de fixer l'écran, mais sa main se tourne pour enserrer fermement mes doigts.

Alors que les tributs avancent, Peeta trébuche. Il garde finalement l'équilibre mais grogne en cherchant ce qui a manqué de le faire tomber. Et ses yeux se posent directement sur un des collets de Katniss. Il comprend immédiatement qu'elle est à proximité, et semble réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ?, demande soudain Marvel.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher, répond Cato.

- A moins qu'elle soit encore en vie, lance Glimmer avec un rire moqueur à destination de Clove.

Celle-ci lui adresse un regard mauvais.

- Elle est morte. Je l'ai plantée moi-même.

- L'un de nous devrait retourner là-bas, propose la tribut du district un. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait.

- Oui, ce serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois, ajoute Aglaé.

- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est morte !

Peeta ne dit rien pendant l'échange qui se prolonge. Il regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait Katniss. Il semble pressé de quitter les lieux.

- On perd du temps !, s'exclame-t-il tout à coup, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge !

- Eh bien, vas-y Joli Cœur !, lui dit Cato. Va vérifier toi-même.

Il s'éloigne prestement, se dirigeant vers la gamine à moitié morte. Et c'est quand je vois le gros plan sur le visage effaré de Katniss que je réalise. Elle vient de se rendre compte que Peeta a rejoint les Carrières. Et, à coup sûr, elle doit penser qu'il fait ça pour sauver sa peau. Un coin d'écran nous montre Peeta, agenouillé près de la fille du huit. Il lui caresse doucement le visage en lui parlant, comme pour la rassurer, avant de la tuer définitivement à l'aide de son couteau. De leur côté, debout au pied de l'arbre d'une Katniss en alerte, les tributs de carrière se concertent sur la tactique à adopter maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite, et qu'on n'en parle plus ?, suggère Aglaé.

- Bah, gardons-le avec nous pour l'instant, réplique posément Cato. Où est le mal ? Et puis, il se débrouille bien avec ce couteau.

Marvel hoche frénétiquement la tête. Dans ce groupe de cinq tributs, il est assurément celui que je préfère.

- Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la trouver, affirme-t-il.

Ou plutôt, que je déteste le moins.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose ?, s'enquit férocement Clove.

- C'est possible. Elle m'a paru assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je me la rappelle en train de tournoyer dans cette robe, j'ai envie de vomir, lâche Glimmer, une expression dégoutée sur le visage.

- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze, dit pensivement Cato, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Je te parie que Joli Cœur le sait, lui, affirme Aglaé.

Elle n'a pas tort. Mais Peeta revient vers eux, et ils arrêtent là leur discussion.

- Alors, elle était morte ?, interroge le tribut du district deux.

- Non. Mais maintenant, oui, répond froidement Peeta.

Un coup de canon, annonciateur du décès d'un tribut, confirme ses dires.

- On y va ?, demande-t-il.

Les Carrières prennent surement son ton pressé pour de l'impatience à l'idée de traquer leurs adversaires, car ils lui adressent de larges sourires avant de se mettre bruyamment en route. Katniss peut enfin respirer. Elle parait soulagée, mais également étonnée et peinée. Elle doit se sentir trahie. Autour de nous, la pression retombe également. Chacun ici semble rassuré de voir Katniss toujours en vie et les commentaires ne se font pas attendre.

- Elle a eu chaud, la petite Everdeen !

- Heureusement qu'elle été bien cachée, perchée dans son arbre !

- Mais on est d'accord, Peeta Mellark a été achever la fille pour qu'ils s'éloignent d'elle au plus vite ?

Gale et moi échangeons un regard. Nous sommes d'accord. Nos yeux se portent soudain sur nos mains, que nous séparons immédiatement, tous deux gênés. Le jeune homme se racle la gorge.

- Et bien ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que Katniss se laissera attraper.

J'approuve d'un petit sourire contrit et nous reportons notre attention sur l'écran. Alors que les carrières s'éloignent d'elle, Katniss descend de son arbre, étrangement souriante. Elle vérifie ses collets et récupère victorieusement un lapin, qu'elle nettoie et évide de gestes experts, avant d'aller le faire cuire sur les restes du feu de la tribut du huit. Gale semble fier de ce qu'elle fait.

Le reste de la journée n'est pas franchement vivant et ne doit pas satisfaire les organisateurs des Jeux et les habitants du Capitole. Aucun autre mort n'est à déplorer. Le rouquine du cinq reste tapie dans une cachette, si bien que les caméras du Capitole ont beaucoup de mal à nous proposer une image d'elle complète. Le garçon du dix s'est tant bien que mal mis en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Tresh et Rue, du district onze, évoluent chacun de leur côté. Le premier, dans les champs. La seconde, en passant d'arbre en arbre.

Le groupe des Carrières est retourné près de la Corne d'abondance pour manger et reprendre des forces. Là bas, ils sont tombés sur le tribut du trois, un jeune garçon qu'ils ont choisi d'épargner quand il leur a proposé de les protéger à l'aide d'un complexe système de mines qu'il pourrait détourner. Quant à Katniss, elle cherche désespérément de quoi se désaltérer, allant même jusqu'à lancer un « à boire ! » suppliant, probablement à l'adresse d'Haymitch. Je le maudis de ne pas lui envoyer d'eau, ce vieil ivrogne. Je suis sure que les gens se battent pour sponsoriser Katniss et Peeta. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer.

Le soir, nous sommes tous renvoyés chez nous. Je ne m'attarde pas avec Gale, qui doit retrouver sa famille après avoir passé la journée à côté de moi. Pourtant, je sais que demain sera différent. Nous serons lundi, et contrairement au dimanche qui est un jour de repos, les habitants du district devront aller travailler et les plus jeunes se rendre à l'école. Pendant les Hunger Games, les journées sont un peu chamboulées. Des écrans sont installés dans les ateliers, dans les salles de cours et dans certains lieux publics, afin que chacun puisse suivre les jeux dans le courant de la journée. Mais Gale sera avec sa classe, et moi avec les gens de mon âge. Des gens à qui je ne parle pas. Et je ne le retrouverai que le soir, lorsque l'école sera terminée et que nous devrons nous rendre sur la Grand-Place pour la soirée.

C'est donc avec appréhension que je me rends à l'école le lendemain, et c'est seule que je suis la troisième journée des Jeux. Une nouvelle fois, ce qui se passe dans l'arène doit déplaire au Capitole. Personne ne meurt, aucun tribut ne se retrouve confronté à un autre. Chacun évolue de son côté. Les Carrières restent à proximité de la Corne d'abondance, histoire de comprendre le système de protection mis en place par le garçon du district trois. Katniss, elle, trouve enfin de l'eau. Son regard se fait alors plus bravache, comme si elle reprenait espoir.

Le calme tout relatif qui s'installe peu à peu dans l'arène pousse les Hauts-Juges à agir. Le mardi matin, et alors que nous venons à peine de nous installer dans notre salle de classe, je ne peux retenir le cri d'effroi qui m'échappe. Un coin de l'écran nous montre Katniss, qui se fait réveiller par des flammes tout sauf naturelles, qui fondent sur elle comme un oiseau sur sa proie. Je me lève presque de ma chaise, essaye vainement de me calmer, alors que Claudius Templesmith lance un tonitruant « Voyons comment la fille du feu s'en sort dans son élément ! ».

Et pendant ce temps, Katniss court. Elle fait tout pour échapper à ce feu et à la volonté des juges. Elle traverse les bois à toute allure, sautant, évitant les obstacles. Elle a le souffle court, elle tousse, ne parvient pas à garder son maigre repas. Elle tente de respirer à nouveau normalement, mais repart de plus belle quand une boule de feu s'abat non loin d'elle. Elle reprend sa course, évitant les projectiles qui jaillissent et qui l'attaquent. Ses cheveux sont en partie brulés, et bien vite, sa jambe gauche est touchée. Et les flammes s'arrêtent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Katniss semble souffrir le martyr, mais atteint finalement une petite mare, dans laquelle elle trempe délicatement son mollet brûlé. Elle examine sa blessure, qui n'est, heureusement, pas trop étendue. Elle paraît un peu perdue, paniquée, mais cherche bien vite à cacher ses émotions, drapant son visage d'un masque d'impassibilité qui m'impressionne. Elle boit et mange en petite quantité, réorganise ses affaires, mais ne quitte pas sa mare. Quand nous revenons après notre pause déjeuner, que j'ai passé avec une Primrose au comble de l'inquiétude, elle n'a pas bougé. Contrairement aux Carrières, qui ont recommencé à se mouvoir dans la forêt.

Je suis fébrile quand je retrouve Gale devant l'école. Nous nous rendons ensemble sur la Grand-Place, nous laissant porter par la masse d'écoliers qui font comme nous. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous nous asseyons au milieu de la foule, portant le même anxieux sur le grand écran. Je ressens toute la tension des gens autour de nous, ce qui contribue un peu plus à me paniquer. Gale pose sur mon épaule une main qu'il veut sans doute apaisante, mais je le sens tressaillir.

- Oh non …, murmure-t-il tout à coup.

Les Carrières sont proches de Katniss. Extrêmement proches. Trop proches. Peeta trébuche et s'arrête régulièrement, comme s'il voulait les ralentir. Glimmer peste, Clove lui conseille de se dépêcher s'il ne veut finir avec un couteau dans la gorge.

- S'il continue son petit jeu, ils vont avoir des doutes et le supprimer sans hésitation, dis-je avec appréhension.

Gale hoche la tête, pensif et le regard brillant. Et au moment où le groupe de six tributs aperçoit Katniss et qu'un « Elle est là ! » se fait entendre, la jeune fille grimpe à l'arbre le plus proche d'elle. La montée est laborieuse, difficile à cause de sa blessure. Mais elle parvient à se hisser à une hauteur appréciable, qui la met hors d'atteinte. Ils se dévisagent. Katniss détaille tour à tour Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Aglaé et Peeta, posant plus longuement les yeux sur ce dernier. Et, soudainement, contre toute attente, elle esquisse un sourire.

- Ca va, vous ?, crie-t-elle d'un ton étonnement guilleret.

Les six tributs au pied de l'arbre ne peuvent cacher leur surprise. Autour de moi, les gens retiennent leur souffle, attendant la réaction des Carrières, qui ne se fait pas attendre.

- Pas trop mal, et toi ?, lui lance Cato, le regard perçant.

- J'ai eu un petit peu chaud, cette nuit.

Certaines personnes sur la Grand-Place s'esclaffent, et un monsieur assez âgé à ma droite s'écrit :

- Elle a du cran, la petite !

Nous ne pouvons qu'approuver.

- Il fait meilleur par ici, reprend Katniss. Vous ne voulez pas monter ?

- J'arrive !, réplique le tribut du deux, qui semble passablement énervée par l'arrogance dont fait preuve la jeune fille.

- Tiens Cato, essaye ça, propose Glimmer en lui tendant l'arc et les flèches qu'elle promène sur son dos depuis le début des jeux, sans jamais les utiliser.

- Non, répond le garçon en la repoussant d'un geste brusque. J'aime mieux me servir de mon épée.

Et il entreprend de grimper à son tour dans l'arbre. Katniss lui adresse un sourire moqueur, avant de monter adroitement un peu plus haut.

- Un vrai écureuil …, chuchote Gale.

C'est vrai qu'elle a l'agilité de cet animal. Malgré sa blessure, elle progresse rapidement, bien plus que le colosse du district deux, dont le poids fait céder la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'écrase lourdement sur le sol mais se relève aussi sec, hurlant de rage et jurant comme un charretier. Glimmer tente à son tour l'ascension, mais doit rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle choisit finalement de sortir son arc, et décoche une flèche qui rate sa cible. Katniss s'en saisit et en profite pour narguer les Carrières, qui se mettent rapidement à grogner. Peeta a l'air réellement inquiet, et regarde autour de lui, guettant un moyen de pousser son petit groupe à s'éloigner de l'arbre.

- Oh, et puis, qu'elle passe la nuit là-haut !, lâche-t-il finalement en désespoir de cause. Elle ne risque pas de se sauver. On s'occupera d'elle demain matin.

Les autres approuvent, alors que Katniss déglutit. Les tributs de Carrière montent leur camp juste en dessous d'elle, pendant qu'elle s'installe tant bien que mal pour dormir, le visage toujours marqué par la douleur. Sur la Grand-Place, alors que la nuit commence à tomber et que l'obscurité s'installe, personne ne peut détacher son regard de l'écran. Tout le monde a peur pour Katniss, a mal pour Katniss, espère pour Katniss. Et alors que certains esquissent un mouvement pour se lever, quelque chose les raccroche aussitôt aux jeux.

La petite Rue, du district onze, est perchée dans un arbre et fait face à notre tribut féminin. Elles échangent un regard prolongé. On dirait que chacune tente de lire en l'autre. Et, comme si la gamine jugeait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance Katniss, elle pointe du doigt quelque chose que nous n'avions pas remarqué jusque là. Un nid de guêpes, suspendu à quelques mètres seulement au dessus de mon amie. Les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman nous indiquent que ce sont des guêpes tueuses. Des mutations génétiques créées par le Capitole, dont la moindre piqure peut entrainer des hallucinations ou, pire, la mort.

- Oh oh, ça sent mauvais, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Pas si elle les utilise à son avantage, me répond Gale.

Je ne comprends pas, jusqu'à ce je vois Katniss se hisser un peu plus haut dans l'arbre, atteignant ainsi la branche sur laquelle le nid est accroché. Et alors que l'hymne du Capitole résonne dans l'arène, elle entreprend de scier le bois, consciencieusement, avec application. Elle veut attaquer les Carrières en faisant tomber sur eux un essaim de guêpes tueuses en furie.

- Brillant, je lâche.

Elle arrête sa besogne après en avoir accompli les trois quarts.

- Je pense qu'elle terminera demain matin, pour les surprendre et pour pouvoir s'échapper plus rapidement, annonce Gale.

Nous regardons Katniss redescendre jusqu'à ses affaires. A sa grande surprise, elle y trouve un petit pot en plastique, fixé à un parachute argenté. Un cadeau envoyé par Haymitch. Enfin, pour une fois, je le bénis. Mon sentiment de gratitude redouble quand Caesar annonce dans ses commentaires que c'est une pommade médicamenteuse, qui a pour effet de soigner instantanément les plaies ouvertes, et donc les brulures. Katniss lance aux caméras un remerciement destiné à son mentor, qui montre tout son soulagement.

Katniss Everdeen ne baisse pas les bras. Elle ne l'a jamais fait. Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle le fera, même dans une arène où elle doit se battre pour sa survie.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Bon, ça ne va pas tiptop ce soir, je n'ai pas trop le moral, mais je tenais à vous publier ce chapitre avant d'aller me caler sous ma couette en écoutant des chansons tristes. * Mode Pitoyable : ON *

Bref bref bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, notamment quand Katniss découvre que Peeta a rejoint les carrières. Vous l'avez remarqué, je ne détaille pas avec précision tout le déroulement des jeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de le faire du point de vue de Madge, puisque, de toute manière, elle ne peut pas ressentir ce que les tributs ont vécu. Elle peut uniquement décrire, donc je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment intéressant de rentrer à fond dans les détails.

Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :) Fan de Twilight, si je poursuis sur le tome 2, je ne sais pas encore quel sort je vais réserver à Madge. J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais ce serait dommage de tout vous dire maintenant ...

Au plaisir de lire vos avis !

Estelle


	14. Chapter 14 - Partie 1

Le réveil du lendemain se fait à l'aube. Les pacificateurs tirent du lit l'ensemble des habitants du district douze, au son de l'alarme qui résonne, signal d'un rassemblement en cas de fait marquant au cours des Hunger Games. Les enfants sont envoyés directement dans leurs salles de classes, les adultes sur leurs lieux de travail. Il y a du mouvement dans l'arène. Katniss a en effet recommencé à tailler la branche qui soutient le nid de guêpes tueuses, jusqu'à ce que la lourde masse s'écrase sur le sol, éveillant soudainement les Carrières endormis.

- Oh la garce !, rugit Cato en comprenant ce que Katniss vient de faire.

- On s'en moque ! On se bouge ! Tous au lac !, hurle Clove.

La scène est d'un fouillis sans nom. Marvel, Cato, Clove et, fort heureusement, Peeta, réussissent à s'échapper vers le point d'eau non loin, afin de se protéger des piqures des insectes. Aglaé et Glimmer, en revanche, ne parviennent pas à les suivre, restant ainsi à la proie des bêtes tueuses. La première fait quelques mètres vers des fourrés et s'écroule directement. La seconde reste debout au pied de l'arbre, le visage déjà affreusement déformé, en criant et en délirant. Elle se jette ensuite par terre, toujours en poussant des hurlements effrayants, avant de subitement s'arrêter. Le spectacle est horrible.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Katniss a également été piquée. Caesar nous annonce que trois guêpes se sont attaquées à elle. C'est peu, à côté des deux filles en bas. Mais beaucoup, quand on connait l'effet que cela peut avoir. Elle descend de son perchoir et a le réflexe d'ôter les dards de ses piqures. Son regard est troublé, comme fou. Elle s'approche en titubant du corps méconnaissable de Glimmer. Et elle fait ce qu'elle doit faire, en dépit de la décomposition accélérée de la chair de la défunte jeune femme. Elle récupère l'arc et les flèches. Et c'est loin d'être facile. Elle doit bouger le cadavre, le retourner, le tout dans une odeur pestilentielle, si l'on en croit les dires de Claudius, qui lance un joyeux « Ah, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place ».

Son arme à la main, Katniss parait hésiter sur la suite des évènements. Chancelante, elle observe ce qui l'entoure avec un air perdu, hagard. Jusqu'à ce que Peeta, qui a réussi à semer pour un moment les Carrières encore en vie, déboule à côté de l'arbre. Il semble vraiment effaré de la voir. Il la pousse à l'aide du manche de son épieu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?, lui hurle-t-il, paniqué. Lève-toi ! Lève-toi ! Allez, cours ! Sauve-toi !

Katniss le fixe, hébétée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Et c'est probablement Cato qui, arrivé dans le dos de Peeta, convainc finalement la jeune fille de prendre la fuite.

- Bien joué Peeta !, crie Sean, l'un de ses amis de la Ville assis non loin de moi dans la salle de classe, me ramenant pendant quelques secondes à la réalité du district.

Mais seulement quelques secondes. Parce que, alors que Katniss s'éloigne à un rythme irrégulier, Peeta est aux prises avec Cato. Leur échange est mal assuré, saccadé à cause du venin de guêpes qui se répand dans leurs organismes respectifs.

- Tu tiens toujours debout, Joli Cœur ?

- Comme tu peux le constater.

Mais on sent bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Alors comme ça, en bon garçon sagement amoureux que tu es, tu cherchais à la protéger ? Depuis le tout début ?, souffle le tribut du district deux.

Peeta ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il tente de lui asséner un coup d'épieu, que le colosse évite par miracle. A son tour, Cato brandit son épée en direction du ventre du fils du boulanger. Les réflexes amoindris de ce dernier l'empêchent de réussir complètement à détourner l'arme, qui s'abat sur sa jambe. Le hurlement qu'il pousse alors est déchirant, tellement que la plupart des filles de la classe se couvrent la bouche de la main, tentant d'étouffer un cri d'effroi.

- Tu vas me le payer, grogne le Carrière. Tu vas le …

Mais il s'écroule sans réussir à terminer sa phrase, sans doute abruti par la douleur et les hallucinations. Peeta est toujours conscient, maintenant précautionneusement sa jambe blessée. Il fait un effort surhumain pour s'éloigner en direction d'une source d'eau à proximité. Je ne sais même pas comment il parvient encore à tenir debout. Arrivé devant la rivière, il tombe à genoux et rince sa large plaie ouverte. Avec difficulté, il déplace quelques rochers, créant ainsi une sorte de nid dans lequel il s'installe. Il a la présence d'esprit de se couvrir de diverses pierres, feuilles et poussières, parfait camouflage.

- Katniss, murmure-t-il soudain dans un gémissement, Katniss, j'espère que tu t'en es sortie.

Et il sombre dans un sommeil forcé, provoqué par le venin des guêpes tueuses. Les caméras se braquent aussitôt vers Katniss, qui a réussi à s'échapper un peu plus loin, au terme d'une course folle. Elle aussi est endormie. Mais c'est avec soulagement que je constate que la petite Rue s'occupe d'elle. Alliance surprise. Elle applique une sorte de pâte à base de plantes sur ses piqures, et la cache à l'abri des regards, sous d'épais feuillages. Elle est sauvée. Pour le moment.

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans notre salle de classe retombe d'un coup. Nos deux tributs et amis vont pouvoir profiter d'une petite accalmie, chacun planqué dans un coin de l'arène. C'est pour cette raison que notre professeur nous annonce que cet après midi, nous ne regarderons pas les jeux. Nous suivrons notre cours de sport, comme le prévoit notre planning habituel. De toute façon, l'alarme nous préviendra si Katniss ou Peeta se réveille. C'est sur cette déclaration qu'il nous envoie en pause déjeuner. En me rendant vers la salle qui nous sert de cantine, je tombe sur Primrose. La petite fille se jette dans mes bras et je la serre fort contre moi.

- Hé Primrose, tout va bien. Elle les a fait fuir, elle est venue à bout de deux de ses adversaires. Ils ne sont plus que dix, Primrose. Et elle est toujours en vie. Rue prend soin d'elle. Ca va aller.

Je lui ai dit tout ça d'une voix douce, passant et repassant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux, autant pour l'apaiser que pour me calmer moi-même. Elle détache sa tête du creux de mon épaule et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller pour elle ?

- Sûre. Tu te rappelles de notre promesse ?

- Oui. On y croit ensemble.

Un sourire bienveillant se dessine sur mon visage et je prends ses doigts entre les miens. Nous passons devant le comptoir, où la vieille Betsy Milica nous sert une sorte de bouille malodorante. La nourriture proposée par la cantine de l'école est infecte, mais pour certains enfants, c'est la seule chose qu'ils peuvent avaler de la journée. Alors personne ne se plaint, pas même ceux originaires de la ville habitués à bien mieux. De toute façon, ils savent qu'ils auront un diner de meilleure qualité le soir venu.

Je prends place à une table dans un coin en compagnie de Primrose. Depuis quelques jours, je constate un changement d'attitude des gens vis-à-vis de la petite fille. Ils évitent maintenant de lui poser des questions sur Katniss. Et quand ils lui parlent d'elle, ce n'est que pour lui adresser des compliments ou des encouragements. C'est le cas ce midi, où beaucoup d'écoliers qui passent près de nous lui lancent des « C'était bien joué, le coup du nid de guêpes ! », ou « Elle est vraiment super forte ta grande sœur ! ». Et je vois Primrose se redresser de fierté, le sourire retrouvé.

C'est donc le cœur un peu plus léger que je suis les filles de ma classe jusqu'à notre salle, où nous nous changeons, alors que les garçons sont confinés dans une pièce voisine. J'enfile la simple tenue que j'utilise toujours en cours de sport, à savoir un short en coton bleu et un vieux tee shirt blanc. Je suis ensuite le mouvement jusqu'aux terrains attenants à l'école, où la classe de Gale est déjà rassemblée. Notre éducateur, qui se tient avec le leur debout face à ce petit groupe, nous fait signe d'approcher. Je croise le regard de Gale, qui m'adresse un sourire en coin signifiant « Elle y est arrivée ! ». Sourire que je lui rends. Son professeur attend que l'ensemble des élèves se taisent pour prendre la parole.

- Bon, étant donné le contexte un peu particulier dans lequel nous sommes actuellement, nous avons décidé de ne pas faire un entrainement habituel, avec mesures des performances. Nous allons nous limiter à un simple exercice de fond. Et pour une fois, nous ferons cours en commun.

Une vague de murmures appréciatifs accueille cette annonce.

- Nous ferons ça sous forme de course d'endurance en relai, intervient mon enseignant en élevant la voix pour couvrir les bavardages. Vous allez donc vous mettre par équipes de quatre. Une fille et un garçon de seize ans, idem chez les dix huit ans. Composez vos groupes rapidement, s'il vous plait. Allez, hop hop hop !, nous presse-t-il.

Tout naturellement, je me rapproche de Gale, qui me tape amicalement dans la main, comme le font les membres des équipes qui jouent à ces sports collectifs incompréhensibles du Capitole.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?, nous demande Sean, l'ami de Peeta qui avait manifesté sa joie après le geste de celui-ci envers Katniss.

Gale hoche la tête pour marquer son approbation. Sean nous remercie en souriant. C'est alors que je remarque que cinq filles de dix huit ans, dont Elie et Monica, attendent à nos côtés pour venir dans notre groupe. Ou plutôt, dans celui de Gale. Et, évidemment, elles tombent toutes en pamoison devant le jeune homme, louant ses « incroyables jambes musclées ». Je lève les yeux au ciel, consternée.

- Bon les filles là bas, hurle l'un de nos professeurs à leur adresse, puisque vous n'y arrivez pas vous-même, je vais vous trouver un groupe moi ! Monica, tu vas avec Gale !

Je n'entends même pas la suite. Je vais devoir supporter Monica pendant deux heures. Cette peste de Monica. Celle-ci me dévisage d'ailleurs avec un sourire mesquin et moqueur. Je contiens mon énervement naissant, en me disant que Peeta a du supporter Glimmer pendant quatre jours, lui. Et au moins, Monica ne risque pas de venir m'étrangler dans mon sommeil.

- Alors la princesse, tu es prête à te remuer un peu ?

Non, c'est plutôt moi qui vais l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Gale pose sa main sur mon bras, pour éviter que je ne m'emporte, et nous commençons notre échauffement dans le silence, avant de passer à l'exercice, très simple. Le garçon le plus vieux fait un tour de piste, passe le relai à la fille de son âge, qui le transmet ensuite au second garçon, et enfin, la fille la plus jeune conclue. Et ainsi de suite, pendant une durée que nos éducateurs gardent, pour le moment, secrète. Chez nous, ça donnera donc Gale, Monica, Sean, puis moi.

- Dites monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on est dans le groupe qui fait le plus de tours ?, demande un garçon de ma classe.

- Notre respect éternel ..., annonce mon professeur avec un air faussement rêveur.

- Oh, quelle joie !, me souffle Sean.

J'étouffe un rire.

- Allez, en position. Au troisième coup de sifflet !

Le sifflement aigu résonne à trois reprises, et Gale s'élance. Sa foulée est longue, il dépasse allégrement tous ses camarades. Monica, qui court juste après lui, est également rapide, je dois le reconnaitre. Mais, alors que Sean s'approche, prêt à me passer le relai et bouclant son tour en avance sur tous les autres garçons de son âge, Monica ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer une pique.

- Ca va aller la princesse, tu vas y arriver, ou il faut que ton petit papa te porte ?

Je serre les poings et les dents, mais ne dis rien, me saisissant du témoin que Sean me tend. Et je cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je vais lui montrer ce que je vaux, à cette pimbêche. J'entends la voix de Sean, qui m'encourage depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Je termine mon tour de piste en un temps que je n'ai probablement jamais égalé jusqu'à maintenant, et je rejoins Gale, qui m'adresse un clin d'œil en prenant à nouveau le relai. Je regarde Monica avec tout le dédain dont je suis capable, et vais me placer aux côtés de Sean, qui fait des petits tours en marchant afin de ne pas se refroidir.

Et pendant toute la course, c'est la surenchère. Monica ne cesse de me provoquer. Et moi, je tente à chaque fois de faire mieux quand je cours, la dardant du regard dès que possible. La situation semble beaucoup amuser Gale, bien qu'il ne pipe mot, et Sean, qui n'a pas l'air de trop aimer Monica, puisqu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'encourager à chacun de mes tours de piste. Etant données les qualités sportives des trois autres et ma motivation décuplée, nous terminons largement en tête du nombre de relais transmis, recevant ainsi les félicitations de nos enseignants.

- Et voilà, je savais qu'on l'aurait, ce respect éternel !, s'exclame Sean, provoquant des rires autour de nous.

- Bravo Madge en tout cas, je ne t'avais jamais vu courir aussi bien !, salue mon professeur avant de nous quitter.

- C'est vrai que d'habitude, elle a du mal à bouger son petit corps boudiné, raille Monica, à voix suffisamment haute pour que je l'entende.

Mon petit corps boudiné ? Mon. Petit. Corps. Boudiné. Vraiment ? Là, c'en est trop. Je pense que l'énervement doit se lire sur mon visage, car Gale comprend tout de suite et anticipe ce que je veux faire. Il me rattrape pile au moment où j'allais me jeter sur cette peste. Ses bras sont serrés autour de ma taille, alors que je me débats, prête à en venir aux mains.

- Du calme Madge, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, me glisse-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Autour de nous, tout le monde se tait. Certains sembles amusés par ma réaction, d'autres trouvent la réflexion qui m'a été faite complètement idiote. Sean, notamment, lance un regard haineux et un « Crétine ! » cinglant à Monica, alors que celle-ci ricane avec Elie. Je tente de me détacher de l'étreinte de Gale, qui sonde mon regard pour vérifier que je ne vais pas aller la tuer, avant de me relâcher.

- Je t'attends ce soir ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot, et je tourne les talons pour retourner vers l'école, en compagnie de Sean qui insulte copieusement Monica tout le long du cours trajet. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais vraiment, mais il est vraiment gentil avec moi. Je comprends pourquoi il est ami avec Peeta. Nous nous séparons quand je rentre dans la salle de classe où les filles enfilent leurs vêtements de ville. Je sens les regards posés sur moi, suite à mon énervement d'il y a quelques minutes. Maina, une fille avec qui je n'ai presque jamais discuté, s'approche timidement de moi.

- Madge ?

- Oui ?

J'ai un instant peur qu'elle aussi se moque de mon petit corps boudiné.

- Tu sais, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir trouvé ça mesquin, ce que t'a dit Monica. Et injustifié.

Agréable surprise. Mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire reconnaissant, alors que la porte s'ouvre, laissant ainsi entrer notre professeur de littérature et les garçons de la classe. Le cours se fait dans un silence religieux. J'ai moi-même du mal à me concentrer, encore énervée – et vexée, il faut l'avouer – par les propos de Monica. Quand notre enseignant annonce la fin de la leçon, je ne m'attarde pas, afin de retrouver Gale au plus vite. Il est déjà devant l'école, appuyé contre son arbre habituel.

- Tu es un peu calmée ?, me demande-t-il prudemment en se redressant.

- Je suis calmée tout court, je réponds alors que nous nous mettons en route.

- J'admire le contrôle dont tu as fait preuve tout à l'heure …

Je lui lance un regard faussement dédaigneux et une moue boudeuse, ce qui le fait rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !, je m'exclame.

- La situation n'est pas drôle, non. Mais toi, tu es drôle. Et Monica est une imbécile.

- Et maintenant, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de mon père qu'elle me déteste, mais aussi parce nous passons du temps ensemble.

- Elle est juste jalouse, ce qui est ridicule. Ignore-la, tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle !

Calme-toi, mon petit cœur, cesse de battre comme ça.

- Katniss a été très bien ce matin, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'était bien pensé et bien réalisé.

- Et en plus, elle a récupéré son arc.

- Pour le coup, on peut remercier Peeta qui a réussi à la faire partir de là et à retenir le grand Cato un moment.

Je hoche la tête. Nous commentons encore un peu les Jeux, de plus en plus confiants en les chances de réussite de Katniss. Quand nous arrivons devant chez moi, nous nous dévisageons un moment, comme si nous ne savions pas comment nous dire au revoir. C'est finalement Gale qui prend la parole.

- Au fait, encore un détail concernant ce que Monica t'a dit …

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas du tout un petit corps boudiné. Au contraire. Ce short bleu t'allait à merveille.

Et avec un petit sourire en coin, il me dépose un délicat baiser sur le front avant de me laisser seule et, encore une fois, perdue dans mes pensées et mes sentiments.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! :)

Me voilà, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre & de la bonne humeur ! Merci à celles qui se sont inquiétées et qui m'ont écoutée, comme **KatnissLjay** & **Cha9512**, vous êtes des amouuurs.

Bon, visiblement, vous n'avez pas trop aimé le dernier chapitre, vu le peu de retours que j'ai eu ^^ Trop d'arène je pense, comme me l'a dit **Pure O'Black**. Donc j'espère vraiment que celui-ci vous conviendra, avec un peu d'arène (logique en même temps, vu le contexte), mais aussi un peu de Prim, de sport & de Gale ... Dites moi si ça vous plait :)

Je pars en vacances à Strasbourg lundi matin ("Vacances" est tout de même un bien grand mot, étant donné que je vais faire mes recherches d'appart' en même temps), mais j'essaye de vous poster quelque chose dimanche. Dans le pire des cas, j'aurai la wi-fi là bas, alors je trouverai bien un moment pour vous publier un petit chapitre.

Je viens de passer la barre des _100 reviews_, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, compliments, remarques, critiques, qui me font du bien au moral et m'aident à écrire :) Et un gros bisous à **Eowima**, ma petite Doudou, qui a été ma 100ème revieweuse. D'ailleurs, allez lire sa fiction "Le garçon des pains", un POV Peeta qui est admirablement bien écrit. (& je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est Doudou ...)

Bisous à tous.

Estelle


	15. Chapter 15 - Partie 1

- Ennuyeux à mourir, ce cours …, me souffle Sean.

Nous sommes en pleine leçon sur la minéralogie, comme tous les jeudis matins, qui sont traditionnellement consacrés à cette matière ainsi qu'à la géologie. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais je m'applique toujours à suivre et à écouter attentivement. Comme hier après midi, nous ne regardons pas les jeux. Katniss et Peeta sont toujours endormis, chacun dans leur coin. Rue veille constamment sur la première, appliquant régulièrement un nouveau mélange de plantes sur ses piqures qui commencent à cicatriser. Le second se réveille de temps à autre, pour murmurer le nom de Katniss. Claudius et Caesar s'en délectent, comme une partie du Capitole je suppose. Nous en revanche, dans le district douze, nous nous détachons un peu des Jeux aujourd'hui, visionnant uniquement les résumés des deux présentateurs qui sont proposés toutes les heures, et attendant l'alarme qui annoncerait du mouvement dans l'arène.

A ma grande surprise, Sean, l'ami de Peeta, s'est installé à la place à côté de moi. Mais il ne tient pas en place, absolument pas intéressé par l'étude des pierres et des minerais. Autant dire que j'ai plutôt du mal à me concentrer sur le cours que débite monotonement notre professeur, et c'est avec soulagement que j'accueille la pause déjeuner. Je me lève et rejoins bien vite Primrose à la cantine. Elle entreprend de me raconter sa matinée, avant que nous n'évoquions les Jeux.

- Rue m'a l'air d'être une fille très courageuse. C'est vraiment gentil à elle de s'occuper comme ça de Katniss, me dit-elle d'un air songeur.

- Elle a du se rendre compte que ta sœur était quelqu'un de bien, je lui réponds alors que Sean passe devant notre table, m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'esquisse un sourire, sous le regard interrogateur de Primrose.

- Qui-est-ce ?

- Sean, un garçon de ma classe, qui est un ami de Peeta.

- Oh, d'accord. En parlant de Peeta, je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, mais son père nous apporte du pain tous les jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En fait, il avait l'habitude de commercer avec Katniss, de lui échanger sa marchandise contre des écureuils. Mais là, il fait ça gratuitement, sans rien demander en contrepartie. Et pourtant, il doit déjà souffrir suffisamment, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter en s'occupant de nous.

- C'est Peeta qui lui a demandé de faire ça.

- Quoi ?

- Le jour de la Moisson, au moment de faire nos adieux dans l'Hôtel de justice, j'ai croisé Monsieur Mellark, qui venait d'aller voir ta sœur. Peeta lui a dit d'aller la rassurer, en lui disant qu'il allait prendre soin de toi. Visiblement, il tient sa parole.

Primrose semble interloquée.

- Peeta doit vraiment beaucoup tenir à ma sœur.

- Oh que oui …

- Ils auraient été mignons ensemble, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Jeux.

- Je le pense aussi.

Un ange passe. Je décide de briser le silence.

- Bon Primrose, je décrète que ce soir, après les cours, tu viendras chez moi. Ma mère a fait une espèce de compote de fraises hier, elle serait ravie que tu y goûtes.

- Et tu pourras me jouer du piano ?

Je souris en repensant à notre discussion d'il y a quelques jours.

- Ce serait un plaisir.

- Génial, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

C'est donc une Primrose enthousiaste que je rejoins en fin d'après midi, devant l'école.

- On ne doit pas attendre Gale ?, me demande elle en posant sa main dans la mienne.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin avant d'aller en cours, il devait faire la route avec ses frères et sa sœur. On y va ?

Nous nous rendons prestement chez moi, où ma mère nous accueille chaleureusement. Elle s'attable avec nous à la cuisine, après nous avoir proposé sa délicieuse compote, que Primrose mange lentement, comme pour en apprécier chaque bouchée. Ma mère la contemple avec un sourire attendri. C'est vrai que cette petite est adorable. Nous discutons en riant, oubliant un peu l'horreur des Jeux dans cette quiétude temporaire.

Nous passons ensuite dans le salon. Je propose à Primrose de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. A peine est-elle assise que Perle, mon petit chat, lui saute sur les genoux, s'y lovant comme s'il connaissait la fillette depuis toujours. Cette dernière ne se fait pas prier pour câliner l'animal. Je regarde quelques partitions, pour finalement choisir « La lettre à Elise », d'un musicien du nom de Beethoven.

Je prends une grande inspiration, comme je le fais toujours avant de jouer, et je laisse mes doigts danser sur les touches du piano. D'abord doucement, puis en accélérant, comme l'exige la mélodie. Alors que les notes s'élèvent, je vois, du coin de l'œil, que Primrose a cessé de caresser Perle. Elle me fixe, le regard brillant, la bouche entrouverte. Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter cela, et je me concentre à nouveau sur mon instrument, m'appliquant sur la musique. Une fois le morceau achevé, je me tourne vers la petite fille.

- Alors, verdict ?

Elle déglutit.

- C'était magnifique. J'ai rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Je la remercie d'un grand sourire.

- Quand Katniss reviendra, reprend-elle, il faudra que tu joues et qu'elle chante. Elle a une très jolie voix.

Mon cœur se serre un peu à l'évocation du retour de Katniss. J'y crois maintenant tellement que je pense que, s'il devait ne pas avoir lieu, j'en serais d'autant plus dévastée.

- Tu me joues autre chose, s'il te plait ?, me demande Primrose.

Je m'exécute volontiers, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et quand, une heure plus tard, elle part de chez nous, elle nous couvre, ma mère et moi, de remerciements. Nous la suivons du regard un moment alors qu'elle s'éloigne, avant de rentrer.

- Vous êtes vraiment complices, toutes les deux, constate ma mère.

- Je suppose que, l'une comme l'autre, nous avons besoin de cette complicité …, dis-je après un instant de réflexion.

Ma mère hoche du chef.

- Maman, je vais lire un peu dans la bibliothèque.

Elle comprend le signal. Je fais toujours ça quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir tranquillement.

- Je t'appelle pour le diner, me répond-elle simplement.

Je me rends dans la grande bibliothèque de mon père, dont je ferme doucement la porte. Je hume l'air ambiant, respirant les odeurs de vieux papier. J'adore cette pièce. Je parcours un moment les rayons, détaillant les rangées de livres qui s'étalent devant moi, à la recherche d'un ouvrage que je n'ai pas encore lu. Mon choix s'arrête finalement sur un traité politique du Monde d'avant, écrit par un homme appelé Montesquieu et intitulé « De l'esprit et des lois ». Je sais que ma mère l'a adoré. Je décide de ne pas remonter tout de suite dans ma chambre et de rester dans le calme et l'ambiance chaleureuse de la bibliothèque pour lire. Je m'assoie donc confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils disposés près de la grande fenêtre, et me plonge immédiatement dans ma lecture.

Au bout de quelques pages, j'entends, un peu plus loin dans la maison, quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre assez vite. Ma mère pousse un « Oh ! » plein d'entrain et je comprends qu'elle discute avec le nouvel arrivant. Je ne parviens pas à saisir un traitre mot de leur conversation, bien que je tende l'oreille. Un bruit m'indique finalement qu'elle a refermé la porte et je reporte mon attention sur mon ouvrage. Mais je suis bien vite interrompue quand quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

- Maman !, je proteste sans prendre la peine de lever la tête. Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie d'être un peu au calme pour lire et réfléchir.

- Lire, ça ne me tente pas trop. Mais on peut réfléchir ensemble si tu le souhaites, me propose une voix que je ne connais maintenant que trop bien.

Gale. Je me redresse pour le regarder.

- Oh, c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oui Princesse, je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Voyant que je ne dis rien, il reprend la parole.

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, après l'histoire d'hier, en cours de sport. Je ne t'ai pas vue devant l'école après les cours, ni sur la Grand-Place pour la diffusion des Jeux.

- Je vais bien, c'est oublié. Et tout à l'heure, je suis partie très vite, j'avais proposé à Primrose de passer chez moi pour manger un morceau. Ma mère avait préparé de la compote de fraises. Et concernant les Jeux, je sèche. De toute façon, l'alarme nous avertira s'il y a du nouveau.

- Tout juste. Tu n'es pas la seule à faire ça, la place est vraiment clairsemée et les Pacificateurs s'en moquent, tant que nous sommes là quand il y a de l'agitation dans l'arène.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, alors que Gale fait le tour de la bibliothèque en admirant les livres, visiblement intéressé.

- Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, constate-t-il.

- La famille de mon père est amoureuse de littérature, et ce, depuis des générations.

- Mais certains ne sont pas dans notre langue, constate-t-il. Tu connais les langues mortes ?

Les langues mortes sont des dialectes qui étaient parlés par les populations du Monde d'avant. Aujourd'hui, nous parlons tous la même langue, qui est issue de l'anglais, qui était très répandu dans la période pré-Panem.

- Quelques unes. Le français, principalement. Et j'ai des bases dans quelques autres.

- Mais comment as-tu appris tout ça ? Nous n'avons pas de cours de langues mortes à l'école. Je veux dire … Certains ont déjà du mal avec notre langage actuel …

Sa dernière remarque m'arrache un sourire.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a enseigné ça. Elle est passionnée par la littérature et les langues du Monde d'avant. Et j'ai beaucoup lu, des textes et des livres écrits en français. Ca m'a aidé à acquérir du vocabulaire et à apprendre et comprendre rapidement.

- Et concrètement, ça te sert à quoi ?

Il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans sa question. Juste de la curiosité.

- Justement, à lire. J'adore ça.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, je peux te présenter n'importe quel livre écrit dans une langue morte qui se trouve ici, tu peux me le traduire ?

- Pas n'importe lequel non plus, mais je peux essayer. Vas-y, je te laisse en choisir un. Mais prends le avec beaucoup de délicatesse, ils sont très vieux et donc vraiment fragiles.

Il fixe les rayonnages autour de lui, et attrape un livre à la reliure de cuir rouge. Les inscriptions « Чайка » et « Анто́н Па́влович Че́хов » y sont inscrites en doré.

- « La mouette », une pièce de théâtre d'Anton Tchekhov. Je l'ai lu en version traduite, mais là, c'est du russe, je ne peux que te donner le titre. Trouve autre chose.

Il continue son examen de la bibliothèque, avant de finalement sélectionner un ouvrage à la couverture colorée, dont il se saisit précautionneusement. Il me le tend et j'esquisse un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te faire rire ?

- Le livre que tu as choisi. Il ne raconte pas d'histoire, ce n'est pas un roman, un traité, une pièce de théâtre ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- « Cent grandes chansons françaises », je traduis, toujours en souriant.

- Ah, génial, tu vas pouvoir me chanter quelque chose !, ricane-t-il.

- Hors de question, je réplique d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune négociation possible. De toute façon, il n'y a pas les partitions là dedans, uniquement les paroles.

- Tu me lis quelques extraits quand même ?, me demande-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil face au mien.

- Avec plaisir. Je vais te sélectionner les meilleurs passages.

Je tourne délicatement les pages, à la recherche d'une chanson dont j'aime les paroles. Au moment où j'arrête mon choix sur un morceau et où je vais prendre la parole, Gale me coupe dans mon élan.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me la lire en français avant ? Je n'ai jamais entendu personne parler une langue morte.

Je hoche la tête, et commence ma lecture à voix haute, avec un français que je sais un peu hésitant et teinté d'un accent.

- « _Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance et qui danse une folle farandole, nos deux mains restent soudées. Et parfois soulevés, nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent et retombent tous deux, épanouis, enivrés et heureux. Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi, mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras. _»

- J'aime beaucoup les sonorités. Et dans notre langue, ça donne quoi ?

Il ressemble à un petit garçon appliqué à l'école, il est adorable. Je lui fais la traduction, et son visage se fend d'un sourire appréciateur.

- J'aime beaucoup. Allez, autre chose !

Je feuillette encore l'ouvrage, tombant finalement sur une chanson magnifique. Mais j'hésite avant de me lancer. Gale me pousse du regard, et je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de déchiffrer le texte original, les joues rosies.

- « Je te promets des jours tous bleus comme tes veines. Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves, des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches, des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches. Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses. Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir. J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir. J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil. J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel. J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent. J'te promets une histoire différente des autres si tu m'aides à y croire encore. »

Quand j'arrête ma lecture, je sens que j'ai le visage en feu. Gale me contemple avec une expression que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Il semble à la fois gêné, sur le point d'exploser de rire, mais également admiratif. Il secoue la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Tu m'en lis encore ?

Je réfléchis un instant, et me décide finalement pour une chanson que j'aime énormément.

- Celle là, c'est ma préférée.

- Je t'écoute.

Pour celle là, mon ton est plus assuré. Je l'ai lue tellement de fois …

- « Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va. On oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix. Le cœur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien. Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va. L'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie, l'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard, entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard d'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit. Avec le temps, tout s'évanouit. »

- Et bien, c'est joyeux …

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la plus gaie du livre, mais je trouve que les paroles sont magnifiques.

- Je ne peux pas te contredire. Une dernière, s'il te plait ?

J'acquiesce, et lis en diagonales quelques textes.

- Oh, j'ai trouvé. Je la trouve tristement d'actualité.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, je lui traduis les paroles qui s'étendent sous mes yeux.

- « Ils se croyaient des hommes, n'étaient plus que des nombres. Depuis longtemps leurs dés avaient été jetés, dès que la main retombe, il ne reste qu'une ombre. Ils ne devaient jamais plus revoir un été. La fuite monotone et sans hâte du temps, survivre encore un jour, une heure, obstinément. Combien de tours de roues, d'arrêts et de départs, qui n'en finissent pas de distiller l'espoir ? »

Je sens son regard posé sur moi, mais je continue. Un dernier paragraphe me parle tout particulièrement.

- « Ils n'arrivaient pas tous à la fin du voyage. Ceux qui sont revenus peuvent-ils être heureux ? Ils essaient d'oublier, étonnés qu'à leur âge les veines de leurs bras soient devenues si bleues. »

Un long silence s'installe. Comme si chacun d'entre nous méditions sur le sens de ces mots. Je ferme délicatement le livre et relève doucement les yeux, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu es sûre que cette chanson date du monde d'avant ?, me demande finalement Gale.

- Certaine. Elle rend hommage à un peuple qui a été décimé par la volonté d'un seul homme, au cours d'une guerre terrible.

- On dirait qu'elle parle des Jeux …

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ca m'a frappée à l'instant.

Nous restons silencieux encore un moment. J'hésite un peu avant de prendre la parole et de poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

- Dis Gale …

- Oui ?

- Si Katniss revient, comment est-ce que ça se passera ? Je veux dire … Elle aura forcément changée. Elle aura vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant, que nous ne connaissons qu'au travers d'un écran de télévision. Elle aura assisté à la mort de 23 enfants. Elle aura peut-être même tué. Dans quel état va-t-on la retrouver ?

Gale se mordille la lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse.

- C'est ce qui est demandé dans la dernière phrase de la chanson. Est-ce que ceux qui sortent d'un enfer pareil peuvent vraiment être heureux ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Les carrières, peut-être. Ils se sont entrainés toute leur vie pour vivre ça, pour arriver à ce moment là. Mais les tributs des districts plus modestes, comme Katniss … Je suppose que pour eux, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'essayer d'oublier. De faire abstraction au maximum des cauchemars qui doivent les hanter. Et de compter sur leurs familles, et leurs amis. Il faudra qu'on soit là pour elle.

Je hoche la tête, pensive. Il a raison.

- Bon Madge, je dois y aller, ma famille va m'attendre pour le diner.

Nous nous levons d'un même mouvement, et je le suis dans le couloir. Je le vois jeter des coups d'œil sur ce qui l'entoure.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça, chez toi.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?, je réplique en pouffant. Un château luxueux décoré à la mode du Capitole ?

Il souffle avec une grimace boudeuse qui me fait rire. Au moment où je vais poser la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre, et mon père apparait dans l'encadrement. Il a les traits tirés.

- Bonsoir Madge, Gale, nous salue-t-il.

Gale lui répond poliment. Il sait qui est mon père, évidemment. Et c'est réciproque. Tout le monde dans le district connait Gale Hawthorne, ce grand garçon débrouillard qui fait vivre sa famille depuis la mort tragique de son paternel dans un terrible accident.

- Fatigué, papa ?, je demande.

- Assez oui. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Les organisateurs des Jeux sont excités à l'idée que Katniss et Peeta soient dans les huit derniers. Cette histoire d'amants maudits va les aider, je peux vous l'assurer. Les Hauts-Juges ont envie de les porter au plus haut. Mais en attendant, je dois les aider à coordonner l'organisation des reportages et interviews, qui auront lieu dès qu'ils ne seront plus que huit. Et ils sont loin d'être faciles à gérer, les gens du Capitole.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il souhaite une bonne soirée à Gale et qu'il va retrouver ma mère dans la cuisine. Nous nous regardons, un peu rassurés par ses paroles. Si les Hauts-Juges apprécient Katniss et Peeta, ça ne leur sera que bénéfique pour la suite.

- Demain soir, après l'école, tu ne pars pas sans m'attendre, cette fois-ci ?, me lance Gale.

- Encore désolée pour aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste surpris de ne pas te voir, je pensais que c'était notre truc maintenant.

- Ah, parce que nous avons un truc ?

- Pas vraiment un truc. Plutôt une habitude vite adoptée.

- L'expression est bien trouvée, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Allez, viens là Princesse.

Il m'ouvre ses bras et me fait signe de m'approcher. Un peu surprise, je m'exécute tout de même, me blottissant contre lui, inspirant son odeur de chèvrefeuille, comme à chaque fois que je suis proche de lui.

- « Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses. », me glisse-t-il au creux de l'oreille, citant la chanson que je lui ai lue un peu plus tôt.

Je ferme les yeux, contrôlant mes tremblements. Nous restons comme ça un moment, avant de nous séparer, presque à contrecœur.

- A demain Princesse, me murmure-t-il en passant doucement un doigt sur ma joue.

- A demain, je répète sur le même ton.

Il m'adresse un dernier sourire et descends les quelques marches jusqu'à la route. Je le regarde s'éloigner d'un pas énergique, avant de rentrer chez moi en claquant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive franchement ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de Gale Hawthorne pour qu'il agisse comme cela ?

* * *

Hello tout le monde :)

Il est 1h30 du matin, je me lève dans 3h30 pour partir en vacances, mais je tenais absolument à vous publier ce chapitre avant mon départ. Je pense que j'aurai du mal à vous écrire quelque chose quand je serais à Strasbourg, mais rien n'est impossible, alors surveillez ça de près ;)

Bon, j'espère vraiment vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Encore une fois, il y a du Madge/Primrose, car j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez ça. Et, bien évidemment, du Madge/Gale :) Je sais que certains trouvent que ça ne va pas assez vite (Coucou **KatnissLJay**, qui aime malgré tout ma guimauve :)), mais j'aimerais savoir si l'avancée de leur relation vous convient, au niveau du rythme ?

J'avais envie d'évoquer cette histoire de langues mortes depuis quelques temps, car personnellement, ça m'interpelait de savoir quelle langue ils parlaient à Panem, et ce qu'étaient devenues les autres langues (Oui, je fais toujours des fixettes sur des choses minimes ...). Et la scène avec les chansons est une idée que j'ai eu il y a très longtemps, et j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était une bonne idée de les caser avec le sujet des langues mortes.

Pour information, les chansons citées sont _La foule_ d'Edith Piaf, _Je te promets_ de Johnny Hallyday, _Avec le temps_ de Léo Ferré (qui est vraiment ma chanson préférée. Non non, je ne suis pas une dépressive chronique :D) et _Nuit et brouillard_ de Jean Ferrat (qui parle, vous l'aurez surement compris, des camps de concentration pendant la seconde guerre mondiale).

Voilà voilà, à part ça, je voulais vous remercier au moins un milliard de fois pour les reviews que vous me laissez. **Vous êtes, assurément, les meilleurs lecteurs du monde.** Et je dis ça en toute objectivité :) Sincèrement, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Je tacherai d'ailleurs de répondre à vos éventuelles reviews, même depuis Strasbourg (Internet sur le téléphone, c'est vraiment ultra pratique).

Bref, sur ce, je vais me calmer sur cette note d'auteur qui commence vraiment à devenir très longue, et je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu, histoire de savoir me lever demain matin ...

Je vous dis à bientôt, et au pire, à dans deux semaines !

Estelle


	16. Chapter 16 - Partie 1

Dans l'arène, la matinée du lendemain n'est pas beaucoup plus vivante. Le garçon du trois et les Carrières restants – Marvel, Cato et Clove – se remettent doucement de la douleur infligée par les piqures des guêpes. Ils s'aventurent un petit moment dans la forêt pour chasser les autres tributs, mais sans grande conviction. Les autres restent planqués. Peeta se redresse un instant, dans le seul but de se saisir de quelques fleurs et d'un peu de boue pour parfaire son camouflage. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il sort de son sommeil, il adresse, dans un souffle, une prière pour Katniss. Sean se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille.

- Il est vraiment amoureux …

Je ne peux que répondre d'un hochement de tête, une boule dans la gorge. Dans l'après midi, au moment où je me dis que les Hauts juges et les spectateurs du Capitole vont bientôt se lasser, Katniss se réveille. De quoi raviver l'intérêt du public. Elle rampe un moment, parvenant au passage à débusquer un lapin, avant de finalement se redresser et se soigner comme elle peut. Elle trouve la force de se lever et d'aller chasser. Alors qu'elle tue un dindon sauvage, notre professeur nous annonce la fin de notre plage horaire de cours et nous envoie sur la Grand Place.

Quand je retrouve Gale devant l'école et que nous nous rendons vers le cœur de la Ville, je sens comme une certaine gêne entre nous. Comme si la démonstration d'affection que nous nous étions autorisés la veille nous bloquait aujourd'hui. Nous nous installons au milieu de la foule, et la tension entre nous est palpable. Mais, pour une fois, ce n'est ni à cause de l'arène, ni à cause d'une dispute. Nous parlons d'abord gauchement, des jeux, de banalités, avant de nous détendre progressivement.

Nous nous taisons subitement au moment où Katniss tombe sur Rue, qui n'était jamais restée loin d'elle pendant sa période post-piqures, toujours prête à veiller sur elle. Elles se dévisagent un instant, avant de commencer à discuter prudemment, puis de convenir d'une alliance. Une gamine du district onze alliée à l'une des favorites du public, voilà qui doit plaire aux Juges, puisqu'ils n'interviennent pas sur le cours des jeux. En tout cas, Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith, se délectent de ce rebondissement.

- Alors ça, s'exclame le premier, c'est plutôt inattendu, n'est-ce pas Claudius ?

- En effet, renchérit son comparse, on s'attendait plutôt à ce que Katniss parte à la recherche de Peeta, pour s'allier avec lui. Puis il faut croire que le sort n'est pas décidé à les réunir maintenant.

- J'ose juste espérer que les amants maudits du district douze pourront se retrouver avant la fin des Jeux …

Et donc, avant leur mort. J'en frémis. Je n'ose pas regarder Gale. Je le sens proche de moi, mais en même temps très loin. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange. Pourtant, afin de me rassurer alors que Katniss unit ses forces à celles d'une fillette de douze ans, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là, avec moi. En gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je cherche sa main à tâtons. Mes doigts rencontrent bien vite les siens, comme si, de son côté, il voulait faire la même chose que moi. Je me cramponne alors à sa main, et nous regardons ensemble Katniss et Rue, qui apprennent à se connaître. Il n'y a plus aucune gêne entre nous, juste le besoin d'être là pour l'autre.

Et alors que, dans l'arène, Katniss et Rue s'endorment blotties l'une contre l'autre, les pacificateurs vident la Grand Place en renvoyant tous les habitants du district dans leurs demeures respectives. Comme à son habitude, Gale me raccompagne jusque chez moi. Une fois en bas des marches de ma maison, je le vois hésiter.

- Dis Princesse …

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que tes parents y verraient une objection si tu venais manger chez nous ce soir ? Mes frères t'adorent et ma sœur me parle beaucoup de toi depuis l'histoire des pains. Et je pense que ma mère t'apprécie également.

Surprise. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela.

- A mon avis, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Attends-moi deux petites minutes, je vais prévenir ma mère et je reviens.

Je pénètre en trombe dans le hall d'entrée, passant à toute vitesse dans le salon, où ma mère est assise. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, ses affaires sont encore près d'elle. Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Maman, je mange chez les Hawthorne ce soir, je vais fouiller dans les placards pour trouver quelque chose à leur ramener. Promis, je ne rentre pas trop tard.

J'ai dit ça sans reprendre ma respiration une seule fois, et je sors aussi vite de la pièce. Je me rends rapidement dans la cuisine, attrape un grand pain au sésame que j'emballe dans un lange, ainsi qu'une de ces boites de friandises qu'Effie Trinket a l'habitude d'offrir chaque année à ma mère parce qu'elle « n'a pas eu une vie facile, la pauvre ». Maman ne les mange jamais. Je mets le tout dans un panier et retrouve, enfin, Gale devant chez moi.

- En route ?, me lance-t-il.

- En route, je répète avec un sourire.

Je le suis, sortant de la Ville pour me rendre dans la Veine. Je ne suis jamais allée chez Gale. En fait, je ne suis que très rarement allée dans la Veine. Nous marchons un moment, et atteignons finalement une minuscule bicoque, à deux étages, dont les murs sont noircis par le charbon. Je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise, en pensant à ce à quoi j'ai le droit depuis ma naissance. Une maison à la décoration, certes, épurée et peu clinquante, mais très grande. Bien trop pour mes parents et moi.

Je le suis à l'intérieur, et nous débouchons sur une pièce à vivre qui semble tenir lieu à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Une pièce à vivre plus petite que ma chambre. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte des différences très marquées entre les gens de la Ville et ceux de la Veine. Et je peux comprendre le ressentiment que Gale éprouve vis-à-vis des privilégiés. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder plus longtemps la salle, car la petite Posy se jette sur moi.

- Madge ! Tu es venue à la maison !

Instinctivement, j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras, et je la serre contre moi.

- Et oui Posy, j'avais très envie de te revoir, tu sais.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Gale esquisser un sourire, alors que je relâche la fillette. Plus timidement, Rory et Vick viennent à leur tour quémander un câlin, que je leur donne volontiers.

- Maman n'est pas là ?, lance Gale à l'adresse de ses frères.

- Elle est en haut, je vais la chercher, déclare Rory.

Alors que le jeune garçon monte un escalier dont le bois craque, Gale me propose de m'assoir sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de l'épaisse table de cuisine. Presque immédiatement, Posy vient s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Posy, laisse-la respirer s'il te plait, lui demande doucement Gale.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure, je réplique avec un petit sourire.

Posy décide donc de se caler encore plus confortablement au creux de mes bras. Elle semble en admiration devant mes cheveux blonds, jouant avec mes mèches du bout des doigts. Elle ne me lâche qu'au moment où Hazelle, sa mère, entre dans la pièce en me saluant chaleureusement.

- Madge, je suis ravie de te voir ici. Enfin, Gale s'est décidé à t'inviter.

J'entends ce dernier bougonner dans sa barbe, alors que je me lève pour attraper dans mon panier le pain que je leur ai ramené. Les deux petits garçons me remercient une quinzaine de fois, et trépignent d'impatience en attendant que leur mère leur serve le ragoût qu'elle a préparé. Une fois leurs assiettes pleines, ils y trempent allégrement de petits morceaux de pains, répétant sans cesse que « c'est incroyablement bon ensemble ». Je les contemple avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Hazelle m'adresse, elle, un regard bienveillant. La soirée se passe agréablement, dans un climat détendu. Comme si les Jeux n'existaient pas. Et quand je sors les friandises d'Effie Trinket, c'est l'explosion.

- Ce sont des chocolats, j'explique. Ca a un goût assez particulier, très différent de celui des fruits, mais c'est vraiment bon.

Les enfants se jettent sur cette nourriture qu'ils ne connaissent pas, se délectant de chaque bouchée. Gale et Hazelle y vont plus lentement, mais semblent apprécier tout autant. Lorsqu'il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer chez moi, Posy ne veut plus me lâcher. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les plis de ma robe grise, refusant de me laisser partir. Il faut toute la force de persuasion de sa mère et de son frère – « Promis, Madge va revenir te voir » - pour qu'elle accepte mon départ. Je salue tout le monde, remerciant Hazelle pour son accueil.

- Ma famille t'aime beaucoup tu sais, me dit Gale alors que nous sommes sur le chemin qui me ramène jusqu'à mon domicile.

- C'est réciproque. Ils sont tous tellement gentils.

- Moi aussi ?

- Ca tombe sous le sens …

Et quand je m'endors un peu plus tard, c'est en pensant au sourire que Gale m'a adressé à ce moment là et à son étreinte au moment de me dire au revoir. Le lendemain, samedi, la journée est consacrée aux Jeux. Gale et moi nous rendons sur la Grand-Place avec nos familles respectives, et nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la foule. Comme la veille, je suis assise à ses côtés. Et, comme la veille, ses doigts jouent avec les miens. Nous regardons l'écran, silencieusement, presque religieusement, échangeant de temps à autre un petit sourire. Le garçon du district dix, entré blessé dans l'arène, meurt d'épuisement, seul dans son coin. Ils ne sont plus que neuf tributs encore en jeu. Katniss a une chance sur neuf de s'en sortir.

Katniss qui, justement, établit un plan avec la petite Rue. Son but : détruire les provisions des Carrières installés près de la Corne d'abondance. La fillette du onze fera diversion en allumant des feux dans la forêt, alors que Katniss se rendra au plus près de leur campement pour agir sur place. La stratégie me semble prometteuse. Alors que les deux tributs se séparent, Mike, un grand garçon dégingandé de la Veine, qui est aussi un ami de Gale, se plante devant nous. Je lève les yeux pour le détailler. Il ressemble un peu à Gale, avec son regard gris, sa peau matte et ses cheveux bruns. Mais il est beaucoup plus sec que lui. Et également moins mignon.

- Alors Hawthorne, ça va ?, lui lance-t-il.

- Et toi, Mike ?

- Ca va, ça va …

Je le vois baisser la tête, examinant nos mains.

- Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi on ne te voit plus une fois sortis de l'école.

Sans un mot, Gale me lâche et se lève précipitamment, entrainant Mike un peu plus loin. Je tente de me concentrer sur l'écran et les Jeux, mais leur conversation, que j'entends parfaitement malgré la distance qui me sépare des deux garçons, m'en empêche.

- La fille du Maire Undersee ?, s'exclame Mike sans tenter d'être discret. Tu as tiré le gros lot là, petit veinard !

« Petit veinard » ? Mais que veut-il dire par là ?

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Mike. Nous sommes juste amis.

- Mouais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu tenir la main de Katniss. Pourtant, c'est ta meilleure amie.

- Le contexte n'est pas le même, répond Gale après un instant d'hésitation.

- En tout cas, elle est quand même largement plus belle que toutes les filles que tu as chopé !, lâche son ami avec un rictus taquin.

- Mike …

Pourtant, je sens le regard de Gale posé sur moi.

- Non, mais sérieusement, regarde-la !, reprend Mike. Je veux dire, d'accord, les autres étaient jolies. Mais la fille du Maire, elle est magnifique ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gamines l'insultaient étant jeunes, elles étaient jalouses !

Première nouvelle. Mais Mike ne s'arrête pas là.

- Elle a des cheveux brillants, même moi qui suis un garçon, je l'envie. Et ses grands yeux bleus, ils sont incroyables. Impossible de les lâcher. Quand elle te demande quelque chose, ça doit être impossible pour toi de lui dire non.

Il accompagne cette dernière phrase d'un rire goguenard. Je me mords la lèvre en comprenant ce à quoi il fait allusion. Passé ça, j'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui.

- Et puis, continue-t-il, elle se tient super droit, et elle est toujours soigneusement habillée. Comme une …

- Princesse, le coupe Gale, complétant ainsi sa phrase.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, seule dans mon coin.

- Exactement.

Gale ne reprend pas la parole tout de suite, comme s'il prenait son temps pour formuler sa réponse. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pourra ajouter à ça …

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, dit-il finalement. Et elle n'est pas comme je le pensais avant de la connaître.

- Riche et prétentieuse ?

- Riche, elle l'est. Ou tout au moins, son père l'est.

J'apprécie qu'il marque la différence.

- Mais elle est tout sauf prétentieuse. On dirait qu'elle est toujours en train de s'excuser des privilèges qu'elle a eu grâce au poste et au statut de son père. Comme si elle voulait qu'il n'existe plus de différences entre la Ville et la Veine. Et puis, elle est drôle. Même avec ce qui se passe là bas, au Capitole, elle arrive à me faire rire. Souvent malgré elle. Et surtout, elle est profondément gentille.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je savais que Gale m'appréciait, il me l'avait suffisamment montré depuis quelques jours. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il pouvait penser tout ça de moi.

- Et bien mon vieux, tu m'as l'air sacrément accroché !, dit doucement Mike au bout d'un moment.

- C'est juste une …

- Amie, je sais, rétorque Mike avant que Gale n'ait le temps de continuer. Allez, je te laisse la retrouver. Mais essaye de ne pas nous oublier.

Quand Gale revient vers moi pour s'assoir à ma droite, je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu, me contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire et de le laisser se saisir, à nouveau, de ma main. C'est crispée que je vois Katniss approcher du camp des Carrières, où de nombreuses provisions et armes sont empilées en un énorme tas. De son côté, Rue remplit son rôle en créant la distraction prévue. Marvel, Clove et Cato s'empressent de courir vers les feux, laissant leurs réserves sous la surveillance du jeune garçon du district trois.

C'est là que je me rappelle que, comme Claudius et Caesar l'avait expliqué, ce tribut a installé tout un système de protection à base de bombes et de mines autour de leur butin. Je prie pour que Katniss ne tombe pas dans le piège, serrant plus fort la main de Gale, avec la vaine intention de me déstresser. Quand soudain, la jeune rousse du Cinq jaillit de nulle part, slalomant entre les obstacles dissimulés sous terre, pour se servir sur le tas rassemblé par les Carrières. Le tout, sans que le gamin chargé de faire le guet ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Cette fille est une vraie anguille.

Un gros plan sur Katniss nous montre qu'elle semble interloquée par l'audace de la rouquine. Mais elle reprend vite ses esprits, et une profonde concentration se lit soudain sur son visage. Elle semble avoir compris qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'approcher de la pyramide de victuailles et de matériel. Et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, je la vois décocher successivement trois flèches en direction du tas. Ou, plus précisément, vers un sac de pommes accroché en hauteur. Ouvert par mes flèches, le filet laisse s'échapper plusieurs fruits, qui tombent sur le sol, déclenchant les bombes et détruisant ainsi la réserve des Carrières.

Comme dans l'arène, on assiste à une explosion sur la Grand-Place du district douze. Autour de moi, tout le monde vante l'ingéniosité de Katniss, oubliant presque qu'elle est maintenant sonnée, à proximité du camp que Marvel, Clove et Cato s'empressent de rejoindre, alertés par le bruit des détonations. L'air incroyablement impassible, Katniss s'éloigne difficilement de là, lentement, alors que, non loin d'elle, Cato rentre dans une rage folle. Il s'arrache les cheveux, tape le sol de ses poings, avant de s'avancer furieusement vers le tribut du trois, apeuré. D'un simple mouvement de bras, il lui brise le cou, et un coup de canon résonne.

Soudainement, sur la Grand-Place, plus personne ne parle, ni ne bouge. Comme si chacun attendait que Katniss soit définitivement hors d'attente des bras meurtriers de Cato. Elle reste relativement près du campement, mais trouve une cachette acceptable. Les Carrières, eux, se mettent en route pour chasser, laissant ainsi Katniss seule dans son coin, prête à affronter la nuit. C'est là-dessus que les Pacificateurs nous renvoient chez nous. Comme toujours maintenant, je fais un bout de route avec Gale. Une question me brule les lèvres.

- Gale ? Qu'est-ce que Mike voulait dire par « on ne te voit plus une fois sortis de l'école » ?

En fait, j'ai un milliard d'autres questions à lui poser, mais je m'abstiens, ne tenant pas à lui révéler que j'ai entendu toute leur conversation.

- Rien de spécial. C'est juste que je passe moins de temps avec lui et les autres gars de la Veine, depuis le début des Jeux.

- Depuis que tu en passes avec moi ?, je demande.

- C'est ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Ca m'apaise. Tu es la seule à vivre la même chose que moi, pour Katniss. A part sa propre famille.

Je lui indique d'un hochement de tête que je comprends. Je ne lui demande rien de plus, caressant simplement son poignet du bout des doigts alors qu'il me dépose devant chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'installe directement dans le salon, attrapant Perle, que je pose sur mes genoux, et le livre qui traine sur la petite table. Je lis un moment, jusqu'à entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Madge ?, m'interpelle ma mère en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, Maman ?

- Quand j'ai quitté ton père sur la Grand-Place, il m'a dit que les équipes de journalistes du Capitole allaient débuter les interviews des proches dès ce soir, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que huit candidats.

- Déjà aujourd'hui ?, je demande, étonnée.

- Oui. Ton père allait à l'hôtel de justice pour sa propre entrevue, et pour superviser tout cela. Tu devrais y aller également.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es l'une des amies de Katniss. Je pense qu'elle et sa famille préfèreraient que ce soit toi qui parles d'elle plutôt que n'importe quelle fille qui prétendrait la connaitre uniquement parce qu'elle est célèbre à travers tout Panem.

Elle n'a pas tort.

- Et puis, Gale y sera, ajoute-t-elle.

- Gale ? Il va vraiment donner une interview sur Katniss ?

- Oui. Tout le monde dans le district a envoyé les journalistes vers lui. Alors il y sera plus ou moins forcé par les Pacificateurs, qui allaient le chercher directement chez lui, m'a dit ton père. Et il a plutôt intérêt à être docile, si tu veux mon avis. Je pense que ça l'aidera si tu es là et que tu fais l'interview avec lui.

Malgré ma réticence à passer devant une caméra, je décide de suivre le conseil de ma mère. Avant mon départ, elle tient à tout prix ce que j'enfile une très belle robe blanche et noire, cadeau de mes grands-parents. J'obéis docilement, pour lui faire plaisir, et me presse ensuite vers l'hôtel de justice. Quand je déboule dans le hall du bâtiment, je tombe directement sur mon père.

- Madge, ma chérie, tu es venue, c'est gentil de ta part. Ces interviews peuvent aider les tributs, en termes d'image.

- Espérons que ça ne tourne pas à la catastrophe. Où en sont-ils ?

- Ils m'ont déjà interrogé, je suis passé le premier en tant que maire. Ils disent que c'est la tradition. Paula et Primrose ont suivi. Elles étaient impeccables, surtout la petite. On sentait toute la fierté qu'elle éprouve pour sa sœur. De quoi plaire au Capitole. La journaliste prenait une pause quand je suis descendu, mais Gale ne devrait pas tarder à être interviewé. Tu peux monter. Second étage, m'indique-t-il.

Je le remercie et je gravis les escaliers, contournant sans aucun souci les différents Pacificateurs. Ils me connaissent, depuis le temps. J'arrive sur le grand palier du second étage, dont les murs sont chargés de lourdes tentures pourpres, qui sont, selon moi, horribles. Les équipes de télévision du Capitole, en revanche, doivent les trouver à leur goût, puisqu'ils les utilisent comme décor pour les interviews.

Deux canapés sont installés face à face, et des caméras sont positionnées tout autour. Gale est assis sur l'un deux, alors qu'un préparateur ajuste les plis de sa chemise. J'ai la très nette impression que tout cela l'insupporte. J'ai un mouvement de surprise en voyant apparaitre la journaliste à ma gauche. Grande, incroyablement maigre, elle a des cheveux teintés d'une manière très particulière. Un motif fleuri y est représenté à l'infini, me donnant presque la nausée. Sa peau est entièrement colorée en rose, hormis deux grands cercles noirs autour de ses yeux. Sa tenue bleue turquoise me parait presque belle, à côté du reste.

- Qui es-tu mon chou ?, me demande-t-elle en remarquant mon air perdu.

- Madge Undersee.

- La fille du maire ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Un homme charmant.

Venant d'une femme aux goûts si improbables, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment.

- Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis une amie de Katniss Everdeen.

- Ah parfait, il nous manquait justement l'adorable copine !

Elle me détaille du regard, visiblement satisfaite.

- Tu es mignonne comme tout en plus ! Allez, va donc 'installer là bas, à côté du beau brun, me dit-elle en désignant Gale.

Je m'exécute. Le jeune homme semble surpris de me voir ici, mais n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Alors les enfants, je m'appelle Camélia, annonce la journaliste en prenant place face à nous.

Je marmonne un vague « enchantée », alors que Gale reste silencieux.

- Nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur Katniss, et nous allons filmer le tout, c'est d'accord ?

Encore une fois, Gale ne prononce par un mot, et je parle pour deux.

- Faisons ça comme ça.

- C'est parfait !, s'exclame Camélia, avec un enthousiasme que je ne comprends pas. Alors Madge, mon chou, tu es la meilleure amie de Katniss, c'est bien cela ?

- Son amie, je corrige, un peu gênée.

- Comme c'est mignon !

Rien dans ce que je viens de dire n'est particulièrement mignon, mais je ne relève pas. S'en suit alors une série de questions sur comment est Katniss est quotidien, quelle amie est-elle pour moi, et ainsi de suite. J'essaye de rester proche de la réalité, en tentant de mettre la jeune fille en valeur.

- Tu me plais beaucoup toi, déclare Camélia avec son insupportable accent du Capitole.

Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à apprécier le commentaire positif. Vient ensuite le tour de Gale, qui répond de mauvaise grâce et du bout des lèvres aux questions de la journaliste. Sa sempiternelle moue boudeuse, que je n'avais pas vue depuis quelques temps, fait son grand retour.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demande finalement Camélia, agacée par si peu de coopération.

- Pas fan des interviews, grogne Gale.

- Et tu es quoi au juste, pour Katniss ?

- Ami.

- Non non non, ça ne colle pas ! Il y a Peeta Mellark, ce sont les amants maudits, elle ne peut donc pas être amie avec toi.

Je sens Gale fulminer à mes côtés.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes amis depuis des années, Peeta Mellark ou pas Peeta Mellark. Point.

Je pose ma main sur ma sienne pour tenter de le calmer. Devant ce geste, Camélia oublie soudainement son agacement.

- Oh, ça, c'est vraiment adorable ! Et ça me donne une idée. Voilà comment je vois les choses. Madge, mon chou, tu es une fille ravissante. Et toi, Gale, tu es bien mignon. Un peu trop pour être ami avec Katniss. Mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale. C'est vrai qu'il a le même teint qu'elle, la même couleur de cheveux et le même regard orageux.

- Ce ne serait pas crédible de dire aux spectateurs que tu es son frère, elle n'en a que pour sa sœur depuis le début des jeux, elle ne pourrait pas avoir oublié de parler de toi. Mais on pourrait te faire passer pour son cousin. Qu'en dis-tu Gale, mon chou ? Veux-tu devenir le cousin de Katniss ?

- Quoi ?, rugit-il.

- Mais oui ! Ce serait la solution parfaite ! Ca renforcerait l'importance de la famille pour Katniss, et le beau jeune homme que tu es n'occulterait ainsi pas Peeta en devenant son rival.

On nage en plein délire.

- Et puis, continue Camélia sans remarquer ma mine interloquée et la colère qui se lit sur le visage de Gale, vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux que vous pourriez jouer les amoureux. Le cousin et la meilleure amie de Katniss, attendant son retour main dans la main, quel charmant tableau ce serait !

Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de cette femme pour qu'elle ait des idées aussi tordues ?

- Je ne suis pas sa meilleure amie, je balbutie.

- Et je ne suis pas son cousin !, crache Gale.

Je remarque que plusieurs Pacificateurs se sont approchés des canapés, alertés par le ton colérique du jeune homme.

- Du calme Gale, je lui chuchote.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Elle veut raconter une histoire idiote de cousin !

Les quelques hommes armés autour de nous semblent prêts à lui sauter dessus pour le calmer. L'un d'eux arbore d'ailleurs un sourire pervers, qui m'effraie. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête pour calmer Gale, mais également pour apaiser l'ambiance environnante en satisfaisant les désirs de la journaliste du Capitole. Je pose une main dans le cou de Gale et je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il semble d'abord surpris, mais, contre toute attente, me rend mon baiser. Baiser extrêmement agréable. Comme si sa bouche était faite pour rencontrer la mienne.

J'aimerais continuer, mais nous ne nous éternisons pourtant pas, tant les couinements ravis de Camélia sont insupportables. Quand mes lèvres se détachent de celles de Gale, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, et j'ai le visage en feu et le cœur en vrac. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me jeter ainsi sur lui. La journaliste aux cheveux fleuris s'extasie devant notre « couple qui semble si naturel ». Et, étrangement, alors qu'elle reprend ses questions, Gale y répond en se tenant à la version du cousin.

- Parfaits mes choux, vous êtes parfaits, glapit-elle avec son horrible accent. On va s'arrêter là. En coupant les petites crises de colère et en montant tout ça dans le bon sens, on va faire quelque chose d'adorable comme tout, avec votre baiser en conclusion. Le cousin et la meilleure amie, mais quelle idée brillante j'ai eu là !

A peine Camélia a-t-elle quitté le canapé que je me lève à mon tour, comme électrifiée. Sans un mot et sans oser croiser le regard de Gale, je m'éloigne prestement.

- Attends, Madge !, je l'entends crier dans mon dos.

Je l'ignore et rejoins rapidement mon père au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel de justice. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici. Les explications avec Gale attendront demain.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Enfin rentrée de Strasbourg avec une peau bronzée et les clés d'un adorable appartement près du centre ville et de mon école, le rêve ... :) Ce n'était pas possible pour moi de publier là bas, alors voilà, le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. Mais, pour compenser l'attente, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, notamment le premier baiser entre Gale et Madge (**LJay**, ne me tue pas, je sais que je suis lente avec mes personnages ...). J'avais envie que Madge prenne un peu les initiatives, même si c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Donnez moi votre avis :)

A ce propos, je dois vous adresser une cascade de remerciements. J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pendant mon absence, et à chaque fois que j'avais une alerte par mail sur mon téléphone, j'avais un immense sourire ! Tous vos avis, remarques et compliments me font énormément plaisir et me motivent beaucoup ! Merci notamment à **Jun** et **Hime**, qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis sur chaque chapitre, c'est adorable ! :)

Pour les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP : **Leorette**, merci énormément pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma guimauve héhé. **Guest 8/13/12**, ravie de voir que quelqu'un a les même goûts musicaux que moi, et j'espère que tu as aimé Nuit et brouillard. **Oceane**, je te l'ai déjà dit via BBM, mais merci beaucoup de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ma belle. **Megan Wells**, ahhh enfin une fan de Gale ! Merci pour tous tes compliments :)

Je déménage dimanche et lundi, pour une reprise des cours mardi, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de poster la suite, d'autant que je dois préparer mes cartons et faire ma "Tournée des adieux" comme le dit ma meilleure amie ... J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez quelque chose samedi.

Bisous à tous,

Estelle


	17. Chapter 17 - Partie 1

Stupide. Idiote. Et impulsive. Voila ce que j'ai été ce soir. Sur la route du retour, je n'adresse pas un mot à mon père, perdue dans mes pensées. Il semble comprendre que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, car il ne dit rien non plus et ne pose aucune question sur les interviews. Une fois chez nous, nous passons directement à table. Maman nous a préparé une sorte un plat à base de poulet et d'épices du district onze. Je mange silencieusement, alors que mon père raconte son entrevue à ma mère.

- La journaliste, Camélia, était assez particulière.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Disons qu'Effie Trinket est un modèle de sobriété à côté d'elle.

- Mon dieu …

- Comme tu dis. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, c'est la première fois depuis dix huit ans que je suis maire que l'un des tributs du district est dans les huit derniers. Et là, ils étaient deux d'un coup.

- Je suis sûre que tu étais très bien.

Ma mère regarde mon père avec un sourire doux sur le visage. J'adore la manière qu'elle a de le fixer.

- J'ai essayé … J'ai parlé comme je pouvais de Katniss et de Peeta. J'ai vanté la débrouillardise de la petite, en essayant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur son père.

- Tu as bien fait. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait plu à Paula.

- Et pour le garçon, j'ai évoqué la boulangerie, sa politesse rare pour un gamin de la Ville. J'espère que ça conviendra.

J'adore mon père. Il sait toujours quoi faire, quoi dire.

- Et toi, ma chérie ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec Gale ?, me demande soudain ma mère.

Je prends alors conscience de quelque chose. L'interview, et par conséquent le baiser, sont destinés à être diffusés à la télévision. Tous les habitants de Panem, y compris mes parents, vont donc me voir embrasser Gale. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je embarquée ?

- Hum …

En y réfléchissant, il vaut mieux que je leur en parle maintenant, plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent sur la Grand-Place, devant tout le district. Ce qui serait vraiment gênant.

- Effectivement, la journaliste était étrange. Un peu dans son monde. Les questions sur Katniss se sont bien passées, même si elle s'entêtait à me considérer comme sa « super meilleure amie ». En revanche, Gale était moins coopératif que moi.

- Ah tiens, ça m'étonne !, lance ma mère avec un petit rire, alors que mon père se contente d'un sourire entendu.

- Et Camélia a eu une idée un peu … Tordue. Elle trouvait Gale trop beau pour être un ami de Katniss.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il ferait de l'ombre à Peeta ?, s'enquit ma mère.

- Elle a dit quelque chose de cet acabit. Alors elle a voulu qu'il prétende être le cousin de Katniss.

- C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, lâche mon père, songeur.

- Oui, mais lui n'était pas du tout d'accord. Et pourtant, Camélia restait bloquée sur son idée, elle n'écoutait pas les protestations de Gale. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne remarquait même pas qu'il était énervé, comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui. Butée, bornée, fermée.

- Il a du apprécier.

- En effet. Et elle voulait que Gale et moi jouions une petite comédie.

Je croise le regard interrogateur de mes parents.

- Celle du cousin et de la meilleure amie, amoureux, qui attendent ensemble le retour de Katniss.

A ma grande surprise, tous deux explosent de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, je demande sans comprendre.

- Et bien, dit ma mère en se calmant un peu, contrairement à ce que tu dis, j'ai l'impression que cette femme fait un minimum attention à ce qui l'entoure.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Cette fois, c'est mon père qui prend la parole.

- Ma chérie, tout le monde dans le district a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je …

- Madge … Vous avez tout le temps des petites attentions l'un pour l'autre, des gestes d'affection en public … Mais il n'y a pas de mal à ça, vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

- Nous sommes juste amis, je bougonne.

Mes parents échangent un regard entendu.

- Si tu veux, réplique mon père. Amis. Mais alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait finalement ?

- Gale a accepté de se faire passer pour le cousin de Katniss.

- Et pour vous deux ?

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. De toute manière, ils verront toute l'interview lors des diffusions, alors autant leur dire maintenant.

- On s'est embrassé rapidement, uniquement pour la caméra.

Inutile de leur dire que c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur Gale. Surtout quand je vois le sourire en coin qu'ils arborent tous les deux.

- Uniquement pour la caméra, oui …, sourit ma mère.

Autant dire qu'ils ne sont absolument pas convaincus. Je réponds encore à quelques unes de leurs questions, avant de débarrasser la table et de prétexter une fatigue intense pour monter dans ma chambre. Une fois en chemise de nuit et allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchis à ce que mes parents m'ont dit et à la conversation entre Gale et Mike, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les premiers pensent que nous sommes adorables ensemble. Mike estime que je suis extrêmement jolie, et Gale, lui, a avoué qu'il me trouvait belle et gentille.

Je me redresse subitement et je me lève, pour me mettre debout face à mon miroir. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une fille mignonne. Probablement à cause des critiques des autres. J'examine mes cheveux blonds, mes grands yeux bleus, mes dents blanches, mon nez droit … « C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie », a dit Gale ce matin. En y repensant, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire satisfait.

Je m'installe à nouveau sur mon lit, songeant à notre baiser de ce soir. Pas vraiment idyllique, entre Camélia qui poussait des hurlements hystériques et les Pacificateurs qui nous observaient, groupés en cercle autour de nous. Néanmoins, et malgré sa brièveté, ça m'a plu. Il serait peut être temps pour moi d'admettre que, dans mon esprit, Gale est autre chose qu'un simple ami. C'est sur cette réflexion que je sombre dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

Le lendemain, pourtant, je ne me sens pas de taille à l'affronter. Trop gênée. Trop timide. Nous sommes dimanche, jour non travaillé et donc consacré au visionnage des Hunger Games. Malgré l'insistance de mes parents, je tiens à rester chez moi, refusant de les accompagner sur la Grand Place pour assister à la diffusion des Jeux.

- Je regarderai sur le poste de télévision, dans le salon, j'argumente.

- Mais si l'alarme retentit, rejoins-nous tout de même.

- Évidemment. De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, les Pacificateurs viendront me chercher par la peau du dos …, dis-je, arrachant un sourire à ma mère.

Une fois seule chez moi, je prends mon temps pour me laver, espérant que l'eau chaude me détende et me change les idées. Je me dirige ensuite vers le salon. Dans le district, rare sont les propriétaires de postes. Mon père, en tant que maire, a évidemment la chance d'en avoir un. J'appuie sur le bouton d'allumage du poste de télévision et m'installe dans un canapé. Katniss vient de se réveiller et semble émerger progressivement. Non loin d'elle, la rouquine du district cinq traine dans les restes de l'explosion d'hier, à la recherche de matériel qu'elle pourrait récupérer, avant de fuir subitement.

Katniss se met alors en route pour retrouver Rue. Je suis sa traversée de la forêt du coin de l'œil, écoutant d'une oreille, plongée dans un livre. Le « Cent grandes chansons françaises », dont j'ai lu plusieurs extraits à Gale il y a quelques jours. Étrangement, et bien que cet ouvrage ne soit pas un roman, avec une histoire, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire ces paroles. Certains textes me parlent, d'autres moins.

J'entame la lecture d'une chanson écrite par un parolier et interprète très renommé. « Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, ne le considère pas comme un problème, et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine, viens me retrouver. Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, n'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine, car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'amène, viens me retrouver. » Immédiatement, l'image de Gale s'impose dans mon esprit, et je ferme le livre avec un peu trop de véhémence, avant de le déposer sur la table basse comme s'il me brulait les doigts.

Je porte donc pleinement mon attention sur l'écran. Katniss atteint le lieu de rendez vous convenu avec Rue. Sauf que la petite fille ne s'y trouve pas. C'est à ce moment là que Caesar et Claudius révèlent avec délectation aux téléspectateurs ce qui lui est arrivée. La gamine est prisonnière dans un filet à l'endroit où elle devait allumer l'un des feux qui servait de diversion hier, à près d'une heure de marche de là. S'il n'y avait que ça, je ne m'inquiéterais pas outre mesure. Avec son esprit de déduction, Katniss comprendra vite qu'il y a eu un problème et se dépêchera de la rejoindre. Ce qui ne me plait pas, c'est que Marvel, le tribut du district un, est caché non loin du piège qui retient Rue. Aux aguets. Prêt à tirer sur Katniss si elle se présente.

Après un moment d'attente, la jeune fille se met en route, droit vers l'endroit où son alliée est retenue. C'est à cet instant précis que quelque frappe à la porte d'entrée, me faisant sursauter. Je me lève, baisse le son de la télévision, et vais ouvrir. Je tombe nez à nez avec Gale. Surprise. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Immédiatement, je joue nerveusement avec mes ongles. Lui se mordille la lèvre inférieure, l'air un peu gêné.

- Ca va ?, me demande-t-il simplement.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- Et toi ?

- Aussi.

Silence pesant. Regards fuyants. Quelle ambiance …

- Tu veux entrer ?, je propose finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

A son tour, il opine du chef, et, sans un mot, me suit à l'intérieur, jusqu'au salon. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, sur le divan, et nous regardons ensemble Katniss, qui continue son avancée dans la forêt. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, aucun de nous deux ne parle. Probablement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier pendant nos interviews. C'est finalement Gale qui brise le silence.

- Je pensais te voir sur la place.

- Non, je préférais rester ici pour regarder les jeux. Mais j'avais promis à ma mère de la rejoindre si l'alarme se mettait en route.

- En fait, je pensais que nous pourrions parler.

- Parlons alors, je réplique.

Je n'en ai pourtant pas vraiment envie. Mes idées ne sont pas encore assez claires pour cela.

- Tu as regardé l'émission de présentation de ce matin ?

- Non, j'ai allumé au moment où Katniss se réveillait.

- Ils n'ont pas encore diffusé nos interviews.

Je lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Ce matin, ils passaient uniquement celles des maires des districts. Ton père était très bien, d'ailleurs. Je pense que celles des proches sont pour ce soir ou demain.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Sauvée pour le moment, personne n'a encore vu les images de Gale et moi.

- Mais, reprend-t-il aussi vite, on peut tout de même discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Évidemment.

- Désolée Gale, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a prit de faire ça, mais cette journaliste me mettait une pression monstre, à insister lourdement, à nous dire que son idée était géniale et que si on ne le faisait pas, ça nuirait à Katniss. Et les Pacificateurs qui approchaient me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier que tu t'énerves, et Perquis, celui qui a une tête de sadique, nous regardait d'une drôle de manière et ça me faisait vraiment peur. Alors désolée, désolée, désolée, c'était uniquement pour l'interview, et je tacherai de me contrôler la prochaine fois, et de ne pas céder comme ça à la panique.

J'ai dit tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre mon souffle, ce qui semble amuser Gale. Le petit rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres détend un tantinet l'ambiance. Il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule, comme pour me rassurer, mais je tressaille à son contact.

- Eh, ne t'en fais pas. Ca rendra cette petite histoire beaucoup plus crédible pour tous ces idiots du Capitole qui sponsorisent les tributs à la première occasion.

- Pourtant, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas te faire passer pour le cousin de Katniss.

- Mais, en y réfléchissant, je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire, par rapport à Peeta. Tu as raison Princesse, ça vaut parfois le coup d'analyser la situation avant de s'énerver.

- Hier, tu t'es énervé avant d'analyser …, lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire, visiblement amusé par sa remarque. Encore une fois, je me fais la réflexion que le Gale que je côtoie est différent du Gale que je croisais, à l'école ou quand il venait vendre des fraises à mon père. La conversation dévie ensuite vers une critique des ignobles cheveux de Camélia, puis vers la collecte organisée par Sae Boui Boui. C'est une vieille dame officiant à la Plaque, le marché clandestin du district. Gale m'apprend que, depuis quelques jours, elle fait tout pour réunir assez d'argent pour sponsoriser Peeta et Katniss afin de les aider. J'accueille cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Parler de la Plaque est également l'occasion d'aborder l'effrayant regard de Perquis.

- Il a fait une de ces manières de nous fixer …

Gale hoche la tête, signe qu'il comprend de quoi je veux parler.

- Mais, tu sais …, commence-t-il, soudainement pensif.

- Oui ?

- Quand, tu m'as embrassé, je …

L'horrible alarme, annonciatrice de mouvement dans l'arène et d'obligation de se rendre sur la Grand-Place, l'empêche de continuer sa phrase, me laissant on ne peut plus frustrée. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'écran.

- Katniss approche du lieu où Rue est piégée. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils sonnent le rassemblement. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

J'éteins prestement le poste de télévision, et sors de chez moi avec lui. Nous nous pressons vers la place, croisant quelques habitants du district qui prennent le même chemin que nous. Nous nous asseyons où nous pouvons, au moment même où Katniss siffle une courte mélodie, signal établi la veille avec Rue. Soudain, un hurlement fend l'air. La petite fille, qui a entendu la musique, reprise en cœur par une volée de geais moqueurs, tente de l'avertir de sa présence. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Katniss se précipite en direction des cris qu'elle pousse.

- Katniss ! Katniss !

- Rue ! Rue, j'arrive !, s'exclame Katniss en courant toujours plus vite.

Elle arrive enfin dans la clairière où Rue est prisonnière.

- Katniss …, gémit-elle en passant sa main à travers le filet.

C'est à ce moment là que Marvel sort de sa cachette, propulsant un épieu dans le ventre de la gamine, dont les yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Katniss réagit immédiatement, et décoche une flèche qui se loge dans le cou du jeune homme. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il est mort.

- Il y en a d'autres ?, rugit Katniss en pointant son arc partout autour d'elle.

- Non, murmure Rue. Non, non, non …

Le visage de Katniss se durcit, mais dans ses yeux, on peut lire une profonde tristesse. A l'aide d'un couteau, elle découpe le filet qui enserre Rue. Mais l'ampleur de sa blessure ne laisse place à aucun doute possible. C'en est terminé pour elle. Elle s'agrippe à la main de Katniss, plantant son regard chocolat dans celui orageux de mon amie.

- Tu as détruit les provisions ?, chuchote-t-elle.

- Il n'en reste pas une miette.

- Il faut que tu gagnes.

- Compte sur moi. Je vais gagner pour nous deux.

Son ton est déterminé. Je sais qu'elle le fera. Gale prend ma main dans la sienne, traçant des petits ronds dessus avec son pouce, comme pour me rassurer, alors que le coup de canon annonciateur de la mort de Marvel retentit. Dans quelques minutes, il y en aura un pour Rue.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmure la petite dans un râle.

- Bien sûr que non. Je reste là.

Katniss soulève délicatement la tête de la fillette pour la reposer sur ses propres genoux. Précautionneusement, elle replace quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Je reconnais bien là Katniss, la grande sœur modèle. Je ne saurais exprimer le respect et l'admiration que j'ai pour elle, à cet instant précis.

- Chante-moi quelque chose, supplie Rue dans un souffle.

Katniss semble hésiter un instant, les sourcils froncés. Elle toussote, puis son expression se fait plus douce, alors qu'elle commence à chanter, d'une voix usée, triste.

- « Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie, l'herbe tendre te fait comme un grand lit. Allonge-toi, ferme tes yeux fatigués. Quand tu les rouvriras, le soleil sera levé. Il fait doux par ici. Ne crains rien, les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis. Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain. Dors mon amour, oh, dors mon tout petit. Tout au fond de la prairie, à la brune, viens déposer tes peines et ton chagrin sous un manteau de feuilles au clair de lune. Tout ça s'oubliera au petit matin. Il faut doux par ici, ne crains rien, les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis. Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain. Dors mon amour, oh, dors mon tout petit. »

Sur la Grand Place, personne ne pipe mot, alors que Rue pousse son dernier souffle. Personne ne parle non plus quand le canon retentit pour elle. Ni quand Katniss l'embrasse sur le front, avant de se lever. Toujours pas plus quand elle se saisit du sac à dos de Marvel et de celui de Rue. Et encore moins quand elle cueille une multitude de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches afin de recouvrir le corps sans vie de sa petite alliée.

Très vite, l'écran bascule sur Caesar et Claudius, nous empêchant d'en voir plus. Alors qu'ils caquètent, je constate qu'autour de moi, les gens sont tristes. Comme si c'était un tribut du district douze qui avait été tué. Les images suivantes nous montrent le corps fleuri de Rue, évacué de l'arène, avant de se concentrer sur Peeta, qui, pendant cinq minutes de lucidité, parvient à prier pour que le coup de canon ne soit pas pour Katniss. Les présentateurs se délectent de son attachement toujours visible pour la jeune fille, même aux portes de la mort.

C'est là-dessus que les Pacificateurs nous donnent l'ordre de rentrer chez nous. Alors que je me lève, je vois Posy fendre la foule et trottiner vers moi. Elle se jette dans mes jambes, calant sa tête contre ma cuisse.

- Madge, tu es là !, dit-elle d'une voix sereine.

Je me mets accroupie, afin de mettre mon visage à sa hauteur. Immédiatement, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- Dis donc Posy, moi aussi, je suis là …, fait remarquer Gale avec un air faussement bougon.

- Toi, tu es toujours là.

Le jeune homme fait semblant de s'offusquer, ce qui fait rire la gamine.

- Gale, Maman, elle a dit que je pouvais venir avec toi pour raccompagner Madge, mais seulement si vous me tenez bien la main.

C'est donc avec une Posy surexcitée que nous faisons la route jusque chez moi. Elle veut sans cesse s'arrêter pour quémander un câlin ou des bisous. Je réponds volontiers à ses demandes, mais regrette toutefois de ne pas être seule à seule avec Gale, afin de reprendre notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Je vais devoir attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il a pensé quand je l'ai embrassé. D'autant que le lendemain matin, quand il passe me chercher pour aller à l'école, il est non seulement accompagné de Posy, mais également de Vick et Rory.

- Désolé Princesse, se justifie-t-il, mais les garçons voulaient te voir.

J'étreins les petits, suspicieuse, mais ne dis rien. Nous marchons tous ensemble jusqu'à notre établissement, où nous nous séparons, nous dirigeant vers nos salles de classe respectives. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, et suis bientôt rejointe par Sean, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

- Je suppose que tu es passée en interview pour Katniss ?, me demande-t-il.

Je me sens rougir. Idiote.

- Tout juste. Toi aussi pour Peeta ?

- Tout juste également.

Notre conversation ne va pas plus loin, car notre professeur entre dans la classe et nous salue d'une voix monocorde. Il met en route le poste de télévision et s'installe à son bureau sans un mot de plus. Claudius et Caesar sont en train de commenter la journée de la veille et énoncent les noms des six tributs restants. Les deux du district deux, la fille du cinq, le colosse du onze, Peeta et Katniss.

- Et maintenant, lance Caesar, afin de mieux connaître chacun des derniers candidats encore en vie, je vous propose de découvrir ce que leurs proches ont à vous dire sur eux.

Je regarde sans trop les voir les familles et amis des quatre adolescents qui ne sont pas du Douze. Viennent ensuite les proches de Peeta. Sa mère, toujours aussi froide. Son père, qui respire la gentillesse, comme Peeta. Ses frères, espiègles, qui parlent du jeune homme en des termes très élogieux. Sean, et quelques autres de ses amis, qui passent tous ensemble, agglutinés sur le canapé. Quand c'est au tour de Katniss, je me tasse, instinctivement, sur mon siège. Comme mon père me l'avait dit, Primrose et madame Everdeen sont très bien.

Mon visage s'affiche alors en grand sur l'écran, ce qui me gène affreusement. Gale est à mes côtés, et nous échangeons un coup d'œil complice, dont je ne me souviens même plus. Nous répondons, tour à tour, à diverses questions sur Katniss. Gale se présente comme son cousin et réagit en tant que tel. Il est très bien. En voix off, Camélia nous présente comme un couple, impatient de retrouver Katniss. Déjà, j'entends des murmures autour de moi. Puis soudainement, je me vois attraper Gale par le cou pour l'embrasser. Les murmures deviennent des cris d'exclamation.

- Ca alors !

- Hawthorne avec la fille du maire ?

- Je savais qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, mais là …

Je toussote pour leur rappeler ma présence, près d'eux, avec possibilité d'entendre tout ce qu'ils disent sur moi. La plupart d'entre eux se taisent immédiatement pour reporter leur attention sur l'écran, qui a basculé vers l'arène. La matinée passe très lentement. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans l'arène, et je sens de nombreux regards posés sur moi. Alors qu'ils nous montrent Cato et Clove en grande discussion concernant la tactique à adopter pour la suite, le directeur de l'école passe sa tête par la porte de la salle de classe et fait signe à notre professeur de le rejoindre. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il est de retour.

- Les enfants, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà ranger vos affaires et vous rendre sur la Grand-Place. Compte tenu de l'avancée des jeux et de la présence de deux tributs de notre district à ce stade, le Capitole demande que les cours soient suspendus afin que vous puissiez, je cite, profiter au maximum du spectacle.

Une vague de commentaires appréciateurs accueille cette nouvelle. En moins de deux, tout le monde est dehors. En traversant la cour sous le ciel gris, je tombe face à face avec Mike, l'ami de Gale. Il m'adresse un sourire goguenard.

- Ca va Madge ?

- Ca va, merci.

Et je le laisse en plan, voulant à tout prix éviter son regard gouailleur. J'esquive également Monica et Elie, qui, si je me fie à leurs expressions rageuses, ont actuellement envie de m'assassiner. Je retrouve Gale, qui attend devant l'école en retrait de la foule qui se dirige vers la Grand Place. Je peux entendre d'ici les remarques et les commérages des autres.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, me lance Gale.

- Pardon ?

- Je vois que tu es tendue et contrariée à cause de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Mais ne les écoute pas.

Je hoche la tête. Il me dévisage un instant, l'air songeur.

- Dis-moi Princesse, tu aimerais aller en forêt ?, me propose-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'y emmènerais ?, je m'exclame, surprise.

Je ne suis jamais allée dans les bois qui bordent le district. C'est interdit par la loi. Aussi, mon père a toujours formellement refusé que je m'en approche. Pourtant, d'une manière inexplicable, ce lieu m'attire.

- Si tu promets de me suivre et de faire exactement ce que je dis. Et d'être discrète. Et surtout, de ne pas en parler à ton père.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?

- Pas savoir … dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je lui assène un coup de coude dans les codes, ce qui le fait rire.

- On y va ?

- Maintenant ?

- On ne va pas attendre cinq ans. Profitons de l'agitation due à l'annonce de la suspension des cours. Et puis, il ne se passe rien dans l'arène …

Sur ce, il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire afin que je le suive. Ensemble, nous traversons la Veine, puis le grand pré. Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, et me conduit jusqu'à un buisson, dont il écarte les branches, dévoilant un trou dans le grillage qui entoure le district douze.

- Après vous, mademoiselle la princesse, s'exclame-t-il en s'inclinant galamment.

Je lui adresse un sourire, et passe de l'autre côté. Gale me rejoint bien vite, et, toujours en me tenant le poignet, me guide un peu plus loin. Je suis émerveillée par ce qui m'entoure. J'entends des geais chanter, un ruisseau couler. Des arbres plus hauts et majestueux les uns que les autres s'étirent vers le ciel. De multiples herbes et fleurs tapissent le sol, le recouvrant de vert et de couleurs variées et chatoyantes. Je hume sans cesse l'odeur de chèvrefeuille qui emplit l'air et qui me rappelle celle de Gale. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, alors que nous sommes seulement à quinze minutes de la frontière. Gale entreprend de me montrer et de me nommer chaque fleur, chaque plante, chaque arbre, chaque insecte. Il me fait goûter à quelques fruits sauvages, des mures et des baies, remplissant au passage sa besace.

- Regarde, c'est ici qu'on ramasse les fraises que ton père nous achète.

Je me penche pour en cueillir deux, mangeant la première et lui offrant l'autre. Il me remercie avec un sourire, alors que nous continuons notre promenade. Et pendant plusieurs heures, nous nous baladons ainsi, profitant du calme de la nature et du silence uniquement rompu par les oiseaux et l'eau. Je voudrais arrêter le temps. Rester pour toujours ici, avec Gale.

- Oh non …, lâche-t-il soudain.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le temps se gâte. Je pense que l'orage n'est pas loin.

Un coup de tonnerre vient confirmer ses dires.

- Viens, on doit se dépêcher de rentrer.

Il m'attrape par la main, cette fois en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. J'aime sentir sa grande main légèrement rugueuse contre la mienne, beaucoup plus petite.

- La pluie ne te gène pas, j'espère ?, me lance-t-il avec un léger sourire, alors que quelques gouttes atteignent mon visage.

C'est comme ça, dans le district douze. Dès que le temps se gâte, il le fait très rapidement.

- Pas le moins du monde, j'adore ça.

Il presse pourtant le pas, serrant toujours plus fort ma main. Bien vite, la pluie tombe en plus grande quantité, et nous sommes trempés. Quand nous atteignons le grillage pour repasser dans l'enceinte du district, je dégouline. Je rabats en arrière une mèche de cheveux plaquée sur mon visage. Je suis morte de froid, et je claque des dents.

- Tu aimes toujours autant la pluie ?, me demande Gale avec un rictus.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, pas vraiment.

Il me conduit jusqu'à une espèce de hangar, qui sert parfois à entreposer du charbon, et me serre contre lui en frottant énergiquement ses mains dans mon dos pour me réchauffer. Je ne dis rien, profitant de son contact, jusqu'à ce que je ne grelotte plus. Il plante alors son regard gris dans le mien.

- Madge, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

J'appréhende.

- Vas-y.

- Avant-hier, quand tu m'as embrassé … C'était uniquement pour l'interview ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- Je pense que tu le sais …, je murmure.

D'un doigt, il me relève le menton, en continuant de me fixer. Et, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui approche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser. Je sens d'abord ses lèvres froides, mais douces. Elles s'ouvrent ensuite sur les miennes. Sa langue me taquine. J'ouvre doucement la bouche, et nous approfondissons notre baiser. Ses mains continuent de caresser mon dos et je m'agrippe à sa chemise en l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente nous sépare violemment.

Stupide alarme.

* * *

Bonsoir mes lecteurs :)

J'ai eu une semaine hallucinante et usante ... J'ai du dire au revoir à plein de monde, préparer mes cartons, trier mes fringues, descendre mes meubles ... Crevant un déménagement ! En plus, hier soir, j'ai appris qu'un de mes joueurs de football préféré quittait la France et que je ne le reverrai plus, pleurez avec moi ! Ahah

Bon, je crois que, là, maintenant, tout de suite, vous me détestez à cause de cette fin ... Mais ne me tuez pas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même, que ce soit la discussion de Madge avec ses parents ou tous ses moments avec Gale. J'attends vos avis :) J'ai essayé de vous faire aussi long que la dernière fois, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais pouvoir publier me prochain chapitre.

Je pars pour Strasbourg à 6 heures du mat' (Et oui, je publie à 3 heures, tout va bien), et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à choper un réseau SFR public à mon appart ... (Je sais qu'il y a un Free public, alors si vous avez des codes, faites péter en MP ahah) Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de publier quelque chose dans les semaines à venir :)

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, pour vos avis, vos compliments, j'en pleure presque d'émotion à chaque fois :') C'est vraiment adorable de votre part de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire sur mon travail.

Guest :** Fan de Twilight**, j'espère que tu as aimé autant que le chapitre 15. **Océane**, encore une fois, mille merci, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aimes ! **EstelleNeveur**, merci d'avoir commencé à lire, et d'avoir terminé aussi vite ahah, contente que ça te plaise, même si je te l'ai déjà dit. **Caro**, tu ne verras pas ça tout de suite, mais sache que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me lire, sans trop connaitre l'univers HG. , merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

A bientôt, je vous embrasse.

Estelle


	18. Chapter 18 - Partie 1

Ils peuvent gagner ensemble. Quand l'alarme a retentit dans tout le district, Gale et moi nous sommes séparés à regret. Sans un regard, sans un mot, nous nous sommes rendus ensemble sur la place, juste à temps pour assister à la grande annonce faite par Claudius Templesmith. Deux tributs peuvent être sacrés vainqueurs en duo, à condition qu'ils soient originaires du même district. Katniss et Peeta peuvent donc gagner ensemble.

Tous les habitants autour de nous sont ébahis. Et les différents candidats également. L'écran, séparé en plusieurs parties, nous montre les réactions de chacun. Cato et Clove échangent un regard entendus. Ils semblent persuadés de gagner. La rouquine du Cinq secoue la tête avec un air désabusé, peu convaincue, et continue de fouiller dans le buisson à ses pieds. L'inquiétude se lit sur le visage de Tresh, qui comprend que les Carrières du Deux peuvent aller jusqu'au bout. Peeta, brusquement alerte, ne cesse de murmurer le prénom de Katniss. Quant à cette dernière, elle a une attitude pour le moins inattendue.

- Peeta !

Son cri déchirant fend l'air, retentit sur la Grand Place et probablement dans l'arène. Immédiatement, elle se rend compte de son erreur et plaque une main contre sa bouche. Elle reste aux aguets un moment, tendant l'oreille. Quand elle constate qu'elle est seule dans les environs et que, par conséquent, personne ne l'a entendue, elle se laisse tomber sur le sol. On lit sur son visage une intense réflexion. Puis elle esquisse finalement un grand sourire satisfait avant de monter dans un arbre pour dormir. Chacun dans leur coin, les tributs font de même. La retransmission s'arrête là.

Sur la place, l'enthousiasme est largement visible. Les « Ils vont y arriver » ou « Cette année, le district douze fait coup double ! » se font entendre de toute part. Et, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés, je croise le regard de Gale. Il m'adresse un sourire doux et plein d'espoir, que je lui rends. Plus que jamais, je suis persuadée que Katniss peut gagner. Mais cette fois, je suis sûre que Peeta sortira également vainqueur de ces jeux.

- Madge ?, m'interpelle ma mère, debout à quelques mètres de nous. Tu rentres avec moi ?

Je lui lance un regard appuyé.

- Non Maman, je fais comme d'habitude.

Elle hoche la tête avec un léger sourire, signe qu'elle a compris, et fait demi-tour, quittant prestement la Grand Place.

- On y va ?, me propose Gale en me tendant la main.

Je pose mes doigts sur les siens, et instantanément, ce contact m'apaise. Tranquillement, nous nous éloignons de la place, croisant tour à tour Mike et son groupe d'amis qui nous regardent avec des sourires goguenards, puis Monica et Elie qui me dévisagent avec un air mauvais, et enfin Sean et deux camarades de classe, à qui j'adresse un signe de ma main libre. Etrange parade à laquelle nous nous livrons.

- Incroyable cette annonce, lâche Gale alors que nous empruntons le chemin qui mène jusqu'à chez moi.

- Du jamais vu …

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Mais je pense qu'ils veulent à tout prix satisfaire leur public. L'engouement que provoquent Katniss et Peeta est sans précédent. Pas en tant que tribut, chacun de leur côté. Quelqu'un comme Finnick Odair les dépassait largement sur ce plan là. Mais en tant que groupe, que couple, c'est du jamais vu. Quand ils nous montrent ces reportages, avec les réactions et avis des gens du Capitole, ils ne parlent pas de Katniss. Ils ne parlent pas non plus de Peeta. Ils parlent toujours de « Katniss et Peeta ». Ensemble.

- Tu as raison. A mon avis, ça déplairait à tout le monde là bas si Katniss devait tuer Peeta.

- Ou inversement.

Gale approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais au moins, c'est positif pour eux, et pour tout le monde ici, ajoute-t-il. Il faut juste que Katniss le retrouve, étant donné que lui ne pourra pas le faire.

- Elle y arrivera. Et elle le soignera, dis-je fermement alors que nous arrivons devant chez moi.

Il s'arrête brusquement pour me dévisager, plantant son regard dans le mien, comme pour comprendre d'où je tire toutes ces certitudes. Ses yeux gris me transpercent, et j'ai à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. De goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres. De sentir le contact de son torse contre moi et de ses mains caressant mon dos. A la place, il réajuste une mèche de cheveux me tombant sur le visage et dépose un simple baiser sur mon front.

- On se voit demain matin Princesse, me chuchote-t-il tendrement, avant de s'éloigner, me laissant me dépatouiller avec les émotions et la frustration qui m'habitent.

A peine rentrée chez moi, je me précipite sur mon piano, jouant au hasard quelques notes, que je répète pendant un moment, pour m'occuper l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une grande réussite.

- Besoin de parler, ma chérie ?, demande quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je m'arrête immédiatement et me retourne pour faire face à ma mère. Appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte du salon, elle me lance un regard un peu inquiet.

- C'est gentil maman, mais pas maintenant.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, sûre.

Le ton que j'emploie ne laisse place à aucune autre possibilité. Je m'en veux immédiatement de lui répondre de la sorte, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'excuser, elle reprend la parole.

- Viens me voir quand tu seras prête alors, me dit-elle avec douceur. Et rejoins nous dans cinq minutes à la cuisine, le repas est presque prêt.

Je ne mérite pas une mère aussi gentille et tolérante. D'autant que j'expédie mon dîner, commentant brièvement la nouvelle règle avec mes parents avant de monter aussi sec dans ma chambre. Je passerai du temps avec ma mère quand j'aurai les idées plus claires. Je me tourne et me retourne maintes fois dans mon lit, ressassant inlassablement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gale un peu plus tôt. Je ne sais absolument pas où nous en sommes. Ce que nous sommes. Et ça m'agace.

Je dors peu cette nuit, et émerge difficilement quand mon père frappe à la porte de ma chambre pour me réveiller. Je repousse mon drap et me lève péniblement. En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains, je secoue la tête. Il faut que je fasse bonne figure devant ma mère. Que je sois naturelle avec Gale. J'enfile une jupe blanche et un haut noir et descends dans la cuisine. Mes parents prennent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en discutant. Je me joins à eux, en détaillant ma mère du regard. Je n'y avais pas fait vraiment attention, mais son visage est marqué par l'épuisement. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions pour le moment, et je les embrasse avant de sortir de chez moi.

Comme d'habitude, Gale m'attend. Comme d'habitude, il me salue d'un souriant « Ca va, Princesse ? ». Comme d'habitude, je suis heureuse de le voir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il me dise bonjour autrement. Je vais pourtant devoir m'en contenter, puisqu'il n'en fait rien. Nous commençons à marcher, et tout semble naturel, normal. Trop normal, peut être. Nous discutons des Jeux, de Katniss, de Peeta. Et au moment où je me dis qu'il sera distant, il attrape ma main, alors que nous arrivons devant la place. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce geste me rassérène. Nous nous installons au milieu de la foule, non loin de Sean et de son groupe d'amis. Le jeune homme m'adresse un sourire rayonnant, que je lui rends. Et étrangement, je sens les doigts de Gale se resserrer autour des miens.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène, Katniss s'active et longe le ruisseau, à la recherche de Peeta. Elle remarque du sang séché sur un rocher, là même où le jeune homme est passé quelques jours auparavant. Elle tourne frénétiquement la tête, guettant le moindre indice qui la mettrait sur sa trace. Elle n'est vraiment pas loin de lui et devrait bientôt le rejoindre. Elle s'accroupit, et commence à chuchoter des appels.

- Peeta ! Peeta ?

Aucune réponse. Il est pourtant assez proche d'elle pour entendre pareilles murmures. Katniss se redresse et avance de quelques mètres, prolongeant ses pieds dans l'eau du ruisseau. C'est à cet instant là que Peeta parvient enfin à parler.

- Tu viens pour m'achever, chérie ?

Chérie ?! Il a du s'en passer des choses, au centre d'entrainement ... Katniss regarde autour d'elle, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

- Peeta ? Où es-tu ? Peeta ?

Elle s'approche de plus en plus de lui. Peut être un peu trop.

- Attention, tu vas me marcher dessus, toussote finalement Peeta en ouvrant les yeux.

Katniss fait un bond en découvrant le camouflage du jeune homme. Mais elle se reprend rapidement, et entreprend de le rassurer. Il en a besoin. Elle prend soin de lui, l'extirpant de l'amas de boue, de cailloux et de feuilles qui le recouvrait, avant de l'abreuver et de nettoyer grossièrement ses vêtements. Elle retire précautionneusement sa veste, sa chemise et son maillot de corps.

- Il est vraiment dans un sale état, constate Gale.

J'opine du chef. C'est vrai que, torse nu, à moitié couché dans l'eau, Peeta fait peine à voir. Il est couvert de blessures et considérablement amaigri. Katniss semble s'alarmer, soigne ses plaies et l'oblige à avaler médicaments et nourriture. Elle s'attaque ensuite à ses chaussures et à son pantalon, afin de s'occuper de l'entaille profonde que Cato a laissé sur la jambe de Peeta. Katniss a l'air dépassée, écœurée par l'ampleur de la blessure. Pourtant, elle s'applique à la nettoyer, tout en rassurant Peeta autant que lui l'encourage.

Pendant des heures, les caméras restent braquées sur les deux tributs du district douze. On ne voit pas une seule fois les autres candidats. Le Capitole entier doit avoir les yeux rivés sur les retrouvailles des « amants maudits ». A la fin de l'après midi, Katniss décide qu'il est temps de quitter le ruisseau afin de se mettre à couvert. Sage décision. En marchant doucement, au rythme imposé par Peeta, ils finissent par rejoindre une sorte de grotte, dans laquelle Katniss l'installe comme elle peut.

- Katniss, merci de m'avoir trouvé, lâche-t-il soudain.

- Tu m'aurais trouvée toi aussi, si tu avais pu.

- Oui. Ecoute, si je ne m'en sors pas …

- Ne dis pas ça, le coupe-t-elle Je n'ai pas drainé tout ce pus pour rien.

- Je sais. Mais juste au cas ou …

- Non Peeta, je ne veux même pas en discuter.

Elle lui ferme la bouche en y apposant ses doigts. Il secoue doucement le visage pour l'écarter.

- Mais je …

Et là, Katniss a la réaction la plus inattendue qui soit. Elle approche son visage de celui du jeune homme et l'embrasse. Un baiser pour faire taire quelqu'un, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répond faiblement Peeta.

Il a l'air de ne pas croire à ce qui lui arrive. Katniss se relève et quitte un instant la grotte, le temps de recevoir un cadeau envoyé par Haymitch Abernathy. Une espèce de soupe fumante, de quoi aider Peeta à récupérer un peu. Pourtant, il se montre peu coopératif et refuse de manger. Katniss insiste pendant plus d'une heure, testant toutes les méthodes, du simple « Il faut que tu boives ça, Peeta » au baiser d'encouragement. Finalement, alors qu'il a enfin avalé le bouillon, elle le laisse dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se pelotonne contre son camarade de district afin de se reposer également.

- Au moins, cette journée va leur ramener des sponsors … je glisse à Gale alors que la foule autour de nous se disperse.

- Ca, c'est sur. Tous les habitants du Capitole ont du prendre le vieil Haymitch Abernathy d'assaut pour leur envoyer des cadeaux.

Cette remarque me fait sourire. Et alors que la place se vide, nous restons là à discuter. Mon père, qui passe non loin avec deux Pacificateurs pour se rendre à une réunion avec des représentants du Capitole, nous aperçoit. Il me demande de ne pas tarder à retourner chez nous, pour que ma mère ne soit pas seule trop longtemps. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il n'a pas tort. Ces derniers temps, je la délaisse assez souvent.

- Je vais te raccompagner Madge, annonce Gale en constatant ma gêne.

Je lui adresse un regard plein de gratitude.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le léger baiser qu'il dépose sur ma joue au moment où nous nous quittons me rend encore plus fébrile. Quand je rentre dans la maison, le silence est complet. C'est plutôt surprenant. Généralement, à cette heure-ci, maman est en train de préparer le repas. Le crissement de la viande qui grille se mêle aux odeurs de légumes frais. Ce soir pourtant, rien de tout cela. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine. Personne. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Vide également.

- Maman ?, j'appelle.

Pas de réponse. Je fais toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'est pas dans la bibliothèque, pas plus dans le bureau de mon père, ni dans la véranda ou la buanderie. Je me rends à l'étage.

- Maman ?, je répète en montant les marches de l'escalier.

J'entends alors sa voix, très faible, provenir de sa chambre.

- Je suis là.

Je me précipite dans la pièce et allume la petite lampe sur la commode près de l'entrée. Ma mère est allongée sur son lit. Le teint pale, les traits tirés. De larges cernes s'étalent sous ses yeux.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je m'assoie près d'elle, à l'endroit où mon père dort habituellement.

- Rien, rien du tout.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Son état de faiblesse me fait peur.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Maman.

Elle semble hésiter. Je replace doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme elle le faisait pour moi quand j'étais petite.

- Je ne suis pas au maximum de ma forme, dit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir si souvent.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ma mère passe la majeure partie de son temps chez nous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle méprise les habitants du district. Mais Papa dit qu'elle est angoissée par l'extérieur depuis que Maysilee, sa sœur jumelle, est morte lors des Hunger Games. Nous n'en parlons pas souvent, mais je crois qu'elle souffre d'une certaine forme de maladie.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne sort jamais, sauf quand elle y est obligée, en tant que femme du maire, notamment pour les Jeux. Triste ironie. Chaque année, elle accompagne mon père les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que les deux tributs du district douze soient tués. Généralement, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Souvent à peine plus loin que bain de sang. Mais cette année, exceptionnellement – et heureusement - nos représentants tiennent le coup. Cela fait donc plus de deux semaines que ma mère doit sortir quotidiennement.

Bien sûr, cela lui fait plaisir que Katniss et Peeta soient toujours en vie, j'en suis persuadée. Mais toute l'anxiété qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle quitte la maison la fatigue mentalement et physiquement. Elle est épuisée, à bout de force. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant. Puis, la réponse à mon interrogation me frappe de plein fouet. Gale. Je suis tellement concentrée sur lui que j'en oublie ma propre mère. Je ne me garde pas de moment seule à seule avec elle. Immédiatement, je suis prise de remords, et je m'allonge à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolée, Maman, je murmure.

- Mais de quoi ma chérie ?, me demande-t-elle avant de tousser.

- De passer trop de temps avec Gale. De te négliger.

Je lis alors une sorte d'affolement dans son regard.

- Ne dis pas ça Madge !

La soudaine force dans sa voix me surprend.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. Tu sais que je suis heureuse de te savoir aussi proche de lui. C'est probablement une des seules choses qui m'aide à sortir chaque jour pour me rendre sur cette place pour assister à ces horribles Jeux. Parce que je sais que si pendant la diffusion, je me tourne vers la foule, je te verrai assise à côté de lui. Parce que je sais qu'il te rassure et qu'il t'apaise. Parce que je sais qu'il te rend heureuse. Parce que je sais que tu as besoin d'un ami comme lui.

Quand elle prononce le mot « ami », je me tortille, légèrement mal à l'aise. Evidemment, elle le remarque. Elle remarque toujours tout, même quand elle a ses propres soucis à gérer.

- Madge, je pense que tu as des choses à me raconter.

Et, toujours allongée près d'elle, j'entreprends de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier après midi. Chose que j'aurais du faire le soir même. A la fin de ma petite histoire, elle me regarde avec toute la tendresse qu'une fille peut lire dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle me fait signe de m'approcher d'elle, et me prend dans ses bras.

- Ne sois pas trop impatiente, ma chérie. Les explications et les mises au point viendront bien vite. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe pour lui.

- Merci Maman, dis-je doucement. Et je te promets de faire des efforts pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Madge.

- J'en ai envie.

- Mais préserve-toi des moments avec Gale. Gardez vos habitudes. Promis ?

- Promis.

Elle m'adresse un faible sourire, et je vois à la façon dont elle cligne des yeux qu'elle est en train de s'assoupir. Je m'extrais délicatement de ses bras, et descends dans la cuisine afin de préparer un repas sommaire. Je mange rapidement et laisse une part sur la table pour mon père, avant de monter à nouveau dans la chambre de ma mère. Je dépose un petit mot et une assiette sur sa table de nuit, espérant qu'elle aura assez de forces pour manger.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfile un short en coton et un tee shirt en guise de pyjama, et je fais les cents pas pendant un moment. Puis, comme souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je passe par la fenêtre pour m'installer sur l'avancée de toit qui couvre le perron. Assise là, appuyée contre le mur, je contemple les étoiles, nombreuses ce soir. Je songe à ma mère. Son épuisement. Son angoisse que je ne comprends pas. Que je ne peux pas comprendre. Un bruissement de feuilles interrompt mes réflexions. Je me redresse. Le visage de Gale émerge de l'arbre qui borde l'entrée de la maison.

- Je dérange ?, demande-t-il en remarquant mon air pensif.

Je lui fais un signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'il peut me rejoindre. Il s'exécute et prend place face à moi. Je continue de fixer les étoiles, mais je sens son regard posé sur moi. Nous restons silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le calme de la nuit.

- Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

- Ma mère, dis-je finalement.

Devant son froncement de sourcils interrogateur, je lui explique rapidement la situation.

- Il faut que tu passes du temps avec elle, décrète-t-il. Moi, je peux attendre. Elle, elle a besoin de toi.

- Le problème est qu'elle, elle veut que ce soit avec toi que je passe du temps.

- Alors coupe la poire en deux. Tu peux voir ta mère en même temps que tu me vois.

- Ca ne te poserait pas de problème de passer du temps avec ma mère ?

- Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi on ne la voyait jamais en ville, à part pour les Jeux et les grandes occasions. D'autant qu'à chaque fois que je venais chez toi pour vous vendre des fraises ou d'autres choses, elle était vraiment gentille avec moi, encline à discuter. Même quand j'étais plus jeune, elle me parlait toujours comme si j'étais son égal, là où une partie des commerçants de la Ville ne me traitaient que comme un gamin de la Veine. C'est ça que j'aime chez ta mère. Je sais de qui tu tiens ta gentillesse.

Je le remercie d'un sourire sincère.

- Au fait …, reprend-t-il. Désolé de m'être conduit comme un idiot hier soir. Et ce matin. Et ce soir.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Après t'avoir … embrassée … J'aurais du en discuter avec toi, plutôt que de te laisser sans explication sur ce que j'avais fait.

- Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fait ?, je demande sans trop y croire.

- Oui. J'ai fait quelque chose dont j'avais envie depuis plusieurs jours.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continue. Il se rapproche doucement, pose ses mains sur mes genoux et me regarde fixement, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. C'est un peu désordonné, avec tout ce qu'il nous arrive, les jeux, la vie ici … Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'avant de te connaitre, je me trompais à ton sujet. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. Et je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Je ferme les yeux. Je dois échapper un moment à son regard gris. Quand je les rouvre, son visage est extrêmement proche du mien.

- Gale … Je … Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

C'est visiblement la phrase qu'il attendait, puisqu'il se penche un peu plus vers moi pour m'embrasser. Cette fois, presque immédiatement, sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. Ses mains quittent mes genoux pour remonter le long de mon corps, provoquant des frisons qui m'électrisent. Notre baiser se prolonge et je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'obliger à se serrer un peu plus contre moi. Quand nous nous séparons, le sourire qu'il m'adresse me retourne le cœur. Il redépose aussi vite ses lèvres sur les miennes, jouant avec ma langue et continuant à caresser délicatement mes hanches, alors que mes doigts jouent avec ses cheveux bruns.

Je pense que nous aurions pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, assis sur le toit à nous embrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de mon père, qui toque tout à coup à la porte de ma chambre. Je pense que je ne l'ai pas entendu tout de suite, l'esprit un peu trop occupé. Mais Gale se détache assez soudainement de moi et se met debout.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler depuis l'intérieur.

En effet, la voix de mon père me parvient.

- Madge, je peux entrer ?

Je grogne, me lève à mon tour et passe ma tête par l'encadrement de ma fenêtre.

- Deux petites minutes Papa, je … Je termine de me changer !, je lance en direction de la porte.

- Deux minutes, me murmure Gale à l'oreille, ça me laisse largement le temps de te dire au revoir.

Il s'incline vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Délicatement, avec toute la douceur du monde. Quand il s'éloigne finalement de moi, il me regarde en souriant.

- A demain, Princesse, me dit-il à voix basse avant de descendre par le grand arbre.

C'est chancelante que je retourne dans ma chambre et que je vais ouvrir la porte à mon père, qui rentre et s'assoit sur le fauteuil devant la coiffeuse.

- Je viens d'aller voir ta mère. C'est de pire en pire depuis quelques jours.

Je déglutis avant d'opiner du chef.

- Je vais passer plus de temps avec elle.

- Merci Madge. J'aimerais le faire, mais en ce moment, j'ai toujours des officiels du Capitole sur le dos, qui me retiennent tard le soir.

- Je le sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

J'hésite avant de poser la question qui me travaille.

- Dis Papa … Tu penses qu'un jour, elle arrivera à surmonter cette appréhension de la vie de dehors ?

Mon père prend son temps avant de répondre, comme s'il pesait ses mots.

- On ne peut que l'espérer. Mais malheureusement, j'ai du mal à y croire Madge.

Je hoche tristement la tête alors qu'il se lève.

- Allez, repose-toi maintenant.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Il s'éloigne vers la porte, et juste avant de sortir dans le couloir, se retourne vers moi.

- Ah, Madge …

- Oui ?

- Tu diras à Gale que, s'il veut te voir, il peut rentrer dans la maison comme tout le monde, plutôt que de monter sur le toit.

Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! :)

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis bien installée à Strasbourg et ravie d'être dans cette ville. Ma première impression sur mon école est carrément positive, il y a une super ambiance dans ma promo & j'ai une marraine géniale :D Le premier cadeau qu'elle m'a fait : un collier constitué de mignonettes de vodka parfumée et de Jägermeister, ça plante le décor ! Bon par contre, je suis absolument crevée. Avoir 8h30 de la même matière avec le même prof dans la même salle sur une journée, c'est plutôt usant. C'est pour ça que je pense que mon rythme de publication va se stabiliser à un chapitre par semaine, pas plus.

Donc voilà, le chapitre du week-end ! Je prie le ciel (_Bon, Estelle, quand même ..._) pour que ça vous plaise ! Madge et Gale continuent de se rapprocher, en même temps que Peeta et Katniss. J'ai voulu parler un peu de la mère de Madge et je m'explique. Au début de ma fiction, j'avais eu plusieurs retours positifs sur ce personnage. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ces derniers temps, je n'en parlais pas beaucoup, ou du moins jamais dans la relation mère/fille. Moi aussi en fait, je pense trop à Gale et pas assez aux autres ahah. Bref, dites moi si vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)

D'ailleurs, je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Je suis presque à 200, wouwouwou ! Vos compliments me motivent, mais à un point ... J'ai un sourire de niaise à chaque fois que je reçois un mail avec une alerte de FF m'annonçant une review héhé :D (Je dois sûrement faire peur aux gens autour de moi, à sourire en solitaire devant mon téléphone, mais bon ... C'est pas pire que de porter un collier en bouteilles (Parce que OUI, j'ai du le porter.))

Pour les guest : **La**, merci pour cet enchainement de compliments ! **Katie-Channel**, Je ne le dis pas maintenant si ça va bien se finir ^^ Et pour le Tome 2, j'ai longtemps hésité, mais je pense que je vais le faire. Et oui, je parlais d'Hugo :( Il va manquer ce p'tit boudeur. **Megan Wells**, ton immense review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Si tu les fais aussi longues à chaque fois, ce sera toujours un bonheur de te lire :) Ca me fait plaisir de te savoir aussi enthousiaste ! Et joyeux anniversaire en retard :) **Mlle Odair**, merci du compliment ! **Océane**, trop adorable, comme d'habitude :) Tes compliments me font super plaisir !

J'attends vos reviews. Cœur sur vous :)

Estelle


	19. Chapter 19 - Partie 1

Quand le soleil matinal me réveille, le lendemain, je suis d'une bonne humeur incroyable. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que Katniss et Peeta font partie des six derniers finalistes des soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games, qu'ils ont la possibilité de gagner en duo. Et j'ai assez confiance en les qualités de chasseuse de Katniss et en leur capital sympathie auprès du public pour croire en leur victoire finale. La seconde raison tient en un prénom. Gale. Depuis hier soir, je me sens extrêmement niaise, terriblement fleur bleue. Comme ces héroïnes de romans d'amour, un peu cœurs d'artichaut, qui s'emballent rapidement et agissent comme des idiotes. Mais je m'en moque.

Encore en pyjama, je descends rapidement et me rends directement dans la cuisine. Je mets de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et fouille dans les placards, à la recherche de deux tasses, ainsi qu'une boîte en fer, qui contient du café grossièrement moulu. J'en verse quelques cuillères dans le verre de la cafetière à piston, avant d'y ajouter de l'eau chaude et de mélanger délicatement le tout. Je remets le couvercle et le piston en place, laissant infuser le café pendant quelques minutes, le temps de préparer deux tranches de pain avec de la confiture de fraise. Je me re-concentre ensuite sur la cafetière, enfonçant doucement le piston afin de parfaire la préparation de la boisson, que je peux finalement répartir dans les deux tasses. Je dispose le tout sur un plateau, que je monte à mes parents.

- Papa ? Maman ?, je demande doucement en entrant dans leur chambre.

- Oui ?, répond ma mère d'une voix ensommeillée.

Un grognement de mon père m'indique qu'il est également réveillé. Je pose le plateau sur la commode près de la porte et vais entrouvrir leurs rideaux. Un rai de lumière éclaire en partie la pièce. Je récupère le petit déjeuner et je leur apporte dans leur lit. Ils se redressent et attrapent les tasses.

- Merci ma chérie, me dit mon père.

- Viens là, m'intime ma mère.

Je m'exécute et elle me serre fort contre elle, déposant au passage un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu es la meilleure fille que je pouvais rêver d'avoir, me murmure-t-elle.

Je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, et quitte la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bains. Je me lave tranquillement avant de m'habiller. Etrangement, j'hésite quand il s'agit de choisir mes vêtements, alors que je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop habituellement. J'opte finalement pour une robe bleu marine. Cadeau de ma grand-mère paternelle, qui la portait elle-même quand elle était plus jeune. Elle est superbe. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais osé la mettre en raison du décolleté, peu adapté pour une jeune fille de mon âge selon les codes vestimentaires de notre district. J'entends déjà d'ici les remarques dédaigneuses de filles comme Monica et Elie, mais je prends le risque.

- Enfin, tu te décides à porter cette robe !, me lance mon père lorsque je le croise en descendant.

Il achève de se préparer, s'apprêtant à sortir pour aller sur la Grand Place, en avance comme tous les jours. Je rejoins ma mère, installée dans le salon, en pleine lecture d'un recueil de poésie d'un homme du nom de Paul Verlaine. Le souffle du vent qui s'engouffre dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte fait onduler doucement ses cheveux, aussi blonds que les miens. Je m'assoie face à elle et détaille les traits de son visage. La fatigue y est encore lisible. Mais je peux également voir un certain apaisement, un calme que je ne décelais pas hier soir. Et ça me rassure.

- On se voit tout à l'heure mes chéries, annonce mon père en passant devant le salon et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- A tout à l'heure papa.

La porte claque. Et ce que j'entends par la fenêtre me fait tressaillir.

- Bonjour Monsieur Undersee.

- Ah bonjour Gale.

Mon père et Gale. Seuls. Devant chez moi.

- Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

« Mon grand » ? Est-ce que mon père vient, très sérieusement, d'appeler Gale « Mon grand » ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Tu attends Madge je suppose ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Merci beaucoup.

Jusque là, tout va bien.

- Gale, je te demande de bien regarder ma fille dans les yeux aujourd'hui, et pas ailleurs.

Non, il n'a pas osé me faire ça ... Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma robe, envisageant très sérieusement de me changer immédiatement, alors que mon père souhaite une bonne journée à Gale qui a bredouillé un « Oui » dubitatif.

- Elle est très belle cette robe, me souffle ma mère en surprenant son regard.

- Merci maman, dis-je sur le même ton. Tu restes un peu ici ou tu fais la route avec nous jusqu'à la place ?

- Je vais me reposer encore un moment et je vous rejoindrai. Profite d'être avec Gale.

Je hoche la tête et l'enlace un instant avant de sortir. Gale m'attend, appuyé contre le grand arbre qu'il utilise pour monter sur le toit. Contrairement à ce que mon père lui a demandé, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, et me détaille de haut en bas, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le matin de la Moisson. Et comme l'autre fois, cela me met un tantinet mal à l'aise.

- Jolie robe, me lance-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Il m'avait dit la même chose ce jour là. Mais aujourd'hui, son ton n'est pas dédaigneux, et son regard est appréciateur.

- Merci, je réponds en m'approchant de lui, un peu nerveuse, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il va m'accueillir après nos embrassades de la veille.

Ce qu'il fait me surprend autant que ça me plait. Il passe un bras dans mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sens sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter, alors que nous nous détachons doucement.

- Et ta mère, elle ne sort pas ?, me demande-t-il.

- Elle viendra après, elle veut que je profite d'être avec toi.

- Princesse, je pensais que tu devais passer du temps avec nous deux. Allez, on va la chercher.

Et alors que je reste là, bras ballants, il entre dans la maison. J'entends des rires s'échapper par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Et en moins de deux minutes, ils me rejoignent. Gale m'adresse un petit sourire victorieux alors qu'il continue sa discussion avec ma mère. Et, sur le chemin jusqu'à la place, je les regarde, les yeux écarquillés, parler comme le feraient deux vieux amis. Je pense que j'ai rarement vu Gale aussi enjoué et bavard. Je dois être en train de rêver. Ils se séparent finalement une fois sur la Grand-Place, ma mère partant rejoindre mon père.

- J'adore ta mère !, s'exclame Gale.

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai pu constater, dis-je toujours aussi choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?, me demande-t-il en remarquant mon air.

- C'était juste … bizarre.

- Mais non. Toi aussi, tu parles comme ça avec ma mère et ma sœur. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Il attrape ma main, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens. Nous contournons des groupes de gens déjà installés, laissons passer d'autres habitants qui viennent d'arriver. Comme prévu, Monica et Elie me tuent du regard et je peux distinctement lire le mot « trainée » sur les lèvres de la première. Nous choisissons une place non loin de Mike et de ses amis. La diffusion a déjà commencé, montrant Cato et Clove en pleine discussion.

- Cato, je peux te demander quelque chose ?, dit la jeune fille d'un ton prudent.

- Demande toujours, lâche le Carrière.

- Tu as eu Joli Cœur, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de la Fille du feu ?

Le grand blond la contemple un instant, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais je te fais confiance pour que le Capitole apprécie. Pas question qu'elle meure rapidement.

Un frisson général parcourt la Grande Place. Est-ce que ces deux adolescents sont vraiment en train de choisir qui tuera mon amie ? Comme pour me rassurer, Gale passe son bras autour de mon épaule pour me caler contre son torse. Comme ça, sans rien dire, toujours en regardant l'écran. Mais j'apprécie.

La caméra porte ensuite son attention sur les tributs du district douze, toujours installés dans leur grotte. Peeta dort encore, alors que Katniss veille sur lui. Elle le couvre du regard pendant un long moment, avant de sortir pour cueillir quelques baies. Alors qu'elle entreprend de les écraser, Peeta se réveille. Il semble paniqué de ne pas voir la jeune fille auprès de lui, et tente de se relever, malgré sa jambe blessée. Et le soulagement est clairement visible sur son visage quand elle le rejoint dans leur cachette.

- Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis fais du souci pour toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Contre toute attente, Katniss se met à rire.

- Toi, tu te faisais du souci pour moi ? Tu t'es regardé, récemment ?

Ils discutent un instant de la situation dans l'arène mais je vois que le regard de Katniss se pose sans cesse sur la jambe de Peeta.

- Comment te sens-tu ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Mieux qu'hier. Je suis bien mieux ici que dans la boue. J'ai des habits propres, des médicaments, un sac de couchage … Et toi.

Katniss passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme, qui attrape sa main pour l'embrasser délicatement. Je sens alors l'étreinte de Gale se resserrer autour de mes épaules, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Dans l'arène, Katniss fait manger Peeta, qui lui propose ensuite de se reposer un peu. Elle hésite un moment, avant d'accepter et de s'endormir, apaisée par les caresses de Peeta dans ses cheveux. La caméra reste encore concentrée un moment sur eux, et nous devons supporter les commentaires enthousiastes de Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith, avant que l'attention ne se porte sur Thresh, qui fait actuellement face à une sorte de sanglier géant.

- Bon, pour le moment, il tient le coup, dis-je à Gale.

Il hoche la tête, s'apprêtant à me répondre.

- Hey Gale, viens un peu là !, l'interpelle Mike.

Nous échangeons un regard et je l'encourage à les rejoindre. Il me lâche, se redresse et se dirige vers son groupe d'amis.

- Alors mon gars, c'est bon, c'est fait, tu es avec la petite Undersee ?, demande Mike.

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Gale, mais soudain, deux paires de jambes apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je lève les yeux pour voir à qui elles appartiennent. Monica et Elie, évidemment. Je respire un coup et leur adresse le sourire le plus rayonnant possible.

- Vous désirez ?

- Que tu te couvres un peu et que tu arrêtes de coller Gale Hawthorne, crache Elie.

- Désolée, mais je pense que ce sera compliqué, je déclare très calmement.

- Dis donc, elle ne se sent plus la petite princesse !, peste Monica. Elle couche et se pavane avec un garçon qui la quittera dès que Katniss rentrera. Elle se ballade dans une robe de trainée. Elle oublie qu'elle n'a que seize ans ...

L'énervement monte rapidement en moi, et en moins de deux, je suis debout et je leur fais face, prête à leur dire ce que je pense d'elle, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Madge, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, intervient Gale en revenant vers nous.

Et je me dégonfle.

- Rien, rien.

Niveau courage, on repassera. Gale me regarde d'un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés, tentant de déchiffrer mon expression renfrognée. Il semble comprendre, puisqu'il se tourne finalement vers les deux filles.

- Monica et Elie, franchement, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de venir la provoquer ? Vous êtes supposées être un minimum matures, mais vous agissez encore comme quand vous aviez six ans, ça devient pitoyable. Grandissez un peu !

Immédiatement, elles piquent un fard, gênées. Elles tentent de se justifier, mais déjà, Gale ne fait plus cas d'elle et se tourne vers moi, m'intimant de m'asseoir avec lui. Elles n'ont pas d'autre choix que de partir un peu plus loin, passant devant Mike et ses amis qui se moquent bruyamment d'elles.

- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'elles t'ont dit ?, me demande doucement Gale.

- Hmm …, je marmonne.

- Madge ?

- Que j'étais une trainée.

- A cause de ?

- Ma robe.

Gale lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ridicule. Elles sont simplement jalouses parce que, même si elles en avaient une aussi belle, elles ne pourraient pas la remplir aussi bien que tu le fais.

Il accompagne ses paroles d'une légère caresse du bout des doigts le long de mon cou, dessinant des arabesques sur mon thorax, jusqu'à la limite de ma poitrine. Je frissonne.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit d'autre ?

- Juste ça.

- Princesse, je te connais. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'énerver uniquement parce que quelqu'un a critiqué ta robe. Et j'ai bien vu que tu étais excédée.

Je me mordille la lèvre, hésitant à lui raconter. Je me lance finalement à l'eau.

- Elles ont dit que quand Katniss reviendrait au district, tu me laisserais seule pour être avec elle.

Sa bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la surprise. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits.

- Complètement idiot. Comment est-ce que tu peux accorder du crédit à de telles paroles ?

- Mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas dit que je les croyais. Mais ça m'a blessée, d'imaginer ça …

- Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser, car ça n'arrivera pas. Tout d'abord, parce que Katniss est avec Peeta Mellark. Et surtout …

Il semble soudain hésitant, comme s'il avait du mal à choisir ses mots.

- Enfin … Je sais que j'ai des efforts à faire pour tout ce qui est relations humaines, mais je ne suis pas aussi … Insensible. Je … Je t'apprécie beaucoup, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Ca devrait suffire non ?

Je hoche timidement la tête.

- Tu sais Gale, quand je te vois avec ma mère, je me dis que tu n'as pas forcément beaucoup d'efforts à fournir au niveau relationnel …

Il me sourit tendrement, avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de me caler contre lui. Nous regardons ainsi la suite de la journée de jeux, durant laquelle l'évènement le plus marquant est que Thresh soit venu à bout du sanglier. Katniss ne se réveille que tard dans l'après midi. Immédiatement, elle se penche sur la blessure de Peeta, qui s'est aggravée. Caesar Flickerman affirme qu'il est probablement victime d'un empoisonnement au sang. Très mauvais pour un tribut au milieu d'une arène.

Katniss redouble d'attentions avec Peeta. Elle lui prépare de quoi manger, fait tout pour que sa fièvre baisse, lui raconte une histoire pour lui changer les idées … Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de trompettes les interrompe, signal d'une annonce importante. Un festin est organisé à la Corne d'Abondance, permettant à chaque tribut de récupérer quelque chose dont ils ont absolument besoin. Et donc probablement un médicament pour le jeune homme. S'en suit alors une vive dispute entre Peeta et Katniss, le premier voulant empêcher la seconde d'y aller. Katniss accepte finalement de ne pas s'y rendre, mais je lis sur son visage qu'elle cherche un moyen de quitter cette grotte pour rejoindre la corne d'abondance.

Et finalement, la solution vint d'Haymitch Abernathy. Alors que Katniss sort pour se laver, elle reçoit un de ces petits parachutes argentés, cadeau de sponsors. « Il est de nous tous celui là ! », hurle la vieille Sae Boui Boui, provoquant des applaudissements sur la Place. Katniss ouvre prestement l'emballage. Du sirop pour le sommeil. Autrement dit, de quoi endormir Peeta quelques heures, le temps que la jeune fille aille au festin. Elle ne perd pas une minute, et lui fait ingérer des baies recouvertes de sirop, plongeant immédiatement le fils du boulanger dans un sommeil profond. Katniss aménage ensuite la grotte, de manière à ce qu'elle soit invisible de l'extérieur. Elle mange un morceau et se pelotonne contre Peeta. Demain, elle ira récupérer le médicament pour lui. En attendant, nous sommes renvoyés chez nous. Gale se met debout et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- On attend ta mère ?, propose-t-il.

Le sourire qui éclaire son visage quand je réponds positivement me donne subitement envie de rire. Alors que nous nous rendons vers l'avant de la Grand Place, à la recherche de ma mère, nous tombons sur Rory et Posy. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la petite fille est dans mes bras.

- Tu me manques Madge, me murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille. Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ?

- Quand ton frère m'invitera à nouveau, lui dis-je tout bas, en souriant.

- Je vais l'obliger, ne t'en fais pas.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, et Rory m'adresse un signe timide de la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais … Toi aussi, tu t'entends bien avec ma famille, déclare Gale.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée, alors que nous rejoignons ma mère. Comme à l'aller, Gale devient une vraie pipelette. Et je pense ne jamais avoir vue ma mère aussi encline à discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père ou moins. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de les voir aussi complices. Une fois devant chez nous, ma mère salue Gale et m'adresse un sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison. Le jeune homme s'approche de moi, attrape ma main et m'attire contre lui.

- Tu vois qu'il est possible de passer du temps avec ta mère et moi en même temps.

- J'ai même plutôt eu l'impression que c'était ma mère et toi qui passiez du temps ensemble, je réplique en riant avec un air malicieux.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ta mère. Elle est gentille et simple. A l'opposé d'une partie des gens de la Ville.

- Comme Monica et Elie …

Gale fait claquer sa langue avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

- Comme Monica et Elie, oui. Mais ne t'occupe pas d'elles, Princesse. Et oublie ce qu'elles t'ont dit. Je ne te laisserai pas seule dès que Katniss reviendra. Je te le promets.

- Merci Gale.

- C'est normal.

Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ma clavicule, humant profondément comme s'il respirait mon odeur. Il dépose délicatement sa bouche dans mon cou, avant de revenir à mes lèvres qu'il embrasse avec ardeur. Notre étreinte se prolonge, jusqu'à ce qu'on raclement de gorge, juste derrière nous, nous sépare. Mon père, qui nous détaille du regard. Inutile de préciser qu'à cet instant précis, je suis affreusement gênée. Pourtant, Gale, lui, réagit avec un calme et un aplomb désarçonnant.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Undersee. Pas trop de problèmes aujourd'hui ?

- Non, les gens restent globalement plutôt calmes, étant donné que ça se passe bien dans l'arène. On a simplement dû recadrer quelques jeunes qui ont décidé d'arroser en avance la victoire de Katniss et Peeta.

- Oh, je vois.

- En soit, ça n'avait rien de grave. Le souci, c'est qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête d'escalader l'hôtel de ville et de sauter du toit, pour savoir lequel d'entre eux tomberait le plus vite.

- Effectivement, ça peut devenir assez problématique.

Et comme avec ma mère, la conversation continue, alors que mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment Gale, d'habitude si renfrogné, boudeur et fermé aux autres, arrive-t-il à discuter si facilement avec mes parents ?

- Je vais vous laisser, dit finalement mon père. Madge, ne tarde pas trop, nous allons manger tôt. Demain matin, la diffusion commence tôt à cause du festin. Gale, mon grand, au plaisir.

- Bonne soirée Monsieur Undersee.

A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, Gale pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Et bien, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé …

- Pas trop mal passé ? Tu te moques de moi ? Mon père t'a adoré !

- Quand même pas, je …

Je le coupe.

- Gale, je connais mon père. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais en un rien de temps, tu t'es mis mes parents dans la poche. C'est hallucinant.

- Vraiment ?, demande-t-il avec un petit rire en s'approchant de moi.

- Vraiment, je réponds en me calant contre son torse.

- Alors, s'ils m'adorent autant que tu le dis, je pense qu'ils ne verront pas d'objection à ce que je te fasse ça, dit-il posant ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

Sa langue taquine la mienne, alors que ses mains viennent caresser mes épaules, s'aventurant comme tout à l'heure à proximité de ma poitrine. Il doit pourtant prendre conscience du fait que mes parents ne sont pas là, puisqu'il ne va pas plus loin.

- Tu devrais mettre cette robe plus souvent, me murmure-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

Le lendemain matin, les pacificateurs pressent l'ensemble du district à se rendre au plus vite sur la Grand Place. Quand la retransmission démarre, le festin n'est pas loin de commencer. Peeta est toujours profondément endormi dans la grotte. La rousse du district cinq – je ne retiens jamais son prénom - est cachée dans la Corne d'Abondance. Surprenant, mais intelligent. Katniss, Clove et Thresh sont éparpillés autour, à couvert dans les fourrés. Cato est un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Après tout, il a promis à Clove de lui laisser Katniss …

Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith, dans leurs commentaires, se délectent de l'état d'anxiété et d'excitation dans lequel doivent être les tributs aux aguets. Et quand la table du festin apparait enfin, avec ses sacs frappés aux numéros des districts encore en course, la première à s'élancer n'est autre que la fille du cinq, qui sort de sa cachette, attrape son dû et repart aussi vite en direction de la forêt. Par chance – ou par instinct – elle part dans l'unique direction où aucun de ses adversaires n'est présent.

Je vois tout de suite que Katniss enrage de ne pas avoir eu cette idée. Alors elle décide à son tour de tenter sa chance et court vers la Corne d'Abondance, bien décidée à récupérer son propre sac. C'était sans compter Clove qui se lance à sa poursuite. La Carrière lui lance un couteau, que Katniss dévie par miracle avec son arc. A toute hâte, elle expédie une flèche vers elle, lui touchant le bras gauche, et repart vers la table. A peine s'est elle saisie de son bien que Clove contre-attaque, lui entaillant le front avec un second couteau. S'en suit alors un début de combat au corps à corps. Mais très vite, Katniss est à terre, et la petite brune la domine.

Je sens qu'instinctivement, tous les habitants du district autour de moi se redressent. La tension est à son maximum. Katniss n'a probablement jamais, aux cours des jeux, été aussi proche de mourir. Je vois des enfants se cacher les yeux avec leurs mains. Je vois de l'anxiété sur le visage du père de Peeta. Je vois Primrose, à côté de sa mère, toutes les deux blanches comme un linge, agrippées l'une à l'autre. Et je vois Gale, dont seul le regard laisse transparaitre la panique.

- Où est ton petit ami, district Douze ? Il s'accroche toujours ?, crache Clove.

- Il est dans le coin. Sur les traces de Cato, réplique Katniss avant de hurler le nom de Peeta.

Son adversaire la fait taire immédiatement mais vérifie tout de même que Peeta ne rapplique pas, avant de lui adresser un large sourire moqueur.

- Menteuse. Il est quasiment mort. Cato sait bien qu'il l'a eu. Je suppose que tu l'as planqué au sommet d'un arbre en lui faisant des massages cardiaques. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton petit sac à dos ? Un médicament pour Joli Cœur ? Dommage, il n'en profitera pas.

Elle dévoile alors à Katniss l'effrayante collection de couteaux rangée à l'intérieur de son manteau. Sans hésiter, elle opte pour une lame qui me parait tout sauf rassurante. Non loin d'elles, Thresh s'avance prudemment vers la table. Comme s'il voulait récupérer son sac et partir sans qu'on ne le remarque.

- J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle s'il me laissait m'occuper de toi. Laisse tomber, district douze, ton compte est bon !, peste Clove d'un air mauvais alors que Katniss se débat. Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Celle qui sautillait d'arbre en arbre ? Rue ? Eh bien, on l'a eue, elle.

A ces mots, Thresh se fige. Lui qui semblait toujours si calme semble tout à coup gagné par la fureur.

- Elle joue avec le feu la gamine du deux, elle va mettre le colosse en pétard !, s'exclame un des alcooliques de la Veine, installé devant nous.

Il n'a pas tord. Mais Clove continue son discours.

- Quant à Joli Cœur, je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? Voyons, par où allons nous commencer …

Elle examine Katniss sous tous les angles, alors que Thresh se rapproche dangereusement d'elles.

- Je crois … Je crois que je vais commencer par ta bouche.

Elle joue avec son couteau, frôlant les lèvres de Katniss. J'entends des filles autour de moi étouffer des cris. J'agrippe la main de Gale, redoutant cet instant comme jamais.

- Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir de tes lèvres, raille Clove. Tu veux envoyer un dernier baiser à Joli Cœur ?

Pour tout réponse, Katniss lui crache au visage. Admirable. Stupide, mais admirable.

- Très bien, au travail !, rugit Clove.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de commencer sa triste besogne. Thresh l'a empoignée, la soulevant de manière à mettre le visage de la jeune fille au niveau du sien. Il l'examine un moment avec un regard mauvais, avant de la lâcher sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à la petite fille ?, hurle-t-il en se saisissant d'une grosse pierre à ses pieds. Tu l'as tuée ?

L'effroi se lit dans les yeux de Clove, alors que Katniss reste spectatrice de tout cela. J'ai envie de lui hurler de partir en courant, pendant que l'attention des deux autres est ailleurs.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas moi !, réplique Clove.

- Tu as dit son nom. Je t'ai entendue. Tu l'as tuée ? Tu l'as tailladée à mort, comme tu allais le faire avec celle-là ?, rugit Thresh en pointant Katniss du doigt.

Finalement, partir en courant ne sera pas aussi évident que ça.

- Non ! Non, je … Cato ! Cato !

A l'appel de son nom, le Carrière réagit immédiatement et se met en route, au pas de course, vers la Corne d'Abondance en hurlant son nom. Trop tard. Thresh a violemment frappé le crane de la jeune fille avec sa pierre. Un craquement sonore retentit. C'est fini pour elle. Le grand noir se tourne vers Katniss, qui a assisté à toute la scène, toujours par terre. Il la dévisage.

- De quoi elle parlait ? Quand elle a dit que Rue était ton alliée ?, demande-t-il soudain.

- Je … Je … On a fait équipe. Pour faire sauter les provisions. J'ai essayé de la sauver, vraiment. Mais il est arrivé le premier. Le garçon du un.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Le garçon ? Oui. Elle, je l'ai recouverte de fleurs. Et je lui ai chanté une berceuse.

Les yeux de Katniss semblent subitement s'humidifier au souvenir de Rue.

- Une berceuse ?, répète Thresh, dubitatif.

- Elle me l'avait demandé. Elle voulait partir sur une chanson. Les gens de ton district … Ils m'ont envoyé un pain. Fais ça vite, d'accord, Thresh ?

Elle semble résignée.

- NON !, hurle Primrose, secouée de sanglots avant de se coller contre sa mère.

La scène est horrible. Sur le grand écran, Katniss est prête à se faire fracasser le crane par un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Et ici, une partie du district semble déjà en deuil. Moi-même, je ne saurais dire quelle émotion m'habite actuellement. C'est trop. Je ne veux pas voir Katniss mourir. Je fixe intensément mes pieds, refusant d'assister la projection de ce qui va suivre. Je sens la main apaisante de Gale dans mon dos.

- Regarde ça, Princesse.

- Non, je …

- Madge, s'il te plait.

Je relève la tête. Thresh a relâché sa pierre et détaille Katniss un moment, avant de la pointer du doigt.

- Cette fois, rien que cette fois, je te laisse filer. Pour la petite fille. Toi et moi, on est quittes. Je ne te dois plus rien. Compris ?

Katniss hoche la tête. Toute la pression sur la Grande Place retombe d'un coup. Primrose se calme un peu. J'entends plusieurs personnes jurer de soulagement.

- Clove !, hurle Cato en débouchant sur la plaine de la Corne d'Abondance.

Il a repéré le corps de son alliée. Pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, il n'a pas un air carnassier sur le visage. Il semble même … Triste. Surprenant. Thresh jauge une dernière fois Katniss du regard.

- Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, Fille du feu.

Katniss s'exécute sans demander son reste. Tresh part également de son côté, à toute vitesse. Cato, lui, se jette sur sa partenaire du district.

- Clove, Clove ! Reste avec moi ! Clove, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Reste avec moi ! Clove !

Pour une raison inexplicable, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Même après que Cato et Clove aient, chacun leur tour, tenté de tuer Katniss. Parce que je me rends compte que, finalement, ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants qui, depuis des années, sont préparés à devenir des machines de guerre, programmées uniquement pour tuer dans ces jeux sordides. Et quand le coup de canon retentit et que Cato prend conscience de la mort de Clove, il n'est plus cette machine de guerre, ce colosse indestructible. Il n'est qu'un enfant qui vient de perdre son amie.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon les enfants, je préfère vous prévenir que j'ai bouclé et relu ce chapitre avec une gueule de bois de la mort et un gros manque de sommeil. Ce qui explique la fin pas géniale et les probables répétitions et fautes dans le texte. Franchement, l'alcool, c'est mal.

Malgré ça, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. Des moments entre Madge et Gale, avec les parents de Madge, pas mal d'arène, un soupçon de Cato et Clove (parce que je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui les aime), Monica et Elie ... Je me rends compte que c'est vraiment pas intéressant ce que j'écris là vu que vous venez de lire mon chapitre et que vous savez donc qu'il contient tout ça, mais là, j'ai vraiment du mal :)

Breeef, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'était hallu ... Attendez la suite ... Cinant ! (Bon, par contre, si vous ne regardez par How i met your mother, vous n'avez pas compris la référence et je fais un bide. Mais je suis plus à ça près, je pense que j'écris actuellement la note d'auteur la plus pourrie de l'histoire des notes d'auteur). Ca m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir de lire tous vos avis et compliments, et c'est ça aussi qui m'a motivée à écrire malgré mon état de ce matin.

Pour les Guest : **Océane**, comme d'habitude, merci. Je dis la même chose à chaque fois, mais tes reviews sont tellement adorables ... **EstelleNeveur**, qui a posté la _200ème review_, fiesta (enfin, pas aujourd'hui, je vais pas tenir) ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. **Katie-Chanel**, ahhh ça va, je ne suis pas la seule avec Mage à avoir les yeux rivés sur Gale ! **Mlle Odair**, oui, j'ai hésité un moment entre un Gale en colère et un Gale qui le prend bien, et j'ai finalement choisi la seconde solution. **Fan de Twilight**, ravie leur relation te plaise. Et je vais continuer sur le Tome 2, mais ça ne veut pas dire que leur relation durera jusque là ... (Estelle fait son teasing. Ahah) **La**, merci pour ta review :) **Guest 9/10**, c'est super gentil, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens me suivront !

Voilà voilà, je voulais aller bruncher, mais je pense que je vais plutôt retourner me coucher ... J'attends vos reviews, éclairez mon dimanche post-soirée de vos avis enthousiastes (ou moins enthousiastes, tout est bon à prendre !) ... :)

Des bisous, à bientôt.

Estelle


	20. Chapter 20 - Partie 1

Des sourires. De l'inquiétude. De la douceur. De l'admiration. De l'amour. C'est ce qu'on peut voir sur le visage de Peeta, depuis quelques heures. Hier, lorsque Katniss est revenue dans la grotte, soulagée d'avoir échappée aux autres tributs, mais chancelante à cause de sa blessure au front, elle s'est précipitée sur le corps endormi de Peeta. A toute hâte, elle lui a administré le remède qu'elle venait de récupérer au festin, avant de sombrer.

Et quand quelques heures plus tard, Peeta s'est réveillé, il a d'abord semblé surpris. Il avait moins mal à la jambe. Puis il a regardé Katniss, et il a compris. Il a compris qu'elle était partie risquer sa vie pour lui. Il a compris qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Et là, il a eu l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Déterminé à la sauver à son tour. Il a entreprit de s'occuper d'elle. Il a essuyé tout le sang qui lui maculait le visage, il a nettoyé sa blessure au front, il l'a bandée …

Et il l'a surveillée. Il ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux un seul instant. Il a eu peur quand elle grognait dans son sommeil. Il a souri quand elle s'apaisait. Et surtout, il la contemplait avec une expression indescriptible. Proche de l'adoration. Du vrai amour. Bien sûr, le Capitole a adoré et Caesar et Claudius en ont presque pleuré.

Le lendemain matin, Katniss reprend connaissance à son tour, avec difficulté. Évidemment, Peeta est adorable et se montre très précautionneux avec elle. Ils ont une discussion calme, posée. Katniss lui raconte comment s'est passé le festin, le regard voilé, comme si elle souffre de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Il t'a laissée filer parce qu'il ne voulait rien te devoir ?, s'enquit Peeta, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Katniss lui explique ce que Tresh a fait.

- Oui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui réplique-t-elle un peu sèchement. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. Si tu avais grandi dans la Veine, je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer.

Peeta semble blessé par cette remarque.

- Oh n'essaie pas. C'est visiblement trop compliqué pour moi.

Bizarrement, leur échange me rappelle mes discussions avec Gale sur les différences entres les gens de la Ville et de la Veine. Je jette un regard vers lui, prête à lui faire remarquer. Mais il fixe l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme pour tes pains, reprend Katniss d'une voix plus douce. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers toi.

- Mes pains … ? Quoi, quand on était gosse ?

Il semble ne pas trop comprendre. Moi non plus.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de pains ?, je demande à Gale.

- Aucune idée. Elle n'a jamais évoqué le fait qu'elle puisse connaître Peeta quand ils étaient plus jeune, me répond-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Je crois qu'on peut oublier ça, maintenant, continue Peeta. Je veux dire, tu viens juste de m'arracher à la mort.

- Mais tu ne me connaissais même pas. On ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. De toute façon, le premier don est toujours le plus difficile à rendre. Sans compter que je n'aurais jamais pu te payer en retour, si tu ne m'avais pas aidée à ce moment-là. Pourquoi l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Tout le monde ici et au Capitole sait très bien pourquoi. Peu importe ce que Katniss et Peeta entendent par cette histoire de pains, il est évident que, si Peeta l'a aidée à un moment, c'est parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Depuis des années … Pourtant, la jeune fille hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Peeta soupire.

- Haymitch m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais pas facile à convaincre …

- Haymitch ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien du tout.

Peeta, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer plus longtemps ce sujet, dévie la conversation vers les autres concurrents. Et quand, contre toute attente, les yeux de Katniss se mettent à briller à cause des larmes qui les emplissent, il s'inquiète aussi vite.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as très mal ?

Katniss semble chercher ses mots un moment. Quand elle répond, sa voix est un peu aigüe, à cause de l'émotion et de la tristesse qui l'habitent.

- Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, Peeta.

- On rentrera. Je te le promets.

Son ton est ferme, assuré. Il approche doucement son visage du sien et l'embrasse délicatement.

- Je voudrais rentrer maintenant, gémit-elle.

- Ecoute, rendors-toi et rêve de la maison. Tu y seras pour de bon avant d'avoir dit ouf. D'accord ?

- D'accord …

Elle lui marmonne qu'il peut la réveiller s'il a besoin qu'elle prenne son tour de garde et s'endort aussi sec. La caméra reste encore un instant rivée sur eux, alors que Peeta caresse doucement son visage. Le reste de la journée n'est pas passionnant. Tresh mange des baies. Cato cherche Tresh. La rouquine se cache. Katniss dort. Peeta la regarde. Tresh boit de l'eau au ruisseau. Cato continue de chercher Tresh. La rouquine reste cachée. Katniss dort encore. Peeta n'arrête pas de la surveiller. Et ainsi de suite.

Mais au moment où les Pacificateurs nous renvoient chez nous, Peeta réveille Katniss. Tout le district se réinstalle illico, prêt à suivre la suite de leur survie en duo. Gale me propose de m'installer au creux de son bras droit, et je loge ma tête contre lui. Nos deux tributs discutent de la chasse, de leurs adversaires, des cadeaux qu'ils ont reçu … Pas vraiment de quoi ravir d'éventuels sponsors, qui attendent surement impatiemment de nouvelles preuves d'amour.

Au moment où je m'apprête à formuler cette idée à voix haute pour la partager avec Gale, je vois Katniss prendre la main de Peeta dans la sienne. Ce geste me surprend et je ne le comprends pas vraiment. D'autant qu'elle le regarde avec un petit sourire malicieux, que je ne lui reconnais pas. J'échange un regard étonné avec Gale.

- Ce sirop a probablement dû épuiser son pouvoir de t'assommer, lui glisse-t-elle.

Peeta entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Katniss, avant de répondre dans un souffle.

- Ah oui, à ce propos, ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil.

- Sinon quoi ?

Bingo. Ils jouent l'un avec l'autre, le public va aimer ça.

- Sinon … Sinon … Ca va venir. Donne-moi juste une minute.

Katniss lui adresse un sourire satisfait.

- Quel est le problème ?, lui demande-t-elle.

- Le problème est que nous sommes toujours en vie, tous les deux. Ce qui va encore renforcer ta conviction d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, rétorque la jeune fille.

Peeta parait tout à coup en colère.

- Non ! Non, Katniss, je refuse ! Je refuse que tu meures pour moi. Ne t'expose plus à des dangers pareils. Compris ?

Katniss semble abasourdie. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Gale. Il a un air renfrogné que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Je reporte mon attention vers l'écran.

- C'est peut être pour moi que je l'ai fait, Peeta. Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Peut être que tu n'es pas le seul à … A t'inquiéter de … De devoir vivre sans …

Elle n'arrive visiblement pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressent. Ses joues sont rouges, elle n'ose plus le regarder. Je sens les ongles de Gale s'enfoncer sur le dessus de main, comme s'il se retenait de serrer le poing.

- Gale, tu me fais mal, je lui souffle.

- Hein ? Oh, pardon Madge.

Il relâche mes doigts, mais son regard reste dur, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Dans l'arène, Peeta encourage mon amie à continuer, d'un ton rassurant.

- Sans quoi, Katniss ?

Elle déglutit.

- C'est exactement le genre de sujet qu'Haymitch m'a recommandé d'éviter.

Peeta la dévisage quelques secondes, dubitatif, avant de se rapprocher doucement d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir remplir les blancs moi-même.

Et il l'embrasse. Un adorable baiser, qui déclenche des cris d'encouragement et des applaudissements sur la Grand Place, et des glapissements chez Caesar et Claudius. Peeta s'interrompt quand il se rend compte que la blessure que Katniss a sur le front s'est remise à saigner. Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez, avant de décréter qu'il est l'heure pour eux de dormir. Ils sombrent assez rapidement dans le sommeil et, cette fois, les Pacificateurs nous évacuent pour de bon de la place.

- Tu veux venir manger chez nous ce soir, Princesse ?, me propose Gale alors que nous nous relevons. Je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à ma mère et aux petits.

Il m'adresse un sourire.

- C'est bon, tu ne boudes plus ?, je lui lance.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Tu as fait une tête de six pieds de long toute la journée, alors que ça se passait plutôt bien pour Katniss et Peeta. J'ai eu l'impression de revoir l'ancien Gale, celui qui avait toujours une moue boudeuse.

- Moi, une moue boudeuse ?

- Gale …

- Bon, je reconnais qu'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas très … loquace. Désolé.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Mais tu viens quand même, n'est-ce pas ?, reprend-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Disons que oui.

Nous passons prévenir mes parents, avant de nous rendre tranquillement chez lui, où je suis accueillie comme une reine. Posy a du mal à me lâcher, et il faut toute la persuasion de sa mère pour qu'elle accepte de s'assoir ailleurs que sur mes genoux pour manger. Après le repas, elle me propose de jouer un peu avec elle, et accompagne sa demande d'un sourire tellement irrésistible qu'il m'est impossible de refuser. Cette petite a déjà tout compris …

Alors que je suis avec elle dans le vieux canapé de la pièce à vivre, à jouer avec ses poupées de chiffon, Gale me rapporte une tasse d'une infusion préparée par sa mère, avant de s'installer face à nous. Tandis que je sirote le breuvage, je sens son regard posé sur moi et lève un instant les yeux. Il semble pensif. Son visage est impassible, mais se fend d'un sourire qui me paraît un peu forcé.

- Posy, il va falloir que tu ailles te coucher maintenant, dit doucement Hazelle.

- Maman, Madge peut me mettre au lit ?, s'enquit aussitôt la fillette.

- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander, ma chérie.

- Madge, tu es d'accord ?

Encore une fois, je ne peux pas lui dire non. Je la suis dans les escaliers aux marches qui craquent, alors qu'elle me mène jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Et voilà, c'est là que je dors !, m'annonce-t-elle fièrement.

La pièce est minuscule. Un lit d'enfant côtoie une petite table sur laquelle sont éparpillés des crayons en bois, qui sont beaucoup moins chers que la peinture. Les murs sont d'ailleurs tapissés de dessins, sans doute réalisés par Posy.

- C'est très joli, Posy.

- J'ai de la chance, tu sais. Moi, j'ai ma propre chambre, alors que Vick et Rory doivent en partager une, m'explique-t-elle. Gale aussi a la sienne.

Encore une fois, les différences entre la Ville et la Veine me frappent. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gale examinait ma maison sous toutes les coutures lorsqu'il y est entré, la dernière fois. Je regarde Posy s'installer dans le lit et je la recouvre d'une fine couverture. Elle attrape un vieux livre d'images et me le tend, afin que nous le regardions ensemble. Trois pages plus tard, elle est déjà endormie. Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de sortir.

- Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, lance une voix derrière moi alors que je referme la porte.

Gale.

- Ta sœur est adorable, dis-je simplement.

- C'est de famille, non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Il se saisit de ma main.

- Allez, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Ce n'est pas aussi bien décoré, il n'y a pas de dessins sur les murs, mais c'est un peu moins étroit.

Effectivement, je pénètre dans une pièce dans laquelle il est possible de tenir à plusieurs debout. Malgré tout, cela reste très sommaire. Je m'assois sur le lit pour détailler les murs sombres, le petit guéridon abimé sur lequel reposent deux livres d'école et l'étagère dans laquelle s'empilent les quelques vêtements de Gale.

- Désolé, c'est nettement moins beau que chez toi, lâche-t-il, l'air soudainement gêné, en s'installant à mes côtés.

- Et alors ? On s'en moque.

- Oui, mais …

- On s'en moque, je le coupe.

Il me fixe, de son regard gris et perçant, avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. D'une manière différente. Avec plus de force, plus d'ardeur que d'habitude. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je bascule en arrière, jusqu'à me retrouver allongée sur le lit, Gale au dessus de moi. Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, sur mon cou, sur ma poitrine. Doucement, il descend jusqu'à mes cuisses, qu'il caresse alors qu'il relève le bas de ma robe, toujours en m'embrassant. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Pas avec Posy qui dort juste à côté. Pas avec Hazelle et les garçons qui sont en bas. Je mets fin à notre baiser.

- Gale, je …

Il relâche immédiatement les pans de ma robe.

- Tu ?

Et alors que je cherche mes mots, un grincement se fait entendre sur ma droite. Gale et moi tournons la tête en même temps. Vick, debout sur le pas de la porte, nous fixe, le visage écarlate. Lui aussi a visiblement compris ce que Gale était en train de faire.

- Vick, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?, grogne Gale.

- Maman a dit que je devais aller me coucher et que Madge ne devait pas tarder à rentrer, sinon ses parents allaient s'inquiéter. Et Maman ne veut pas de soucis avec le maire.

- Compris. Bonne nuit, Vick.

Le petit garçon disparait dans un « bonne nuit » à peine audible. Alors que Gale et moi nous redressons d'un même mouvement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Je me lève en ajustant ma robe, afin de masquer ma gêne et de me donner une contenance, mais je sens bien que Gale me fixe.

- Allez, je vais te reconduire chez toi, me dit-il finalement.

Je hoche la tête et le suis en bas, où je remercie chaleureusement Hazelle pour son accueil. Sur la route qui mène à la ville, je reste silencieuse.

- Ca va Princesse ?, me demande Gale au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hum hum …

- Madge ?

- Oui, ça va.

Il ne me croit probablement pas, puisqu'il s'immobilise au milieu du chemin et attrape mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Madge ?, insiste-t-il.

- C'est juste que … Je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise, là bas.

Je déglutis, avant de préciser ma pensée.

- Dans ta chambre.

Gale secoue la tête doucement.

- J'ai cru remarquer, en effet. Et j'en suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus rien faire qui puisse te gêner ainsi.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci Gale.

Quand nous arrivons devant chez moi, il m'enlace longuement et m'embrasse délicatement, avant de glisser un « bonne nuit » au creux de mon oreille. Je me couche et m'endors rapidement, l'esprit embrouillé par ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt et par les changements dans ma vie depuis quelques temps.

Les deux jours suivants sont plutôt agités dans l'arène. Tout d'abord, parce que Cato, qui a repris du poil de la bête, parvient à tuer Tresh au terme d'un combat épique, d'une violence rarement vue dans les jeux. D'abord triste pour le tribut du district onze, je me dis immédiatement après que, maintenant, Katniss et Peeta ont une chance sur deux de gagner ensemble. D'ailleurs, toujours cachés dans leur grotte, tous deux apprennent à mieux se connaître. Le fils du boulanger raconte même à la jeune fille comment il est tombé amoureux d'elle, il y a onze ans de ça. Son histoire laisse de nombreuses personnes pantoises, admiratives devant tant d'amour et d'affection. Quant à Caesar et Claudius, ils sont au comble de l'extase. Purement et simplement.

La journée du lendemain est, elle, marquée par la mort accidentelle de la rouquine du Cinq. Elle qui rodait toujours à proximité de Katniss et Peeta est venue voler des baies que le jeune homme venait de cueillir, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait en fait de sureau mortel. Le genre de petits fruits qui n'ont l'air de rien, mais qui pourraient tuer un colosse comme Cato en cinq secondes.

Et quand, après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Katniss et Peeta décident de sortir pour chasser, tout le monde sur la Grand Place a le même sentiment, la même impression : aujourd'hui, ce sera le grand final. Le dénouement des jeux. Le tribut de carrière du Deux, contre les « amants maudits » du district onze. Le favori contre les outsiders, chouchous du public.

Une fois dehors, ils progressent à leur rythme, constatant au passage que le ruisseau a été totalement asséché. Ils décident donc de retourner vers le lac. C'est probablement ce que les juges avaient prévu. En fin d'après midi, ils arrivent finalement dans la plaine bordant le point d'eau, auprès duquel ils s'installent pour reprendre des forces avant le dernier combat de ces jeux. Ils sont tout près de la Corne d'abondance. Là où tout a commencé.

A peine sont-ils assis, à même le sol, que la caméra bascule sur Cato, qui est non loin d'eux, dans la forêt. Un hoquet d'effroi m'échappe, et Gale me serre contre lui. D'immenses chiens se sont matérialisés face à lui. Imposants. Terrifiants. Des mutations génétiques, créées par le Capitole. Ni une, ni deux, il prend ses jambes à son cou, se dirigeant droit vers le lac et les deux tributs de mon district, qui se lèvent brusquement alors qu'il déboule en courant dans la plaine.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs ?, rugit Mike, installé non loin de nous.

- Les Juges ont décidé de leur en faire baver jusqu'au bout …, lâche avec dépit un garçon de son groupe d'amis.

Face à Cato, Katniss tente sa chance à l'arc, mais sa flèche se heurte à l'espèce d'armure que le carrière a reçu en cadeau, la veille de son combat avec Tresh. Katniss s'apprête à dégainer à nouveau, quand elle se rend compte de la présence des monstrueux chiens. Immédiatement, elle s'élance derrière lui, en direction de la Corne d'abondance, qui apparait à l'heure actuelle comme le seul moyen d'échapper aux mutations génétiques.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle atteint la structure en acier qu'elle semble prendre conscience que Peeta, lourdement handicapé par sa jambe blessée, n'est pas aussi rapide qu'elle. En désespoir de cause, elle tente d'expédier une flèche dans la meute qui poursuit le jeune homme. Une bête tombe, morte sur le coup. Mais Peeta n'est pas sauvé. Loin de là.

- Sauve-toi Katniss ! Grimpe !, lui hurle-t-il pourtant.

Elle suit son conseil et monte rapidement su sommet de la Corne. Cato est écroulé non loin d'elle, le souffle court et le regard hagard. Pendant deux secondes, Katniss pointe une nouvelle flèche vers lui, avant de se rappeler de la menace qui pèse sur Peeta, un peu plus bas. Il est arrivé au pied de la Corne. Tout comme les chiens.

- Monte !, l'encourage Katniss, en tirant à nouveau sur une mutation génétique, avant de l'aider à se hisser sur le haut de la structure recouverte d'or.

Mais ils ne sont pas pour autant sortis d'affaire. Les créatures se dressent de toute leur hauteur pour les atteindre en grognant et en griffant le métal. Ce qui se passe sur la Corne est confus. Le bruit des chiens couvre les paroles de Peeta et Katniss, alors que cette dernière leur tire dessus, usant toutefois avec parcimonie de ses flèches, dont le nombre réduit considérablement. Soudain, l'une des bêtes parvient à refermer sa mâchoire sur la cheville de Peeta, l'entrainant vers le sol. Un vieil ivrogne derrière moi lâche un juron furieux.

Le jeune homme se rattrape à la dernière minute au bras de Katniss, qui réussit à le remonter. Cato attend que la jeune fille soit de nouveau concentrée sur les chiens pour se jeter sur Peeta, qu'il attrape par le cou. Le carrière se redresse fièrement, presque victorieux. La flèche de Katniss se pointe immédiatement en direction de son visage, alors que Peeta commence à manquer d'air. Cato la regarde avec dédain, lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

- Si tu me tues, je l'entraîne avec moi.

Bloqué par les bras puissants et musclés de Cato, à quelques mètres seulement de redoutables chiens qui n'attendent que de le croquer, Peeta n'a jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Autour de nous, les gens s'agitent, plus inquiets pour le fils du boulanger qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été depuis le début des Jeux. Cato et Katniss, eux, se regardent un moment en chien de faïence. Comme si l'un et l'autre hésitait sur la marche à suivre dans l'immédiat.

Et c'est finalement Peeta qui, malgré sa position de faiblesse, trouve la solution pour Katniss. Doucement, précautionneusement, il lève sa seule main libre, tâchée de sang. Et, du bout du doigt, il trace un grand X sanglant sur celle de Cato. Une cible. Katniss réagit instantanément et y expédie directement une flèche. Le cri du carrière déchire la nuit, à tel point qu'on n'entend même plus les chiens. Il relâche Peeta, qui trouve la force de le pousser dans le vide. Katniss rattrape son compagnon à la dernière minute, le sauvant d'une chute certaine.

Cato heurte lourdement le sol. Immédiatement, les chiens sont attirés par son corps et se jettent sur lui dans un concert d'aboiements. Les hurlements du jeune homme sont insupportables, d'une force sans nom. J'en tremble d'effroi. Katniss se blottit dans les bras de Peeta, alors qu'ils attendent le coup de canon annonçant la mort de leur adversaire et, avec elle, la fin des jeux. Mais rien ne vient. Cato est toujours vivant, malgré les mutations génétiques qui lui lacèrent la peau. Alors, Katniss et Peeta patientent. Sur la Grand Place, nous aussi. Et j'imagine que, partout dans Panem, en particulier au Capitole, ce soit être la même chose. Chacun attend la mort de Cato, afin de fêter la fin de ces soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games.

- C'est bientôt terminé, me murmure Gale.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot. Je veux que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Les cris et les pleurs de Cato résonnent sur la place. Des enfants se cachent les yeux.

- Ca va aller, Madge. Ils vont gagner, tente-t-il de me rassurer.

Katniss s'active autour de la jambe de Peeta, sur laquelle elle appose un garrot. Tous deux s'allongent, l'un contre l'autre, sur le métal de la Corne d'abondance.

- Ne dors pas, intime Katniss à Peeta.

Il secoue la tête, l'air grave, avant d'ouvrir son blouson pour y accueillir la jeune fille.

- Cato peut encore gagner …, murmure-t-il.

- Tu parles, marmonne Peeta dans un frisson.

Et ils restent des heures dans cette situation. D'un côté, Katniss et Peeta, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un froid insoutenable, tentant de survivre ensemble. Et de l'autre, Cato, pleurant, suppliant que tout cela s'arrête, alors que les mutations génétiques continent de s'acharner sur lui, de saisir le moindre morceau de chair qui leur est accessible.

Nous passons la nuit sur la Grand Place, dormant à tour de rôle, quelques minutes tout au plus. Je somnole par moment dans les bras de Gale. Il est hors de question que quiconque rentre chez soi. Les pacificateurs ne nous y autoriseraient pas. Le dénouement des Jeux est trop proche. Katniss secoue Peeta et hurle son nom à chaque fois qu'il menace de s'endormir. Cato, lui, est toujours étendu sur le sol, gémissant. Mais … Ce n'est plus Cato. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse le considérer comme un être humain.

- Je crois qu'il est juste en dessous, dit soudain Peeta. Katniss, tu ne voudrais pas l'achever ?

Dit comme ça, ça semble terrible. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce ne serait qu'un service rendu. Un moyen de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

- Ma dernière flèche maintient ton garrot, murmure Katniss.

- Prends-la.

Il ouvre son blouson, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Elle détache légèrement le garrot, se saisit de la flèche, avant de refaire le nœud aussi vite. Elle s'approche tant bien que mal du bord de la Corne d'abondance, alors que Peeta la maintient fermement par la ceinture, pour l'empêcher de basculer. Elle ferme les yeux, souffle un grand coup. Et vise. Droit dans son crâne.

- Tu l'as eu ?, demande Peeta dans un murmure.

Un coup de canon retentit.

- Alors nous avons gagné, Katniss.

- Super.

Quelques applaudissements et cris de joie retentissent autour de moi. Mais la plupart d'entre nous a remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi n'entend-t-on pas de musique ? Pourquoi Claudius et Caesar ne s'extasient pas de la victoire des « amants maudits du district douze » ? J'échange un regard inquiet avec Gale.

- Hé !, s'écrie Katniss, qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- C'est peut-être à cause du corps, dit calmement Peeta. Peut-être qu'il faut nous en éloigner.

- D'accord. Te sens-t-u capable d'aller jusqu'au lac ?

- Essayons toujours.

Péniblement, ils regagnent le point d'eau, où Katniss récupère une de ses flèches. Ils attendent un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Claudius Templesmith se décide enfin à faire une annonce.

- Félicitations à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante quatorzième édition des Hunger Games !

« Finalistes » ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- La révision antérieure vient d'être annulée, continue Claudius. Un examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Un silence, lourd comme une chape de plomb, tombe sur la Grand Place. Puis un vacarme impressionnant se fait entendre. Les gens insultent le Capitole et ses idées horribles. Ils insultent les jeux et leurs règles sordides. Ils insultent Claudius Templesmith et ses annonces indécentes. Ils n'en peuvent plus. Et c'est normal.

Gale passe une main qu'il veut probablement rassurante dans on dos. Mais une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge et je sens mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça devait se finir. Katniss ne pouvait pas tuer Peeta. Peeta ne pouvait pas tuer Katniss. Tous deux se dévisagent, l'air interdit. Comme s'ils venaient de comprendre ce que cette nouvelle règle signifiait.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, quand y réfléchit …, déclare Peeta avec un calme incroyable.

Il s'avance lentement vers Katniss, attrapant son couteau. Instinctivement, Katniss vise le cœur du jeune homme avec sa dernière flèche. Comme un réflexe défensif. Alors que Peeta venait, lui, de lancer sa lame dans le lac, pour s'en débarrasser. Katniss se rend compte de sa méprise et lâche son arc aussi vite.

- Non, fais-le, ordonne Peeta, en ramassant l'arme qu'il lui remet dans les mains.

- Pas question. Ne compte pas sur moi.

- Fais-le. Avant qu'ils renvoient leurs chiens ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas finir comme Cato.

- Alors tue moi, toi ! Tue moi, rentre chez nous, et vis avec ça !, riposte Katniss avec une voix tremblante.

S'en suit alors un débat. Intense et triste. Cruel. Un débat pour tenter de décider qui tuera l'autre. Peeta se lance dans une tirade, déclarant tout son amour à Katniss. Comment espère-t-il la convaincre ainsi ? Comment pourrait-elle décocher une flèche dans le cœur de quelqu'un qui l'aime autant ? Les gens pleurent autour de moi. Je les entends, plus que je ne les vois. Je garde les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Plus rien d'autre n'existe que cet écran et le bras de Gale autour de ma taille, seul repère de réalité. Ce qui se passe en ce moment même est incroyable. Katniss interrompt soudain la déclaration de Peeta, attrapant la petite bourse en cuir dans laquelle elle avait gardé des baies de sureau mortel. Le jeune homme comprend immédiatement. Katniss lui propose de mourir ensemble. Ici. Maintenant. Devant les caméras. Devant tout Panem.

- Non, pas question, tranche-t-il fermement.

- Fais-moi confiance, murmure-t-elle.

Ils échangent un long regard. Comme s'ils arrivaient à communiquer de cette manière. Et finalement, Peeta tend la main vers Katniss. Elle pose plusieurs baies au creux de sa main, griffée et salie par des jours de survie dans l'arène, avant d'en attraper quelques unes à son tour.

- A trois ?, propose-t-elle.

Avec une douceur incroyable, il l'embrasse, avant de répondre.

- A trois.

Les pleurs autour de moi redoublent. Des cris déchirent l'air. Primrose. Sa mère. J'ai moi-même du mal à rester calme. Gale me serre plus fort contre lui. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de continuer à regarder Katniss et Peeta. Dos contre dos, ils se tiennent de leur main libre.

- Un.

- Deux.

- Trois.

D'un mouvement qui me parait être d'une lenteur incroyable, Katniss et Peeta approchent les baies de leurs bouches. Les petits fruits mortels roulent sur leurs lèvres. Et tout à coup, le bruit des trompettes accélère tout.

- Arrêtez !, s'écrie Claudius Templesmith. Arrêtez ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter les vainqueurs des soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games : les tributs du district douze, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Ils l'ont fait.

Ils ont gagné ensemble. Le district douze a deux vainqueurs. Les deux tributs de notre district viennent de remporter les soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games ensemble. Un silence s'installe sur la place. Comme si chacun essayait de prendre la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux.

Et tout à coup, le vacarme se fait assourdissant. Autour de moi, les gens crient, hurlent, exultent. J'entends des rires, des soupires de soulagement. Je vois des gens pleurer, des mains se serrer, des corps se soulever. Je sens les bras puissants de Gale autour de moi. Il m'enserre, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me lâcher. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, laisse couler une larme de joie, avant de l'embrasser.

Derrière nous, le grand écran nous montre Peeta et Katniss, secourus par les équipes du Capitole. Peeta est immédiatement emmené en soins intensifs. Katniss hurle, demande qu'on lui rende le jeune homme. Caesar et Claudius assurent qu'ils iront bien. Que c'est fini, qu'ils ont gagné. Autour de moi, la joie ne se fait que plus grande.

Les gens s'enlacent, certains dansent. J'entends une musique joyeuse et lève les yeux vers les marches de l'hôtel de Justice. Trois hommes ont sorti leurs instruments de musique, tous à corde. Et une femme avec eux chante les refrains traditionnels de notre district. Mais alors que le monde s'agite autour de nous, je regarde Gale, son sourire rayonnant, et je repense à ce moment dans la bibliothèque, il y a quelques temps, quand je lui lisais des paroles de vieilles chansons française.

« _Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance et qui danse une folle farandole, nos deux mains restent soudées. Et parfois soulevés, nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent et retombent tous deux, épanouis, enivrés et heureux. Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi. _»

Presqu'immédiatement, alors que je pense à ses mots, quelque chose me pousse à l'embrasser à nouveau. Furieusement, ardemment. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos. Je ne me soucie pas du monde autour de nous. Je ne me soucie pas de mes parents, ni des pestes de l'école. Je ne pense qu'à Gale. Quand nous nous détachons, son regard ne vrille pas du mien.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis plus heureux que jamais, me murmure-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur mon front.

Et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, je sens soudain que l'on me tire en arrière et que l'on me sépare de lui. Comme dans la chanson. Je le vois rire, quand il se rend compte que c'est son ami Mike qui m'attire dans une danse typique de notre district, qui se fait à dix, en cercle. Certains ont du mal à suivre le rythme, enivrés par la joie. Passé ça, je vois Sean fendre la foule vers moi. Il me serre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Madge, c'est incroyable, ils l'ont fait !

Il a la voix aigüe, l'air de ne pas y croire, un sourire enfantin sur son visage. Je le regarde, émue.

- Ils l'ont fait, je répète.

- En duo.

- Katniss et Peeta.

- Peeta et Katniss.

- Ensemble.

Comme si ces mots nous aidaient à nous rendre compte que tout cela se passait vraiment. Sean me prend la main un moment.

- Ce fût un plaisir et un honneur de regarder les Jeux avec toi pendant nos heures de classe.

- Plaisir et honneur partagés, Sean.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de retourner voir les autres amis de Peeta. Alors que je cherche Gale du regard, je vois Primrose qui me fixe avec un sourire immense, que je lui rends instantanément. Je m'approche d'elle, et me penche légèrement pour mettre mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

- On a bien fait d'y croire, me dit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Merci Madge, tu as vraiment été géniale avec moi pendant ce dernier mois.

- C'est toi qui a été exceptionnelle, Primrose.

- Disons que nous avons toutes les deux assuré …

J'éclate de rire.

- Disons cela.

- Et Madge …

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Prim, si tu veux.

Elle dépose un petit baiser sur ma joue avant de repartir. Je pars à la recherche de Gale, croise ma mère, mon père, Monsieur Mellark, Madame Everdeen, Sae Boui Boui … Des visages souriants, des bras qui m'enserrent, de la joie qui nous entoure. Et toujours la musique du douze dans l'air, renforçant cette ambiance euphorique et conviviale. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Aujourd'hui, le district fait corps, derrière ses champions.

Nous rions, nous fêtons dignement la victoire de Katniss et Peeta. Leur retour sera grandiose .Je passe toute la journée, toute la soirée dans les bras de Gale, ne les quittant que rarement, quand on me propose une danse, quand quelqu'un veut nous féliciter d'avoir tenu le coup pendant les Jeux de notre amie. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et, bien vite, il fait nuit. Les plus jeunes sont envoyés dans leurs lits et je sens poindre chez moi de la fatigue.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?, me demande Gale en me voyant étouffer un bâillement, après une énième danse.

- Je t'avoue que je commence à avoir du mal à tenir …

- Viens, je te raccompagne.

Nous saluons les gens autour de nous, passons voir une dernière fois sa mère, puis mes parents. Je dois d'ailleurs attendre dix bonnes minutes avec maman, le temps que mon père discute avec Gale. Leur bonne entente m'impressionne. Quand Gale me rejoint finalement, il se saisit de ma main, et nous adressons un signe à mes parents avant de quitter la place. Sur la route, et malgré la fatigue, nous continuons de parler, encore et encore, de la victoire de Katniss et Peeta et de la fête qui a suivi. La sensation de bien être en moi ne veut pas me quitter. Nous arrivons vite – trop vite – devant chez moi. Je ne veux pas voir Gale partir tout de suite, et je lui intime l'ordre de rentrer avec moi. Il semble d'abord hésitant, mais me suit finalement à l'intérieur.

- J'ai dit que je te raccompagnais, cette fois, je vais faire ça jusqu'au bout, annonce-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Il me regarde avec un air malicieux collé sur le visage et s'approche de moi. Doucement, il me soulève, me tenant dans ses bras de la même manière que quand nous sommes repartis de chez les Everdeen, lorsque je me suis foulée la cheville, quelques semaines auparavant.

- Et maintenant mademoiselle, où allons-nous ?

- Si tu veux me raccompagner jusqu'au bout, nous devons aller à l'étage.

Il monte les escaliers, en me maintenant fermement contre lui. Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre en riant. Une fois dans la pièce, il me repose tout en douceur. Mais je me rétablis mal, et manque, comme souvent, de perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrape à sa chemise, et j'arrête brusquement de bouger. Je relève la tête vers lui, lentement. Un petit sourire éclaire toujours son visage.

A cet instant précis, et dans la pénombre de ma chambre, je le trouve particulièrement beau. Avec ses yeux gris qui me transpercent. Avec sa peau matte et douce. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, que j'ai toujours envie d'ébouriffer. Il m'attire, plus encore que d'habitude. Une vague d'émotions m'assaillit. Il me regarde tendrement, et approche son visage du mien. Le temps me semble alors terriblement long. L'attente est insupportable. N'y tenant plus, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et réduit, d'un coup, la distance qui nous sépare.

Nos lèvres se trouvent alors. Enfin. Les siennes sont douces, chaudes. Avides. C'est très particulier. Il écarte légèrement son visage, souriant, les yeux pétillants, comme pour me demander l'autorisation de continuer. Je la lui donne en l'embrassant à nouveau. D'abord simplement. Très chastement. Mais tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur les miennes, qui suivent naturellement le mouvement. Sa langue contre la mienne me fait frémir. J'ai comme l'impression que ce baiser est différent de tous ceux que nous avons échangé jusqu'à maintenant.

Je suis toujours agrippée à sa chemise, alors que ses mains caressent le bas de mon dos. Un feu d'artifices d'émotions explose dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'ai chaud, mais j'ai la chair de poule en même temps. Je me sens rassurée dans ses bras, mais je tremble. Et soudain, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'enlève un bouton de la chemise de Gale. Il met fin en douceur à notre baiser et me fixe, surpris. Pourtant, je crois déceler une pointe d'espoir dans son regard.

- Madge, tu es sûre ?, me demande-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Oui, je lui murmure en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui le fait frissonner.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis sûre. Mais je suis certaine de plusieurs choses. J'ai seize ans, presque dix sept. Je prends un médicament contraceptif. Gale est quelqu'un de très bien, qui sait se montrer doux et attentionné. Je le connais de vue depuis mon enfance. Personnellement, depuis quelques semaines. Et je sais, au fond de moi, que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Il n'est pas qu'un simple ami de Katniss avec qui j'attends qu'elle revienne. J'éprouve des sentiments pour lui.

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà …, commence-t-il doucement.

- Non. Jamais, je le coupe. Et toi ?, je lui demande, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Oui. Mais on s'en moque, me répond-t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

J'y reste lovée pendant un instant, avant qu'il n'encadre mon visage de ses mains pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se poser dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule nue, alors que je déboutonne progressivement sa chemise, qui tombe rapidement sur le sol. Je fais jouer mes doigts sur son torse, le caressant doucement, découvrant son corps sous un jour nouveau. Gale est beau. Tout simplement.

Tout en embrassant ma clavicule, il entreprend d'ôter délicatement mes fines bretelles et de délacer ma robe, qui glisse le long de mes jambes. Debout, face à lui, en sous vêtements, je me sens soudainement très vulnérable. Il me rassure d'un sourire et pose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse en retour, avant de détacher sa ceinture, puis de m'attaquer à son pantalon, qui rejoint rapidement sa chemise et ma robe.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je sens d'un coup que je quitte le sol. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Gale me soulève et, naturellement, je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. Son regard est enflammé et je l'embrasse fougueusement pour la énième fois, sans lassitude, comme si c'était tout nouveau. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai l'impression de voler à des kilomètres.

Il me redépose doucement dans mon lit. J'ai le souffle court et je frissonne. Il se pose délicatement au dessus de moi. Je lui rends le sourire qu'il m'adresse et je peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne fais que ça depuis quelques minutes, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'en demande encore. Son membre dur contre ma cuisse m'indique que lui aussi en veut plus.

Gale passe ses mains en dessous de moi, sous mon dos qu'il caresse, pour détacher mon soutien gorge. Il m'adresse un regard et je hoche la tête. Il ôte mon sous vêtement, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine nue à ses yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la honte et la gêne m'envahissent. Mais ce n'est que fugace et ça s'arrête immédiatement alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur mon sein, qu'il embrasse avidement. Je sens une vague de désir monter en moi et je me contorsionne pour lui enlever son caleçon, alors qu'il me débarrasse de la dernière pièce de lingerie que je porte. Nous sommes désormais entièrement nus, et, cette fois, je sais que je suis prête.

Il laisse courir doucement ses doigts sur mon ventre, puis le long de mes jambes, que je resserre instinctivement autour des siennes. Doucement, il écarte mes cuisses et se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, collant son bassin au mien. Et tout à coup, une sensation étrange me fait frémir. Ca me fait mal. Quelque chose est en moi. Je le sens. Je pousse d'abord un petit gémissement de douleur, que Gale étouffe d'un baiser alors qu'il effectue en douceur des va-et-vient. Et, progressivement, au rythme de ses mouvements et de ses embrassades, la douleur fait place à autre chose. Du plaisir, qui renforce mon désir.

- Gale …, je murmure.

- Ca va Madge ?, me demande-t-il, l'air soudain inquiet.

- Oui, continue, dis-je, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Il me sourit tendrement, et donne d'autres coups de rein, provoquant toujours plus de plaisir chez moi. J'ai besoin de le sentir encore plus près de moi. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'agrippe son dos, quitte à le griffer, pour approcher son corps au maximum du mien. Je veux pouvoir sentir sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Encore.

Malgré la douleur dans mon bas ventre, je me sens extrêmement bien. J'embrasse chaque partie du corps de Gale que je peux atteindre, alors qu'il continue ses mouvements, à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Mon corps me crie qu'il aime cette sensation. Je suis dans une sorte d'état second. J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais, et qu'on continue indéfiniment.

Et quand, finalement, Gale se retire, je pousse un gémissement de soulagement. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, et se blottit tout contre moi. Nous restons silencieux un moment. Il joue avec mes cheveux, trace les courbes de mon visage et de mon corps du bout de ses longs doigts. Je le regarde avec un sourire, alors qu'il enserre ma taille et vient loger son visage à la naissance de ma poitrine, me permettant ainsi d'entourer son cou de mes bras.

- Merci Princesse, me dit-il finalement.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, sur le front, et m'endors très vite, épuisée mais heureuse.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! :)

ENFIN, avec trois semaines de retard, je public ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente (qui a du être insoutenable, ahah), mais ces derniers temps, ça a été la course. Je suis tout le temps de sortie, entre les soirées, les apéros, les verres, les cinémas ... Une catastrophe :p Ajoutez à ça que mes parents sont venus un week-end, et que j'ai du organiser ma crémaillère (et donc ranger mon appart après ...) pendant un autre, et voilà comment on chope du retard ... Surtout quand les prof vous blindent de boulot ! En tout cas, mille mercis pour vos adorables reviews, merci à ceux qui se sont inquiétés de mon absence, via review ou MP, et désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde ...

A part ça, ce nouveau chapitre ... Je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Je l'ai écrit en 350 fois, le rythme est horrible, il y a beaucoup d'arène ... Mais bon, au moins, il est long et ça s'est enfin concrétisé entre Madge et Gale (j'en vois déjà qui vont être contentes de ça ahah) ! J'ai écrit le lemon il y a pas mal de temps, et je ne l'ai pas beaucoup modifié depuis, alors j'espère qu'il vous plait. J'attends vos avis là dessus et sur le reste :) Par ailleurs, je pense que c'est l'avant dernier de la première partie. J'ai décidé de faire une pause entre la première et la seconde partie, histoire de me laisser un peu de temps pour écrire, afin d'éviter ce genre de retards. J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours au moment où je reprendrai :)

Pour les Guest : **La**, mille mercis pour tes compliments qui me touchent à chaque fois ! **Megan** **Wells**, tes longues reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, j'adore te lire ! Concernant les réactions de Gale par rapport à Katniss et Peeta, tu auras une explication dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, sexy Gale chasse toujours ahah. Et j'aime le fait que tu sois accroc à mon histoire :D **Katie Channel**, ravie que ce que j'écris corresponde à tes attentes ! **Mlle Odair**, ahhh, ma fameuse note d'auteur alcoolisée ^^ Et tu as raison d'avoir peur pour la réaction de Gale ... **Océane**, toujours aussi adorable ! Tes reviews me motivent vraiment à chaque fois, merci beaucoup. **Sheego**, merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ;) **LittleSunshine**, un énorme merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir ! **Bellatrix**, elle est là ^^ **Slem Yoshi**, ravie que tu me réserves cet honneur, n'hésite pas à t'exprimer à nouveau, surtout quand c'est pour me faire des compliments pareils :D Barney & Robin, c'est la viiiie !

Sur ce, je vais me coucher, je reviens tout juste d'une soirée et j'ai cours demain à 9 heures, jusque 17 heures (oui oui, un samedi ... HAVE FUN !). J'attends vos avis avec une impatience sans bornes ! (bon Estelle, ça suffit ...) Ahhh et j'oubliais : absolument rien à voir, mais mes chers camarades de classe m'ont élue secrétaire générale du BDE :D Le président avec qui je vais devoir bosser est ultra fun, ça devrait être comique !

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à bientôt pour le probable dernier chapitre de cette première partie.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews. Merci de votre fidélité.

Estelle


	21. Chapter 21 - FINAL Partie 1

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me suis enfin décidée à publier ! (A 4h45 du matin, oui oui oui, tout va bien) Avant que vous ne lisiez, je tenais à m'excuser pour cet énorme et honteux retard. J'ai été confrontée à deux gros problèmes : un manque de temps (dû aux cours et aux activités extra-scolaires) et une petite panne d'inspiration (qui m'empêchait d'écrire correctement et de lier les quelques idées que j'avais en tête). Mais ce chapitre est finalement arrivé !

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas, j'ai deux/trois trucs à vous dire :)

* * *

Le soleil qui passe par ma fenêtre ouverte et qui me chatouille me tire du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement. Allongée sur le dos, je sens la chaleur que diffuse le corps de Gale, étendu à mes côtés. Les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Katniss a gagné les soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games. Et Peeta aussi. Ils l'ont fait à deux. Après ça, Gale et moi, nous avons fait autre chose ensemble.

Je prends soudainement conscience de ma nudité. Mes jambes et le bas de mon ventre sont recouverts par mon drap, mais ma poitrine reste visible, totalement exposée. J'attrape donc prestement le bord du tissu, afin de le remonter sur moi pour me couvrir entièrement. La voix amusée de Gale me parvient alors.

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de les cacher, j'ai eu toute la nuit pour les voir.

Je me sens rougir, gênée d'avoir été surprise en plein excès de pudeur.

- Allez, viens là, me dit-il doucement.

Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, au creux de son bras gauche. Il me caresse distraitement les cheveux, passant ses doigts dans mes mèches blondes. Délicatement, je dépose un baiser sur ses côtes, aussi léger qu'un papillon. Je le sens resserrer sa prise sur moi, et j'imagine qu'il est en train de sourire.

Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. J'aurais, certes, pu attendre d'être mariée avant de passer à l'acte et de perdre ma virginité, comme le veut la tradition de la Ville. Mais je me sentais prête. Hier, et avec ce garçon. Gale Hawthorne … Je n'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle je me suis attachée à lui. Il y a encore quelques semaines, nous nous adressions à peine la parole.

Soudain, Gale se redresse légèrement pour m'embrasser. Je lui rends son baiser avec force, les paupières closes. J'ai conscience de son corps nu, tendu contre le mien, alors qu'il me caresse les épaules, les bras, le ventre, les jambes … J'ouvre lentement les yeux et mon regard capte la grande photo de ma mère et moi, encadrée et posée sur ma table de nuit. Oh mon dieu.

- Mes parents !, je m'exclame en me détachant brusquement de Gale.

Il me fixe avec un air incrédule.

- Quoi ? On est là, tous les deux, et toi, tu penses à tes parents ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je viens de réaliser que nous sommes chez eux. Et je ne préfère même pas imaginer la tête de mon père si jamais il te trouve dans mon lit. Il t'apprécie, mais quand même …

Il déglutit.

- Oh oh … Exact, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Mon dieu, mais comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Madge, calme-toi s'il te plait.

Me voyant fébrile, il m'attrape doucement la main et pose rapidement sa bouche sur la mienne, comme pour m'apaiser. Je respire un grand coup.

- Bon, je reprends. Je descends voir où sont mes parents. Toi, pendant ce temps là, tu t'habilles. Si je peux, je te fais sortir par la porte d'entrée. Sinon, tu passeras par la fenêtre, à condition que mon père ne soit pas dehors. Ca marche ?

- Ca marche, répond-t-il, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres.

Je ne relève pas et me mets debout. Je sens le regard de Gale sur les courbes de mon corps et je me hâte de trouver une robe dans mon armoire et de l'enfiler. Je sors discrètement sur le palier et je tends l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Sur la pointe des pieds, je descends les escaliers. Visiblement, mes parents ne sont pas là. Soulagement. Je me rends dans la cuisine et mon regard est attiré par la table, où trône un impressionnant et copieux petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un mot de ma mère.

« _Ma chérie,_

_Ton père est parti tôt à la mairie pour des réunions afin d'organiser les fêtes pour le retour de Katniss et Peeta, et je le rejoins. Nous en avons pour la matinée. Profite bien de ton petit déjeuner. A ce midi,_

_Maman._

_PS : quand tu invites un garçon à la maison, veille à ce que ses chaussures ne trainent pas dans le couloir … Tu as eu de la chance que je rentre avant ton père cette nuit._ »

J'ai vraiment de gros problèmes avec la discrétion.

- Gale ?, je l'appelle. Tu peux descendre, il n'y a personne.

En un rien de temps, il me rejoint à la cuisine. Habillé, évidemment.

- Wahou, je n'ai jamais vu une table aussi chargée …, lâche-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'entre le pain, la brioche, les cookies et autres pâtisseries de la boulangerie Mellark, les confitures, les jus de fruits, le thé, le café, le lait et les fruits, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Moi-même, j'ai rarement eu autant de choix pour un seul et même repas.

- C'est jour de fête ! Allez, assieds toi, je lui propose.

Il s'installe face à moi, toujours impressionné par la quantité de nourriture qui s'étale sous ses yeux. Il goûte à tout, savourant chaque bouchée, appréciant chaque nouvelle saveur qu'il ne connaissait pas, le tout avec une admiration de petit garçon. Je le trouve adorable. Une fois le repas terminé, je range sommairement la table avec son aide, et nous nous apprêtons à remonter. Mais, en passant devant le salon, j'ai soudain une idée.

- Attends, Gale, viens, dis-je en l'entrainant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Tu vas voir.

Je lui désigne un fauteuil, l'invitant à s'assoir, tandis que je prends place face au piano.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais vu personne en jouer, il y a quelques semaines.

- Ca me semble tellement loin …

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Depuis que Katniss et Peeta sont partis, c'est comme si le temps s'étirait, jouant avec nos nerfs, face à l'inconnue du futur. Mais maintenant, tout ça est fini.

- En tout cas, je t'avais promis de te montrer un jour. Et, petit veinard, ce jour est arrivé.

Gale m'adresse un sourire, prêt à écouter. Je feuillette un moment dans mes cahiers de partitions du Monde d'avant, aux feuilles abimées et jaunies par le temps. Après réflexion, j'opte finalement pour « Italian aria », de Jeremy Sams. Je souffle un instant, avant de commencer à jouer. Délicatement, mes doigts dansent sur les touches du piano, suivant la douce mélodie. Je me laisse porter par la musique de ce morceau, qui se termine trop vite à mon goût. Je tourne la tête vers mon petit ami, inquiète de son jugement.

- Alors ?

Il me dévisage, avec un air insondable.

- Est-ce que tu peux jouer autre chose ?

C'est la seule chose qu'il me dit. Impossible de savoir s'il a aimé ou non. Anxieuse, je choisis un autre feuillet, toujours du Monde d'avant, et tombe sur l'un de mes morceaux préférés, appelé « Watermark ». Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de me lancer. Do. Mi. Fa. Sol. Fa. Mi. Do. La. Ré. Mi. Fa. La. Je joue machinalement ces notes que je connais par cœur, suivant le rythme doux de la musique. Quand le morceau s'achève, je pivote sur ma chaise et j'attends le verdict de Gale. Il me fixe, le regard brillant.

- Princesse …

- Oui ?

- C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Je lui adresse un franc sourire. En une demie seconde, il est debout à mes côtés et s'empare de mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec insistance, alors que je passe délicatement mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant du bout des doigts son corps que j'ai à nouveau envie de découvrir. Il comprend immédiatement le message, sans que je n'ai besoin de formuler la moindre demande. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'au canapé. En riant nerveusement, je lui fais signe que non et lui indique l'étage d'un signe de tête.

- C'est vrai que si tes parents rentrent, ça peut devenir vraiment gênant, me dit-il malicieusement.

Et en embrassant à de multiples reprises mes joues, mon front, mon nez, ma bouche, il nous emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Jusqu'à mon lit. J'offre mon cou à ses lèvres avides, tandis que mes doigts se crispent sur la peau brûlante de ses bras nus. Je me presse pour lui ôter sa chemise, puis son pantalon, quitte à m'y casser les ongles. Et en un rien de temps, nous sommes de nouveau liés.

Par cette chose si spéciale, cette absence de peur, ce bien être partagé et ce désir de l'autre. C'est un sentiment incroyable, je n'ai jamais connu ça avant. A l'unisson, nous ressentons le même plaisir alors que nos mouvements respectifs s'accordent parfaitement, comme une chorégraphie bien travaillée. Sa peau sur ma peau, ses jambes contre mes jambes, sa bouche unie à ma bouche. Comme un assemblage parfait. Et d'une voix rauque, il répète mon prénom, en écho au sien que je murmure. Unis dans notre étreinte, nous oublions le reste, abandonnant le monde, ne pensant qu'à l'autre.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, nous profitons des longs moments que mes parents passent la mairie. Nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre de nombreuses fois, entremêlant nos doigts et nos jambes, partageant des regards et des rires. Nous parlons de la vie comme si elle était merveilleuse, comme si les Jeux n'existaient pas, comme si le Capitole ne nous dominait pas. Optimisme démesuré. Bonne humeur inébranlable. Nous sommes positifs. Mais surtout niais. Soudainement simplets. Déconnectés de toute réalité. Je n'en reviens pas d'être comme ça. Et, surtout, je n'en reviens pas que Gale le soit aussi.

Avec lui, j'ai le sentiment d'être aimée. Il ne me le dit pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son genre, de s'épancher en grandes déclarations. Mais sa présence et son sourire me suffisent. Il est avec moi. Il fait toujours preuve d'une grande douceur, de beaucoup de délicatesse. Il me regarde les yeux pétillants. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je n'en demande pas plus, pour l'instant. Dans l'attente des présentations de Katniss et Peeta comme vainqueurs des jeux, nous vivons presque en autarcie, ne voyant quasiment que nos familles respectives, qui comprennent bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux.

Mais le rythme de vie imposé par les Hunger Games dans le district se remet rapidement – trop rapidement à mon goût – en place. Un soir, quelques jours après la fin des jeux, nous sommes convoqués sur la Grand Place, pour la traditionnelle cérémonie de victoire. Nous nous y rendons ensemble, main dans la main. Je soutiens avec force les regards haineux de Monica et Elie, leur adressant même un sourire victorieux. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir ce genre d'attitude, mais je n'en peux plus de ces deux pestes. Nous nous asseyons à même le sol, à côté de Sean et de son groupe d'amis. Le jeune homme m'accueille avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Nous discutons un peu de Peeta. Nous avons appris il y a quelques jours que sa blessure à la jambe n'était pas guérissable, et qu'il avait dû être amputé. Dans un premier temps, la nouvelle nous a horrifiés. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est toujours préférable à la mort. Le Capitole lui a installé une prothèse particulièrement performante. Cela ne remplace pas une vraie jambe, mais au moins, Peeta peut garder une certaine mobilité.

L'écran s'allume peu après que Gale et moi ne nous soyons installés, et la diffusion commence. Caesar Flickerman, toutes dents - légèrement teintées de bleu - devant, salue la foule. Son sourire est si triomphant qu'on dirait que c'est lui qui a gagné les Hunger Games. Il rappelle, si besoin est, que cette année, pour la toute première fois de l'histoire des Jeux, deux tributs d'un même district ont gagné. Il harangue le public avec force, tout en présentant les deux équipes de préparation qui défilent sur scène avant de s'installer. Six personnages hauts en couleurs paradent fièrement, dans le pur esprit du Capitole.

Suit ensuite Effie Trinket. Elle est tellement … Effie Trinket. Vêtue en jaune et violet, elle s'agite et semble sur le point de défaillir de bonheur. Bien plus dignes, bien plus sobres, Portia et Cinna, respectivement stylistes de Peeta et Katniss, arrivent sur scène bras dessus, bras dessous. Leur démarche est aérienne, ils respirent la classe. Si l'on en croit les applaudissements dans la salle lors de leur passage, ils sont très aimés au Capitole. Mais l'excitation monte encore d'un cran au moment de l'entrée d'Haymitch Abernathy. Le vieil ivrogne du district 12 a le droit à son moment de gloire. Aujourd'hui, il est bien plus qu'un ancien gagnant alcoolique. Il est le premier mentor dont deux tributs sont revenus vivants la même année.

- Et maintenant cher public, rugit Caesar en détachant bien chacun de ses mots, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit les deux grands gagnants des soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games … Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Sur le plateau, et sur la grande place, tout le monde se lève, crie, tape dans ses mains. La fierté d'un district pour ses deux représentants. Magnifique. Deux plateformes s'élèvent, hissant nos amis sur la scène. Ils sont beaux. Tout simplement. Soignés, lavés, maquillés, coiffés, bien habillés. Et si bien coordonnés. « Les amants maudits du district 12 » …

Peeta porte un pantalon noir et une chemise dorée. Il s'appuie sur une canne très fine. Katniss est, elle, vêtue d'une adorable robe de la même couleur, sans manches, quelque peu enfantine. Ses cheveux sont retenus par un petit serre-tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est le maquillage qui fait ça, mais les traits de son visage sont particulièrement doux. Elle semble apaisée. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer des semaines dans une arène, à tuer d'autres jeunes.

- Maman, maman, regarde comme Katniss est belle !, s'écrie une petite fille à notre droite.

J'échange un sourire avec Gale.

- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, je lui glisse doucement.

- En effet, ça me rassure un peu.

Quand les regards de Katniss et Peeta se croisent, on a l'impression que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a plus conscience de ce qui les entoure. Le sourire du jeune homme est franc, teinté de fierté et d'admiration. Katniss, elle, le fixe, comme si elle cherchait du soutien, qu'elle va finalement trouver en se jetant dans ses bras. La foule rugit de plaisir alors que les deux vainqueurs s'embrassent, prolongeant longuement leur étreinte, et ce malgré une tentative d'intervention de Caesar Flickerman.

Finalement, c'est Haymitch Abernathy qui parvient à les séparer et à les installer sur le sofa rouge qui leur est réservé. Katniss se love dans les bras de Peeta. Adorable. Le public semble du même avis, puisqu'un « Ahh » d'attendrissement général se fait entendre. Jusqu'au bout du bout, ils auront réussi à se faire aimer, ces deux là.

Trois heures durant, un résumé des Hunger Games est diffusé. Et comme chaque année, c'est horrible de revoir ces combats, ces blessures, ces morts. Sauf que, pour une fois, l'issue est bien plus joyeuse pour le District douze. Durant le visionnage, Caesar y va parfois de son petit commentaire, posant quelques questions aux tributs gagnants. La plupart du temps, c'est Peeta qui se charge des réponses, Katniss semblant trop bouleversée. La soirée s'achève sur la remise de la couronne du vainqueur – une pour deux – par le président Snow.

Le lendemain, c'est le même cérémonial, pour la diffusion de l'interview finale. Tous les habitants du Douze se retrouvent sur la Grand Place, avec la même idée en tête : après ça, ce sera fini. Katniss et Peeta vont rentrer. Cette fois, l'interview n'est pas filmée face à une foule en délire. Le cadre est plus intimiste - si l'on peut vraiment considérer qu'on a encore de l'intimité quand on est retransmis à travers tout le pays. Caesar, qui joue comme toujours le rôle de l'interviewer, Katniss et Peeta sont installés dans un grand salon, coloré de rouge et de blanc.

Katniss, magnifique dans sa petite robe blanche, est à nouveau logée au plus près de Peeta, dans le creux de ses bras. Leur présentation est un peu plus soft que d'habitude, étant donné que Caesar n'a pas besoin de jouer avec le public. Pourtant, il n'en demeure pas moins sympathique et ne perd pas son côté comique. Comme lors de la première interview, Peeta et lui nous livrent un vrai numéro humoristique. Les questions s'enchainent avec fluidité. C'est Peeta qui y répond le plus souvent, mais Katniss fait parfois une intervention, sur des sujets banals, comme le goût des écureuils. Mais Caesar – et le Capitole derrière lui - ne se contente pas de la nourriture. Il va évidemment chercher plus loin …

- Eh bien Peeta, nous savons depuis votre séjour dans la grotte que, pour toi, ça a été le coup de foudre à l'âge de, quoi, cinq ans ?

- Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, sourit Peeta.

Non loin de nous, Sean et ses amis applaudissent en riant, et en criant des plaisanteries sur « Peeta, cet amoureux transi », ce qui me fait sourire.

- Mais pour toi Katniss, reprend Caesar, ce n'était pas joué d'avance. Je crois qu'une des choses que le public a adoré, c'est d'assister à l'éclosion de tes sentiments. A quel moment as-tu réalisé que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

Le visage de mon amie vire au cramoisi.

- Oh, c'est une question difficile, commence-t-elle avec un rire gêné, en baissant les yeux.

Caesar Flickerman lui vient en aide, heureusement pour elle.

- Moi, en tout cas, je sais quand ça m'a frappé. La nuit où tu as crié son prénom, dans cet arbre.

Un vague d'approbation parcourt la Grand Place. Je pense que nous sommes tous plus ou moins d'accord avec ça. Seul Gale pousse un grognement agacé. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, mais il me fait signe de me concentrer sur l'écran.

- Oui, je crois que ça a du être à ce moment-là, répond maladroitement Katniss. Avant, j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir à mes sentiments parce que, honnêtement, je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Et puis, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses si je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais là, dans cet arbre, tout a changé.

Le regard que pose Peeta sur Katniss à ce moment là, plein d'espoir et de joie, me donne envie de sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ?, continue Caesar.

- Parce que … Peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, j'avais une chance de le garder, lâche Katniss dans un murmure.

Et alors que Caesar sort un mouchoir pour éponger ses larmes d'émotion, autour de nous, tout le monde semble attendri. Tout le monde, sauf Gale. Il a l'air dur, comme s'il était en pleine Moisson.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Gale ?, je lui demande doucement.

- Rien.

Son ton est froid, acerbe. Mon visage doit quelque peu se décomposer devant tant de sécheresse, car il s'adoucit aussitôt et me serre dans ses bras.

- Rien, répète-t-il avec plus de gentillesse dans la voix. Je suis juste concentré.

Je reste pourtant un peu septique. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux Gale, bien distincts. Je reporte toutefois mon attention sur l'interview. Peeta pose délicatement son front sur la tempe de Katniss.

- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as, que vas-tu faire de moi ?, lui chuchote-t-il, assez fort cependant pour que les caméras puissent l'enregistrer.

Katniss lui fait face, et plante son regard dans le sien.

- Te mettre à l'abri quelque part où il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

C'est encore plus adorable que tous les romans d'amour que j'ai pu lire. Car c'est réel. Caesar reprend le fil de l'interview, abordant un aspect plus concret des Hunger Games : les blessures. Quand il en vient à parler de la jambe artificielle de Peeta, Katniss semble abasourdie. Visiblement, personne ne lui avait parlé de ce petit changement. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que mon amie va éclater en sanglot, ce qui pourtant ne lui ressemble pas. Elle choisit de se serrer un peu plus contre Peeta, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Elle reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Caesar ne l'interpelle.

- Katniss, je sais que tu viens d'avoir un choc, mais il faut que je sache. A l'instant où tu as sorti ces baies, qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

La jeune fille prend son temps avant de donner sa réponse, faisant grimper d'un cran la tension sur la place. C'est assez étranger de constater comme, cette année, tout le monde dans le district est ainsi pris par les Jeux, y compris les interviews. D'ordinaire, les habitants du Douze regardent ces émissions sans vraiment les voir, car ils ne se sentent pas concernés.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que … Je ne supportais pas l'idée … De vivre sans lui, balbutie finalement Katniss.

- Peeta ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non. Je crois que c'est valable pour nous deux.

- Voilà donc qui termine en beauté ces soixante quatorzièmes Hunger Games !

Caesar Flickerman salue une dernière fois les gagnants, remercie le Capitole et le Président Snow, et la diffusion s'arrête. C'est terminé. Les Hunger Games sont terminés pour cette année. Demain, Katniss et Peeta seront rentrés. Et avant la fête qui aura lieu pour les accueillir, un grand repas est prévu ce soir à l'Hôtel de Ville, pour les membres du conseil de mairie, et la famille et les amis des deux vainqueurs. Quand il s'agit de gagnants des Hunger Games, le Capitole est toujours très généreux.

L'ambiance est bon enfant – après tout, nous sommes tous réunis pour fêter la même chose. Des représentants du Capitole sont présents, ainsi que des équipes de télévision. Nous avons le déplaisir de croiser Camélia, cette journaliste qui avait voulu lancer une histoire sur Gale et moi, respectivement dans les rôles du cousin et de la meilleure amie de Katniss. Ses cheveux décorés d'un motif fleuri et sa peau teintée en rose me donnent toujours autant la nausée. Son regard passe de Gale à moi avant de s'arrêter un instant sur nos mains entrelacées, et elle pousse un petit cri d'excitation, bien trop strident à mon gout.

- Oh mes choux, vous êtes a-do-ra-bles de continuer à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout de cette manière.

L'expression de Gale se fait immédiatement méprisante, et il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

- C'est que nous prenons notre rôle très au sérieux …, j'intervins précipitamment, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agresser la journaliste.

Celle-ci éclate d'un rire crispant, alors que Gale lève les yeux au ciel. Il a saisi que je disais cela pour couper court au plus vite à la discussion, car il n'ajoute rien.

- Je comprends, c'est le pouvoir de la caméra ça …, répond-elle d'un air très sérieux en me tapotant la joue. Vous avez envie de profiter un peu de la lumière qui enveloppe Katniss et Peeta, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Allons-nous en avant que je ne l'assassine, me murmure Gale au creux de l'oreille.

Nous prenons prestement congé. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que Camélia ne le remarque, car elle continue à déblatérer des absurdités. Toute seule.

- Elle est folle …, je lâche.

- A lier, complète Gale, désabusé.

Nous nous asseyons dans un coin, pour prendre un verre et manger un morceau. Gale parait léger, heureux. Il me sourit sans cesse, comme depuis la victoire de Katniss et Peeta – si on met de côté ses quelques instants d'exaspération durant les interviews. Sae Boui Boui se joint à nous pour discuter un moment. Elle raconte à Gale les nouvelles histoires de la Plaque. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il n'a fait qu'y passer en coup de vent.

- Euh, excusez-moi ?, nous interrompt Sean en se plantant devant nous.

Nous levons tous trois la tête vers lui.

- Je peux vous emprunter Madge un instant ? Pour danser ?, ajoute-t-il devant nos regards interrogatifs.

J'adresse un clin d'œil à Gale et Sae, et me lève pour rejoindre mon camarade de classe sur la piste. Un air de musique traditionnelle du district 12 est joué par un groupe de musiciens, envoyés spécialement par le Capitole. Au début de la soirée, ils ont tenté de ne proposer que des morceaux de chez eux. Mais, voyant que les habitants du Douze les ignoraient totalement, ils se sont sentis obligés de se rabattre sur nos chansons. Les mains posées sur les épaules de Sean, je danse lentement, au rythme de la musique.

- Alors, impatient de retrouver Peeta ?, je lui demande, rhétoriquement.

- Tu t'en doutes ! Mais le problème, c'est que maintenant que c'est un vainqueur des Hunger Games, il risque de tous nous snober …, ajoute-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

J'éclate de rire. Ce n'est tellement pas le genre de Peeta.

- Enfin toi, mademoiselle la fille du maire, tu as de la chance, il devrait toujours daigner t'accorder un peu d'intérêt, me taquine-t-il.

- C'est ça, moque-toi !, je réplique, le faisant s'esclaffer à son tour.

Nous continuons à danser en discutant, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Gale se matérialise alors soudainement à nos côtés.

- Je peux te récupérer, Princesse ?, me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je salue Sean en souriant et joins mes doigts à ceux de Gale. Je pense d'abord que nous allons retourner nous assoir, mais il enlace ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, dépose ma tête contre son torse et me laisse bercer par ses mouvements, guidés par l'air lent de la musique. Nous dansons ainsi pendant un long moment, paisiblement, comme si personne n'existait autour de nous. Parfois, il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, embrasse doucement mon front.

Alors qu'un nouveau morceau commence, j'aperçois ma mère, assise à la table principale. Elle observe l'assemblée en souriant. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue autant en forme. Sa robe verte met merveilleusement ses yeux en valeur. Physiquement, je tiens beaucoup de ma mère – les cheveux blonds, le teint clair, la petite taille. Mais je n'ai pas hérité de ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui sont très rares dans le district 12. Je lui envie parfois, tant ils sont beaux.

- Excuse-moi, mais je vais aller voir un peu ma mère, dis-je à Gale en la désignant d'un mouvement de tête, quand la chanson se termine.

- Je t'en prie, me répond-il avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur la joue et de se diriger vers sa petite sœur, qui danse toute seule de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire – probablement niais – et m'en vais rejoindre ma mère.

- Ma chérie, tu passes une bonne soirée ?, me demande-t-elle.

- Très bien maman, merci. Et toi ?

- Egalement. C'est agréable de faire la fête quand on a vraiment quelque chose à fêter.

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Les rares banquets et fêtes auxquelles j'ai participé n'étaient que des commémorations à la gloire du Capitole. Pas vraiment quelque chose qui nous enthousiasmait.

- Et avec Gale, continue-t-elle, tout va bien ?

- Extrêmement bien.

- Parfait alors, je suis contente pour toi.

Je sens pourtant qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.

- Mais ?, je lui demande, pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Excuse-moi d'insister là-dessus, mais es-tu sûre que le retour de Katniss ne va rien changer entre vous ?

Je déglutis. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question. Pas maintenant, alors que tout va bien entre nous … Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de « bon moment » pour poser ce genre de questions.

- Madge ?, s'enquit ma mère.

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de répondre.

- Je pense que ça ira. Que rien ne changera. Du moins, je l'espère. Il me l'a promis, il y a quelques temps.

- Il te l'a promis ?

- Enfin, il ne me l'a pas exactement « promis », comme une promesse inviolable. Mais quand Monica et Elie … – tu vois de qui je parle ?

Ma mère hoche la tête.

- Et bien, elles se sont moquées de moi, en disant que sitôt le retour de Katniss, Gale me laisserait seule, pour aller avec elle.

- Et ?

- Il m'a répondu que c'était idiot, que ça n'arriverait pas. Parce qu'il m'appréciait, qu'il aimait passer du temps avec moi et …

Je m'interromps en réalisant quelle autre raison pousserait Gale à ne pas retourner vers Katniss.

- Et ?, répète ma mère.

- Et parce que Katniss était avec Peeta.

Un silence suit ma réponse. Je me rends compte de ce que cela signifie. Ma mère aussi. Elle semble pourtant se reprendre.

- Ca ne veut rien dire ça. Il t'a aussi dit qu'il t'appréciait. Et je pense qu'il te l'a suffisamment montré, non ?, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle veut me remonter le moral, mais je sens bien que quelque chose cloche. Elle n'a pas l'air totalement convaincue par ce qu'elle dit. Comme si ce qu'elle redoutait pour moi était en train de se produire.

- Madge, on rentre ?

Gale nous a rejointes. Je dois avoir l'air d'hésiter, car ma mère m'encourage du regard. Je me lève et l'enlace pour lui dire au revoir.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ma chérie, me chuchote-t-elle, il t'apprécie.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, glisse ma main dans celle du jeune homme, et marche à sa suite. Nous saluons les convives encore présents, principalement des représentants du Capitole et des membres du conseil de mairie et leurs familles respectives. Sur la route qui mène vers chez moi, je suis plutôt silencieuse.

- Ca va Princesse ?, me demande Gale alors que nous arrivons devant ma maison.

Je réponds par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Je suis juste fatiguée, la soirée m'a épuisée.

- D'accord, je vais rentrer alors.

- Non, dis-je précipitamment, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici ce soir, j'ajoute.

- Dormir ?

- Dormir, je répète.

Il me fait signe qu'il a compris le message. Nous allons dormir, littéralement. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à autre chose. Nous montons rapidement. J'enfile une robe de nuit légère, à très fines bretelles, alors que Gale se contente d'ôter son pantalon et sa chemise. Nous nous glissons en même temps dans mon lit, et je me love au creux de ses bras, ce qu'il accueille d'un sourire appréciateur. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis endormie.

Pourtant, je dors mal, perturbée par de mauvais rêves. Je me réveille souvent, pour retomber aussi vite dans les bras de Morphée. Et alors que le jour commence à poindre, je m'éveille à nouveau, sans toutefois me rendormir immédiatement. Car, toujours dans un demi-sommeil, je perçois du mouvement juste à côté de moi. Gale.

Très précautionneusement, le jeune homme ramène derrière mon oreille les mèches de cheveux qui s'étalent sur mes joues. Je reste immobile, faisant mine de dormir, alors que, du bout de ses doigts, il entreprend de tracer un à un les traits de mon visage, s'attardant sur ma bouche. Puis, tout à coup, plus rien. Je sens qu'il se lève et qu'il quitte le lit. Lentement, discrètement, j'ouvre un œil, et constate qu'il se tient debout, près de la fenêtre. Il observe l'aube, l'air pensif. Le soleil qui se lève éclaire partiellement son visage, alors qu'il regarde au loin. Il semble perdu, indécis.

- Gale ?, je l'appelle doucement.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, surpris que je sois réveillée. Il m'adresse un petit sourire, mais détourne aussitôt le regard, le portant à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Je me redresse, prenant appui sur mon coude et couvrant mon corps sous la couverture.

- Gale, tu viens ?, j'insiste.

Encore une fois, il ne pose que très brièvement les yeux sur moi avant de fixer l'horizon, sans un mot. Je lâche un soufflement agacé, vexée d'être ainsi ignorée, et me retourne un peu brusquement pour me rallonger, faisant grincer le lit. Comprenant sans doute que son comportement m'a froissée, il m'y rejoint bien vite, s'allongeant derrière moi, contre mon dos. Je sens, immédiatement, la chaleur de son corps se propager en moi. Délicatement, il pose sa main sur mon bas ventre, qu'il entreprend de caresser avec beaucoup de douceur, comme pour m'apaiser. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon épaule nue, et remontent jusque dans mon cou. Je frissonne, mais change de sens, afin de me trouver face à lui.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, et j'y lis du désir. Un désir que je partage. Je doute, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ses sentiments, ni du retour de Katniss. Mais une chose est sûre : Gale Hawthorne m'attire, inexorablement. Alors, tandis qu'il me débarrasse de ma robe de nuit, je me laisse aller. Je le laisse m'étreindre, je le laisse m'embrasser, je le laisse me caresser. Et je lui rends chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque caresse.

Très vite, il se fait plus entreprenant. Mais son attitude est différente de celle qu'il adopte habituellement. Elle est loin, la douceur de notre première fois ensemble … Aujourd'hui, il est rapide, empressé. Presque brusque. Ca me déstabilise un peu. Pourtant, je ne dis rien, et je me calque sur son rythme. Le plaisir monte en moi, par vagues successives, alors que Gale multiplie, toujours aussi vite, les coups de reins et les embrassades. Pendant un moment, je ne pense plus au retour de Katniss, mais uniquement à mon petit ami, et à son dos brulant sous mes doigts. Je suis heureuse.

Quand Gale s'arrête, après un ultime baiser, nous tombons allongés, au plus près l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. Durant quelques minutes, il ne dit rien, se contentant de maintenir fermement ma main au creux de la sienne, en faisant doucement de petits cercles avec son pouce sur ma paume. Je contemple le plafond de ma chambre, songeuse. Mes doutes au sujet de Katniss sont revenus aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis. Et, alors que je m'apprête à en parler à Gale, il me devance et prend la parole.

- Tu en penses quoi toi, de cette histoire entre Katniss et Peeta Mellark ?

Je reste bouche bée, et je n'ose même pas le regarder. Pourquoi aborde-t-il ce sujet maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais que Peeta l'aime beaucoup … Et ce depuis longtemps. Cette histoire qu'il a raconté dans la grotte, à propos de la chanson quand nous étions petits, ce n'était pas du pipeau. Ca fait des années qu'il l'aime.

- Et elle ?

Là, c'est plus compliqué. Katniss Everdeen est loin d'être facile à comprendre.

- Tu sais comment elle est. Et tu l'as vue agir avec lui pendant les Jeux. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a déclaré lors de l'interview.

- Oui, qu'elle ne supportait pas de vivre sans lui et qu'elle voulait le mettre à l'abri quelque part où il ne lui arriverait rien …, raille-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Sa manière de répondre me fait tiquer. Je me redresse, et il en fait de même.

- Gale, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerve autant ?

Et alors que je pose cette question, je connais déjà la réponse. Pas celle qu'il me donnera. Mais la vraie réponse. Comme si on me mettait soudainement sous les yeux tout ce que je n'avais pas voulu voir avant.

- Ca ne m'énerve pas.

- Ne me mens pas Gale. Je le vois à ta manière d'en parler. Et j'ai remarqué comment tu réagissais à chaque fois que Katniss manifestait de l'intérêt pour Peeta.

- Je ne réagissais pas à …

- Si, je le coupe. Je pensais d'abord que c'était parce que tu étais protecteur vis-à-vis de Katniss, comme le ferait un grand frère …

- Oui, c'est ça que …

- Laisse-moi finir Gale, s'il te plait. Je le pensais, ou du moins, je tentais de m'en persuader. Car au fond de moi, je sais depuis le début que tu aimes Katniss. Qu'elle n'est pas juste « une petite sœur » pour toi. Malgré tout, tu t'es rapproché de moi pendant son absence. Bien trop près de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais en agissant ainsi, et je ne sais pas si tu l'as trouvé. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce que son retour va changer quelque chose entre toi et moi ?

Il déglutit. Je sais déjà que les mots qu'il va prononcer vont me faire souffrir.

- Oui, je pense …, dit-il doucement.

Bingo. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de se briser.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Madge, crois-moi. C'est juste que Katniss …

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, cherchant ses mots. Mon cœur n'est pas seulement brisé. C'est plutôt comme si quelqu'un l'avait jeté sur le sol, et s'amusait maintenant à écraser consciencieusement tous les morceaux, pour le réduire en poussière. Je préfère abréger moi-même les souffrances.

- C'est bon Gale, n'en dis pas plus.

Je me penche pour attraper ma robe de nuit, qui git au pied de mon lit. Je l'enfile prestement. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus nue sous le regard de Gale. Il me contemple, l'air profondément désolé et triste. Il ne l'est pourtant pas autant que moi. Je sens que les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux, alors que je faisais tout pour éviter que cela arrive. Pour tenter de me donner une contenance, je prends à nouveau la parole.

- Tu sais, c'est plutôt drôle quand on y pense.

Le jeune homme me fixe avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Tu m'avais plus ou moins promis que tu ne me laisserais pas seule quand Katniss rentrerait. Et en fait, tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu m'as laissée avant même son retour.

Ma tentative de rester forte et digne est un échec total, puisqu'inévitablement, je commence à pleurer. Gale ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, et se contente de me caresser doucement la main, comme pour me consoler. Je ne le repousse pas, je n'en ai pas la force. J'attends juste que mes larmes arrêtent de couler. Quand c'est finalement le cas, j'essuie mon visage et je souffle un grand coup, avant de m'adresser à nouveau à Gale.

- Par contre, avant que toute cette mascarade ne se finisse, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Bien sûr Madge, tout ce que tu veux, me répond-t-il immédiatement.

Non Gale, pas tout ce que je veux …

- Aujourd'hui, faisons comme si tout allait bien entre nous, comme si nous étions toujours ensemble. Je n'ai pas le cœur à expliquer à mes parents pourquoi c'est terminé, pas maintenant, au milieu de toute cette agitation.

- Je comprends.

- Même si, connaissant ma mère, elle va comprendre à la seconde où elle nous verra à deux que c'est fini.

- Le célèbre sixième sens de Madeline Undersee, lâche Gale avec un sourire.

Je lui assène un regard froid, signifiant clairement que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Rentre chez toi maintenant Gale. S'il te plait.

- Je viens te chercher avant d'aller à la Gare ?

Je hoche simplement la tête, en contenant mes larmes comme je peux. Il s'en rend compte, car il se lève immédiatement. Il s'approche de moi, et pose ses lèvres sur mon front, pendant un moment qui me semble interminable.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il se dirige vers la porte, et prend une dernière fois la parole, juste avant d'en franchir le seuil :

- Et Madge … Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire souffrir ainsi. Je tenais beaucoup à toi, et c'est encore le cas. Je n'ai pas menti sur ça.

La porte qui claque masque le bruit de mes pleurs qui reprennent de plus belle. Je reste un moment prostrée dans mon lit, avant de me reprendre et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je passe un long moment à me laver, comme si je voulais effacer toutes les fois où Gale a touché ma peau. Je sèche mes longs cheveux blonds, les laissant négligemment pendre sur mes épaules. Avec la lumière du soleil qui pénètre dans la pièce, ils semblent briller, d'un éclat absent de mes yeux. J'enfile une robe d'un bleu cérulé et je descends dans la cuisine. Mes parents y sont déjà attablés.

- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, cette couleur te va à ravir !, me lance mon père en guise de bonjour.

Je lui adresse un sourire. Durant tout le petit déjeuner, je tente de faire bonne figure. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents filent bien vite pour se rendre à la Gare, où ils sont attendus pour l'accueil de nos deux gagnants. Le moment où Gale vient me chercher arrive trop vite à mon goût. Le chemin entre ma maison et la station de train se fait dans le silence. Le jeune homme respecte mon envie de ne pas parler, même si je vois bien qu'il aimerait m'expliquer ce qu'il ressent.

Alors que nous commençons à croiser des gens, il me tend la main, histoire de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, comme dirait Camélia. Je la saisis, un peu à contrecœur. Nous arrivons finalement à la Gare, où nous tombons nez à nez avec une Prim surexcitée, qui nous saute tour à tour dans les bras. Un coup d'œil autour de nous et je remarque que ma mère se tient à quelques mètre de Gale et moi. Elle nous contemple de son perçant regard vert, et semble désolée. Elle a compris. Contenant de nouvelles larmes, je lui adresse un sourire triste, avant de porter mon attention sur le véhicule qui entre en gare.

Des murmures excités parcourent la foule, qui regroupe population du district douze et équipes de télévision du Capitole. Juste devant la porte du train, une estrade a été dressée pour permettre à tout le monde de voir correctement Katniss et Peeta. Ils se font désirer, faisant monter l'excitation. Et quand ils sortent finalement de la rame, le quai explose de joie. Et moi-même, je me sens tout à coup un peu plus légère. Je comprends que je dois relativiser. Au moins, mes amis sont en vie, et tout se termine bien pour eux.

Et, alors que Katniss et Peeta, en signe de victoire, lèvent leurs mains entrelacées, je détache mes doigts de ceux de Gale, me forçant à lâcher prise. Je savais que ce serait dur. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

* * *

Et voilà donc comme s'achève cette première partie de "_Pendant ce temps là_" ... Ne me détestez pas, ne me lancez pas de tomates pourries ! *part se cacher en courant*. Mais vous vous doutiez que ça allait finir comme ça. Depuis le début, je suis le livre original, alors il était évident que Gale allait délaisser Madge au retour de Katniss ... Vous étiez d'ailleurs plusieurs à avoir spéculé que c'était ce qu'il se passerait :)

Je ne suis pas à 100% satisfaite de ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour faire le lien entre mes différentes idées et les quelques scènes que j'avais imaginées ... Et il y a probablement beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, de répétition etc. Mais il est tard, j'ai du mal à me relire ^^ J'espère malgré tout que cela vous plait.

J'attends avec impatience d'avoir vos avis, non seulement sur ce chapitre, mais également **sur la fiction dans son ensemble**. C'est peut-être beaucoup demandé vu mon retard de publication, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si chaque lecteur (bon, je rêve un peu ^^) pouvait me dire ce qu'il avait pensé de mon "travail", avec critiques positives/négatives, histoire que je fasse mieux par la suite.

Car **OUI**, je prévois toujours d'écrire une seconde partie ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle se déroulera durant les seconds jeux de Katniss et Peeta. Par contre, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je vais tacher d'écrire quelques chapitres avant de publier, histoire de prendre de l'avance et de me donner de l'air, pour ne pas vous faire attendre 6 mois entre chaque chapitre :') Mais restez connectés, elle sera postée à la suite de la première partie !

Merci pour vos reviews précédentes, auxquelles je pense avoir répondu, ainsi qu'aux non-inscrits : Marion15, La, Océane, LittleSunshine et les autres ... Coeur sur vous :)

**J'attends vos reviews les enfants.** Merci d'être resté fidèles et de m'avoir harcelée de mp pour que je publie la suite 3

Je vous embrasse.

Estelle


End file.
